Riding the Rails
by bowlingstar11
Summary: What started out as a prompted one-shot has taken on a life of its own. Arizona and Callie meet on the subway and things take off from there. No angst, just fluff, sexy times, and even more fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

Prompt: Callie and Arizona never met before..meets in a train and immediately they feel the sparks fly between them, thereafter they have sex in one of their train's chamber.

AN: Since when did I become a 'smut writer'? Somehow I have about 20 prompts requesting SEX. Not that I mind, of course. But… oh well. Here's some dirty times for your enjoyment!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The muggy air of summer night makes Arizona's top cling to her skin as the blonde marches down the stairs into the depths of Boston's subway system. She usually doesn't travel this late at night, especially by herself, but an extended study session at her university's library kept her out later than she had planned. The med student tries not to let the idea of muggers, rapists, and killers trickle into her brain, but when you flip on the news and find yet another woman has been victimized, it's hard not to have those kind of images.

Every couch and scuff of a shoe makes blue eyes flash to the source, a fair hand gripped tightly to her emergency can of pepper spray. She's not alone on the platform, but still it is deserted enough to increase her sense of dread. The weight of her bag pulls at her shoulder, and the hopeful surgeon in training readjusts it just as the subway comes barreling into the station.

Doors slide open and a handful of late night travelers disembark before the blonde hops on. Her nose scrunches at the usual smell of the subway, and she quickly takes a seat just inside the door so she has a clear view of the rest of the car. Her stop is a few minutes away so Arizona decides to get some more studying in during the trip and she pulls out her notebook.

Just as the doors start to glide close, she hears someone calling out "Wait, wait, wait…" Blue eyes look up just in time to see a woman barely make it through the doors before they close and the subway takes off.

Arizona turns her attention back to her notes in front of her, but her gaze is drawn to the woman who barely made the train. She's in her early twenties with a beautiful caramel complexion and dark locks that flow well past her shoulders. Arizona's eyes skim the delicious curves of this stranger's body and she finds herself crossing her legs a bit tighter. It's obvious that this gorgeous creature does not share Arizona's fear of the night because she has her earphones plugging into her ears and is swaying along to whatever lively music is playing. There are more than enough open seats in their subway car but the Latina chooses to stand, one hand grasping the pole next to her while she dips, sways and dances.

For some reason Arizona finds herself completely drawn to this woman. Her pure lack of regard of others judgment only enforced when the dark haired beauty starts to sing along with the tune playing on her iPod. Not only is it a feast for the eyes, but also the ears.

She's not sure how long she has been staring but when deep brown eyes find hers, Arizona just smiles. She knows she's been caught, but for some reason she doesn't care. And to her surprise the Latina smiles back, the air being knocked out of Arizona's body by the full force of that mega-watt grin the stranger has.

And if that smile wasn't enough, Arizona's heart starts to pound when the Latina takes a step towards her. Then another. Then another. Blue eyes don't pull away from the woman even when she is standing right in front of the blonde.

"This seat taken?" She asks, gesturing to the open seat right next to Arizona.

"Nope." The blonde answers. She uncrosses then recrosses her legs as the stranger sits, pulling one ear bud from her ear.

"Callie." The woman states, eliciting a confused look from the blonde. "My name. It's Callie." She adds, holding out her right hand.

"Oh! Um, Arizona." The blonde replies, taking the tanned hand in hers and the two exchange a quick handshake.

"So, Arizona…" Callie muses, almost like she's testing the woman's name on her tongue. "What brings you down to the depths this fine evening?"

Arizona holds up her notebook and says, "Studying at the university library. Got midterms next week. What about you? Are you a student at BCU?"

"No. No… I'm umm, I'm actually just getting resituated." The Latina answers, again earning another confused look. "I mean, eventually, yes I'll be going to school there but… I just finished a four year tour with the Peace Corps."

"Wow!" Arizona gasps. "Where did you go?"

"Botswana, mostly." Callie replies, turning a bit so she can face the blonde. "It was… amazing. I mean, of course it was sad and heart wrenching, but also beautiful."

"I can imagine…" Arizona sighs, the two women's gazes finding each other's and remaining locked. In most social situations it would be deemed awkward to stare at someone like this, but for some reason neither woman mind. It's almost as if a silent conversation is being had between them just through their shared looks.

When the subway starts to slow, Callie reaches forward and brushes a lock o blonde hair behind the woman's ear and asks, "So, Arizona, is there someone waiting for you at home? A boyfriend perhaps?..." She's fishing, and she knows the blonde knows, but Callie doesn't care. The intensity of those blue eyes have drawn her in since the Latina barely made the train.

Arizona chuckles softly and answers, "No. Definitely no boyfriend. …Or anyone else for that matter."

"That's too bad." Callie whispers, a soft smile pulling up just one corner of her mouth. She leans in an inch and stops, allowing the blonde time to put on the brakes if she doesn't want this to happen, but Arizona finds herself leaning in as well. The screech of subway breaks and the whipping of the train flying through the tunnel is the only thing they hear as their eyes close and lips touch in their first kiss. It doesn't last long, a seemingly chaste kiss but still packing as much electricity as an entire thunderstorm.

The subway comes to a halt outside the next platform, the doors opening and the few other people in the couple's car stepping off. Their faces remain close, forehead resting against forehead as they stare into each other's eyes. And when the subway doors close, Callie's lips seek out the blonde's for another kiss. This one more demanding, pressing into the other woman and seeking admittance. Arizona gasps at the suddenness of it, but eagerly invites her in, a fair hand coming up to cup the Latina's cheek.

Their embrace starts to heat up and before she realizes it, Arizona finds herself straddling the other woman's lap. Strong hands squeeze the blonde's thighs, knead her shapely ass and pull Arizona's center into the Latina's body even harder.

Callie breaks their kiss first, stars exploding behind her eyes from the lack of oxygen, and she gasps, "Tell me to stop." But Arizona wouldn't dare to stop this, and instead sucks on the sweet, tanned flesh of the Latina's neck.

Caramel hands dip under the blonde's skirt, skimming naked flesh as she makes her way further and further north. They wrap around and find very little material covering Arizona's ass, groaning at the feel of the blonde's skin against palms.

When Arizona feels those hands hesitate in their exploration, lips leave the Latina's neck and she pulls away to find dark brown eyes looking up at her. They're questioning, almost pleading for permission.

"Yes." Arizona gasps, her hips undulating into Callie's body in search of some sort of relief. "Please, God, yes." Callie doesn't need to be told again and she quickly pulls aside the blonde's panties, her fingers sinking into moist heat. The blonde cries out in pleasure, her nails digging into the nape of the Latina's neck where she is holding on for dear life.

Arizona bucks and rides Callie's hand, a skilled thumb playing with her bundle of nerves on every down stroke. All this is so new and foreign and exciting for the blonde. This stranger, in essence, bringing her this much pleasure. The feel of the soft, yet strong woman beneath her. The idea of how easily they could get caught… but she doesn't care. Something about Callie sets Arizona on fire like never before. And it's not long before a familiar tightening pulls at the pit of her stomach.

"Yes…" Arizona groans, her breath washing over the Latina's face as they stare into each other's eyes. "Don't- don't stop- I'm so- oh god-" Her broken sentences and strangled whimpers of pleasure make Callie tingle with desire. Her fingers hook within the blonde, playing on that sweet spot with every outward thrust.

Muscled walls start to tremble and strong fingers are pulled in even deeper as Arizona tumbles over the edge. Thighs clamp around the Latina as the blonde's orgasm rips through her, and Callie holds the woman close as she rides out her high. Cries and moans and whispered 'Callie's' spill from pink lips, blending into some kind of magical soundtrack that Callie immediately becomes addicted to.

When strength returns to her muscles, Arizona pulls away slightly from the Latina and a shaky hand runs through blonde hair. She doesn't know what to say, because… what do you say to a perfect stranger after doing what they just did? But Callie doesn't mind, she just smiles and withdraws her slick fingers from the blonde's depths, bringing them up to her lips and groaning at Arizona's sweet taste.

Their knocked from their bubble by the subway coming to a halt and the doors sliding open. Arizona is shocked to see that this is her stop, afraid that this encounter might be at its end. But instead, she says, "I live about five minutes from here. Do you want to get a cup of coffee… or something?"

A crooked smile pulls at Callie's lips, the blonde's taste still on her tongue, and she answers, "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: The vote was pretty much unanimous so… guess what? Yep, more sexy times. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Arizona leads Callie back to her place, the blonde's body still tingling from the release the Latina gave her in the middle of their empty subway car. Their fingers remain intertwined during their journey, and their pace much slower than one would expect of a couple seeking a quick fix. For some reason, both know that whatever is about to happen _will _happen, so there is no need to rush to it. Their walk is leisurely, Callie taking in the sights of the new city as they go.

But finally the Arizona turns them up the stoop of one of many brownstones along a quiet street. One can almost sense the history behind those ancient walls, hear the marching of centuries old footsteps pounding the pavement. A dog from somewhere further down the block barks after some figment of his imagination, and there is a man with a lit cigarette held between his lips walking the other way on the opposite sidewalk. Other than that, the two are all alone on the streetlamp lit corridor.

The Latina waits patiently as Arizona digs out her keys, slipping the piece into the lock and turning the rusty mechanism until the heavy door gives. Up two flights of stairs, and walking the short length of the hallway, the couple find themselves outside of the blonde's apartment. Blue eyes are focused at her hands, trying to find the corresponding key, when a tanned finger hooks under her chin and pulls her gaze up. Soft, warm lips mold to hers, and Arizona feels Callie wrap her strong arms around the shorter woman.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Callie hums, her lips never leaving the blonde's.

"Hmm?" Arizona sighs.

"I think you should get that door unlocked." The Latina says, grinning when she feels the other woman smiling into their kiss.

Somehow Arizona manages to get the correct key into the lock, and soon the apartment door closes behind them, the blonde locking the rest of the world out with a simple flick of her wrist. Dark eyes survey the dimly lit home, the warmth and smell of the place being more than welcoming. Almost like coming home.

As Arizona drops her keys and bag into their place next to the door, Callie meanders around the room, her gaze skimming the multiple picture frames along the fireplace mantle and set up on end tables. She recognizes many of the places, such as Arizona with a young man who looks much like her, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. The Great Wall of China, and many other places far away from where they are right now. Finally, chocolate eyes land on a photo of a group of four, one being Arizona, another being, what could be, an older version of the blonde, along with two men in uniform. The elder is in his dress blues, shiny medals sparkling in the camera flash, while the younger man is in his own, simpler version of dress blues. No medals, very little flashiness except for his wide, dimpled smile.

"That's my brother." Arizona supplies when she notices Callie lingering at that picture. "The day he graduated from boot camp."

Callie just smiles, and her eyes catch the small stitching on the man's chest. "Robbins…" She muses, then turns to face Arizona. "Arizona Robbins?" The blonde nods, a warm smile still present on her face, and Callie shuffles towards her. "You are beautiful, Arizona Robbins." She murmurs, her lips seeking Arizona's again. They've only known the taste of this woman for a half hour, but already Callie knows there is no other woman out there that could ever taste as sweet as Arizona.

But this time it's Arizona who dials up the intensity, her tongue peeking out and swiping along the length of a plump lower lip. A grunt of excitement spills from the Latina's mouth, but is quickly swallowed by the blonde as she pushes into the woman. Hands tangle in long, black locks and Arizona starts to pull Callie towards the one bedroom her apartment has. But the stronger woman decides to take control and hoists the blonde up, long legs instinctively wrapping around the Latina's waist.

"Which way?" Callie groans as teeth nip and tug at her lips, pushing Arizona back against the nearest wall and grinding their hips together. Words don't seem to form on the blonde's tongue, it being busy doing something much more pleasurable, so instead Arizona tugs at the left shoulder of the Latina's shirt.

The two bounce up and down the hallway, pictures becoming crooked on their posts, and other decorations tumbling to the floor. Callie finally reaches the open door, finding her target, and she stumbles her way towards the bed. Placing a knee on the edge of the mattress, Callie tips forward and a squeal falls from pink lips as Arizona unexpectedly falls backwards. They land together, their embrace never faltering, and continue with their kiss right where they left off.

Hands claw at their bodies, desperately needing to rid one another of their clothes. Arizona is the first to pull a shirt off of them, revealing deep purple bra restraining caramel breasts and a vast expanse of warm flesh comprising of Callie's torso. The blonde palms Callie's chest, eliciting a sharp thrust of her hips out of surprise, sending the Latina's need and desire to another level.

Tanned hands work at ridding Arizona of her skirt, slipping it off long, smooth legs as dark eyes skim their length. Her jaw drops when the sight she's only been able to touch, and not see, comes into view. Even thought the blonde's scent is still on her fingers, having Arizona's sex open and waiting for her makes Callie simmer with heat. But her gaze of the damp panties is ended when frantic hands cup her face and pull plump lips back in for a hard kiss.

"What's- what's your name?" Arizona gasps between their joined lips.

"Torres." Callie groans, pushing up on her elbows to put some space between them. "Calliope- Callie. Callie Torres." The Latina's mind is so clouded that she let slip her real name and she tries to cover it. Arizona heard it, and it becomes her new favorite word.

"Calliope…" The blonde whispers, blue eyes staring up into nearly black eyes above her. The atmosphere shifts, and when Arizona pulls the Latina back down by the base of her neck, their kiss is slower. Less frenzied, but more passionate. The blonde's hands run down Callie's back, and skilled fingers quickly work at the clasp she finds there, freeing the Latina's breasts from their restraint.

A moan rumbles from deep within Callie's chest when she feels herself being cupped and teased by Arizona, thumbs playing over hard nipples and pinched between fair fingers. The fire raging through her body is enough to consume an entire forest, and Callie is positive that if she doesn't get some relief soon she will surely combust.

With a soft hand on a tanned shoulder, Arizona pushes the Latina sideways, rolling them so that the blonde is now on top. Her lips leave those of Callie's and she starts to trek south. She takes one pert nipple within her mouth, her tongue flicking it while her teeth nip, and then repeats the process with the other. All the while, fair hands are working furiously to rid the woman of her pants. The rip of her zipper being pulled down causes Callie's hips to buck, grinding into the woman above her and sending a flash of white hot pleasure coursing through her veins.

And when Arizona snakes a hand beneath her undone panties, under her panties, through her curls, and cups her sex, Callie is sure this is how she's going to die. Pink lips continue their work on brown nipples while Arizona flicks and caresses the Latina's bundle of nerves. A pool of liquid sex collects in her hands and the sound of Callie's whimperings become her favorite sounds and sensations.

Without warning, two digits slide home and Callie's cries become silent, all breath leaving her body. A thumb works at her nub while Arizona pumps into the woman's depths, all the while never ceasing her work on Callie's chest.

Hands seek purchase in anything that will hold her down. Blonde hair, the bed sheets around them, the headboard right about her, Callie doesn't care. She needs something to hold her in place because she is sure that Arizona is about to send her into another world. Tightness pulls at her center and the Latina knows it's coming, her gasps for air becoming more and more ragged. But then fingers leave her core and brown eyes open to find blue staring up at her from her chest.

Callie watches as Arizona brings her dripping fingers to her lips, taking them in one and a time and sucking the Latina's juices from her digits. Blue eyes roll back in her head and the blonde groans, "Oh god…" Her taste buds ignite and Arizona knows that she is done for. Everything about this woman below her makes Arizona quiver, and her taste is no different.

When she sees the blonde start to move, Callie weakly asks "Wh-where are you going?"

"I need more…" Arizona replies, shimmying down the length of the Latina and yanking her pants free. The blonde allows a half second to appreciate the sight of the now ruined pants shielding Callie's entrance, but the need for more of the woman's sweet nectar quickly overruns Arizona. Once the underwear join the pile of clothes littering the floor, the blonde settles on her stomach and wraps her arms around parted legs, pulling Callie's center closer to her. The musky scent hits her full force and makes Arizona dizzy. Never before has her own body responded so strongly to that of another woman's. But she doesn't think that odd because Calliope Torres has to be some kind of goddess.

The first swipe of a tongue against her slit sends a shockwave through Callie, nearly sending her through the roof. Arizona takes some lazy, probing licks at first, acquainting herself with the Latina's body. But then her need overtakes her, and the blonde become ferocious. Lips and teeth and a tongue assault Callie as if Arizona has never had a single meal in her life. The flood of pleasure flowing from her center seems unreal, like any second now the Latina will open her eyes and all of this will have been some crazy dream. That she will wake up in a puddle of her own arousal, and any woman Callie will ever been with from then on would be a complete let down.

But brown eyes open and glance down her body, finding Arizona's face buried between her legs. It isn't a dream. This is real. And Arizona can't get enough of her.

That pulling of her center quickly reappears and Callie knows it won't take long. She was so close even before Arizona touched her, and now to have her tongue buried between her folds… it's all too much.

Arizona can hear the change in the woman's breathing, and feel the tension swelling in the strong thighs around her head. She knows the Latina's release is close and Arizona wants to drink it all in. So with one last suck of her bundle of nerves, the blonde glides her tongue into the depths of the Latina. The dams break and Callie's body sends her over the edge. Her legs snap around Arizona's head to keep her in place and hips buck as she rides out her orgasm. The woman's sex runs down the blonde's throat, coating her insides with the sweetest drink imaginable.

After what seems like an hour, her body relaxes and her legs release their hold on Arizona. Callie is totally spent, every ounce of energy being drained from her and drank up by the blonde.

"Wow…" She breathes out, a dimpled smile appearing above her. "You… you're… wow…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Arizona plays, laying a soft kiss against parted lips then rolling to the side and lying back on the mattress. The blonde's left hand finds the Latina's right between their two bodies, and their fingers play with one another's as the two recover from their intense encounter. Neither comment on the fact that it's all just so… natural. Almost like they were made to do this. To be here, with each other.

Instead, Arizona tips her head to the side and smiles at the satisfied profile she see's next to her, and asks, "So, Calliope… How about that cup of coffee?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So apparently this little one-shot has taken on a life of its own. I put it to a vote and it was 100% in favor of continuing so… Apparently I have a hard time saying no. Now, I've got no plot in mind so it'll be a short fic of just fluff, smut, and even more fluff. Maybe it's exactly what we need during all of this doom and gloom we are getting from the show. Anyways, here's the next installment. And enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The shrieking of a blaring alarm clock pulls Arizona from her deep sleep. A very uncoordinated arm reaches out towards the night stand, and after only three wild swings, the blonde manages to hit her target. Blue eyes are hazy and unfocused, and her mind isn't much different. She stretches her body, feeling a delightful soreness throughout her muscles, and a low appreciative groan falls from her lips. Eyelids flutter shut and Arizona nestles into her bed once more, arms reaching out beside her and finding a cool pillow. Pulling it into her chest, she starts to drift off again.

But then her eyes snap open again, her memory of last night and early this morning returning to her. Arizona can still smell the Latina on her bed sheets but there is no Callie in sight. She searches the floor and finds all the woman's clothes are gone. A pang of regret hits her. They didn't do a lot of talking last night, their mouths busy doing many other things, but Arizona figured Callie would have at least stayed until the morning.

Resigned to the fact that she had her one night with the woman, Arizona stumbles around her room, picking up her strewn clothes from last night and then pulls on a pair of old, grey and baggy sweats, and a tight tank top over her naked body. Bare feet shuffle out of the bedroom and turn towards the rest of her apartment, stopping when she hears another voice humming a whispered tune.

Peeking around the corner and peering into her kitchen, Arizona smiles as she sees those same hips that entranced her last night swaying to the beat the Latina is emitting. She watches as this woman, whom she's only known all of eight hours, maybe, navigates her way around the blonde's kitchen with ease. Pans that Arizona didn't even know she had are on the stove and the delicious scent of vanilla pancakes mixed with the strong smell of coffee hangs in the air.

After starring at the gorgeous creature for a while, Arizona starts to feel like some sort of stalker so she steps around the corner and says, "Hey…" Her voice is thick with sleep and she runs a hand through her messy blonde hair.

Callie turns on her heel, spatula in hand, and smiles at the sight before her. On the train last night, she thought 'shy Arizona' was cute. Then when they got back to the blonde's apartment, she found 'passionate Arizona' sexy and breath taking. But now, 'morning Arizona' is definitely her favorite.

"Hey, good morning." Callie murmurs, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, no not at all." Arizona replies, shuffling into the kitchen. The Latina reaches for another coffee cup and pours the blonde a large mug, holding it out for her to take. But as a fair hand nears the cup, Callie pulls it away from her. The two smile and Callie leans down to place a soft kiss against the blonde's sweet lips.

Content with her payment, Callie hands Arizona her coffee and says, "Sit. Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes." Blue eyes study her, and then the feeling that she may be imposing starts to trickle into the Latina's mind. Maybe her cooking breakfast was a step too far. Maybe the blonde just wanted last night, and not this morning. Maybe… maybe whatever Callie feels isn't reciprocated.

Taking a step back, she asks, "This is ok, right? I mean, me staying? …I could leave if that's what you-"

"No!" Arizona cuts her off, surprising herself at just how needy it sounding. "I mean, no. No it's perfectly fine, Calliope. I'm… I'm happy you stayed." She gives the woman another soft smile then sits down at the small table situated between the kitchen and her living room. Between sips of piping hot coffee, Arizona steals glances at the woman she shared her bed with last night. Image after image of their activities pop up in her mind, and a warmth not associated with her morning beverage starts to tickle her body.

Finishing up the last pancake and scooping out the last bit of scrambled eggs from the skillet, Callie sets a very full plate in front of Arizona then for herself.

"Wow, this looks amazing." Arizona breathes out, testing a bite of egg and moaning in agreement. "This is… delicious. You really didn't have to do this."

Callie just smiles at the blonde, finding the mess of hair endearing and the very revealing tank top pleasing. "Yeah well… figured we both could use the energy." A bashful smile pulls up pink lips and Callie's stomach does a strange fluttering thing when she sees the blonde bite at her lower lip.

The two eat in silence for a couple minutes, only the clinking of silverware against the plates and the usual life happening outside the blonde's apartment filling the air. But then Arizona musters up her courage and asks, "Isn't this the time when you ask if I do this often?"

"I don't have to ask that to know the answer, Arizona." Callie answers softly, warm brown eyes finding blue. "But… I'll ask anyways. Do you do this often?"

"No." Arizona replies with a light chuckle. "Never, actually."

"See? I already knew that." The Latina states.

"How?" The blonde questions. She knows she doesn't do this often, but she wants to believe this woman doesn't either. And yet… here they are. A single look across a nearly empty subway car led to the most earth shattering sex Arizona has ever felt. There has to be something… more behind that, right?

"I don't know… I just felt it, I guess." Callie muses, leaning back in her chair and taking a long drag at her own cup of coffee. A pregnant pause falls between them and Arizona has to look away from warm brown eyes when she feels them seeping into her soul. So instead, those brown eyes scan the small apartment Callie finds herself in and she asks, "So, Arizona Robbins… it seems you have had a very interesting life so far."

"Yeah, I can't really complain." The blonde answers. "There is one plus side to growing up in a military family. I got to travel the world without even realizing it. Honestly, this apartment has been my home longer than anywhere else I've been."

"Must have been hard moving so frequently." Callie muses, surprised at just how easy it is to talk to this woman. It's not that Callie has ever had difficulty interacting with people, but being here, in Arizona's home, it just seems so natural.

"Yeah, it was I guess." Arizona replies, pushing her half eaten plate of breakfast away and pulling one of her legs up onto the chair. "But… I don't know. I didn't know any better. That's just how things were. …Tim, my brother, enlisted right out of high school. Just like our father. …And his father before him."

"And you?" Callie asks, "Did you ever considering joining up?"

Pink lips purse as the blonde thinks for a second, and then she finally says, "Yeah, I thought about it. Even saw a recruiter a couple times but… I don't know. Guess I wanted to serve in a different way. I may not be out on the front lines with a machine gun in my hands, but… maybe as a surgeon, I might save the world too."

Callie doesn't know what it is, whether the innocence of Arizona's answer or just the raw emotion she witnessed fill the blonde's face, but the Latina finds herself absolutely enamored by the woman. Never before has someone had this kind of draw, or pull. It's like there is this force surrounding Arizona and Callie is unable to resist it. Maybe it wasn't chance that the Latina just barely made the subway last night. Maybe it was more. Maybe it was destiny.

And without even realizing she's doing so, Callie leans across the corner of the table and reaches for Arizona. A tanned hand cups a milky white cheek and pulls the blonde in closer, their lips meeting for a syrupy sweet kiss. But their embrace is cut short when a piercing ringing sound fills the air. It's so sudden that Arizona nearly jumps from her seat, making Callie chuckle.

"What's that?" Arizona mumbles, looking around her apartment in search of the noise. Blue eyes zero in on the bag she dumped last night, and her brain clicks. "Damn it." She groans, racing to the bag and pulling out her cell. But it's too late, and by the time she is able to see the screen the call has ended.

"Problem?" Callie asks from her seat.

"Um, ye- no. Well, I was supposed to meet some people for a study session but…" Arizona runs a frustrated hand through her hair. Never before has anything school related just 'slipped' her mind. Then noticing the time, she adds, "Oh, and I have class in an hour. Perfect."

"Oh, ok…" The Latina sighs, suddenly feeling very much in the way. "Um, I'll just clean up and then be out of-"

"No, Calliope. No, don't." Arizona says quickly. "Don't bother about the dishes, I'll get them later. I need to take a shower but… if you wait maybe we can walk back to the subway together?" The blonde rambles, already backing down the hall towards her bathroom. "Just… just don't go anywhere. Relax. Watch some TV, or… or my laptop is in my bag. Whatever. Just… please? Just wait, ok?"

The bathroom door shuts before Callie can even answer and an amused grin forms on her lips. Despite being told not to, the Latina quickly cleans up her little mess in the kitchen then starts to meander around the blonde's apartment. The light of day really allows Callie to see how cozy Arizona's small dwelling is. It's no doubt the smallest apartment in the complex, but warm and welcoming. There is nothing extravagant about the place, no large flat screen or expensive furniture. But still, it's homey. Little touches of Arizona dot the living room, and somehow it all seems to fit perfectly.

She takes a seat on the comfortable couch and flicks on the TV, but the idea of a wet and naked blonde just down the hall has Callie crossing and uncrossing her legs, trying to ignore the ache that has formed at her center. And it doesn't take long for her willpower to break because the next minute Callie is pulling her shirt up over her head as she follows Arizona's tracks toward the bathroom.

Arizona's head is under the shower head, rinsing the shampoo from her hair, and she doesn't hear the bathroom door open. Or the pants being kicked off of tanned legs. Only when cold air hits her slick skin do blue eyes whirl around and find a very naked Callie Torres pulling back the shower curtain.

"What are you…" Arizona mumbles, her eyes traveling the length of the Latina.

"You seemed to be in a hurry." Callie says, closing the curtain behind her and allowing her own gaze to wander down the very wet blonde in front of her while her hands reach out and caress the woman's taunt stomach. "And four hands are better than two…" Water rushes over the Latina's body as she steps under the spray and into Arizona's arms. Wet lips meet wet lips in a hungry kiss and that spark that both felt last night returns with double the electricity.

Arizona pulls away, her fingers brushing back the black locks of hair plastered to Callie's face, and says, "I'm going to be late, aren't I?"

* * *

AN2: If anyone has any suggestions as to… scenarios or whatever, please let me know. Not going to do angst. Yes, this will be a very unrealistic, no heart ache, happily ever after fic. So unlike me, I know. Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: A little something for yall. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Well well well… look who it is." A voice drawls as Arizona approaches the usual table she meets her friends for lunch. "The woman who stood me up this morning."

A blush rips across the blonde's cheek as Arizona brings up memories of just why she missed her study session this morning. Her and a very naked and wet Latina were too busy doing much more enjoyable things than Arizona making sure she got to the library in time. …Or her first class.

"About that, I'm going to need to borrow your organic notes, Teddy." Arizona says, setting her tray down and sitting next to her friend. She can feel the heat of Altman's eyes on her so Arizona tries to act normal, but when it becomes too much the blonde turns and asks "What?"

"You had sex." Teddy states, like it was plain as day.

"What?!" Arizona gasps.

"You did." Her friend continues. "You got laid."

"Who got laid?" Another voice asks, this one deeper and more gravelly sounding.

"Arizona." Teddy answers, glancing at the man who just sat down with them as he takes a big bite of his shiny red apple.

Blue eyes roll in their sockets and Arizona says "I didn't get-"

"Don't lie. I can tell." Teddy cuts her off. "You're making a face."

"I'm not making anything." Arizona sighs, "This is just the way my face looks. It's always looked like this."

"Mark, tell the woman she's making a face." Teddy prompts the man.

Arizona looks up from her salad to find the man staring at her, and he finally says, "You are smiling a lot."

"I always smile!" Arizona interjects.

"Who is she?" Teddy asks, making Arizona drop her fork out of frustration and rub her temples. "Do I know her? Where did you meet her? I mean, when you left the library last night you said you were going straight home. If you wanted to go out, I would have gone out with you. …Maybe it would have gotten me laid too."

"I did go straight home." Arizona replies, checking her phone for about the fortieth time in the last hour.

"Right… the only thing between the library and your apartment open at that hour is… the subway." Teddy muses, taking a bite of her sandwich. But she doesn't miss it when her friend nervously chews at her lower lip, and the woman nearly chokes on her piece of bread. "Oh my god! The subway?"

"Woah!" Mark says in surprise. "Didn't think you had it in you, Blondie."

"Speaking of…" Teddy turns to the man seated across from the two women. "Where were _you _last night, Mark?" He just takes another bite of his apple and wags his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh come on! You too?"

"I can't help it. They just find me." Mark replies with a smirk.

"Right, you and subway slut over here-"

"Hey!" Arizona gasps.

"-are having sex while I remain stranded on Celibate Island." Altman takes a long drag of her coke, wishing it was something much harder, and adds, "God, I need to get laid."

Arizona checks her phone again and says, "Don't look at me. You don't play for my team."

When green eyes turn to the man across from her, Mark adds, "And don't look at me. I don't play for your team. …Unless you've grown something between your legs, Teds, you ain't my type."

"It's true what they say… all the pretty ones are gay." Teddy sighs, getting pieces of apple and lettuce thrown at her from two sides. The three med students settle into their lunch, each pulling out one of the many textbooks they carry around with them, and start to study for a quiz they have in one of their later classes. But as the minutes pass, both Teddy and Mark notice their friend checking her phone much more often… well, anyone does.

"So who is she?" Teddy finally asks.

Deciding to drop the act of not having met anyone, Arizona answers, "You don't know her."

"She go to school here?" Teddy continues.

"What's with the twenty questions, Teddy?" The blonde snaps.

"Excuse me." Her friend sneers. "Sorry that I'm concerned about my friend having picked up a stranger on the subway and took her home to bang all night long. …But I guess it's good. This way I'll get to practice testing patients for sexually transmitted diseas- OW!" The woman jumps in her chair when a foot makes contact with her shin. "Did you just kick me?" She growls.

"It was me." Mark says, winking at the smiling Arizona when blue eyes shine at him. "Stop harping on her. You're just upset that the woman won't fill you in on all the hot details. …I got some if you'd like to hear them." The man clears his throat and leans in, lowering his voice to an almost conspiratorial level, and whispers, "So we get back to his place and he pulls out this huge-"

"Stop!" Arizona groans, holding her open hand right in front of the man's face. "Seriously, I don't need details. So… I'll just go study by myself and then meet you two in Physio." Her two friends chuckle at the blonde's expense and Arizona excuses herself, clearing her tray and heading towards her next class.

But her freedom from interrogation only lasts as long as their Physiology lecture lasts. As soon as class is dismissed, Arizona finds her two friends on either side of her, Teddy quickly starting in with "So you seeing her again?"

"I don't know." Arizona answers. And it's the truth. When she and Callie finally managed to part ways, they exchanged phone numbers, and one last passionate kiss, but little else. No promise of a date. No 'I'll come by tonight'. Nothing. And Arizona doesn't know if the Latina is just giving her some space to figure out exactly what she wants, or if Callie just isn't interested in Arizona like that.

"Right, because going on a date _after_ going down on each other would just be… wrong." Teddy grumbles, making Mark laugh his ass off.

Blue eyes roll and Arizona replies, "Look, it's just… I have a lot on my plate right now. And Callie just got back from living four years in a third world nation. I don't think either of us are really looking for something… more."

"Says the woman who can't stop checking to see if she wrote you a little love text." Altman rebuttals just as Arizona is checking her phone again.

"All I'm saying is…" Arizona sighs, "…she's dangerous." Two sets of eyes slowly track back to her in confusion, and the woman explains. "I've known her for all of, what? …14 hours. And I've already missed a study session _and _skipped a class. I've never done that before. I'm always at class, and I'm always the first one at the library. But when I'm with her it's like… She's dangerous. Like a… sex tiger."

But her long time friend doesn't buy a word Arizona says because the gleam in those sparkling blue eyes speaks volumes more than can ever be said. As the three med students push through the library doors, Teddy just smiles and whispers, "Then God have mercy on your soul…"

* * *

AN2: Again, this story has no real plot. Just going where the wind takes me. I know there was no Calzona time in this chapter but the next one will make up for it ;-) Until then… Much Love.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so, second update today. Why? Because I could. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Arizona sits cross legged on her couch, her head bowed as she reads through one of the hundreds of pages of assigned homework she has to do. The TV is on low for some background noise, and the soft sounds of the bustling early fall night drifts through the open window. This is her usual routine. Come home after a long day on campus, microwave some dinner, and then study. It's not what one would call a glamorous or even thrilling life, but it's what she wants. It's not fun, and it's a lot of hard work. But that's what being a med student means. Putting in the pain and hard work now, suffering through the exams, getting killed during your internship and residency, but coming out on top. Being someone who people turn to in their worst of times. That is what Arizona wants, and that is why she continues to plow through her reading even though what she really wants to do is jump on the first subway she can catch and just ride around until a beautiful Latina comes along again.

She's just highlighting a passage when her cell starts to vibrate across the coffee table. Expecting it to be Mark or Teddy, since it's always Mark or Teddy, Arizona squeals when a different name pops up on her caller id.

"Shit, ok, calm down Arizona. Deep breaths. Be cool…" She tells herself, then accepts the call and holds the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Callie." The rich voice flows through the speaker and into the blonde's ear, filling her body with warmth.

"Well hey stranger. What are you up to?" She does her best to sound nonchalant but she's finding it extremely difficult.

"Not much. Um, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The Latina asks, and Arizona can tell that the woman is outside somewhere because of the whooshing of wind almost drowns out her voice.

"No, not at all."

"Then… can you buzz me up?" Callie asks.

Arizona pauses for a second, making sure she heard the woman right, and darts to her open window. "You're here?" Peering down to the street she finds the same Latina with her head tilted up, phone raised to her ear in one hand and a pizza box in the other. "What are you doing?" Arizona asks with a huge smile on her face, her voice loud enough to reach Callie on the ground without having to use their cells.

"Buzz me up!" Callie calls again. The next second the blonde disappears from the window and a loud, annoying buzzing announces that the Latina is being let into the apartment complex. Using the time it takes to make it to Arizona's apartment, Callie calms her nerves and tells herself to play it cool. She had been itching to call the blonde since the second they parted ways this morning, but she didn't want to seem too needy, or too clingy. But then when dinner time rolled around, and she had still heard nothing from Arizona, Callie's willpower snapped like a twig.

Two light knocks on the front door alerts Arizona that her guest has arrived and the blonde makes one last quick sweep of her apartment. She couldn't do much in the short time she had, and even then there wasn't a lot she could have been able to do. Her apartment isn't really stocked for 'romantic dinners', not that this is a romantic dinner. Just two people, sharing a pizza. …All the while Arizona wishing that her mouth could be tasting other sweet pleasures.

She pulls the hair tie from her messy bun, long hair spilling over her shoulders and she tries to comb it through with her fingers. A growl pours from pink lips when she hits more than one snag, and then blue eyes scan down the length of her body. She silently curses herself for ever buying the pink with purple polka dotted pajama pants because then she wouldn't be wearing them now. But at least the skin tight BCU tank top she has on doesn't have any stains or holes in it.

"Arizona?" Callie's muffled voice calls, two more knocks coming from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Arizona replies, vaulting over her couch but not clearing it completely and ending up face first on the floor.

When she hears a thud come from behind the locked door, Callie asks, "Are you ok?" The next second the door is yanked open and a slightly out of breath and flustered Arizona smiles in greeting.

"Hi. Hey. Yeah, I'm good." The blonde answers, her cheeks burning with how hard she's smiling. "Um, come in, please."

Brown eyes study the woman in front of her, her gaze lingering a fraction of a second longer at a very delicious looking chest before roaming the rest of the blonde's body. "Nice pj's." She purrs, sending Arizona a wink as she sashays past the other woman and enters the apartment. When the door shuts behind her, the blonde clicking the lock closed, Callie surveys the mountain of textbooks, notebooks, and flashcards strewn about the couch and coffee table.

"You sure I'm not interrupting?" She asks again.

"No, not at all." Arizona replies, feeling very awkward in her own apartment. "I was about to take a break anyways. …So, what brings you…"

"Oh, uh, I kinda felt bad that you missed your class this morning." Callie says, both women's gazes meeting and two very goofy smiles appearing on their faces. "So, I thought I'd try to make it up to you."

"With pizza?" The blonde questions.

"To start…" Callie answers. Somehow the two women have migrated together and now Arizona is only a foot away from her. Caramel fingers itch with the desire to reach out and caress that creamy white flesh, but she swallows her urges and adds, "Um, I didn't take you for one of those vegetarian women, mainly because you have about ten pounds of bacon in your fridge, so I got pepperoni. Hope that's ok."

"That's perfect." Arizona says, then hastily starts to clean up her study materials. "Um, you can just set it on the coffee table." She mumbles. "I uh, I can offer you a drink but I only have beer. If you want something else… it's between very questionable milk, cold and stale coffee, or tap water."

"Beer's just fine." The Latina replies, chuckling to herself as the blonde retreats into the kitchen.

She soon returns with two beers in each hand as well as a couple plates, and the two women dig into their pie. As they eat Arizona's gaze quite often starts to drift down the long and shapely legs that are wrapped up in dark wash jeans, and blue eyes are mesmerized by the way muscles move and flex underneath the soft mocha flesh of the Latina's bare forearms.

"So how was your day?" Arizona asks, needing something to try and keep her mind away from the memories of last night and this morning.

"It was alright. Just the usual pain in the neck stuff of trying to move my life here. Think I was on hold for about five hours." Callie answers, setting her plate on the table in front of her and picking up her sweating beer bottle. "You?"

"Good. …Had a quiz in my Physiology lecture but I think I did pretty well." The blonde answers. When her gaze finds rich chocolate eyes searing a hole into her, she adds, "Considering I was doing something other than studying for it this morning."

"I'm sure it couldn't be helped." Callie replies, her voice low and husky and it sends a shiver of arousal down Arizona's spine. The atmosphere shifts and quite suddenly both women know that whatever over took them last night is casting its same spell right now.

Arizona isn't sure who makes the first move, but the next thing she knows is that her lips are being taken by the Latina's. Softness caresses her and a tongue tainted with the taste of beer seeks permission to enter her mouth. Hands tangle and tug at blonde hair, pulling the smaller woman forcefully into Callie's body. Fingernails scrape down backs, aching to rid the other of those cloth barriers. The Latina's lips leave Arizona's only long enough for her to rip the woman's BCU tank top over a blonde head. Lips redirect to a hardened nipple and Arizona gasps in surprise and excitement.

"Oh shit…" She groans. Callie nips and sucks at her chest, leaving a trail of love bites along the way. When their position starts to impede her progress, Callie moves off the couch and kneels in front of Arizona, the woman's legs on either side of the Latina.

"These need to go." Torres growls seductively, two hands grabbing the waist of the polka dotted pajama bottoms and yanking them free.

Arizona cups the woman's face and pulls her back in for a heated kiss, her hands seeking purchase on Callie's shirt to even the playing field. It's up and over raven locks in a second and the blonde tosses it behind her.

"You sure you don't do this often?" Callie plays, her hands wrapping around fair thighs and tugging Arizona's lower half closer to the edge.

"Shut up." She sneers, cutting the Latina's words off with another hard kiss.

Torres pulls away, her bottom lip being trapped between white teeth until Arizona releases it with a pop, and dark eyes skim the naked body in front of her. She leaves wet, sloppy, open mouth kisses down the blonde's neck, between heaving breasts, and across a firm stomach until she reaches her goal. Wide blue eyes watch as Callie peeks up at her and then slowly, painfully slow, licks at her slit. The wave of pleasure shoots through the blonde like a rocket and it's only the strong arms wrapped around her legs that keep her in place.

"Oh god! Oh yeah… Jesus Fuck!" Every thought in Arizona's mind turns to mush and all she knows is this woman between her legs. Callie's skilled tongue knows exactly what buttons to press, and when to slip inside a very slick center. Within moments Arizona is panting, "I'm close. Fuck, I'm so close Calliope. Don't stop, baby."

She doesn't dream of stopping, but to hear Arizona say her name with such need it makes the Latina want even more. Her mouth pulls away from the source of her new favorite taste and she shoves back the coffee table behind her. Arizona is confused for only a second, because the next Callie has her on the floor with her, the Latina's body on top of her as strong fingers drive in and out of her slick core.

Arizona's arms wrap around Callie's neck, holding the woman close as the blonde's orgasm gets pushed closer and closer with each thrust. The sound of "Calliope, Calliope, oh Calliope…" being breathed into the Latina's ear like some sort of mantra drives Callie crazy. She teases the woman's bundle of nerves with her thumb as three fingers milk at Arizona's sweet spot. And when teeth nip at the blonde's neck the last straw has been pulled and Arizona dives head first into an intense orgasm.

She tenses and pulses around Callie's fingers, her arms holding her in place as she rides out her release. Callie tortures her, slowly and teasingly moving within the still contracting muscles of the blonde's core. Gasps and moans and cries spill from pink lips, filling the apartment and rolling out of the open window and into the city night.

When the last wave washes over her, Arizona's muscles are like jello and her body relaxes completely. Her chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch her breath and the slick glistening now present across her forehead, a few strands of blonde hair matting against it.

Callie's body is still humming from witnessing the woman beneath her come undone, but she sets aside her own need for now and simply kisses Arizona softly on her parted lips. "You ok?" She asks in a whisper.

"I…" A dry tongue licks at pink lips and Arizona runs a shaky hand over her damp scalp. "I think I got rug burn on my butt."

The couple chuckle weakly, sharing a couple more innocent kisses, and then Callie replies, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The blonde purrs, weaving her arms around the Latina's neck and pulling her down for another kiss. "It was totally worth it."

A few seconds pass, lips moving lazily against one another's, then Callie pulls away and asks, "Can I stay the night?"

"Only if you promise to make breakfast again." Arizona answers, blue eyes staring up into the chocolate depths hovering above her. But actually Callie could just lie in her bed all day long and Arizona would be happy just because she was there.

"I think I can manage that." The Latina replies with a smile. "Do you have any pajama's that I can wear that aren't pink? …Or polka dotted?"

"Oh Calliope…" The blonde sighs, "You aren't going to need them."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Warm lips sear at soft flesh, starting at just behind an ear and moving down Arizona's neck. Her head tips to the side by its own accord, exposing even more skin for the Latina's exploration. Fine hairs along the blonde's arms stand on end as the electricity shoots through her veins, churning a low rolling heat at her center.

"Calliope…" Arizona murmurs.

"Hmm?" Callie hums from behind her, her lips never leaving the sweetness of the woman's skin.

"You promised." The blonde states, this time with a bit more force behind them.

A sigh spills from the woman, and Callie rights herself then rounds the couch to sit at the opposite end as Arizona. "But I'm bored." She whines, then scoots closer to Arizona and tries again. "How about a little study break?" Her warm breath washes over Arizona's neck as white teeth tug at her earlobe.

It'd be so easy for Arizona to give in, because she always gives in, but instead she screws up her will power and says, "If you can't behave, you'll have to leave."

"But I miss you." Callie pouts. This is the first time they've gotten together in nearly five days because Arizona is now in the middle of mid terms. It's been eight days since that fateful night that led the two women to meeting, and those first three days they spent more time naked than other wise. But then Arizona put her foot down and told Callie that she had to study. And Callie conceded, she allowed Arizona her space and time. But what Callie couldn't account for was how addicted she's become to Arizona's touch, her taste, her being. Those five days were the longest of her life, so when she called the blonde up and asked to come over, she agreed it'd be a touching-free visit. She figured just being around Arizona was better than nothing, but now she finds being this close and not being able to do anything about it is just torture.

Blue eyes peek up from the stack of notes in her lap and a small smile tugs at pink lips. She doesn't really understand the fluttering in her stomach that simple sentence brought, but Arizona loves it.

Her gaze meets smoldering brown eyes and Arizona says, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Callie asks from the other end of the blonde's couch.

"Like you're a starving bear and I'm a delicious cooked turkey with lines of deliciousness floating off me." The student replies, making the Latina laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to stop." Callie says weakly, forcing her gaze away from the blonde and turning it to the TV screen.

Minutes pass and Arizona is acutely aware that those warm brown eyes are on her more than not, but she keeps her gaze down and attention focused on her studying. This past week has been one of the most brutal in her life. Of course this is just a preview of what finals will bring, but Arizona will be thankful when her last midterm is taken tomorrow. She just has to make it through one more day, one more test, and then it's back to usual intensity of her academic life.

But after twenty minutes Arizona realizes she has read the last sentence ten times and still hasn't absorbed a single word. Blue eyes snap up to find brown eyes on her yet again just in time for a piercing whistle to sound from her TV.

"Calliope?" She asks, getting just a raised eyebrow in response. "The Dolphins just scored."

Glancing back at the TV Callie sees her hometown team has, in fact, scored and adds a very late shout of support.

"Really, why did you want to come over to watch the game when you're not even watching the game?" Arizona asks, turning back to her studying. "Besides, my TV was made when I was, I'm sure you have a better set at your place."

Callie's gaze drifts back to the blonde, a soft smile appearing on plump lips, and she answers, "The view is better here." She doesn't miss the smile Arizona tries to hide, but decides not to comment on in and continues, "Besides, I wanted to make sure you were still alive after five days of not eating or sleeping."

"I've been eating." Arizona counters.

"Burnt coffee and three racks of donuts is _not _eating Miss Thang." Callie rebuttals, a warmth spreading through her when dimples appears on the woman's face.

"…and pizza." Arizona adds weakly. "Which started tasting a bit funky a couple days ago."

"And your laundry? When was the last time you did your laundry? Because when I used your bathroom there were no hand towels." The Latina questions.

"That's what your pants are for." The blonde answers with a giggle.

"And what happens when you run out of clean underwear?" Callie asks.

"I go commando." Arizona answers point blank, meeting brown eyes with blue.

A pregnant pauses passes, and Callie's voice drops to a deep tremble. "Don't start something you're not prepared to finish." Callie husks. The two play a silent game of chicken, but it's Arizona who looks away first and the Latina mumbles, "That's what I thought…"

The football game continues and Callie tries to stay interested in it while Arizona studies next to her. It's simple and easy, the two just being with each other. Second quarter rolls around and a cramp in the blonde's hip forces her to stretch her legs out, her feet ending up in Callie's lap. Again, neither comment on the fact that it just happened, neither even thinking about it but feeling like that's just how it's supposed to be. Every now and then Callie will steal a glance at Arizona, finding a pink lip tucked between white teeth in concentration or blonde hair draping around the woman's reading glasses just so, making that flutter in Callie's chest even more present.

Another whistle sounds and it signals the end of the first half. The TV cuts to commercial and Callie's gaze turns to the blonde next to her again. Arizona nibbles on the tip of her pen and the Latina silently wishes that she were that cap. Chancing being shot down again, she moves one of the woman's legs behind her so Callie is between them, and she scoots across the couch. Strong hands knead their way up the blonde's legs until they reach muscled thighs.

Blue eyes peek over the rim of her glasses and Arizona asks, "What are you doing?"

"It's half time." Callie purrs. "How about I give you a little half time show of my own that I've been working on." The Latina slinks up the blonde's stretched out body until Callie's center is resting on top of Arizona's. Warm lips tickle fair flesh as Callie migrates from an exposed collar bone up to Arizona's jaw line.

"Callie…" Arizona groans, her mind battling with her body.

"Give me three tries, Arizona." Callie purrs into the woman's ear. "Ask me to stop three times, and I'll stop."

Teeth nip at her earlobe, a tongue peeking out and flicking it, and Arizona growls, "Callie, stop…"

"That's one." The Latina husks, then turns her attention to the pounding pulse point of Arizona's neck. She sucks at that sweet spot, the pulsing of the blonde's heart vibrating her lips makes a fire roar throughout Callie's body.

"Calliope, please…" Arizona moans despite her body arching into the other woman's.

"Two." Callie counts, then moves in for the kill. Her lips meet Arizona's and a moan slips from her when she tastes the strawberry lip gloss the blonde is wearing. Hands tangle in raven hair and Arizona starts to form the words to her third and final warning, but those words are lost when the Latina's tongue slips between her lips.

With shaking hands Arizona dumps her study materials over the side of the couch and she tugs Callie's shirt up and over her head. Warmth and softness of caramel flesh only serve to rile the blonde up more and her center starts to buck and grind against the woman on top of her. She dips beneath the denim barrier of the Latina's jeans and takes two handfuls of Callie's ass, pulling the Latina down harder against her.

Using the arm of the couch for leverage, Callie pushes off the blonde with one hand while the other slinks between them, slipping under the blonde's sweats and cupping her center. A growl rattles around her chest when she finds it bare, and she groans, "Guess someone ran out of clean underwear."

"Cocky doesn't become you, Calliope." Arizona teases, her own fingers working on the button of Callie's fly. "How long does halftime last?"

"Half hour, usually." Callie answers, stroking a very erect and aroused bundle of nerves.

"Better make it count…" Arizona warns, and Callie takes it as a personal challenge. Lips attack lips as fingers tease and slide home. Jeans are kicked off, giving Arizona even more freedom to pump within the Latina. Callie thrusts in and out of the blonde while she rides the woman's hand, urging both closer and closer to their releases. Sweat collects over their skin and the air dampens with their scent. The chattering of the TV is soon replaced by heavy breathing and whispered words of encouragement.

"God you feel so good…" Callie groans, both the way Arizona feels around her fingers and the blonde's own digits working inside her. "You like that? Fuck, you're so wet for me…"

"Jesus." Arizona hisses, surprised by how her body responds to the Latina's word. "You're so deep."

"You want deep? I'll give you deep, baby." Callie growls, surging forward for a few thrusts then pulling out completely. With a heavy breath, Callie sits on the middle cushion and brings the blonde with her. Not even five seconds later two fingers sink into Arizona' molten depths and the woman rides her hand. Breasts bounce in front of her and Callie's tongue licks up the beads of sweat splattering Arizona's chest.

When teeth clamp around one of Arizona's nipple, it's enough to send the already closed blonde into a tailspin. Her walls spasm and pull Callie's skilled fingers in deeper while fair hands fist in tousled raven hair. Whispered gasps and cries flood the Latina's mind and she can't stand it anymore. Her free hand slips between their bodies and reaches her own sex, quickly bringing the orgasm that she's craved for days.

"Oh fuck…" Arizona sighs, her body surrendering finally and relaxing. Callie rolls the two of them off to the side and lay the blonde on her back before resting on top of Arizona's sweaty and still gasping body. "I needed that."

"So you putting up a fight was just a front?" Callie plays, smiling when the chest she's resting on bounces up and down as Arizona giggles.

"I don't want to seem _too _easy." The blonde replies.

"Right, otherwise any stranger could pick you up on the subway." The Latina muses, getting a poke in the side in retaliation.

"Excuse me; I believe it was _me _who picked _you _up." She states firmly.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Callie concedes, kissing between two breasts before reaching up and taking pink, salt tainted lips with hers. When she pulls away Callie can see a seriousness cloud those blue eyes she's fallen for, and she softly asks, "What is it?"

"What are we doing?" Arizona asks the woman. "I mean, are we dating?"

Callie thinks about it for a second, and answers, "I wouldn't call it dating."

"What would you call it then?" The blonde questions.

"Fucking?" The Latina replies, and she doesn't miss the slight fall to Arizona's face.

"Do you…" Arizona chews on her bottom lip, silently battling with herself on whether to push for more and possibly end up losing Callie all together or is she should just settle with what they have. …Which is amazing, mind blowing sex without all the complications that come with a real relationship.

"Do I…?" Callie gently urges the blonde to continue when Arizona's sentence hangs in the air for a few seconds.

"I know it's been me putting the brakes on this, because of school and studying and midterms but… do you, maybe, wanna go on a date with me?" Blue eyes roll behind closed lids and Arizona mentally slaps herself upside the head for sounding so juvenile, but when she opens her eyes she finds a sexy smirk playing and red lips.

"Date, huh?" Callie sighs, resting her chin on the blonde's sternum. "I don't know, Arizona. When I woo a woman it can get pretty intense."

"'Woo'?" Arizona teases. "Really? What is this, the fifties?" They share a soft chuckle and the blonde runs her fingers through messy black hair. "I'm not talking anything big just… maybe a meal outside my apartment? Or a drink with my friends? I'm pretty sure they think you're a figment of my imagination or something. I keep going to class with hickeys, rug burn on my butt, and swollen lips and yet they've yet to see you."

"So you're getting freaky with, like… a ghost or something?" Callie asks with a smile, getting a light slap to her bare ass. She opens her mouth to continue but the buzzing of her phone alerts both women someone is calling. Without leaving the sticky embrace they are sharing, Callie reaches for her cell and brings it up to her ear.

"Hello?... Speaking. …Oh yes, how are you doing, Sir?... Oh, ok. Yeah, I can be there in like thirty minutes?" Callie says, making blue eyes furrow in confusion. Whenever she and Callie have been together the Latina has never just left right after they've had sex. Not that Arizona is really expecting her to stay and cuddle and have deep, heartfelt conversations but… still, Callie leaving so quickly upsets her slightly.

Hanging up her call, Callie pushes off the blonde and quickly starts to dress. "I got to go." She says simply, searching for her pair of panties that Arizona ripped off in a haze of sexual frenzy.

"Oh, ok…" Arizona replies, her tone betraying her attempts of sounding aloof. She pulls her own shirt from the pile of clothes and watches as her guest gets dressed faster than anyone she's seen in her life. "So uhh… do you think you'd might want to?"

Brown eyes whirl around to find a bashful blonde and a smile appears on her face. Tugging her shirt down, Callie bends over and kisses Arizona on the lips. "You're cute when you're vulnerable." Grabbing her phone and purse, she adds, "We'll talk about this later, promise, but I really have to go. Good luck on your test tomorrow. Knock em' dead." With one last kiss, Arizona watches Callie rush out of her apartment, leaving a very uneasy blonde behind.

* * *

AN2: Hmm… what's going on?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The blaring of Arizona's alarm clock came way too early for her liking. For over a week she's gotten maybe three or four hours of sleep a night, but today is her last midterm which means after surviving her two lectures and one lab today she can come home and pass out. That's the only thought that drags her out of bed. She's still not had time to do laundry but she manages to find a pair of slacks and a pink shirt that don't smell too horrible. A spritz of perfume and the blonde decides that it will do for just the day.

Arizona tries not to think about what happened yesterday as she makes her way to campus but sitting in the cramped morning rush hour subway her mind starts to drift. Just over a week ago she met the most amazing creature on this subway, but now? She doesn't know. When she asked if Callie wanted to go on a date, the woman didn't really say no. But she didn't say yes either. And then there was that phone call that took her away, and the blonde's imagination can't help but jump to the worst conclusions as to who it was.

With heavy footfalls Arizona pushes through BCU's cafeteria doors and swipes her student ID before stumbling towards the table her friends are already at and plops down in a chair.

Teddy and Mark exchange a confused look and then the woman asks, "You doing ok there, Arizona?"

"Fine." The blonde grumbles, then stands up and makes a bee line for the coffee.

Once back with two overflowing cups, as well as a small mountain of donuts, Arizona pulls out her notes and starts to review again.

"Seriously, Blondie, you're freaking us out." Mark says. "What's going on."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Arizona grumbles. "I've slept maybe ten hours over the past four days, I have a migraine raging behind my eyes like no one's business, and I'm pretty sure I'm about one cup of coffee away from having caffeine poisoning. Other than that I'm fine."

But Teddy and Arizona have been friends for years and Altman has learned to look past her friend's façade, digging into the real issue. "Something happened with Callie, didn't it?"

Blue eyes roll in frustration and Arizona shoves the last bit of donut in her mouth before swallowing a gulp of coffee. "I'm going to the library." Without another word she clears her tray and storms out of the cafeteria as quickly as she came.

The first lecture drags on, all the while Teddy and Mark keep shooting Arizona sympathetic looks. When they are dismissed, the three students all convene in the building's lobby where several plush couches and chairs are arranged. Arizona and Mark take a seat in one of the couches while Teddy plants herself in an arm chair. Their last midterm is next so they spend the hour and a half between classes reviewing yet one more time.

A buzzing in Arizona's pocket makes the blonde pull out her cell phone and find a new text.

**Good luck today. – C**

Teddy doesn't miss the blonde's jaw clench and a frustrated sigh slip from her lips, but decides a half hour before a very important test isn't the best time to prod. So she leaves it be.

Finally the time arrives and forty would be doctors filter into the large auditorium style lecture hall. Normally they all cluster up front but they've been through the drill many times and instead spread out. Dark eyes watch from the stage as her students file in, and at one minute after noon, she gestures for the hall doors to be shut and locked. If the students aren't here, they miss their midterm.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first of two exams you will have in my course." A stern faced Dr. Miranda Bailey announces. "There will be no time limit for this test but the janitor will shoo you out of here when he makes his rounds at ten o'clock tonight." This gets a muffled chuckle from her class and the professor picks up a very large stack of tests. "Now I will warn you all once. You think you can cheat on _my _exam and get away with it, you are gravely mistaken. I am Dr. Bailey. I know all. I see all. If you wish to test my powers, go ahead. But heed this warning, you cheat on my test and the only patients you will _ever_ see are the residents at the retirement home where you blend their food for supper. Any questions?"

The only sound that is heard throughout the auditorium is the creaking of old, wooden seats and the occasional shuffle of a fidgeting student. Dr. Miranda Bailey has a reputation around campus, one that precedes her. No one ever goes up against Dr. Bailey and lives to tell about it.

One last look around the room full of blank faced students, the woman nods and says, "Alright then. Let's begin."

For the next hour and a half pencils scribble and erase across their pages while students silently curse and beg to the gods for assistance. Miranda keeps her watch from the table on the stage, always on the lookout for one of her pupils trying to take the easy way out. Arizona can feel her exhaustion taking over, the words start to blur despite her glasses, but she powers through. Page after page gets flipped and her pencil never hesitates. When she takes a couple seconds to massage the cramp out of her hand blue eyes glance a couple seats down to find Mark with his head hung in his hands. And Teddy just in front of him, erasing furiously as a steady string of curse words escape her lips.

Nearly two hours after starting, Arizona walks down the auditorium stairs and deposits her test on top of the growing pile. With a polite smile to her professor, she tiptoes back up the ancient hall and exits out into the hallway.

"Thank god…" She groans, a weight lifting off her shoulders while the heaviness of her exhaustion replaces it. The blonde joins Mark at their usual couch, plopping down and throwing her legs up into his lap. "That was brutal."

"Tell me about…" The man mumbles, head tipped back and eyes closed. The three friends have been pushing each other to study and keep fighting all week, and now they just want to crash. "Why couldn't A&P lab be cancelled today."

"Because the TA's a bitch." Someone else answers, and a blue eye cracks open to find that Teddy has joined them. "Seriously, that woman takes pleasure in other people's pain."

"How'd you do?" Arizona asks.

"Didn't fail." Teddy answers simply.

"Those last two pages killed me, but I think I'm in good shape." Mark adds. "You?"

"Nailed it." The blonde answers a bit cockily. It's not unusual for Arizona to get the highest grade among the three and the only way Mark and Teddy stand it is because she doesn't rub it in their faces.

A few minutes pass and then Teddy asks, "So…. _Now _can I ask?"

Arizona knew it would be too good to be true that her friends just left the whole 'Callie' topic alone. "Nothing happened." She mutters, and the silence that is given in response is almost deafening. Pushing from her prone position along the couch, the blonde runs a hand down her tired face and says, "I… I asked if she wanted to go on a date."

"And she said no?" Mark asks.

"No. She didn't say no." Arizona snaps back, then adds, "But she didn't really say yes either."

Suddenly taking interest in this conversation, Mark continues his questioning. "And this is the same chick who picked you up on the subway."

"_I_ picked _her_ up." The blonde rebuttals. "And yeah, it's the same woman. I mean, I know it was just supposed to be this one night stand thing but… One night with Callie just isn't possible. And I'm not talking just the sex, which is mind-blowing by the way, but it's just… _her_."

"What's so special about this girl?" Teddy asks. "So, she doesn't want to date. There are plenty of women out there that do. You get hit on about five times a day, pick one of those."

"You don't get it, Teddy." Arizona sighs. "Being with another woman after being with her, it's like… eating rump roast when you've tasted filet mignon. …There's just no comparison." Both of her friends give her incredulous looks, and blue eyes roll in frustration. "This would be so much easier to explain if _either _of you were into girls. …This woman is… beautiful. And I'm not talking like pretty and sexy and mysterious, which she is, but… everything about her is amazing."

"And maybe I got greedy. I tasted the forbidden fruit and now I can't go back. But I just couldn't help it." She continues. "We were just lying there and I couldn't stop myself. And I hate girls that get all clingy and 'where is this going' but… there I was. I was _that _girl. She made me that girl. I couldn't help it. …It was like word vomit."

"Maybe it just wasn't supposed to be." Teddy muses, not knowing what else to say to help her friend.

"Yeah, maybe she has a girlfriend. Or maybe she's like a felon." Mark adds. "…Maybe she's straight?"

A belt of laughter rips from Arizona and she replies, "Trust me, Mark. That woman is _not _straight. Someone doesn't just have the skills she does without practicing. …A lot. No, that woman was born to please women."

"Then maybe that's her game." Teddy sighs. "I know you don't like it, but maybe she's just… a player."

"No…" Arizona whispers, shaking her head back and forth gently. "No, that's not her. I won't believe that." Sensing that their friend has had enough, both Teddy and Mark back off. They spend the next half hour until their lab in a state of half sleep. Their bodies and minds are worn down from the last week but they are still med students which means skipping classes just isn't an option.

Somehow they manage to haul themselves back upstairs and into the lab room. Some students are already there and Arizona and her friends take their usual table. Their fourth is one of those already settled in, and as Mark sits down on his stool he gives Jackson Avery a very friendly smile. ...One that Jackson returns in kind. Arizona doesn't miss Teddy rolling her eyes and mumbling something about 'Celibate Island', eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"Good afternoon future doctors!" A booming voice announces a few minutes later, and all eyes turn to the door to see Dr. Richard Webber striding through the doors. "How are you all doing on this wonderful fall day?" A range of responses are given, mostly muddled and tired from those who are still recovering from a test today. "I see you all have survived Dr. Bailey's exam, so that's something to be said."

Rounding his table, Dr. Webber starts to pass out a stack of papers, and announces, "These are the practicals you took two weeks ago. Some of you did very well, some of you struggled. Now you still have two lab practicals this semester so not all is lost yet, but I would advise you to really step up your game if your grade isn't want you want it to be."

A heavy test is dropped down in front of Arizona and with her lips bit between her teeth, the blonde slowly folds over a corner to find a big 89 circled in red. A sharp elbow finds its way to her side and Teddy holds up hers, "88. You always gotta beat me, don't you?"

"Gotta keep you on your toes, Teds." Arizona plays.

"And one last thing. I was told yesterday that your TA, Erica Hahn, has been called out of town on family emergency so she will no longer be with us. Thankfully, I was able to find someone else to step up to the plate…" The creaking of a door draws the man's eyes up to the entrance of his lab, and Webber says, "Speak of the devil, here is Erica's replacement and your new TA. …Ms. Callie Torres."

* * *

AN2: So, surprised? What does this mean for Callie and Arizona? Will Arizona be upset or not? So much more to come. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Wait…" Teddy whispers, leaning in close to a shocked still Arizona. "Callie as in… sex tiger Callie?"

The blonde can't answer, her mind all muddled and lips unmovable, but Mark takes his friend's silence as affirmation and says, "Oh man, this day just got a whole lot better."

"Suck it, Mark." Arizona growls.

As soon as Callie walked into the lab her gaze fell upon a very surprised blonde, but in efforts of keeping a semiprofessional front the Latina quickly looked away and continued on with what Dr. Webber had instructed. Every few minutes she would scan her class but find blue eyes adverted, and when she made her lap around the room while the students did their work, all she got from Arizona's table was two wide eyed stares and a shit eating grin from Mark.

"Once you've finished your work, you're free to leave." Callie announces after a very tense hour and a half. Most do end up packing their bags and leaving while a few hang back and study a bit more. "Also, I'll be keeping Erica's office and her office hours so feel free to drop in any time." The next time brown eyes look up from her notebook Callie finds Arizona standing in front of her. Blue eyes are darker than she's ever seen them but that doesn't stop the wave of warmth that rolls through her veins.

"Can we talk?" Arizona asks in a low growl.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Callie answers, then checks her watch. "Um, there's still about 20 minutes left in the period but we can go to my office after that." The blonde doesn't reply, instead she stomps back to her table and takes a seat.

Mark and Teddy exchange a weighted look, then the man says, "I think I'll go introduce myself." But as he goes to stand a hand reaches out and tugs him back down by the back of his shirt.

"You do and I swear to God, Mark, I will start a rumor saying that you are patient zero of the syphilis outbreak and that your junk closer resembles that of a boil than anything else. You feeling me?" Arizona growls.

The threatening of his manhood and sexual proclivity around campus is enough to splash a bucket of cold water of his head, and Mark simply nods. As the minutes slowly tick by some of the other students start to trickle out, then Teddy gets a call and excuses herself as well.

"You don't have to stick around, Mark." Arizona says, checking her phone for the time again.

"You sure?" He asks. "It's no problem."

"No. I wouldn't want you to get involved when I murder that woman." The blonde replies.

Her friend studies her for a second, but when the serious of her look doesn't even flinch, Mark questions, "Ok, usually I can pick up on the sarcasm but… that one threw me. You're not _actually _going to-"

"No I'm not going to kill her!" Arizona exclaims, catching the attention of the handful of people left in the room, one of which is Callie. "Just… go. I'll be fine. If you don't hear from me in twelve hours, don't come looking for me because I'll be in Mexico."

Finally the last student leaves the lab and Callie starts to clean up, all the while Arizona waits less than patiently. After locking up, the two walk in silence down the hall where the Latina opens what could be considered a broom closet and closes the door behind them. The tiny desk is stacked with a mountain of papers that Callie has no idea what they are, and is not really looking forward to having to go through her predecessor's mess.

Dropping her stuff with the rest of the pile, Callie leans back against the lip of her desk and smiles. Reaching out and fisting the material of the blonde's shirt, she tugs the woman in for a kiss while asking, "How'd the test go?" She doesn't wait for a response, instead leans in for a quick peck but instead of softness and sweetness Callie comes up with nothing but air.

"Seriously?" Arizona sneers, yanking the woman's grab on her shirt free. "You think you're just going to kiss me and make all this ok?"

"All what ok?" Callie asks in confusion.

"You didn't think that, oh I don't know, I might've liked a little warning before you just show up to my class and get announced as my new teacher?" The blonde exclaims.

"Arizona-" The Latina tries but the woman is on a roll.

"I mean really, Calliope. That's just low. If you wanted to blind side me then congratulations, it worked. I'll just be on my way to the registrar's office to see about transferring classes." She huffs, heaving her heavy backpack up on her shoulder without steadying herself and ends up toppling into Callie's body.

"Arizona…" Callie tries again, keeping a hold on the blonde's arm to keep her from running away. "Would you just stop for a second? Please?" A hand is already gripping the door knob of the woman's office, but Arizona stops in her tracks. When she doesn't go to move again, Callie takes that as permission to continue.

"Look, I'm sorry you were shocked but it wasn't like I was keeping some big secret from you." The Latina says softly. "I just accepted the position yesterday. I was supposed to be one of his TA's starting next semester when I started taking classes again but then Erica up and left, leaving Dr. Webber high and dry. That call that I got while at your place was Dr. Webber asking me to his office. When I got there he told me about Hahn and asked if I would step in early and pick up her slack. …I didn't even know it was _your_ class until this morning when I got hold of the roster. And I didn't want to upset you going into your exam."

As Arizona listens to the woman explain the circumstances she can't miss how much thought and care Callie put into it all. Sure, she could have told Arizona right away but she didn't because she was focused on the blonde's well being. Maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but it was the best thing. And as all this sinks in, Arizona's hand drops from the door knob.

Taking this as a small victory, Callie approaches the woman from behind and gently removes the heavy bag from her shoulder. Hands grip at Arizona's waist and the Latina purrs into her ear, "Now, are you still mad at me?"

"Yeah…" Arizona replies, and it makes Callie pull up just short of kissing the creamy flesh of the other woman's neck. "I am." Turning in their embrace and taking a half step out of Callie's reach, Arizona asks, "Look, I wasn't kidding when I said that I don't do this. …Whatever this is. So, the one night has passed. And that's it."

"Wait, hold on. What the hell are you talking about?" Callie asks.

"_US._" Arizona yelps. "You, me. Us. I know neither of us expected to still being doing… whatever it is we're doing, over a week later. So maybe this little fling has run its course. I mean, I'm sure it's not exactly acceptable for a teacher to be banging one of their students anyways so… there it is. You wanted an out, you got it."

Brown eyes stare at the blonde in shock as Callie tries to play catch up to everything Arizona just spewed out, but her mind quickly jolts awake when the woman tries to leave again. "No, you're not going anywhere." Callie says, reaching over Arizona's shoulder and forcing the door closed again. "First off, I'm a teacher's _assistant_. Not a teacher. Second, I'm not looking for an out. And third…" Her voice dips low as Callie steps another six inches into Arizona's personal space. "…we both know that this isn't '_just_' anything."

"Then why did you shoot me down yesterday?" The blonde asks weakly.

"I didn't shoot you down." The Latina answers, and quickly cuts of Arizona's rebuttal. "No, I didn't. I said we'd talk about it later."

"Yeah, which is guy talk for 'get away from me you crazy, psycho stalker freak'." Arizona mumbles, making Callie laugh.

"You're more than welcome to check again, but… I'm pretty sure I'm not a guy." Callie replies in a whisper, pulling blue eyes back up to hers with a finger under the woman's chin. "And when I said we'd talk about it later, I meant it. …And now just so happens to be later."

"But you're a teacher. …Nothing can happen between us." Arizona states pointedly.

"Teacher's _assistant_." Callie corrects her again. "And… Webber already knows."

"What do you mean he already knows?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"When I saw your name on the roster, I told him that we we're… involved. That it started before this position was offered to me." Torres answers, leaning back against her desk again when she's sure that Arizona isn't going to flee again. "We discussed it for a while, but then agreed that it wouldn't be an issue. He trusts me enough to remain impartial when it comes to your grade within the course. And I will because this is my future we're talking about too and I'm not looking to apply to internship programs with a black spot on my record."

"So… what does that mean?" Arizona questions, not believing that this entire situation might actually work out to where neither parties end up hurt or upset.

A soft sigh slips from the Latina and Callie pulls the blonde in closer. "It means that… I can help you study, but I can't tell you what to study. …And it means I can do this…" Warm lips take Arizona by surprise as Callie kisses the woman tenderly, hands gently kneading the blonde's hips and tugging her closer to the Latina's body.

She doesn't press to far, instead leaving Arizona wanting more, and whispers, "And it means you should go home."

It takes a second for her words to filter through the blonde's mind, but then the haze is shaken and Arizona asks, "Why?"

Callie just smiles and slips out from in front of the woman, striding to her office door and holding it open. "Because I'm taking you out tomorrow night, and you're going to need your energy."

"Really?" Arizona asks in hesitation, sounding much more vulnerable than she would have liked.

"That is… if you still want to." The Latina muses, meeting blue eyes with a confident smirk. "But I'm warning you, sweetness, I wasn't lying when I said that it can get intense. Just want you to be ready for it. …Don't take on anything you can't handle."

"Oh, Calliope…" Arizona sighs, heaving her heavy bag back up on her shoulder. "I can handle anything you got."

"We'll see about that." Callie challenges, brown eyes meeting blue as the blonde moves past her.

Just outside the doorway, Arizona turns back and looks up into the face of the Latina, leaning in close for a goodbye kiss. "One more thing…" She muses, inching closer and closer.

Callie finds herself leaning in as well, and asks, "What's that?"

And just as they are about to meet for a kiss Arizona pulls away, a glint in her eye as confusion plays at Callie's face. "I don't kiss on the first date. …Pick me up at 8. See you then, Calliope." With a wink the blonde flips her hair over her shoulder and walks away.

All Callie can do is chuckle and smile as she watches the woman leave, and then she mumbles to herself, "We'll see about that too, Arizona."

* * *

AN2: So? That 'drama' didn't last too long, did it? Like I said, I'm not making this fic out to be a heartbreaker. Just some teasing and fun. …And lots and lots of sexy times. Anyone got any ideas for their first date, let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A sharp rapping on Callie's front door makes the Latina freeze for a second and listen. The steady beat of her music fills her bedroom but an uneven sound made her take notice, and after sticking her head out of her bedroom door she hears it again. With a silent curse, she grabs her dressing gown and wraps it around her half naked body before answering the door.

"Dad?" She asks in shock. Of all the people she thought could have been on the other side, Carlos Torres wasn't one of them.

"Mija, how are you?" He asks in his warm, fatherly tone while stepping in closer and taking his daughter in a light hug. Dark eyes spy the robe as well as her made up face, and he asks, "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"Yea- No. Not right now." Callie replies, then takes a half step back to allow the man to enter her place. "It's nearly seven, Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just visit my favorite daughter?" He asks simply, but gets a knowing look from the woman so he continues. "Actually, I have a client coming in from out of town and… Maurice told me that you had a reservation at-"

"No." Callie interrupts her father. "No, Dad. You can't have it."

"Calliope, please." Carlos pleads. "I've been after this account for years."

"I'm sorry but I have a date tonight. I just can't give you that reservation." The Latina replies.

This catches the father's attention and he perks up. "Date? You have a date?"

"Yeah." Callie answers with an eye roll while retreating back to her bedroom and turning off her music.

"What's her name?" Carlos hollers from the living area.

"Dad…" The woman whines.

"Calliope, what's her name." The man demands.

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins." Callie finally answers her father.

Carlos shifts through his mental rolodex but comes up blank. "I don't know her."

Callie steps back out of her bedroom, now donned in a very luxurious plum colored dress, and smiles. "There's about three quarters of a million people living in Boston, Dad. If my dating pool were limited to the women you know, I'd be fishing until I was old and gray."

Dark eyes narrow and Carlos fights the itch to comment on the fact that he knows many more men than women, but it has been years since his daughter divulged she was gay. At first it didn't set well, but now he's grown to understand and support Callie. Just because it's not his way of life doesn't mean it's wrong.

So with gently hands he grips his daughter's shoulders and turns her. A smile appears on his face as he realizes, yet again, how beautiful she is. "Please, mija. Do this for your father. You know I wouldn't ask unless this was the only way."

Callie tries to stay strong but the love of her father is one of the most powerful things she possesses, and after all he's done for her, even after coming out, she can't deny him this simple request. "Fine. Take it. I'll just… figure out something else. I'm sure Arizona will understand."

"Thank you, Calliope." Carlos says, kissing his daughter on the cheek. With a quick glance to his watch, he adds, "I need to make some calls. Sorry to rush off, but be sure to bring this Arizona to brunch sometime. I'm sure your mother would love to meet her." One last quick embrace and Callie is left alone to figure how to throw together the perfect first date in just under an hour.

And at 8:05 Arizona opens her front door to find a smiling Callie staring back at her. "Hi! You… You got in?" Arizona asks in confusion, having been betting on those few minutes of warning after buzzing the woman in to put on the last minute touches.

"Yeah, one of your neighbors was just leaving." Callie answers limply, her mind becoming a puddle mess as her gaze starts to travel the length of the blonde in front of her. Their one text today was Arizona asking what to wear on their date, and when Callie said nice she didn't expect this. Because there is nothing 'nice' about the dress Arizona is wearing. Cut just low enough to tease at those glorious northern mountains while still leaving much to the imagination, and legs to die for that go on for miles.

But while brown eyes do their own thing, Arizona's gaze does much the same and finds Callie in dark wash jeans and a green shirt, topped with a sexy leather jacket. Delicious… but not exactly what she had imagined. "I'm overdressed, aren't I?" The blonde mumbles, a pout pulling at her lips.

The Latina offers her an apologetic smile and says, "Something came up, and-"

"You're blowing me off?" Arizona jumps to a conclusion.

"No! No, not at all." Callie replies. "It's just… our reservation fell through so…"

"Oh, ok." The blonde sighs, turning to reveal a great expanse of bare flesh on her back that makes Callie drool. Figuring Arizona left the door open for her to enter as well, the Latina follows the woman deeper into her apartment while shutting out the rest of the world. "You could have called…"

"Yeah, I know." Callie whispers, "But I didn't want all your efforts to go to waste. A woman's first date outfit deserves to be seen by her date." A small smile pulls at pink lips and a sparkle lights up blue eyes. "…And you look amazing, Arizona."

"Thank you." She replies, a blush forming on dimpled cheeks. "So… I guess you're wanting a rain check?"

"Are you crazy?" The Latina plays. "No. No no, I got a date with a hot blonde and I'm keeping it. So go get your pretty butt changed because I promised you some serious 'wooing' and Callie Torres always delivers."

Another twenty minutes later and two casually dressed women leave Arizona's apartment, one having no idea where they are going and the other having only a vague idea where they are going. Callie plays up the part by opening Arizona's car door, getting a playful roll of blue eyes before the Latina quickly rounds the front of it and slides into the driver's side. Arizona bugs Callie during the entire drive, asking for clues or hints on where they are going and why she needed to wear pants and comfortable shoes, but Callie kept silent. But finally they pull into a gravel parking lot just outside of town and ocean blue eyes go wide as they take in the twinkling lights, crowds of people, and a Ferris wheel.

"The Fair?!" Arizona squeals. "We're going to the Fair?"

Callie has yet to be able to discern the blonde's genuine giddiness from feigned interest, and asks, "That's ok, right?"

"Ok?! It's more than ok. It's awesome!" Arizona replies and is out of the car the next second. And apparently her date is moving too slow because a bouncing blonde starts to tug on the Latina's hand, pulling her faster and faster towards the entrance. "Come on, Calliope! Let's go!"

They buy some tickets for the rides and the smile that is plastered on Callie's face never fades. She's seen Arizona in many different lights, from shy and vulnerable, to intense and angry, even passionate and smoldering in sex, but seeing her like she is now is the most amazing sight ever. It's like a kid has been released after being pent up in a small room for a week straight. And maybe that's exactly what it is, because for the past week the blonde has been under immense pressure because of midterms. Now, after a very long sleep and a hot shower, she's free.

And Callie is thrilled when Arizona doesn't even bat an eye as she takes the Latina's hand in public, leans into her side or nestles in close during rides. She never really thought of Arizona as being one of those anti-PDA women, subway encounter withstanding or not, but to see her so at ease around Callie warms the woman's heart. And when their chair on the Ferris wheel stops at the top and Arizona reveals her fear of heights, Callie has to laugh out loud, asking why the blonde wanted to go on the ride in the first place.

But their ride is quickly over and as soon as Arizona's feet hit solid ground again it's like nothing happened. That dimpled smile that's been on her face all night returns just as strongly as ever.

"Now what do you want to do?" Callie asks as they meander around, a caramel arm draped lazily over Arizona's shoulder while a fair hand rests comfortably tucked into one of Callie's back pockets.

A grumble from the blonde's stomach catches both women's attention, and Arizona giggles, "Um, food would be good."

"Then food it is. What do you want? They got turkey legs and hamburgers, cheeseburgers… bratwursts." The Latina says, her eyes reading the signs as they pass. "Wow, it's like heart attack central here. Haven't these people ever heard of lettuce?"

"Oo! Corndogs!" The blonde yelps, pointing to a trailer at the end of the row.

Callie stops in her tracks, one side of her nose turning up in a snarl. "Seriously? Corndogs?"

"Yes! They're delicious! Come on." With her hand clasping the Latina's tightly, Arizona weaves through the masses of people and orders two of the golden dogs. Hot and fresh from the fryer, Arizona douses hers with mustard while Callie decides it's safer to just go plain.

"Oh god…" Arizona groans around the scalding bite she just took. "So hot. But so good." Blue eyes catch the slight look of disappointment weighing down her date's face and she asks, "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, no, it's fine." Callie replies. "It's just…" She holds up the yellow battered hotdog and looks at it with disdain. "This isn't what I had planned for our first dinner, that's all." Not wanting to sullen the mood, Callie takes a big bite of her meal and finds that it's not too bad after all.

Their evening continues and they end up at the game area of the fair. Callie stands to the side as Arizona tries numerous times, and fails, to throw three softballs at six milk jugs. If it wasn't that her attempts were so cute, it would have been a bit sad.

"Guess professional softball player is off your list of possible careers." Callie plays as they walk away from that booth prizeless, getting a hip check out of the blonde in retaliation.

Callie loses track on how many twenty dollar bills she pulls from her pocket but she doesn't care. No amount of money is too much when it comes to making Arizona smile and giggle like she is. The sparkle in those blue eyes is something Callie never even thought was possible but finds herself growing addicted to it. The way Arizona glances over at her just to make sure Callie is still there, or how the smaller woman leans into the Latina's side. …It's just too amazing for words.

Their streak of no luck continues until they reach the water gun races. Callie and Arizona, as well as about ten other people, slap down money and get set for a serious heat. The Latina talks a big game, warning those around her that this is her win and that everyone else better watch out. Arizona takes it as a personal challenge and when the buzzer rings, the plastic horses are off.

A tongue slips out between pink lips as Arizona concentrates while brown eyes remain locked on the bulls eye in front of her. And when the victory siren wails, everyone looks up to see it was number 11 who crossed the finish line first.

"Oh yeah!" Callie exclaims, shooting from her seat. "Uh-huh, that's right. I warned you all." When the game attendant asks which prize she wants, Callie glances to the blonde seated next to her and sees a shy smile. "The giraffe." The Latina answers, knowing Arizona has been wanting a giraffe all night.

With the yellow stuffed animal in her hands, and a night full of fun tucked away in her memories, Arizona slips her arm through Callie's as they shuffle back to the car. It's only 10:30 but it is a school night, and despite the fact that both women could spend hours and hours together, they both have class in the morning. …One teaching, and one taking.

But Arizona isn't ready for it to end just yet, and as they drive through town her eyes land on a lit shop and she says, "Oh, ice cream!"

"Really?" Callie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Please?" The blonde says, pulling out a very theatrical pout that makes the Latina laugh. And within ten minutes both women have a cup of the frozen treat in their hands. Instead of sitting in the shop or going back to the car, they start to meander through the small park just across the street. Light from the street lamps create a romantic glow that make blonde hair shine and brown eyes seem almost pitch black.

When Callie offers her date a spoonful of her ice cream Arizona turns up her nose and says, "Ew, nuts. I don't like nuts." And despite the Latina's best attempt at keeping a straight face, the blonde notices the woman's battle and huffs. "Oh, shut up." She groans, playfully shoving her. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I didn't say a word." Callie replies, hands up in surrender. "It was your mind that went to the gutter on that one, baby." Blue eyes roll in their sockets and the couple find a hidden park bench to sit on, one that looks out over a calm body of water. "So… is ice cream always your dessert of choice after a delicious meal of fried dough and floor scrapings?"

A dimpled grin appears on the blonde's face and she nods. "Yep, it is." A few quiet minutes pass then Arizona asks, "So… how did you score one of Webber's TA positions?"

"He's an old family friend." Callie answers simply. Her gaze catches blue eyes watching her and then Arizona quickly looks away. "What?" The Latina asks softly.

"Nothing." Arizona replies. "It's just… well… I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I'm sorry?" Callie questions confusedly.

"It's nothing. I don't want to jinx it." The blonde mumbles, trying to wave off the issue. But the look she gets from her date lets her know that Callie just isn't going to forget it, so with a sigh Arizona explains, "I mean… you're gorgeous, Calliope. Like, hot. Sexy, almost dirty, kinda hot. And, when you're not doing very bad things to me, you're incredibly sweet. And since you've got one of the coveted TA positions with Webber, one that earns you a recommendation letter than gets you into nearly any surgical program in the country, you're brilliant and driven. So… I'm just kind of waiting for the 'oh' moment."

"'Oh' moment?" Callie asks, still not following.

"Yeah, you know, that moment where you figure out why a person is still single." The blonde says. "Like, look at that girl. She's hot and smart and funny but… oh, she likes to dress up in a fur suit and have orgies."

Ice cream comes spewing from the Latina's lips and she barely turns away in time to keep the milky shower from hitting Arizona. Recovering from her attack, Callie gasps, "And you're waiting for that about me?" The blonde just shrugs, biting the bottom lip of her smile and twirling the spoon in her ice cream. "Well, just to let you know… I don't own a fursuit."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." A blue eye winks.

Soon their attempts at stalling the inevitable start to falter and both women end up back in front of Arizona's apartment building. Neither makes any real move to the door but both know that it has to come to an end eventually.

Stalling one last time, Callie playfully tugs at the giraffe in Arizona's hand and asks, "He got a name?"

"Geoffrey." Arizona answers quickly, earning a raised eyebrow in confusion. "A few years ago I had my wisdom teeth taken out and I was unlucky enough to have my brother as my caretaker. He told me that as I was coming out of it I kept talking to this imaginary giraffe named Geoffrey, and ever since then it's been an ongoing inside joke."

"That I now know." Callie adds with a smile.

"That you now know." The blonde nods. "Anyways, I guess I should get going…"

"Yeah." The Latina sighs, then takes her date's hand and walks her the ten feet to the front door. Her eyes catch the glint of silver from keys being played with, and every fiber in her being is aching for a kiss. She leans in, lips already tingling with the memory of Arizona's taste, but at the last second she veers off and nuzzles the woman's warm cheek. Arizona's eyes close, the feeling of the Latina's body pressed tightly against her's makes the blonde feel alive.

"You know…" Callie whispers. "I could really go for a night cap."

Arizona takes a deep breath and gently pushes the Latina away, and catching brown eyes she says, "Then you're in luck. …Because the bar down the street serves an excellent martini."

Callie chuckles softly and says, "Right. Well, I had an amazing time tonight, Arizona."

"Me too, Calliope." The blonde replies.

One last smile and Callie starts to back away, their hands staying clasped for as long as possible, and just as their hold is about to break Arizona tugs the Latina back towards her and takes plump lips with hers. It's a chaste kiss, soft and sweet, but it's still a kiss.

When Callie pulls away enough to stare into blue eyes, she says, "I thought you had a rule about kissing on the first date."

"Yeah, well…" Arizona sighs, "You make me break a lot of rules." When a mega-watt smile appears on her date's face, she asks, "Are you happy with yourself?"

"I am." Callie answers proudly. Not wanting to push her luck, her lips skim the flesh of the blonde's cheek and she whispers, "Good night, Arizona." She backs up just enough to get out of arms reach of the woman and waits until her date is safely within the apartment building to climb into her car. She sits there, outside of the blonde's home, for a couple minutes to just replay the events that happened tonight. It wasn't what she had planned, no fancy dinner or expensive dresses, but it was amazing. Romantic. Perfect. And Callie knows that the wooing has just begun.

* * *

AN2: So I brought a bit of CGAH and For Love and Softball into this chapter. If you can catch it, you're awesome. And the idea for their date evolved from Beats89 suggestion on FF. They suggested go carting, which made me think of bumper cars which led to a carnival/fair thing. Also, just saying again, this is a fun fic and _ya'lls _fic so if you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As soon as Teddy Altman's gaze picks up her friend she knows there is something very different with Arizona. There is a bounce in her step, and her smile is just a bit wider than usual. Blue eyes sparkle with life and Arizona even goes out of her way to assist a fellow student with picking up a couple dropped books. Teddy nudges the man next to her and gestures towards their approaching friend. The two exchange a knowing smile just as Arizona takes a seat across from them.

"Had a good night, Blondie?" Mark asks.

"Very! Thank you for asking, Mark." Arizona replies cheerfully despite it being before eight in the morning and only going off of one cup of coffee. "And you?"

"Not a fun as yours it seems." The man muses, an uneven smirk pulling at his lips.

"You don't even know…" The blonde sighs, her eyes hazing over as she brings up memories of her date last night. "It was… amazing."

"Alright, clamp it down." Teddy groans while rolling her eyes. "I'm happy for you, Arizona, really I am but being happy around single people makes the single people want to punch you in the face."

Normally the severity of her friends glare would give Arizona pause, but she's in such a great mood that she throws her arms around Teddy and hugs her tight. "Don't worry Teds, we'll get you off Celibate Island real soon."

Altman just rolls her eyes and shrugs the blonde off her, "I don't swing that way, Robbins. Keep your cuddling for the sex tiger." Arizona giggles and teases her friend's side but releases her hold on Teddy. The three enjoy a relaxed breakfast before marching off to the first of their classes of the day.

The rush of midterms are over but there is still a steady stream of new material to take in. Arizona's professors never even flinch as they continue on in their lectures like their students hadn't just blown their brains out trying to pass each grueling test. This is only Arizona's second year of med school, her third semester, so knowing that she hasn't even reached the hump makes it all seem a bit daunting. But she keeps pushing forward, reading page after page of complicated textbooks, trying to break it all apart and build it back up in ways that make sense to her.

After their second lecture, one in which Dr. Bailey announces that the exams she has had graded so far are well below her standards, Teddy and Mark instinctively head towards the lobby like always. The three have been together since the beginning, more often than not having the exact same schedule, so when a routine is formed it's hardly ever changed. So when Arizona takes a step in the other direction it gives her friends pause.

"I… uh…" The blonde mumbles, trying to suppress the smile on her face but finding it impossible. "You know what, I'm not even sorry. …I'm going to go see Callie. See you two in lab."

Mark and Teddy watch Arizona bounce down the hall, deeper into the building, before the woman turns to her friend and says, "You're the pig."

"Excuse me?!" Mark balks, having no idea where that thought came from.

"You're Pumba. I'm Timon." Teddy explains as she continues down the hall towards their usual hang out area. "Because this trio's down to two."

Arizona giddily climbs the stairs two at a time, arriving at the third floor slightly out of breath. The blonde pulls out her small mirror and checks her hair, running her fingers through it to give it a more windblown look, and then knocks on Callie's office door. She bounces on the balls of her feet as she waits, but when no answer comes after a couple seconds she knocks again.

"Callie?" Arizona calls, then tries the doorknob. "Cal?" But it's locked. A pout pulls down the corners of her mouth and she quickly starts to think of where else the woman could be. Her next class, Callie's lab, is in just under an hour so Arizona figures that the Latina must be setting the room up and so she heads down the hall.

The door to the lab is closed but unlocked so Arizona slips inside to find the woman who she's dreamt of for nights standing at the head table, head bowed as she reads through a lab book and ear buds plugged into her ears. A soft, even mumbling of words Arizona can't recognize fall from plump lips and hips sway to the beat pulsing from her iPod. Long, raven hair is down, falling beautifully around a caramel face, and those sexy forearms that blue eyes seem to gravitate to are bare and exposed yet again.

When Callie rounds the table to where her back is turned to the unseen blonde, Arizona tiptoes up behind her and grabs those swaying hips.

Torres jumps in shock, ripping the buds from her ears and whirling on her heel. "Jesus Chr-" But when twinkling blue eyes greet her gaze, along with a dimpled smile, any sort of anger at being scared quickly gets tossed out the window. "What are you doing here? Lab doesn't start for another 45 minutes."

"I know." Arizona replies, stepping even closer to the Latina. "I just… I kinda wanted to tell you about this amazing date I went on last night."

"Amazing?" Callie muses.

The blonde nods, "Perfect. Not to mention my date was pretty damn gorgeous herself so… win-win."

"Sounds like a keeper." Callie plays, finding her own hold on the slim waist in front of her.

Arizona feigns a look of thought, then replies, "We'll see…" When Callie chuckles at her, the blonde adds, "What? I never said I'd be an easy catch, Calliope. You gotta work for this."

"Couldn't we just go take another ride on the subway?" Callie asks, getting poked in the side in retaliation.

"That was mean." Arizona whines, pulling out a fake pout. It's too cute for Callie to resist and she leans in to place her lips against pink, pouting ones. It starts as just a peck, quick and sweet. But when they pull away their gazes meet and a common hunger starts to grow. A fair hand reaches up and takes hold at the nape of the Latina's neck, pulling Callie in for another kiss. This one more passionate and needy than the last.

"Mmm…. I can't." Callie mumbles, breaking their embrace. "I can't, Arizona. Not here."

"Is that a rule?" Arizona challenges with a glint in her eye. "Because I've gotten into the habit of breaking rules lately." The Latina gets pulled back in for another blazing kiss, Callie's willpower buckling by the second.

But she forces herself away, and with a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder she says, "Arizona, seriously… this is only going to work if we have boundaries at school. Ok?" A genuine pout forms on Arizona's face but she concedes, taking a step back and disengaging her hands from their hold on curvaceous hips. "In this room we're not dating, got it?"

"Yeah, ok." Arizona sighs, trying to ignore the heat now blazing from her center.

"Besides, I would have thought you'd have a rule about that anyways." Callie teases as she goes back to work setting up the lab for her class. "If you don't kiss on the first date, I'm assuming the standard three date rule doesn't apply as well."

Blue eyes track the woman up and down, and she purrs, "Depends on the woman." Callie chooses not to respond to the little taunt Arizona gives her, and the two lapse into a comfortable silence. The Latina continues to set up the lab while the student takes this time to do a little studying on her own. Every now and then Arizona chances a peek at Callie and finds herself smiling for no reason other than the fact that she's here.

The minutes tick by, a passing voice of another student occasionally slipping in from under the closed lab door, but the two women remain alone. That need that has been simmering at a low boil in the blonde's core hasn't faded from the front of her mind, and even trying to immerse herself in the mechanics of the kidneys don't assuage that gnawing feeling.

And when Callie slips into the small storage room at the far end of the lab, Arizona finds herself following. The Latina is just reaching up to one of the higher shelves, her shirt riding up and exposing an inch and a half of caramel flesh, when the blonde gives in completely.

Her fingers tickle that bare flesh, Callie gasping at the suddenness of it, and pink lips find a sweet spot on the Latina's neck.

"Arizona…" Callie groans, her knees starting to tremble.

"Hmm?" The blonde hums, and pulls away only long enough to turn the woman in her arms.

"The rules…" Her voice is breathless, the work Arizona's lips are doing on her neck making her see stars.

Arizona pulls away, a smirk playing on her now swollen lips and her fingers start playing at the clasp of Callie's jeans. "You said we're not dating in this room. And if we're not dating… I'm not breaking my rule either. If you want me to stop, I'll stop… You just have to tell me three times."

To hear her own challenge used against her, Callie quakes with desire. Before she knows it a hand has slipped under her jeans and cups her quickly heating center. "Arizona… we can't."

"One." The blonde counts.

A tongue traces the curve of her collarbone, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind it, while skilled fingers slowly start to rub over her covered slit. "Please…"

"Two." Arizona growls, then pushes aside the woman's underwear and teases her opening.

Hands tangle in blonde hair and dark brown eyes stare into blue, and just as the words start to form on Callie's tongue two fingers slide home, silencing her last plea. The slickness of the Latina's passage sends a shiver down Arizona's spine, and the muffled moan of pleasure the spills from plump lips when she pulls out and slowly pushes back in creates a volcano of heat between her legs.

"Fuck…" Callie groans Arizona kicks her legs further apart to open the woman up even more. The blonde holds Callie against the shelves behind her, the items rattling as thrust after thrust jolts both women into them. The Latina buries her face into the crook of the blonde's shoulder, muffling her cries of excitement from those passing just outside the room.

The thrill from their first encounter on the subway, the idea that anyone could just walk in on them, returns. Only this time it wouldn't be some stranger, but someone they both know. The danger behind it all cranks Callie's arousal up to another level, making her grind into Arizona's skilled fingers even more.

"You like that, don't you? You wanted this all along, didn't you?" Arizona whispers right into the woman's ear. Fingernails dig into her back as Callie's release draws dangerously close. "You like the danger, the idea of getting fucked where anyone can see you. You wanted this, don't deny it."

"Fuck… Yes, I wanted it." Callie moans, "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

"Mmm… bossy." The blonde purrs. "I like it." Her fingers increase in their tempo as she feels Callie getting close. Callie's ragged breath starts to falter and the beginning twitches of her muscled walls signals the start, and Arizona slows to an excruciatingly slow pace, smiling when the Latina grinds against her hand for more, urging Arizona harder.

"Torres?" A voice calls out just as Callie's orgasm reaches its last wave. Both sets of eyes snap to one another and their hearts stop. They've actually been caught.

"Fuck." Callie hisses, grunting when Arizona unceremoniously pulls out of her. "Uh, just a sec, Dr. Webber." The Latina zips up her pants and runs her hands through her tousled hair. Arizona silently asks what she should do and Callie whispers, "Stay."

Grabbing the first thing her hands find, Callie stumbles to the door and smiles a greeting to her boss, and professor. "Hey, Dr. Webber. What's up?" Torres makes sure to close the door behind her just in case Richard was headed that way, or Arizona accidently trips over something.

The professor takes in the flustered look of his assistant and asks, "Everything alright? I heard some noises from the back and… you're all red and sweating."

"Uh…." Shaky hands set the two beakers down, which are completely unneeded for the lab she's setting up, and the TA mumbles, "Yeah, just… it's hot up here. That's all. …I was trying to reach the top shelf but couldn't'."

"It's seventy degrees, Ms. Torres." Webber rebuttals, taking a few steps closer to her. "Maybe you're coming down with something."

"No. No no, I'm fine." Callie replies with a smile. "I just… well… I get hot whenever it's 'that' time."

Dark eyes study her for a second and then flash with understanding. "Oh." Suddenly Webber is feeling slightly uncomfortable and he starts to back away. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you uh, you had everything you needed for today."

"Yep, we're good here." Torres says just as a crashing sound comes from the closed storage room.

"What was that?" Richard asks, finding a completely frozen Callie. He takes a few steps towards the closed off room, but the Latina blocks his way.

"Um, probably just a draft. I opened the window in there and a draft probably just blew a test tube off the table or something." Callie covers nervously. "You're a busy man Dr. Webber , I'll clean it up. Really. Everything's fine here." Her boss gives her one last look but finally concedes and walks away. Only when the lab door is shut behind him does Callie take a breath.

Ripping open the storage room door, she finds a very sheepish looking Arizona standing next to a shattered beaker. "You are so-"

But the rest of the sentence is lost when the first of many students walks into the classroom, and Arizona takes this as the perfect time to escape. Slipping under the arm of the Latina blocking her exit route, she offers Callie a smile before returning to her seat. Looks are shot between one another for the next five minutes, Callie still trying to come down off her high enough to be someone put together for the two and a half hour long lab while Arizona revels in the scent still left on her fingers.

And when the minute hand reaches the 12, Callie clears her throat and says, "Alright, let's get started."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Even though she's only taught a handful of labs yet, Callie Torres knows that this one is the longest ever. Having to force herself to concentrate for two hours when blue eyes stare at her from the other side of the room. It's obvious that Arizona is feeling pretty good about herself, loving the fact that Callie is just a little bit uneasy on her feet. The need to satisfy an itch is so great that more than once the Latina finds herself leaning against the front lab table in a way that provides just a hint of pressure against her center. But it's never enough and by the time the end of the period rolls around brown eyes are dark with anger.

"What's with her?" Teddy asks as she, Arizona and Mark all finish up and start to pack their bags. "She's been giving you the evil eye all day, Arizona."

The blonde feigns confusion and replies, "No clue. Let's go." She knows that Callie isn't happy right now and hopes that she can use the cover of her friends to slip out.

But just as the three are heading to the door Callie calls, "Ms. Robbins, I need to speak to you."

"Uh oh." Mark whispers. "Someone's in trouble."

"You have _no _idea." Arizona grumbles. Giving her friends a weak wave, the blonde turns on her heels and marches up to the front of the class. "Hey."

By now there are only a few students remaining in her lab, and she says to them, "I need to run to my office for a few minutes. If you get done while I'm gone just close the door behind you." Then meeting anxious blue eyes, she whispers, "Come with me."

As the two march down the hall Arizona computes the danger in just running away right now. She doubts Callie will chase after her, especially when campus is in full swing, but then that would probably be the end of whatever kind of relationship they had going. Dating or otherwise.

So when Callie unlocks her office and steps in, Arizona follows. The door closes behind her and she turns to find the Latina leaning against it, an unreadable look on her face.

A few seconds of silence pass, each one making Arizona more and more uncomfortable, but then she breaks. "Ok, I'm-"

"That can't happen again." Callie cuts her off.

"I know." Arizona replies.

"I'm serious, Arizona." Torres adds, taking a few steps closer to the blonde. "If you can't control yourself then we have a problem."

Teeth nip at her lower lip and sad, puppy dog eyes look up into brown ones as the woman slowly stalks up to Arizona. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I just… I find it very hard to be around you and not… want to do things to you."

Brown eyes study the embarrassed blonde in front of her, a smirk slowly pulling on plump lips, and Callie replies, "I kind of like that." A bashful smile appears on a dimpled face, one too cute for Callie to ignore, so she adds, "We just need rules, that's all."

"What kind of rules?" Arizona asks while her fingers play at the hem of the Latina's shirt.

An eyebrow arches in thought and Callie reaches behind her to flick the door's lock closed. "One's with locked doors." The next second a caramel hand comes up to cup a fair cheek and pink lips are attacked by the Latina's mouth. The force behind her lunge pushes Arizona back, the two stumbling backwards until the blonde's legs hit the front of the TA's desk.

"Jesus…" Arizona gasps, then again when strong hands grip at her thighs and lift her easily up onto the ledge. "Fuck, Calliope, what are you-"

"Shut up." The Latina growls between their melded lips.

"The rules…" Her student breathes out, arching into the woman's hips with hers as that fire from taking Callie in the storage room returns.

"You said we're not dating, which means you don't have rules. I'm just going off of what you told me, baby." Callie replies with a cocky smirk, pulling away long enough to undo the blonde's pants. And when a hand slips underneath her panties and roughly cups her center, the sound Arizona makes is something between a moan and a cry. "Shhhh… you have to be quiet or you'll be punished."

Arizona tries to keep her volume down but finds it particularly hard, especially since she has to be quiet. The Latina's finger make quick work of getting the blonde heated up again, within moments that restraining fabric covering her slit becomes moist with arousal. Teeth nip and bite at exposed flesh, creating another level of intensity of this whole encounter. The only thing blue eyes can see are stars, the lack of oxygen making its way into her body only multiplying the effects fingers are creating between her legs.

"God damn it…" Arizona groans, "Just do it already."

"Do what?" Callie asks with a knowing smile. She's not stupid of course; she knows that she's giving just enough to give Arizona pleasure but not enough for any enjoyable outcome. "You think you deserve to get fucked, Arizona? After what you did to me?"

"Yes." The blonde gasps when a thumb makes a less than gentle swipe against an aroused bundle of nerves.

"Oh you think so, huh?" The Latina purrs, teasing the woman by slipping aside the thin barrier and playing at her entrance. "You sure you want me." But the only response she gets is some kind of guttural moan from Arizona, blue eyes clenched closed in frustration as slim hips continue to buck against Callie's hand for more. So Callie leans in to where her lips are a hair's breath away from the blonde's ear.

"You think I'm going to let you enjoy this? After you watched me for two fucking hours…" Her voice is low, dangerously low and it only serves to make the blonde wetter and more frantic. "…two hours as I tried to forget you were just inside me. Fucking me. …Taking me. You liked getting caught, didn't you?" Two strong fingers finally fill Arizona's drenched center making the blonde gasp in shock.

The desk rickety desk rocks beneath them as Callie plunges in and out at a fast pace. This isn't about Arizona's enjoyment, it's about revenge. Callie nearly got caught in a very compromising position with the same woman she swore to her boss wouldn't become a problem just a few days earlier. Sure it was hot and amazing but still… it was too close. So now she exacts her revenge on the whimpering blonde in front of her, daring the woman to make a sound. She goads her on, teasing at that soft spot just inside her while teeth nips painfully at Arizona's neck and earlobe.

"You proud of yourself, Arizona?" Callie growls. "Huh? You proud you fucked me so good that we nearly got caught."

"Yes, yes. God, yes." Arizona replies in a whisper. "Please Calliope, please… Let me… Please…"

Watching the blonde beg for her release is probably the sexiest thing Callie has ever witnessed. Her rhythm within Arizona never falters even though an amazing burn is forming in her forearm, fingers curling and reaching into deeper and deeper into the woman's sex.

"Do it, Arizona. Fucking come. Right. Now." Callie commands her, and blue eyes rolls back into Arizona's head as the balance tips. Warmth washes down to her toes and her hips start to buck uncontrollably. She buries her neck into the stronger woman's neck, tears starting to spring from the corners of her eyes from the effort of remaining quiet.

Arizona quakes and flinches as Callie continues to tease her, a thumb brushing a sensitive bud eliciting a faint gasp, until the Latina pulls out completely. Warm lips gently press against a slightly damp forehead and Callie mumbles, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Arizona breathes out, slumping back against the cool brick wall behind her. "I… I'm good. Shit…"

The TA removes her hand from Arizona's pants and brings two slick fingers up to her mouth, sucking the blonde's juices off her digits with a satisfied hum. "That was payback." She adds.

"It was worth it." Arizona giggles lazily, the post coital haze falling over her. Seeing the woman so at ease makes Callie's heart flutter and she bends over to kiss parted pink lips. It's soft and slow, the blonde's body still trying to recover from her release, two tongues dancing gently with one another's.

Breaking their embrace, Callie rights herself and holds out a hand to assist Arizona off the desk. Papers and books and pens have scattered to the floor during their tryst but she doesn't care. For two hours she had been dying to get Arizona behind some form of a locked door and teach the woman a lesson. So any casualties that might have happened along the way was just a necessity.

After straightening her shirt and zipping her pants back up, Arizona muses, "We're going to have to work on the whole 'will power' thing."

An amused smirk pulls at the Latina's lips but before she can respond a light knocking on her office door interrupts them. Brown eyes scan the blonde quickly, making sure Arizona is somewhat presentable, and then quickly opens the door.

There, on the other side, with a very smug smile and bright eyes, is Mark. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

Callie smiles in return and replies, "Not at all. Can I-"

"Mark!" Arizona barks from behind Callie. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" The man whines. "You had been gone a good twenty minutes so I thought you might need some back up. …Besides, Teddy said that she wanted to-"

"I did not!" A fourth voice interrupts, Teddy Altman appearing behind Mark and filling what was left of Callie's doorframe.

During this interchange Callie looks between her blonde and the other two, not knowing the extent of their relationship or how much they know about Arizona and herself.

"You said you wanted to meet the sex tiger." Mark rebuttals, sending a deep crimson blush across the blonde's cheek.

"Sex tiger?" Callie mumbles.

"Oh my god, really?" Arizona whines. "I couldn't have just like _one _minute?"

But Mark is past his friend's embarrassment and he holds out a strong hand to his new TA. "Mark Sloan."

"Callie Torres." The Latina replies.

"And this is Teddy Altman, Teddy this Callie. There. Introductions have been made. Alright, goodbye." Arizona prattles off at the speed of light and then attempts to shut the door with Mark still in the frame.

"Hey hey, rudeness much?" Teddy interjects, halting her friend's attempts with a hand then moving her gaze to Callie's. "We were wondering if you wanted to join us this weekend for drinks. The three of us usually go to Joe's every Friday night. That's if…" Green eyes shift to smoldering blue and she continues, "Arizona wouldn't mind letting the tiger out of her cage."

"Kill me now." Arizona groans, hiding her face with her hands.

"What's this sex tiger?" Callie asks, still completely lost.

"You." Mark answers with a smile. "At least that's what Blondie tells us." All three gazes fall to Arizona and the blonde silently swears that her friends are definitely going to pay for this.

But then a smile pulls up one corner of Callie's mouth and she looks back to the other two and says, "I would love to join you three. I'll be there."

"Great." Teddy replies, "See you then. …Come on Mark, there was a bus of baseball players unloading out front and I need you to tell me which ones are gay. You know, thin the ranks for me." They give the two women a quick smile before retreating down the hall and slipping out of sight.

Not bothering with closing the office door, their mood having been ruined by their interruption, Callie turns her cocky smile to the blonde and muses, "Sex tiger?"

Blue eyes give the Latina a warning look and she says, "Don't start."

"I think _you _started that one, sweetness." Callie replies, playfully flipping a lock of blonde hair over Arizona's shoulder. "You don't mind me crashing your Friday night thing, do you?"

"Not at all." Arizona answers truthfully. "But… I'd rather not have our second date with those two."

"Well then, let's fix that." The TA rebuttals. "How about I come over to your place and make you dinner. A real dinner. No corndogs and ice cream this time."

"Sounds good." The blonde replies. "But… you always come to my place, how about I come to you?" Something flashes across brown eyes so quick that Arizona can't catch it, but her suggestion definitely gaze Callie pause. "Is that not ok?" She asks, not wanting to upset the woman.

"I… uh… well, I'm not fully unpacked yet." Torres tries to cover.

"Oh, ok." Arizona breathes out, not able to completely hide the hurt and disappointment in her voice. And instantly her minds starts to formulate scenario after scenario as to why Callie doesn't want her to visit. Maybe there's another girlfriend. Maybe she lives at home. …Maybe she's one of those people who have a whole room dedicated to torture devices? That would keep Arizona from inviting anyone over.

But when Callie hears the slight emotion in the blonde's tone, she says, "No, you know what? You're right. We should have dinner at my place. Besides, it'll keep me from having to bring half my kitchen anyways. …I don't know how you live on bread and peanut butter, woman."

A dimple appears from the lopsided grin Arizona is wearing, and she replies, "Well, I eat out a lot."

Their eyes exchange a loaded gaze and Callie murmurs, "I know you do…" Her fingers find purchase in Arizona's shirt and she pulls the blonde forward for a soft kiss. "So, tomorrow night?"

"It's a date, tiger." Arizona replies. With one last quick peck, the blonde slings her bag over her shoulder and leaves, her body already humming with all the possibilities that tomorrow night might bring.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"This can't be right…" Arizona mutters.

An hour of trying to pick the perfect outfit for her second date, on that made her look hot while at the same time appearing that she wasn't trying to look hot, and another hour picking up a bouquet of flowers and trying to find an acceptable bottle of wine that cost less than 50 dollars, Arizona finds herself standing in a neighborhood that should require gala dress just to walk down its street. Large lots, extravagant front lawns, Mercedes and BMWs lining the streets. This is definitely not Arizona's side of town. When Callie gave Arizona her address, she didn't really recognize it. Now the blonde knows why. …She never had the reason to come to this area.

"This is it, lady." The old and smelly cab driver replies. "So you getting out or what?"

"Uh, yeah." Arizona replies weakly, paying the man then stepping out of the car. He doesn't even wait for her to get to the sidewalk before driving off, leaving a very uncertain blonde behind. She studies the wrinkled post-it note again then eyes the number on the house just in front of her. Sure, it's not the largest on the block, in fact it's probably one of the smallest and most plain. But still… a house in this area means some serious dough.

With a quick run through her hair, Arizona steadies herself and walks up the front walkway to the door. She scans the front of the house as she waits for her knock to be answered, and when the front door opens a stunning Calliope Torres is there smiling her mega-watt smile.

"Hey." Arizona says, her own smile on display.

"Hey. I see you found the place. …Come in." Callie replies, stepping back to allow the blonde to enter. When Arizona hands her the bouquet of flowers, she says, "They're beautiful. But you didn't have to."

"And I brought wine." Arizona adds, holding up the bottle for the woman's inspection. "I didn't know what you were serving so I didn't know if I should get red or white, so I got rose'."

"Perfect." The Latina purrs, stepping into Arizona's personal space and kissing her gently. "Thank you." She leads the two of them deeper into her home, stepping into the open kitchen/living room area. Out of the corner of her eye Callie watches as her guest takes in her place, blue eyes sweeping the art covered walls, large flat screen on the wall, and the very full shelves of books that line one side of her home.

"I see you finished unpacking…" Arizona muses, chancing a playful smile to her hostess.

A blush tints caramel cheeks and Callie replies, "Yeah, about that… I umm, I didn't-"

Her words are cut off when a creamy hand rests on hers as she's fidgeting with two wine glasses, and Arizona whispers, "It's ok, Calliope. I get it."

"You do?" The Latina asks.

"Yeah… I mean, I have loans up to my eyeballs and I can just barely afford my shabby one bedroom place. But this?..." A hand sweeps around the open area, gesturing to the luxurious townhouse they find themselves in. "I'm guessing family money."

Embarrassment makes brown eyes break their gaze, and Callie mumbles, "I just don't like to tell people, especially the women I date or the people at school. Suddenly I become this… spoiled brat as soon as they hear that my family is well off."

A smirk pulls up one corner of Arizona's face and the woman steps around the kitchen island to stand right next to the Latina. "I get it, Callie. I do. It doesn't make me like you any less." Deep brown eyes track back up to blue, and Arizona adds, "…Or any more." The two share a sweet smile before their lips migrate together again, a satisfied hum spilling from both.

Accepting a glass of wine from Callie, Arizona adds, "Gotta tell you, I'm a bit relieved."

"Why's that?" Callie asks, pouring herself a glass as well as the blonde takes a seat at the bar opposite her.

"Well… to be honest? When you seemed reluctant for me to come over my imagination sorta got away from me." Her guest giggles, blue eyes searching for something to find other than dark brown eyes staring back at her. "Kinda thought you might have like this… torture chamber or something. You know, with chains and whips and…"

"You're really set on me being some sort of sex freak aren't you?" Callie states point blank, making a cute little giggle fall from pink lips. "Seriously, first it's fur suits and orgies, now I'm some kind of bondage queen? …You must have quite the luck with your dates if that's what your mind automatically jumps to."

Arizona just shrugs, not wanting to get into the topic of ex's on their second date, and the two lapse into comfortable small talk. The blonde is amazed at how easily the Latina moves around the kitchen. It's not like Arizona has never cooked, she has a few solid dishes that she can whip up, but it's very apparent that Callie cooks for a whole other reason. She enjoys it.

Within twenty minutes both women have a beautiful plate of food in front of them, the smells wafting through the air making Arizona's mouth water. And as the first bite melts over her tongue, a low and approving moan makes Callie smile.

"Wow, so good." The blonde mumbles around her bite. "You got some serious skills, Callie."

"Glad you like it." She replies.

"So…." Arizona starts, making her date's heart start to pound. "If I can ask, and you can totally shoot me down if you want, but… what does your family do?"

"Um, well we're all in the medical field." Callie answers vaguely. "Both my parents have their medical degrees, as my sister is just now starting a fellowship at Mayo in Cardiothoracics."

Blue eyes are wide with surprise, and Arizona replies, "Wow. That's… wow. So I guess you being doctor was a given?"

"Kinda." The Latina shrugs. "I mean, for a long time I didn't want to. That's half the reason I signed up with the Peace Corps. At least if I was doing something noble like that my parents wouldn't harangue me about quitting med school."

"Then… what changed your mind?" Arizona asks. "I'm assuming you're continuing med school if you're Webber's TA, right? Why'd you decide to come back and finish?"

"It was the people we helped over there." Callie states. "The ones who never knew western medicine, or any medicine. To see how terrible life could get, how much just the smallest thing could change their lives. …I can't even count how many cases of polio I saw, the children who died before their time. It was all so heartbreaking. And I just… I don't know. I realized that I could make a difference, you know? And not because it was what I was 'supposed to do'. But because it was something I wanted to do. I want to learn medicine, and learn the human body. I want to help people, cure illnesses and fix the injured." She looks up from where she was playing with a forkful of food and finds bright blue eyes staring at her, dimples greeting her in a smile. Her own lips pull up into a smirk and she whispers, "I guess I just want to save the world…"

They finish dinner, Arizona commenting about how amazing it is about ten more times, and then Callie takes her date on the tour. She shows Arizona her favorite pieces of art she brought home from Africa, points out some pictures of her with some of the kids that touched her life while over then, even comments on the fact that she's sure that she will make another trip over there at least once in her lifetime. All the while Arizona remains enraptured with her stories, utterly blown away by the depth of this woman's heart. To give up her own life and everything Callie knew for four years to go to a third world country to try and help is something so above and beyond anything Arizona has ever witnessed.

Soon after they find themselves on Callie's couch, a fresh glass of wine in both hands and blue eyes staring at the woman seated at the opposite end of the sofa. After keeping the woman's gaze for a couple seconds the Latina asks, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Arizona just smiles and shrugs. "You're just awesome, that's all."

"You're not too bad yourself, sweetness." Callie replies with a wink. She sets her glass down on the coffee table in front of them and says, "I didn't know what you wanted to do but… I have some movies all lined up if you wanted to watch something."

"Dinner and a show?" Arizona muses, scooting across the sofa until she's snuggled right up next to Callie. "I don't know if I can handle all this 'wooing', Calliope."

A chuckle rattles around the Latina's chest, causing a smile on the face that is resting against it, and Callie replies, "Told ya, baby. I can get intense. It's not every woman who can handle Callie Torres."

Tipping her head up to catch warm blue eyes, Arizona mumbles, "I don't doubt that." Soft lips find hers, the two sharing a chaste kiss, and then with a push of a button the living room lights dim and a movie starts to play on the screen in front of them.

Callie tries to keep her concentration on the scene playing out in front of them but the warm of Arizona's body against hers makes her mind a muddled mess. It's hard to believe that they met less than two weeks ago, on a subway of all places… hooking up for what was supposed to be a one night stand. But now Callie can't help but find herself totally hooked. This woman who came into her life out of nowhere has suddenly made Callie feel complete and yet all twisted up inside all at the same time.

Something on screen makes Arizona giggle against her chest, and Callie can't keep from placing her lips against the crown of her forehead. A tingle of electricity spreads down Arizona's face, across her chest and through her limbs. Her breath hitches and in the darkness blue eyes can't make out the deep brown eyes but she can feel the intensity of her gaze. The movie is quickly forgotten as pink lips are drawn to Callie's, their kiss soft and lingering.

Neither push it too quickly, instead happy to just revel in the feeling of their lips moving against one another. A strong arm, which was draped over Arizona's shoulder while watching the movie, now hugs the woman in closer against a curvaceous body and the blonde shifts slightly to get more comfortable. Minutes tick by, the actors on screen playing out a story neither Arizona or Callie are interested in anymore, and that soft kiss morphs into something more passionate.

A tongue slips out, requesting access into the Latina's mouth, and Callie readily greets her. She finds her back pressed against the arm of the couch and her date nestled in her lap as their lips continue to dance. The first crack of thunder barely registers with either of them, and the soft clinking of rain against the windows only adds another level of perfection to their date.

By the time the credits roll both women are out of breath and very worked up. It'd be so easy for Callie to push for more, to work her magic and quickly get the hot blonde in her lap naked and writhing, but she respects Arizona's rules… as flimsy as they seem to be. Their lips are swollen and hearts racing, but neither want to move from their embrace. The storm that has steadily grown through the night now makes its presence known with another loud clap of thunder, strong enough to make their now warm glasses of wine vibrate.

"Damn it." Arizona groans, "I didn't bring an umbrella."

A breathless chuckle breezes its way across Arizona's bare décolletage, and Callie murmurs, "You could always stay the night."

"Mm… You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The blonde purrs, pecking her way up the Latina's jaw line and slipping behind her ear.

"I wouldn't hate it." Callie replies. She knows she playing with fire but… she just can't help it. Saying good bye to Arizona after the night they just shared would be too painful, even _if _they have a drink date with the blonde's friends tomorrow night.

Blue eyes stare down into the brown ones, weighing her options. She's about to decline when another loud crack rips through the night, cutting the power to Callie's home for a second before flicking back on.

"Ok, seriously Arizona, stay. I don't want you traveling in this weather." Callie tells her. "I'll even take the guest bed if you'd prefer but please… stay."

"No messing around?" Arizona asks, arching a challenging eyebrow at the woman who is known for pushing Arizona past her rules.

"Just looking, no touching." The Latina replies, holding her hands up in surrender. "Promise. …Callie Torres is nothing if not honorable."

The blonde pretends to think about it for a few seconds, but finally caves. With another soft, tempting kiss, Arizona whispers against plump and bruised lips, "There can be a little touching…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The aftermath of last night's storm still litters the streets of Boston when both Callie and Arizona step outside the Latina's home the next morning. Tree branches, leaves, lawn accessories and even the occasional garbage can lids are scattered up and down the waking neighborhood, waiting for aggravated owners to hunt them down. There is a slight chill to the air, mixed with the usual smell after a heavy downfall and Arizona hugs her newly borrowed sweatshirt tighter around it. It smells just like the woman she spent the night with and almost instantly Arizona sure Callie is never getting it back.

After cleaning some minor debris from her car, Callie drives Arizona home and kisses her goodbye. Their date last night was another blazing success and the Latina even managed to uphold her no touching promise. Sure, there was a lot of making out. _A lot. _And some occasional grinding going on, but they never even got close to anything more. After finishing their bottle of wine, she gave her guest a set of pj's to wear and the two just went to bed, the sound of the storm still raging lulling them off to sleep.

But now Arizona finds herself back at her apartment all by herself because Callie has early morning office hours while the blonde doesn't have a class until noon. It's a tossup between attempting to tackle the ever growing mountain on laundry in her bedroom or to settle in and get some reading and studying done. Normally it's an either or thing for Arizona, but today she's feeling like she can take on the world. Spending twelve hours with Callie Torres seems to do that to her.

But after muscling a good thirty pounds of clothes down four flights of stairs to the basement she finds every washer and dryer in use. A very unladylike string of obscenities then fill the air as blue eyes take on a murderous tint. And after waiting for ten fruitless minutes, Arizona finally throws in the towel, which will have to remain dirty for another day, and hauls her load back upstairs.

Which is why, at 5pm Friday night, Arizona pushes open the front door to Joe's bar still wearing the Latina's oversized hoodie. Her tired gaze immediately tracks to the table that has become the regular and finds Mark waiting, but not alone. He's actively chatting up a very attractive man when the blonde wades through the rest of the bar's patrons and grabs an empty seat.

With a quick exchange of numbers, the two men part ways and Mark turns his attention to his friend. "How's it going Blondie?"

"TGIFF." She groans, plopping down her heavy bag in the corner behind them and collapsing on the table. "Thank God It's Fucking Friday. I need a drink."

"Coming right up." Her friend says with a soft hand on her back. The blonde is left to guard their table as Mark pushes up to the bar, and Arizona takes this time to cool down after a short, yet stressful day.

Ten minutes later both Arizona and Mark are chatting about how their days have gone, Friday being the one day all three friends have separate courses, when the third musketeer arrives with a flourish. Teddy doesn't even hesitate to grab the blonde's beer from her hands and bring it to her lips.

Blue eyes and grey watch in amusement as their friend chugs down the nearly full beverage without coming up for air, and when an empty bottle slams down on the table Arizona asks, "Rough day?"

"Don't get me started." Altman grumbles, then flags down Joe's attention and hollers, "Three more, Big Man!"

"Make it four!" Arizona adds. When she turns back around she finds her two friends staring at her conspicuously, and asks, "What?"

"Nice hoodie." Teddy states simply, her gaze falling to the slightly baggy, aquamarine colored garment she is sure she's never seen the blonde in before. "Didn't know you were a Dolphins fan." A blush rips across creamy cheeks, and Arizona pulls the neck of the sweatshirt up, burying her nose into the material and sucking in the few traces of Callie's scent that remains.

"No…" Mark replies after a swig of beer. "I'd say she's more of a Tigers fan."

"You people have some kind of weird, predatory animal fetish, don't you?" A smoky voice muses, making blue eyes whip around to find a very sexy Latina smiling at her. "And here you are trying to peg me as the freak with fur suits, orgies, and dungeons."

Mark's interest immediately peaks, and he says, "I knew Blondie had a wild streak in her. It's always the shy ones."

"Suck it, Mark." Arizona snarls, attempting to shove the muscled man but meeting only a brick wall. She quickly smacks away the leg her friend had propped up on the fourth chair and gestures for Callie to sit.

"Hey." The blonde sighs, completely melting under the gaze of smoldering brown eyes.

"Hey, sweetness." Callie replies in a purr and it's just second nature to close the small distance separating them to share a quick peck hello. "I like your hoodie, looks good on you." She adds teasingly, playfully tugging on Arizona's arm. As soon as the Latina stepped into the bar and found the blonde still wearing it a swell of affection overtook her. It's crazy and stupid and juvenile, but seeing Arizona in Callie's clothes makes the Latina smile. …Almost like they are back in high school and Arizona is wearing Callie's letterman jacket.

Another blush, or the one still remaining from Teddy's jab, pinkens her cheeks and Arizona shrugs. "What can I say, I make everything look good." They get a couple more smooches in until Altman's annoyance outgrows her patience then the two make do with just playing with each other's hand under the table.

Both Teddy and Mark take this time to grill their newest acquaintance about every aspect of her life, all in the sake of protecting Arizona of course. As much as Arizona tries to dissuade them, the two keep on pushing. Normally Callie would just tell off whoever is interrogating her but she knows that if she wants to win the girl, she has to win the friends. So with a smile she answers every question openly and honestly, well… most questions. Because no matter how much Mark thinks that it's relevant, whether Callie is or isn't open to threesomes is none of his business.

When both women drink their beers dry, Arizona stands and leans in close to whisper, "Another one?"

"Please." Callie replies, goose bumps erupting down the left side of her neck and her nipples contracting from the feeling of the blonde's warm breath washing over her.

The Latina starts to pull a twenty from her pocket to cover the drinks but Arizona pushes it away and says, "Tonight's on me, tiger." With a wink from sparkling blue eyes, Callie watches as her blonde moves through the crowd of Joe's and works her way to the bar while another warmth settles in her chest. It's not that she pegged Arizona for a gold digger but most women, after learning Callie comes from a very wealthy family, just assume that she will be the one to cover dating expenses. But no, not Arizona. Last night she stayed the night in the Latina's very upscale townhouse, and this morning was driven home in Callie's BMW, but tonight? Tonight Arizona is buying Callie her drinks. It's not much, but it's more than enough.

But then suddenly that warmth and affection dissolves when dark brown eyes watch as some other woman at the bar tugs playfully at Arizona hoodie, at _her _hoodie, and makes the blonde laugh. Not just a small, polite laugh, but one of those giggles that only Callie should be able to produce. And those dimples, that are for her pleasure only, are shining for this stranger. A swirling mass of dark and twisties start to collect deep in Callie's gut and she is out of her chair before she can stop herself… not that she would.

The trip to the bar seems to take forever, all the while her gaze is locked on this other woman flirting with Arizona, and it only serves to enrage the Latina more. The tipping point comes when Arizona's small, talented hand is taken in the others and a black, permanent number is quickly etched across perfect flesh.

"Just in case…" The woman says just as Callie slides up behind Arizona.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'll definitely give you a call." The blonde replies with a smile. She jumps nearly a foot when hands find her hip and tug her back sharply, and blue eyes tip up to find a smoldering Latina. "Calliope, this is-" But her introduction is cut off when lips attack hers roughly.

"Mmm…" Callie hums when they part with a pop. "Sorry, sweetness. You were saying?"

Arizona knows something just happened, but she can't figure out what. "Uhh… this is Jessie. We have Organic together." Callie barely gives the stranger the time of day, instead keeping her gaze on the blonde who is now firmly pulled against the Latina's body.

"Got our drinks yet?" She asks needlessly since there are two fresh bottles of cold beer sitting on the bar right in front of Arizona. Callie reaches around her date, and just so happens to slide in between Arizona and the other woman, blocking their line of sight, and adds, "Let's head back, yeah?"

Callie doesn't wait for Arizona to respond but instead grabs both beers in one hand and the blonde's hand in the other before pulling her back the way they came. Back at the table the Latina makes sure to take the seat that faces the bar, leaving Arizona the one that leaves her back facing Jessie.

"What was that all about?" Arizona grumbles when neither Teddy nor Mark notices their return.

"Nothing." Callie answers innocently. "Just thirsty, that's all."

Never being one who people call slow, Arizona knows there is something behind her date's actions but then Mark asks them a question and Callie quickly uses that as an excuse to forget about the whole situation. Another fifteen or twenty minutes pass but not without Arizona not noticing Callie glancing towards the bar every thirty seconds or so. And when dark eyes spy the woman at the bar make her way towards the bathroom a plan formulates in the Latina's mind.

"Come on." Callie whispers, standing and nearly pulling Arizona right off her bar stool. She weaves them in and out of the crowd until they push through into the woman's bathroom.

"Callie, what are you-" Arizona starts but her sentence is cut off when her mouth is assaulted by beer stained lips. The woman who was washing her hands quickly dries them and leaves, allowing Callie to push her blonde back against the sinks.

"You look so fucking hot, baby." Callie growls as she nips and bites at the blonde's lower lip. Strong hands quickly lift Arizona up on the countertop, her body nudging in between jean clad legs. "Wearing my hoodie, teasing me all night." She continues.

Arizona has no idea where all this came from but when those lips start to make their magic along her neck, up her jaw line, and behind her ear, Arizona quickly becomes a fan.

"Fuck." The blonde gasps, her hips grinding into Callie's.

"Yeah, you want me to fuck you, don't you?" Torres purrs, her hands planted solidly on Arizona's ass and pulling the smaller women harder against her. "You'd like that, you getting fucked with everyone right outside."

Hands tangle in raven hair and Arizona's mouth clamps around Callie's, every single one of the blonde's nerve endings on fire from the Latina's touch and words. Arizona is well on her way to throwing caution out the window and letting Callie take her right there on the sink when a flushing sound comes from behind one of the stalls.

Blue eyes peek out from under the mess of blonde hair and find Jessie stepping out, a smirk playing at her lips. She simply clears her throat and mumbles, "Excuse me…" Then reaches around the couple to quickly wash her hands.

As soon as the stranger slips out of the bathroom, Callie turns back around to find glaring blue eyes. "What-"

Hands shove her back and Arizona climbs off the sink, anger coursing through her veins where arousal was just seconds ago. "You're a jerk." She stalks past Callie, giving the taller woman a surprisingly strong shoulder check on the way.

"Arizona!" Callie calls after her, but her voice is drowned out by the din of Joe's. "Arizona wait. Please!" She tries, following in the blonde's footsteps back towards their table. But the woman doesn't listen. Without so much as a word to her friends Arizona grabs her bag and turns tail, heading straight for the door.

"Arizona!" Torres continues, following her towards the exit.

"Uh oh, looks like the tiger just met the pissed off bear." Teddy muses, getting an amused chuckle from Mark.

The crispness of the fall night smacks Arizona in the face as soon as she pushes out into the open air. If only she didn't have a good fifteen pounds weighing her down her escape would be much more commanding, but as it is she still won't give Callie the time of day. She makes it about ten feet until she realizes that in her anger she went the wrong way, then she turns on her heel and storms back the way she came.

"Arizona." Callie tries again, now walking backwards once the blonde turned her way. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Leave me alone, Callie." The blonde snaps.

But the Latina isn't going to do that and instead grabs the woman and keeps her from walking away. "No, I won't."

Arizona yanks herself free from Callie's grasp and says, "Look, whatever you think this relationship is, it's over. Ok? I'm not some little fuck toy you can pull out and play with whenever you please."

"That's not-"

"We had fun, alright? You're a great lay, and I had fun but… I'm done." Blue eyes are empty of the warmth and compassion Callie has come to love and it feels like she's been punched in the gut. When the Latina can't seem to form words, Arizona takes her silence as agreement and continues on her trek down the street.

But she only gets five feet when Callie exclaims, "I was jealous, ok?" The blonde stops in her tracks and slowly turns, finding a sad and depressed looking Torres. "I… I saw you and that woman at the bar and I just… I wasn't prepared."

"For what?" Arizona pushes her, her gaze tracking the woman as Callie takes a few steps towards her.

"For how much I'd hate someone else coming on to my girlfriend." Callie answers softly, reaching for the ink stained hand and finding that hastily scrawled number that started all of this. "I'm not a jealous person, Arizona. I'm not. But when I saw her flirt with you… I just went crazy. Seeing her write her number on your hand… I just wanted her to know that you're with me, and that I don't share."

Brown eyes remain locked on the telephone number written on Arizona's hand while blue eyes silently plead for Callie's gaze to find hers. After a few silent seconds they finally do, and the blonde asks, "_Am _I your girlfriend?"

"What?" Callie questions in confusion.

"You just called me your girlfriend; you got all crazy jealous she-hulk on me and then called me your girlfriend. So I need to know, am I your girlfriend?" Her words are soft, but packed with more emotion than Arizona thought possible. She knew that they had been dating, but they'd also being doing a lot of other things so it's not really a mystery as to why their relationship is so hazy.

But then she watches as that breath taking smile forms on Callie's face, and can't her own grin from appearing when the Latina answers, "Yeah… I mean, if you want to be mine." Arizona's response comes in the form of a kiss, her arms looping behind Callie's neck and tugging her down harder into their embrace.

When warm, caramel hands slip under the baggy sweatshirt and find a smooth back, that desire that was stirred up in the bathroom just five minutes ago returns with vengeance. "Does tonight count as our third date?" Callie asks breathlessly.

"Maybe. Why?" Arizona plays dumb, though it's not that difficult because the things the Latina's hands and tongue do to her makes her brain shut down from anything thought other than getting naked.

Dark brown eyes pull away, and Callie answers roughly, "Because then I can take you home and fuck you like you deserve. All. Night. Long." Whatever moisture that was in the blonde's mouth quickly diverts itself to her center and Arizona's body shudders with anticipation. Perfectly white teeth playfully nip at a swollen lower lip, letting it go with a pop before continuing. "So… does it count?"

"It counts." Arizona whispers. "It totally counts."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So this chapter is… steamy. Definitely not work safe, giving you fair warning. Also, several have submitted prompts of given me scenarios that they'd like to see written in. This chapter combines several of them, so it's not _just _my dirty mind that comes up with this stuff. Now… Enjoy! (I know I sure did)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The drive back to Callie's place is nothing short of torture. Nearly twenty minutes of having to keep her eyes glued to the road while Arizona's hands, lips, teeth and tongue take advantage of anything and everything they can find. If it wasn't for the restraining seat belt, and the need to see out the front windshield, the Latina is sure she'd have a blonde straddling her lap at this very moment. Whatever happened within that bathroom at the homey college bar has poured over into something even more powerful. The need and desire in blue eyes is so deep and palpable that it makes Callie question if she will be able to quench it. …But she plans on giving it a valiant effort.

Teeth dig into the thin flesh of a caramel neck, a slick tongue swiping at aggravated skin to soothe it, and brown eyes roll back in their sockets. Only the blaring of some driver behind them alerts Callie that the light has turned green, and with a heavy foot she slams the accelerator, pushing them closer and closer to her destination. It's only the fear of getting pulled over that keeps her fast and sporty BMW below 50 miles per hour. The last thing she needs is to be arrested for drunk driving. It's not from her drinks at the bar, but Callie Torres is drunk off of Arizona's passion.

Headlights finally turn up the quiet and secluded neighborhood and Callie pulls into her driveway. She's out and rounded the front of the auto before Arizona can attempt to haul her heavy backpack out of the back. With her date's bag slung over her shoulder, Callie grabs the still inked hand with hers and she leads them down the small path to the front door. Her body is on fire, her neck tingling from the love nips Arizona was giving her on the way, and her fingers are less than helpful when it comes to trying to find the correct key.

But as soon as the door is open, Callie drops Arizona's bag to the ground and shoves the woman up against the now closed front door behind them. Lips clash with lips, the Latina trying to give as good as she got, but neither really care who wins. A leather jacket gets ripped off strong shoulders, falling to the ground in a heap next to Arizona's book bag, and shoes are kicked off without care.

The next thing to hit the floor is the hoodie that started all of this, exposing a vast expanse of soft, creamy flesh. Hips grind against each other's and the need for some friction makes Arizona wrap one leg around Callie's, and then the other until the Latina is fully supporting the blonde's weight. With their lips still glued together Torres turns and starts to move further into her home. She's been living in the townhouse just long enough to be able to find her way around without having to look.

They end up in the open kitchen, Callie resting Arizona down on the breakfast bar where just last night they shared a romantic meal. But now the TA has a whole different kind of meal in mind. As soon as her fingers migrate to Arizona's zipper the blonde is fully on board. She quickly undoes the button and lifts her writhing hips, assisting Callie in her efforts to remove them. Within minutes of walking through the front door Arizona finds herself naked, save for a non-matching bra and panties. Normally that would make her blush but Callie's mind is so focused on her task that she doesn't even notice that the polka-dotted underwear clashes roughly with the teal zebra patterned bra restraining glorious breasts. All she cares about that those polka dots are still there… and that's very wrong.

A quick yank and all is set right in the world again when dark brown eyes feast their gaze on the very aroused sex of Arizona Robbins. The blonde's breathing is shallow and ragged; her skin burning from the hold Callie has on her thighs.

"Lord have mercy…" Callie groans when the first whispers of Arizona's scent tickle her nose. She reclaims swollen lips for another rough kiss as a hand explores the gloriously slick folds between them. "Fuck, you're soaked Arizona." The blonde doesn't even try to appear embarrassed about being so worked up because witnessing 'jealous Callie' is probably the hottest thing Arizona has ever seen.

"For you." The woman moans, arching her bra clad chest against the Latina's. "I'm so fucking wet because of you, Calliope."

A light hand reaches up to cup a caramel cheek and brown eyes catch a glimpse at the scribbled number on Arizona's palm. "You wanted me to fuck you right there in that bar, didn't you." Callie growls, her jealousy returning full force. "Stake my claim on you with everyone just outside."

"No." Arizona breathes out.

"Don't lie to me." The Latina warns her, "Tell me you wanted it. Tell me." Fingers are instantly surrounded by moisture and heat when Callie enters the blonde without warning.

"Fuck!" Arizona gasps, clutching even tighter to the woman standing in front of her. "Yes. Fuck, yes! I wanted it. I wanted you, Calliope."

Hearing her name roll off the blonde's tongue like that, like a whisper, a secret, makes the Latina crazy with passion. Any self restraint she had vanishes immediately and she pushes Arizona to lay back on the cool, marble countertop then buries her face between the woman's legs. A mixture of a cry and a yelp slips from Arizona when skilled lips latch on to her bundle of nerves. Callie's had enough teasing, enough torturing. Now she's going to make Arizona see stars and yell her name, erasing any thoughts of anyone else from the woman's mind.

Fingers drive in and out of Arizona as Callie's tongue does things the blonde didn't even know were possible. The mix of jealousy with possessiveness raging through the Latina is so great that Arizona knows she should be startled by it, but she's not. Seeing Callie get so worked up because of another woman hitting on her, feeling Callie trying to stake her claim on Arizona because of it… it's one of the biggest turn-on's Arizona has ever felt. So it's no surprise that the familiar tingling in her toes happens quickly, and that tightening in her lower stomach soon follows.

"Fuck. Calliope…" Arizona groans, her back arching against the cold countertop beneath her. "Fuck baby, I'm close. Shit, don't stop."

And she doesn't, not for a second. Callie pushes back the ache when her jaw starts to tire and she ignores the burn of her forearm. She feeds off the sounds of the blonde whimpering and moaning, the feeling of Arizona's walls starting to spasm, the taste of the woman against her tongue. It's more than enough for Callie to keep going with an insatiable appetite. A few quick thrusts and a slight tickle to that soft, spongy spot just in reach, fingers are sucked in deeper as Arizona's orgasm comes crashing down.

At the height of her release, plump lips release the woman's bud and Callie sinks her teeth painfully into a soft, fleshy inner thigh. The mixture of sharp pain and intense pleasure is too great and the cry that was about to come ripping out of Arizona's mouth is silenced. Fingers massage at spasming walls, milking every ounce of pleasure from Arizona as she slowly comes down.

A tongue seals the now red and angry flesh with a wet lick, Callie placing a gentle kiss against the brand then casts her gaze up the heaving body above her. Restrained breasts rise and fall at a fast pace and a blonde heads lolls from side to side.

She's still trying to recover when brown eyes come into view from above her, Callie hovering over Arizona with the gleam of juices still present on her chin. "Fuck…" Arizona sighs, and that's all she can muster. Her body is still trembling and there is a throbbing sensation coming from her inner thigh, but it all feels amazing. Almost too good to be true.

"Is that what you wanted?" Callie asks in a low, ragged voice. All Arizona can do is barely nod, but that isn't enough for the Latina. Two fingers work through dripping folds and find a hypersensitive clit, pinching it firmly which makes the blonde jerk. "I said… Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes!" The blonde hisses, random muscles throughout her body twitching at each pinch her bundle of nerves is given. A triumphant smile pulls at plump lips, one that challenges the still tingling Arizona. But she tests her luck and pushes Callie back enough to try and stand. Somehow her legs have regained their functions and Arizona doesn't waste a second before grabbing the nape of the Latina's neck and pulling Callie down for a hard and sloppy kiss.

They ping pong up and down the hallway to Callie's bedroom until finally crossing the threshold. During their trip Arizona was able to remove the Latina of her shirt and bra, as well as loosening the buttons of her pants. At the edge of the bed Arizona musters an amazing amount of strength for someone who just had their world rocked, and she pushes Callie back against the matters. She lands with a thud and Arizona immediately drops to her knees, working to pull the skin tight jeans from curvaceous hips.

Her tongue aches with anticipation and she is inches from making contact when a hand fists in Arizona's hair, drawing her eyes up to black ones. "What are you doing?" Callie growls.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Arizona replies. "Repaying the favor."

"No, you're not." Torres states firmly, pulling the blonde up and turning them so Arizona is on her back again, Callie hovering above.

"Why not?" Arizona asks, her hands traveling down between them and parting drenched folds. "I know you want me."

Callie's eyes start to close in pleasure but then snap open when she realizes exactly which hand is playing with her sex. The hand that has another woman's number on it. With a firm grip, Callie grabs Arizona's arm and yanks it from between her legs, pinning both above their heads.

"Tonight you're the one getting fucked, Arizona." There is no trace of playfulness in those usually warm brown eyes and Arizona's heart starts to pound again. Never before has the nickname 'tiger' been more accurate than right now, when it looks like Callie is staring at Arizona as if she were a steak and the Latina were starving.

Callie pushes off the blonde, resting on her knees, and commands the woman, "Turn over." A flicker of defiance sparks inside Arizona, but the stare she gets quickly drowns it and Arizona rolls over to her stomach, her face buried into a pillow that smells of Callie.

When she hears the faint sound of a drawer sliding open and clinking of something being pulled from it, she starts to peek over her shoulder. But a sharp, yet restrained smack on her ass keeps Arizona from looking.

The mattress dips as it takes Callie's weight again and the woman comes to rest right behind the laid out blonde. "On your knees." Torres directs, her hands gripping naked hips gently. Any doubts as to what the Latina was doing is dashed when something pokes at Arizona's ass. A smirk pulls up plump lips when Callie hears the blonde gasp in recognition, and she says, "I promised you all night, baby. You're getting me. …All. Fucking. Night."

A hand guides the tip up and down the length of Arizona's slit, then slowly pushes into her depths. It's thick, but not painfully so. Callie is slow in her movements, never pushing the blonde too far or too fast. Slowly she pushes more and more of herself into Arizona's depths, always listening for the faintest cries of pain from the woman.

After several minutes of letting Arizona adjust, Callie leans over the blonde's back and places a kiss between the woman's shoulder blades. "You ok?" She whispers.

"Yeah…" Arizona breathes out. "I'm ok."

"Just tell me to stop, sweetness, and I will." Callie adds with one last kiss. She pulls her hips back and then thrusts forward with force for the first time, the gasp that falls from pink lips doing very bad things to Callie's body. Then she does it again. And again, each time a bit firmer, adding a little more length and a bit more speed until the Latina's hips drive in and out of the woman with gusto.

Grunts of exertion mix with moans of pleasure, each thrust providing a sweet burst of pressure to a very aroused Latina while filling the blonde with just what she needs. Hands guide the blonde in front of her, getting Arizona on the same rhythm as Callie so that their bodies meet even harder. The wet slap slap slap of slick skin drowns out the heavy breathing and a blonde faced shoved into a pillow muffles Arizona's cries of excitement.

"Fuck Calliope…" Arizona gasps.

"You're loving this, aren't you? You like getting fucked like this." The Latina groans, adding a sharp smack to the perfect ass pushed up against her center. "Damn it, Arizona. You're so fucking hot." Sweat collects across her brow and the air is heavy with sex and heat, making both bodies hot and sticky.

Feeling Callie so deep within her sends Arizona's body into a tail spin. Never before has she been so aroused, and yet so submissive like this. But she's loving it, having Callie just take what she wants even though it's in complete service to the blonde. Callie's not being selfish, but ignoring her own burning needs to give this exquisite pleasure to Arizona. It's foreign, and confusing and… earth shattering.

"You feel how deep I am, baby? Huh? …God, you're so wet. All night, baby." Callie says between her ragged breaths. "All fucking night I'm going to be in you, Arizona. Just like this, baby. Just like this."

The roughness of the Latina's voice, mixed with the promise of her words and the feeling of being filled so exquisitely is too much. That orgasm that has been building since her first release swells almost painfully before one last thrust sends her hurdling back over the precipice. Hips buck back, pushing Callie's length as far in as it will go while grinding the hilt against her aroused center. That, plus the image of Arizona in her carnal bliss is enough for Callie to reach her own peak. Their bodies pulse and quiver and spasm together, each thrust against the other sparking another sharp pang of pleasure.

But as the last aftershock leaves the Latina's body Arizona collapses on the mattress below her, the length within her leaving with an audible smack. Callie barely has enough strength veer to the side as she too falls, away from the sweaty and very spent blonde laying sprawled out on her stomach.

"Oh my god…" Arizona groans, making a cocky smile pull at Callie's lips. Turning up on her side, the toy still slick and standing at attention between them, and a tanned finger starts to ghost up and down the length of the blonde's arm.

"Didn't hurt you too bad, did I sweetness?" The Latina murmurs, the image of Arizona basking in her afterglow being a sight she will never be able to un-see again.

The blonde just lets out a half hearted chuckle then tries to roll over but gets about half way before her body gives up. Lending a helping hand, Callie assists Arizona into getting her on her back and then warm, salty lips lean in for a soft and tender kiss. Their tongues move slowly against one another's, Callie finally taking the time to release the restraint keeping milky breasts from her sight. Her mouth moves lazily down a still heaving and slick chest until Callie finds a pink, pert nipple. It amazes her what this woman's body does to her. They haven't even been together for two weeks and already Callie knows she's addicted. Arizona is a drug. …She just thanks god it's not an illegal one.

Once Arizona's breathing starts to level out the Latina reaches for the blonde's hand and turns it over to reveal the message that started all of this. In a low whisper Callie muses, "So I guess you won't be needing this."

"No. I will." Arizona replies, making brown eyes snap up to blue in a flash. A smile draws out a set of cute dimples and the blonde says, "You know… if you would have just asked me from the beginning, you would have known the Jessie was just offering me a spot in her study group."

Brown eyes scrunch up in disbelief. "You're messing with me, right?"

"Nope." The blonde answers with a smirk.

But then the memory flashes in front of her mind and Callie counters with, "She tugged on your sleeve and made you laugh. She smiled. …That was definitely flirting."

Air whooshes from recovered lungs and Arizona reaches out to cup the woman's cheek. "She commented that she and her _boyfriend _were Dolphins fans." Callie can feel the color drain from her face and her eyes close in embarrassment. "The laughing part came when I told her that I didn't know the first thing about football, and that I was only wearing the sweatshirt because it was pretty."

The Latina falls back onto the mattress and stares up at the heavens, wondering what kind of grave injustice she committed in a past life that earned her this karma bitch slap. "Fantastic." Callie groans. "Three dates in and I'm already becoming the overbearing girlfriend who jumps at the first person who stares at her woman crossways."

Watching the woman stew in her own misery makes Arizona feel sorry for her. Sure Callie jumped to some conclusions, but it wasn't a terrible turn out. Not only did they solidify their relationship, but Arizona got a couple mind-altering orgasms from it. Win-win for her.

Taking pity on the Latina, Arizona rolls to her side and weaves a leg through tanned, sculpted ones beside her. "Yeah… kinda." She sighs, "But it was pretty hot."

"Really?" Callie asks in disbelief.

"_Really _hot." The blonde answers in a purr. "And I can pretend to be interested in her if it keeps you going the rest of the night."

Hearing that she didn't scare Arizona off is all Callie needs to regroup. So with renewed strength the Latina finds herself on top of the naked blonde and says, "You're the only thing I need to keep going, sweetness. …And I'm gonna be going all night long."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Light cascades in through the bedroom window, shining right onto the peacefully sleeping blonde, hair seemingly glowing from the Sun's attention. Her naked body is settled comfortably in a plush and perfectly warm bed, head cradled in the softest of pillows ever made. But Arizona's mind starts to drag her from her deep sleep when wet, parted lips take advantage of the naked flesh readily available.

She starts at the top of a creamy white thigh then moves up, leaving a trail of wet kisses as she climbs the curve of a perfect ass. Teeth gently sink into softness before licking away any burning as tanned hands smooth up and down the rest of a silky smooth leg. Callie Torres has been up for nearly twenty minutes and she was perfectly content to just watch Arizona sleep, but then the sunlight started to make the woman glow and the Latina couldn't resist anymore. The need to touch, even after hours and hours of pure bliss the previous night, is too great to be ignored. And the sweetness of the blonde's flesh against her tongue is just the perfect way to get her day going.

Blue eyes scrunch tight as Arizona tries to keep her dream within her grasp, but the growing sunlight hitting her face and the continuing love bites being planted along her backside pull her further and further away. A soft groan of displeasure accidentally spills from the woman's lips and Callie has to chuckle at the innocence of it.

"What time is it?" Arizona grumbles meekly while clutching the pillow she's splayed over tighter against her chest.

Brown eyes peek at the red digits next to her bed and Callie answers, "Quarter after nine." Another growl of disdain rattles around the blonde's throat and the Latina's lips vibrate in silent laughter against the smooth skin of the woman's hip.

"I'm hungry." The blonde mumbles, the slight rumbling of her empty stomach emphasizing her words. Dinner was kind of forgotten last night after the couple got back to Callie's home because other, more serious matters needed to be taken care of. But now Arizona's body is craving energy to replenish her stocks from the long and intense night of passion the two shared into the wee hours of the morning.

The Latina crawls back up the mattress to rest beside Arizona and lays a soft kiss on an exposed neck tickled with a few wayward strands of blonde hair. "If you get up I'll take you to breakfast." She whispers like it's a secret.

The promise of food makes a blue eye crack open, and peeking over her shoulder to find a warm gaze Arizona asks, "Pancakes?"

"If you want." Callie answers with a smile as Arizona turns to face her. The feeling of the woman's naked body against Callie's just feels right. The way Arizona moved against her as they slept, the soft snores and deep breathing, the warm presence of her in Callie's bed… it all feels right.

Blue eyes study the woman's face and Arizona asks, "What are you thinking about?"

Callie just shakes her head, clearing her mind of thoughts that are way too soon to be appearing, and replies, "Just replaying a highlight reel. How are you feeling?"

The blonde tests her body by attempting a stretch, finding each muscle pulling a little tighter than normal. "Sore. …Yet satisfied." She adds, looping her arms around the back of Callie's neck as they come back down from their stretch. Lips lower and find themselves warm pink ones and the couple share a soft morning kiss. And another. And another quick peck.

Hands tangle in raven hair, it draping around them and closing out the rest of the world, and legs tangle around long, tanned ones above her. "Mmmmm…." Arizona hums in contentment, "We better not start." She says wistfully.

"You're right." Callie sighs. "I'd hate to have to explain to the police how exactly I sexed you to death."

"Someone's feeling awfully confident this morning." The blonde teases.

Strong shoulders shrug and she replies, "I didn't hear any complaints last night." Callie replies with a smirk. Blue eyes just roll and the two share another kiss before the Latina adds, "How about you get your cute butt in the shower?"

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?" Arizona asks in mock hurt.

"Yeah, you stink of sex." Callie growls, burying her nose into the woman's neck and taking a deep inhale, one that reaches every corner of her lungs and fills her body with a warmth. "I don't mind it but I'd rather not have to bat both men and women off you while I try to enjoy my morning coffee."

The blonde shoves Callie back on her back and gives her lips a quick kiss before rolling off the bed. "Well if last night is the usual fallout from me getting hit on, I think I'll start walking down the street naked." She plays.

A twinkle sparks in brown eyes and Callie reaches out to smack Arizona's bare ass. "You're funny. Now go on before I punish you." She calls to the woman retreating to the in-suite bathroom. The door swings shut and Callie finally makes it to her feet, searching through the littered pillows, blankets, and clothes for her robe.

Just as she's securing the tie around her waist she hears Arizona shout, "OH MY GOD! Callie!"

The Latina makes a bee line for the bathroom and nearly rips the door off its hinges opening it. "What?! What?"

Arizona is standing in front of the mirror, blue eyes wide in horror. "Look at me!" She yelps, twisting her neck from side to side as her gaze finds bruise after bruise after bruise littering her fair skin. "Look what you did to me!" The blonde turns her back to the mirror and finds even more, along with a few red bite marks along her shoulder and down her collarbones. "What the hell?! I look like a damn leper!"

Torres has to bite her tongue to keep from laughing and she slowly moves behind the woman, her eyes tracking every inch of exposed skin in front of her. "It's not so bad." She mumbles, a finger tracing a particularly angry bite mark she fondly remembers causing last night. It was sometime between Arizona's fourth and fifth orgasm if she recalls correctly.

"Not so bad?" Arizona groans. "I look beaten. …And don't laugh at me!"

Tanned hands are thrown up in surrender and Callie does her best to put on a straight face. "I'm not, Arizona. I'm not laughing at you."

"Well you're sure as hell not laughing with me, Calliope. Look at me! What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to go out into public looking like this?" The blonde asks, knowing she should be upset but not being able to ignore the fact that seeing the Latina's brands on her skin makes her heart flutter.

"It's called cover up for a reason, sweetness." Callie purrs, her hands reaching out and grasping firm hips and she pulls Arizona in closer.

She leans in for a kiss but Arizona isn't going to be sucked into it, not when she is pretending to be upset. So the bruised woman leaves Callie hanging while stepping around her and yanking back the shower curtain. Once the barrier is back in place, hot water cascading over her tired muscles, she finds yet another sore spot.

There, on her inner thigh not even five inches from her center is a dark, oval bruise outlined by two sets of perfectly aligned teeth marks. "Perfect. I'm dating a god damn vampire." The bathroom fills with Callie's deep, gravelly chuckle before she leaves a fuming blonde to clean herself up as much as possible.

An hour and a half later, after two quick showers and yet even more mumbling about looking like a plague victim, Arizona and Callie walk into a small, out of the way diner that the blonde wanted to go to. The Latina takes pride in the fact that just because she has money she doesn't act like it. That being said… she would never have even considered eating at a place like this if the blonde didn't ask to.

It's quickly apparent that Arizona has been here many times when she immediately hones in on a table by the window and slides into the booth. And a dimpled smile appears when Callie doesn't sit opposite her but instead shoves the blonde over a bit and settles on the same side.

"How you doing, honey?" A raspy voice asks, making brown eyes tear away from Arizona and glance up at their waitress who has to be closing in on 80 if she's a day.

"Fine, Estelle. How are you?" Arizona replies in a friendly tone.

"Little closer to death every day." The woman replies, her skin tattered and wrinkled far more than Callie thinks it should, making her believe that the raspyness of her voice comes from decades of hard smoking. "So what will it be, girlies."

"Two of the regular." Arizona answers quickly, then catches Callie's gaze. "That's ok, right? Pancakes and bacon?" When Torres nods her head in agreement, the blonde adds "And if you could take the gym sock _out _of the coffee pot this time, it'd be great."

A thick, phlegmy laugh rattles around the old woman's chest and crystal clear eyes light up in humor. "I'll see what I can do for you, honey. It'll be up in a few."

"So… come here often I take it." Callie muses when the two are left alone again.

"At least once a week." Arizona replies, two cups of dark black coffee suddenly appearing in front of them. And just as soon as Estelle appeared she is gone again. "They have awesome breakfast food. Plus Estelle is hilarious. Seriously. One day Teddy and I were camped out here studying for a quiz and Estelle just came over, plopped down and started ripping George Bush a new one. It was… I was dying. Teddy was in tears and if it wasn't for the fact that Estelle has been working at this place for as long as it's been open, we would have been kicked out."

"Mark was right. …It's always to the shy ones you gotta watch out for." The Latina plays, leaning in to capture smiling lips in a kiss.

Their breakfast arrives a few minutes later and silence falls upon the blonde as she becomes consumed in her meal. Brown eyes go wide when Callie witnesses exactly how much syrup Arizona loads onto her pancakes and she silently wonders how the blonde is so skinny. But then images from last night pop back up in her mind and she is suddenly reminded of one form of exercise that burns tons of calories and that can go on for hours. And then for some reason Callie wishes the woman would use even more syrup if it means more of _that _kind of exercising. The Latina would definitely be ok with that.

"So what's your plans for today, Sugar Smack?" Callie asks after she watches Arizona shove a large bite into her mouth.

"Umm mm mm hmm mm hm." Arizona mumbles, giggling when a blank stare meets her in response. Quickly clearing her mouth of the sweet pancakes, she says again. "I gotta study and work on one of my term papers. …Oh, and laundry." Blue eyes roll in fake enthusiasm and the blonde adds, "Definitely laundry or else I'll _actually _be walking down the street naked… and not to just make you jealous."

The ravenous women make quick work of their meals and soon say pay their tab and bid Estelle a good day. Callie directs her ride towards the blonde's apartment, the whole way trying to figure out a way to keep their parting from happening. It becomes harder and harder for the Latina to just let Arizona go, no matter how soon they'll see each other again. So she tries to get Arizona to bring her laundry back to the townhouse, and the promise of exclusive use to private washer and driers nearly snags Arizona. But she ultimately turns Callie down, stating their history as evidence that neither laundry nor studying would get done if they spent the day together.

She doesn't want Arizona to think Callie is trying to distract the blonde from her studies so the Latina concedes. But before kissing her goodbye, Callie does offer to help her girlfriend carry her clothes down the multiple sets of stairs, which Arizona quickly accepts. Three floors up, the two women each grab a large pile of clothes and then make the four flight trip to the basement only to find that both washers and all four dryers have 'out of order' signs taped to them.

Callie watches in silence as Arizona nearly has a brain aneurysm, but then decides to use this incident to her advantage. Reaching out to the fuming blonde, she pulls Arizona in against her body and cups a red cheek. "Come on, let's load all this up in my car and you can do it at my place."

"I need to study." The blonde growls in frustration, not of Callie but of the entire situation.

"And you can study at my place." The Latina replies. When doubtful blue eyes stare into brown, Callie chuckles and replies, "Hey, I can go a day without jumping your beautiful bones, sweetness. Besides… I have a stack of papers about a mile high that I need to grade this weekend. We'll just have a productive Saturday at my place."

"You sure you can keep your hands to yourself?" Arizona teases, playing with the lapels of the woman's leather jacket that looks absolutely delicious on the woman.

As if weighing her possible answers, tanned hands grip and knead the blonde's hips and a needy growl rattles around Callie's throat. "It'll be difficult but I think I can manage." With a quick kiss, or what was supposed to be a quick kiss, the couple haul the laundry baskets up to Callie's BMW and head back to the Latina's townhouse.

And as the hours tick by, her loads of laundry slowly being done one at a time, Arizona is amazed at how well Callie is behaving. Sure, brown eyes occasionally take in the sight of Arizona in one of her shirts and a pair of her sweats, the blonde's own clothes being added to the mountain of dirty articles of clothing now piled high in her laundry room, but she keeps her distance. Textbooks, notebooks and note cards are spread about the living room floor as Arizona works through her readings and homework while Callie takes up the couch, red pen in hand as she viciously grades hundreds of her predecessors waiting tests, papers and exams.

"Damn it…" Callie growls when she starts to dig in her briefcase in search of something but coming up empty.

Blue eyes snap up from the flashcard she is writing out and Arizona asks, "What?"

"I made a pile to bring home last night but… damn it, it's still on my desk. Someone came by as I was packing up and I totally forgot it." The Latina replies. She weighs her options but ultimately stands and grabs her car keys and a jacket. "I'm gonna go get them. Shouldn't take me more than a half hour to get there and back. You going to be ok if I go?"

"Uhh, yeah." Arizona replies. "I'll be fine."

For the first time in hours Callie chances a look at the clock and finds its nearly five. They've been hard at work for nearly six hours and besides a few breaks to change the laundry neither have bothered other from their tasks.

"Hey, how about I pick us up something light for dinner on my way back?" She asks, pulling on a pair of black leather biker boots.

"Sure, I'm not picky." The blonde answers with a smile.

"Just nothing with nuts, right?" Callie teases, quickly leaning down to kiss dimpled, pink lips on her way out the door. "I'll be back soon." She hollers just before closing the door. The idea of leaving Arizona alone, in her home, makes Callie feel oddly… sentimental. It's way too soon for her to be having _those _kinds of thoughts. The ones that involved rings and white dresses and shared homes and… No, it's way too soon. But then, why can't Callie stop them from forming?

About fifteen minutes later, as Arizona remains engrossed in her studies, she reaches out for her glass of juice just like she's done all day. Her eyes continue to scan the page on heart defects while a bottom lip is tucked neatly between her teeth in concentration. But then the condensation on her glass makes her fingers slip from the object and quite suddenly bright red cranberry juice spills across the blonde's lap and over her textbook and notes.

"No!" She yelps but it's too late. The red liquid is already absorbing into her pants and the pages of her three hundred dollar textbook start to wrinkle and warp. "Fuck me." The blonde growls in irritation, thankful only for the fact than none of the staining color has found its way on the light colored carpet below her.

Then her gaze tracks to her pants and she mumbles, "I can't be trusted with anything." If it were her pants Arizona wouldn't be so worried, but these are Callie's. So now her first priority is trying to salvage them. Being sure to steer clear of the little juice that remains in her cup, Arizona peels the pants from her body and quickly heads to the laundry room to get them in the wash. The roar of the dryer blocks any other noise out, and she misses the knocking on the front door.

Taking a minute to spray some spot remover over the bloody looking stain, Arizona drops them into the empty washing machine and prays that the color hasn't set. The blonde slips out of the laundry room and closes the door behind her, and then hears the faint sound of someone shuffling around in the kitchen.

"That was fast." Arizona murmurs, heading towards the sound in just her batman boy short cut panties and Callie's borrowed Miami Heat t-shirt. "Hey, Calliope? I kinda accidently spilt something on-" The rest of her sentence is forgotten when blue eyes find surprised brown ones staring directly at her. …Along with a scruffy, unshaven chin.

And in a low, thick voice, he asks, "And who are you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

With keys in her hand Callie scans the front of her home, feeling like something is off. Like something in her world is about to get rocked, like she is some sort of Jedi and she can sense a disturbance in the force. But then dark eyes land on the Mercedes parked along the street and her stomach drops from her body. She can't get her front door unlocked quick enough, and when she finally does she bursts through to find a wide eyed Arizona standing across the kitchen island from a man seated at the breakfast bar. The same breakfast bar that was used in a much different way last night.

He slowly turns and brown eyes lock with brown, Callie's heart pounding in her chest. "Dad?"

"Calliope." Carlos replies evenly so that the Latina can't get a read on him.

Callie slowly walks towards the two, blue eyes trying to send her a silent plea of help. "What are you doing here?" She asks her father, and as she rounds the island to stand next to the blonde her eyes goes wide as they find two long, lean, _naked _legs sticking out from beneath her Miami Heat shirt. "And where are your pants?!" She yelps.

"I spilled juice on them!" Arizona replies in a high pitched, frenzied tone.

"Why didn't you change?" The Latina asks.

"I heard a noise and thought it was you…" The woman answers, a bright red blush having been present on her face since the second she found someone other than Callie in the kitchen.

"Go put some pants on." Callie commands her, and as Arizona starts to move away from the visual barrier of the island, she turns to her father and says, "Don't look at her."

"Mija-"

"Look away!" She snaps. Father or not Callie will not be having someone else staring at her girlfriend's ass while in her house. With his eyes turned to the furthest wall, his daughter asks, "What are you doing here, Dad?"

He holds up a manila envelope and answers, "You said you would give something to Dr. Webber for me. And that I could drop it off-"

"I said you could slip it under the door, Dad." Callie rebuts. "Not slip yourself under the door. I gave you that key for emergencies, not to just pop in whenever you wanted."

"I'm sorry, ok?" He says. "I didn't know you'd have a half naked woman in your home when you weren't here. Don't you kids have some sort of signal for that? Like a sock on the doorknob or something?"

"Oh my god…" Callie groans. "I can't even do this…" Leaving her father in the kitchen, she follows in the direction Arizona hastily retreated. Slipping into her bedroom she finds her girlfriend prying open a window and trying to climb through. "Hey! Where are you going?" Callie asks, grabbing the woman's arm and yanking her back into the room.

"Oh, I don't know. …Mexico. Australia. Antarctica." Arizona replies. "Where ever the furthest possible point on earth from that kitchen is." Despite the awkwardness of it all Callie can't keep her lips from pulling up into a smile as she watches the blonde start to unravel. "I swear to God, Calliope, if you laugh… If I hear just one little laugh come from you I swear to God…"

With a shallow breath Callie reaches out to the frantic blonde and grips her arms softly. "You need to breathe, Arizona. Ok? You're kinda scaring me right now. I don't want you passing out. Just breathe."

"Breathe?" Arizona sneers. "I just met your father for the first time while wearing nothing but tightie whities, Calliope. How the hell am I supposed to breathe after that?" She's about to pull herself from the Latina's grip and she starts to pace around the room as she mutters to herself. "Mexico is nice. Sun. Beaches. Tequila. Lots and lots of Tequila. Or Alaska. …I could become a fisherman. Who needs to be a surgeon when I could spend 9 months out of the year in the middle of a fricken ocean. I'll grow out my leg hair and live as a nomad. Hunt and gather. Humans did it for hundreds of thousands of years, it can't be that hard."

"Ok…" Callie sighs, stepping in the blonde's path to cut off her pacing. "Before you start your plans on building your own colony, how about I introduce you to my father. …The socially acceptable way this time. You know, with pants?" Arizona starts to get worked up again but the Latina is able to keep her contained. "Ok, I'm sorry. Too soon, you're right. Too soon to joke. But sweetie it's ok, really. I mean, I know it's a bit soon to do the parents thing but… at least the hard part is out of the way."

"Oh, you mean telling him I prefer Batman to Superman?" Arizona replies sarcastically. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure he gathered that from the _underwear_ he saw me in."

"Are you done?" Callie asks softly, chuckling quietly when the blonde hands her head and whines helplessly. "Come on, sweetness…"

She is pulled by her hand towards the door but Arizona keeps her feet grounded. "I can't, Calliope. I can't face him now."

Warm brown eyes find hers and Callie says, "You can, Arizona. Trust me. …He's a lot cooler than he seems. Sure, he wasn't exactly thrilled when I came out but he's cool with it now. And I'd bet that he finds this whole situation hysterical if anything else." Plump lips slowly move in an graze pouting pink lips of the blonde's, and she gives Arizona's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just trust me, sweetness."

A growl rattles around the blonde's throat but she follows the Latina as Callie leads them out of the bedroom and back towards the kitchen. Any hopes of the man having left quickly vanish when dark eyes flick up to both women as soon as they cross into the open area. A blush quickly heats up Arizona's face and she averts her gaze to the floor, stepping to the side a bit so her girlfriend shields the blonde from Callie's father.

The Latina smiles at her father, meeting the same unreadable face as before, and says, "Dad, this is Ariz…" Callie glances beside her, expecting the blonde to be standing right there but she's not. With a quick tug on Arizona's wrist, she pulls the woman out from behind her and continues, "Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my father, Carlos Torres."

Arizona puts on her bravest smile, trying to pretend that this man didn't get further in a half a second than most women get with her after three dates, and says, "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Torres." The two exchange a very quick handshake and pink lips go back to being sealed together and blue eyes roaming the room as the woman plans her exit strategy.

Dark eyes study the woman as she fidgets in her place, and then Carlos asks, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Arizona's head snaps up sharply enough that it's a wonder she doesn't have whiplash and she yelps, "Excuse me?"

"Dad!" Callie exclaims. "Seriously?!"

But the man just stands in front of the two women looking as confident as ever. "It's a valid question, Calliope." He states, then turns back to the blonde. "Where do you see your relationship-"

"No, Dad. No! You're not going to do this." His daughter says, stepping in front of a terrified Arizona in hopes of shielding her from the onslaught of her father.

"She was half naked in your home while you weren't here, Calliope. I think it's more than a reasonable conversation to have." Carlos replies. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Neither know exactly what to say and Arizona can feel herself growing redder and redder. Does she tell this man, the father of her newly established girlfriend, that they've only been dating a week? Or that they've been having mind-blowing sex for a little over two weeks now? …Which just so happens to coincide perfectly with them meeting for the first time. …Neither answer really makes either woman look the best.

"Uh…." Callie stutters, racking her brain with an appropriate response. "That's… that's none of your business, Dad."

"You are my business, mija." Carlos responds. "Is this a serious relationship?"

"I… I don't know." The Latina replies, searching for help from the blonde but not being able to catch Arizona's gaze. "It's too soon to even think about something like that."

"What about your studies, Calliope?" He asks.

"What about them?" Callie growls, very much ready for her father to leave.

"Will this relationship detract from it? You've already wasted four years digging trenches and hauling water, you don't need to be wasting anymore time." Carlos states, and when he sees his daughter becoming angry he adds, "I'm not against it, mija. I just think you need to seriously consider this relationship before you jump into something big." A quiet beep comes from his jacket pocket and after pulling out his phone and quickly reading it's message, he says, "I must be going now, Calliope. I always enjoy seeing you."

He wraps the still shocked woman in a light hug and then looks to the silent blonde and adds, "It was good to have met you, Arizona." His daughter walks him to the door, and just as he crosses the threshold he suggests, "You should bring her to brunch next Sunday. I'm sure your mother would love to meet her." With that he turns on his high dollared heel and slips back behind the wheel of his Mercedes.

The Latina slowly closes the front door and turns to find a beaten looking blonde. And it's not just the bruises and hickeys that have started to peek out from under her makeup, but the way shoulder's sag and blue eyes seem filled with emotions.

She walks over to her girlfriend and lifts the woman's chin, whispering, "I'm sorry about that. …Not exactly how I imagined you meeting my father would be like."

"Yeah…" Arizona sighs.

"But… he didn't hate you." Callie tries to remain positive. Yeah, he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of a naked woman in her home, but he didn't yell at her and call her a sinner like he would have done about six years ago. In fact, if it wasn't for the suddenness of it and the absolute worst timing, his questions would have been almost… heartwarming. A father asking the person courting his daughter what their intentions were. That's what Callie has always dreamed off right before her father gives his permission for his daughters hand. But… after only three dates? That's just a little bit too soon.

The Latina tries to get a smile out of Arizona, softly tickling her sides and smiling at the woman, but some sort of funk has settled on the beautiful face and Callie can't shake it loose. Her lips seek out pink ones just a few inches away and as they connect, no life comes from the other end of their embrace.

When Callie pulls away slightly Arizona asks, "Can uhh… can you take me home?"

Those words spear the Latina's heart like a red hot poker but she smiles softly and replies, "Of course, sweetness."

A tense silence fills the air while the two women gather the blonde's things and make their journey back across town. Whenever Callie chances a glance to the passenger's seat she finds Arizona slowly tracing one of her bruises with a single finger, her face set as a memory replays again and again and again. She wants to reach out and take the woman's hand, pull her from whatever is making her sink into the darkness, but after all the pushing her father did tonight Callie doesn't want to compound that by pushing Arizona as well.

So after three rigorous flights of stairs, Callie huffing and puffing from hauling the heavy laundry from her car, she finds herself on the outside of Arizona's apartment with the blonde on the other side of the threshold.

"So…" Callie drawls, hoping for an invitation inside. It's not that Arizona to spend the night again, but she was kind of hoping for it. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I need to study." Arizona answers weakly.

"I could bring over some pizza and-" Callie starts but gets cut off.

"Thanks, but I… Teddy and I usually study on Sundays, so…." Her words drift off, never really having the weight of truth behind them.

"Oh. Right, ok." The Latina replies. She tries to keep herself from taking it personally, that Arizona isn't shutting her down, but it doesn't seem to be working. "Well then, how about we get breakfast Monday morning before classes?"

Golden tresses start to shake as Arizona signals 'no', but then crumbles a bit and says, "Yeah, maybe."

And with that answer Callie knows that she's being shooed away. "Ok then. Well… I guess I'll leave you to it." She puts on her best smile, waiting for Arizona to make some sort of move for a goodbye kiss. Or a hug. Hell, she'd even settle for a goodbye middle finger. But… nothing.

"Good night." Torres states blankly and heads back down the hallway. But she makes it just ten feet before she turns on her heel and backtracks, knocking roughly on the already closed door. It takes all of two seconds for blue eyes to appear on the other side, and Callie says, "I need to know that you're still my girlfriend. I won't be able to sleep tonight or tomorrow night not knowing if I'll see you Monday for breakfast or if the next time I'll see you is in class. …And only in class. So, please… If this is done just please tell me now."

Arizona stares at the gorgeous woman standing in her doorway, trying to sort through her own hurricane of thoughts so she can give Callie some sort of peace. But she can't because so much has been upended in such a short time. So all she can say is, "I just need some time."

A sting of a threatening tear burns in the corner of dark brown eyes but Callie ignores it. She knows her father could have just screwed her but she's hoping that Arizona feels just as half as strong about Callie as Callie feels about her. Because then it wouldn't even be an option.

But she can't read Arizona's mind, nor can she change it, so instead Callie softly replies, "Then I'll wait."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Saturday night did not pass quickly for Callie Torres, nor did all of Sunday. She attempted to do some work, clean her home, and even do some studying of her own but she always found her attention being drawn to the painfully silent phone next to her. Many times her thumb hovered over the call button, Arizona's number on the screen just waiting to be used, but then some Spanish obscenity would slip from her lips and the Latina would chuck the item into the nearest chair, sofa, or pillow. It's only when she finds a few articles of clothing Arizona left behind does a smile grace Callie's face for a few moments, during which she folds them and places them in a drawer of her own dresser for safe keeping.

Monday morning rolls around and for the first time in as long as she can remember Teddy Altman enters the university's food court to find Arizona already there. Arizona and Monday's don't get along well, especially 7 am on those Monday mornings. Her instincts kick in and she knows that there are only two Arizona's that would bring this blonde to campus this early in the morning. And when blue eyes peer up from her untouched eggs, Teddy knows exactly which Arizona she's about to deal with.

"What happened?" Teddy asks without preamble as she plops down across from her friend.

"Why do you think something happened?" Arizona replies with disdain in her tone.

"Well, because it's 7 am and the Arizona Robbins I know doesn't believe in 7 am on Mondays. So… either the sex tiger has rocked your world so hard that it's knocked loose your internal clock or… something happened between the two of you." Her friend states.

"Maybe it's the first one." Arizona snarls. "Maybe Callie and I were up all weekend having hot, hot lesbian sex. Or maybe I'm upset because I lost my favorite pair of underwear…" But when green eyes just stare at her accusingly from the other side of the table all her emotions come to a boil. She drops her fork and slams an open palm on the table, making Teddy and everyone within a ten foot radius jump. "It's none of your damn business, Teddy, so just lay off."

Teddy doesn't push it and when Mark finally appears, a very happy smile on his face that only means he had a little early morning loving, the three lapse into one of their usual study sessions. More than once Mark nudges Teddy and gestures to Arizona, silently asking what's going on. But Teddy just waves the man off, trying to tell him through sign language that if he wants to continue with the boy loving he better stay away from her.

But when Arizona pulls out another one of her textbooks, or what used to be a textbook, Mark can't hold out any longer. "What the hell happened?"

Blue eyes snap up to the man's and then track back down to her stained and warped A&P textbook, one of the few casualties of that fateful Saturday night. "Um… spilled some juice on it." She mumbles, wincing as she carefully cracks open the cover. Pages are stuck together and the whole book is puffed up to nearly twice as big because it no longer closes flat. Red stains seep across the pages and down the binding, making it appear as if it were the victim of some kind of evil attack.

"This before or after Callie dumped you?" Mark asks point blank, Teddy nearly drowning herself in hot coffee at the suddenness of his inquiry.

Teeth grind but Arizona remains silent as she packs up her book and stands. With her tray in her hands, she looks down at her wide eyed so-called friends and says, "Seeing as your last relationship lasted as long as it took you to get off, you're not in any position to judge _my _life. Until you find someone to have a real date with, you don't get to comment. Got it?" She doesn't wait for a reply and the blonde storms out of the Student Union with fire in her step.

She doesn't see them again until class, and even then water would freeze due to the chill shared among the three friends. Mark knows he should have just butted out but he's never seen Arizona as happy as when she was with Callie, and that's all he wants for her. Sure, he has a following around campus; he's known as a bit of a player and will nail nearly any man with a pulse. But he's a good friend. …Just as long as that friend doesn't have anything hanging between their legs.

Which is why he decides to pursue a certain Latina TA when he sees her walking just down the hall from him even though he knows he is risking his ability to have any sort of sexual conquest for the foreseeable future if Arizona ever found out.

"Torres!" He calls, pushing through a group of fellow students just as the woman turns to seek out who called for her.

"Mark…" Callie replies, not nearly as enthusiastic as she would have liked. "You know, I meant to thank you Friday night for inviting me out with you guys. It was fun. How are you?"

"Seriously?" He asks in disbelief. "You're going to front like that when Arizona hasn't picked her head off the floor all day?" A look a hurt flashes across the woman's face and he knows that Callie feels just as bad as Arizona. "What's going on with you two? I thought you were into each other."

"I thought so too." Callie groans. "But then… I don't know. My dad popped by my house Saturday and Arizona was there. He saw her batman underwear. And then he-"

"Batman underwear?" Mark murmurs to himself, completely lost.

"He started asking these questions. Like serious questions and then he just left. And then… she was distant." Callie continues to ramble. "I don't know what's going on. We were good, you know? We… we were amazing. Things were clicking but now? Fuck if I know, Mark." A tired hand rubs at her exhausted eyes, the lack of sleep finally hitting her, and she sighs, "I like her. _A lot. _Probably more than I should considering we've only been dating for a week. But… I don't know. I'm not going to push her into anything she doesn't want to do."

"So that's it?" Mark asks in disbelief. "You're just going to let her bail like that?"

"She's a grown woman, Mark. It takes two people to have a relationship. If she doesn't want to be a part of one, there's no relationship." As much as it hurts her to say it, she knows that there's not a lot she can do right now. All she can do is wait and hope Arizona picks her. "Well, I got to go. I'll see you later." Callie offers the man a half hearted smile before continuing on her way, leaving Mark behind to try and piece together his friend's love life.

But because lab is only a few hours later it doesn't give him much time, and by the time the three cross the threshold of the Latina's classroom, he still hasn't come up with a solid game plan. Blue eyes remain averted from the warm brown ones at the TA's post in front. Arizona tries to seem like she's busy, constantly studying or working but she knows its fruitless. Only thirty minutes into the lab and her willpower caves, her gaze looking up from her lab book and watching Callie as the woman leans over to assist one of her students. Her smile is effortless, long black hair cascading over the shoulder of her blazer jacket while her curvaceous ass fills black slacks perfectly.

Arizona is totally sucked in by the woman and as Callie stands the blonde still can't look away, even smiling when chocolate eyes find hers. Taking that smile as an invitation, the Latina stalks toward Arizona and leans over her shoulder as well, pretending like she is merely assisting one of her students.

"I missed you at breakfast." Callie whispers, keeping her tone light and unaccusing while pointing to something at the page both are pretending to study. Arizona never said she would be at breakfast, but she never said she wouldn't either.

"Yeah, sorry…" Arizona mumbles as she fidgets with the pen in her hands. "I had a study session with Mark and Teddy this morning."

"That's ok." The Latina replies. She starts to right herself but a hand on her forearm stills her movements.

"Can we talk after class?" The blonde asks. "I mean… if you want to talk. If you don't, I under-"

"No." Callie cuts the woman's rambling off. "No, it's fine. We can talk in my office. Besides, I have something for you." A caramel hand lingers on Arizona's shoulder but leaves too soon as they slink back into their roles of teacher and student.

The next few hours pass at a snail's pace, Arizona slipping out of the lab when she's done, but finally the last student leaves her lab and Callie locks everything up. It's a quick trip to her office, and as she rounds the corner she finds a blonde sitting on the floor next to her door, impatiently waiting. The fact that Arizona actually waited for her makes Callie's heart skip, but then it could be just because Arizona wanted to end their relationship once and for all so that apprehension comes flying back to her in a second.

Arizona manages to get to her feet, a bit less gracefully than she would have liked, and follows the Latina into her office before the door shuts behind them. Suddenly all her words seem to stop working and she just ends up standing in the corner avoiding eye contact with Callie.

"Um… ok." Callie mumbles, then reaches into her bag and pulls out a wrapped gift. "Here, this is for you."

"Why?" Arizona asks immediately. "What is it?"

"If you open it you'll find out." The TA replies sarcastically. Only her soft smile lures Arizona away from her corner.

Tentative fingers take the proffered gift and she slowly tears the wrapping paper across the front to reveal a few lines of print. Arizona immediately recognizes it and sighs, "Callie…"

"It's nothing." Torres replies, biting her lower lip. "I mean, I knew you pretty much ruined your other one so…"

The blonde tears off the remaining paper and studies the brand new textbook in her hands, an identical copy of her other except for the warped pages and red stains. "This is like a four hundred dollar book."

"It's no big deal, Arizona." Callie says again. "Really, I-"

"I can't accept it." The blonde breathes out, setting the item back on the TA's table.

"Arizona." The Latina states, hurt now marring her voice. "I told you it's not a big deal."

"It is!" Arizona exclaims. "It's expensive and too much and I can't accept it, Callie. It's a lovely gesture but I just, I can't-"

"Ok. Ok, fine. I'll take it back." Callie concedes, not wanting to upset Arizona anymore. "I just… I don't know what happened. What happened the other night, Arizona? I mean… did my Dad scare you? Where his questions too much? D-did _I _do something to upset you?"

"No." Arizona whispers as she shakes her head.

"I know I should have just forgotten about the tests and stayed with you. That way it wouldn't have happened but… I don't know why you were so upset. Did I say the wrong thing? Did me saying we weren't serious hurt your feelings?" Callie continues to question the woman, all these things having been rolling around in her mind since the moment she walked out of Arizona's apartment building. "Is it the brunch thing? Because you don't have to go. And I'll change my locks if that's-"

"No! No, Calliope, no. It's not that." The blonde groans, blue eyes closing in frustration.

"Then what?" The Latina asks. "What happened?"

With her back turned to Callie, Arizona mumbles, "How did we meet…" When only silence answers her, Arizona turns and says, "That's the number one asked question people have for couples. 'How did you meet?' And as I was standing there in front of your dad, who had seen me in my charming batman skivvies, I realized that your parents would ask us that. And my parents would ask us that. My brother will ask that. Everyone will ask that. …And at brunch? Imagine that, Callie. Imagine brunch with your parents and your father asks us how we met."

For the first time that conversation plays out in Callie's head and the Latina starts to understand Arizona's hesitation.

"Well sir…" Arizona continues, taking on a different voice as she plays out the whole scene. "We just happened to ride the same subway car one night and, after sharing a kiss, your daughter ended up finger fucking me right there on the train before I took her back to my place and buried my face between her legs. …Pass the bacon please."

She shouldn't smile. She shouldn't laugh, but just the picture of that happening forces Callie's lips into the tiniest of smirks. That'd be a sure fire way to make those long and boring Sunday brunches memorable.

"So… you're saying that you're afraid of what people will think about us." Callie states, her gaze tracking the blonde pacing a small three foot path.

"Not _just _people, Calliope. Your parents. My parents. Our family. I mean, my parents aren't the most religious people but I… frankly I fear for your safety if my dad ever learns what happened that night." Arizona says. "He was a Marine, he could kill you with his thumb." Blue eyes finally look back to the Latina and she finds a soft smile on the woman's face, Callie watching her with nothing but tenderness and affection. It melts the blonde's anguish and her shoulders droop from the weight of her internal struggle.

Shuffling closer to the other woman until she is an arms distance away, Arizona whispers, "I just… I like you, Calliope. But I want my family to like you too. …And I want your family to like me. I just don't see how that can happen if they know-"

"It's none of their business, Arizona." Callie cuts the blonde off, mocha fingers reaching out and playing with the front of Arizona's shirt. "If they ask we'll just… skip over that part. Or we can make something else up entirely. We'll say we met at a bar, or… or on campus. A coffee shop. I don't care, Arizona. Yeah… I kind of wish we'd had met under different circumstances but… I'm just thankful we met at all. So if you want to make up a story to tell everyone, I'm fully on board. Just so long as I'm part of that story."

Arizona takes another half step forward and starts to fidget with the lapels of Callie's blazer. "I kind of, I don't know, it's just not the fairy tale I had imagined being able to tell. You know? Midnight subway sex is more of a joke opener than a romantic story of how two people met."

Brown eyes study the woman in front of her and Callie can see just a trace of disappointment. Their story isn't one that would be told to their children or grandchildren… if that comes to happen. But if she's honest with herself the Latina isn't all that upset. Because now their story is theirs. And no one else's.

With a soft kiss on a cute button nose, the Callie whispers, "It might not be Disney's version of a fairy tale, but ours is my favorite one yet." A blush races across pale cheeks and Arizona can feel herself smiling like a fool. "So are we ok?" Callie asks softly, brown eyes staring straight into blue.

A beat passes but the blonde finally whispers, "Yeah, we're ok." Both sets of lips smile at one another before migrating together in a soft and gentle kiss, an embrace both women have been craving since parting last. They continue their dance well past the chasteness their kiss started out as, but never pushes too far. By the time they part both are a bit dizzy and stars are being seen.

"You know…" The Latina breathes, "You could have just told me this to begin with. You had me thinking that I pissed you off or that my dad scared you away."

"I know." Arizona sighs. "I just… I find it difficult to think clearly when I'm around you." When a spark lights up brown eyes, the blonde adds, "And that look is partially to blame. You look at me like that and I know you're undressing me with your mind."

"That's not all I'm doing." Callie purrs in response, tugging Arizona back in to reinitiate their kiss. When they part again, the TA says, "Since you stood me up for breakfast, how about you make it up to me by buying me dinner."

Arizona pretends to think about it for a minute, then answers, "I think that could be arranged. After all, we have to get our story down before we face the firing squad on Sunday."

Callie is lost in that comment while the blonde slips from her grasp, but at the doorframe she asks, "Sunday?"

Turning back to give her girlfriend a smile, Arizona replies, "Brunch. That is… if the invitation still stands." All Callie can do is grin like an idiot at the thought of bringing home this amazing woman for her parents to meet… again. A blue eyes winks and Arizona says, "See ya at 6, tiger." With that the Latina watches as the woman who has upturned her entire world walks away, not caring about what will happen because she knows it will all work out in the end. After all, she's got the girl. What else does she need?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The rest of the week flies by for Arizona, resulting in much less time with Callie than she would have liked, and before she knows it she is waking up Sunday morning in a panic. Today she meets her girlfriend's parents. Callie's mother for the first time, and her father… well, Arizona wishes that was for the first time as well. But the blonde is intent on making Carlos Torres see that the half naked and dumbfounded Arizona is not the same Arizona that his daughter is dating.

So when she hears a knock on her front door Arizona sprints through her apartment to answer it. "Thank god you're here." She says in greeting.

"This had better be good." Mark replies in a very uninterested voice as he slips past his friend and enters her apartment. "It's 9 am on a Sunday and you dragged me out of a bed that had a very delicious boy in it, and I'm not referring to me. So… this had better be an emergency."

"It is, I promise." Arizona replies, then grabs the man's hand and drags him into her bedroom. They come to a stop in front of the blonde's bed and she says, "Help me."

Mark looks at the bed, and then back to his friend, and he says, "I thought we talked about this, Arizona. I don't do-"

"What's the point of having a gay best friend if he doesn't dress me?" Arizona cuts him off, then holds up one of the outfits she has laid out. "What do you think? Too much skin? Boob? Leg?"

"All the above?" Sloan replies sarcastically, earning him a huff and a pout from the blonde. "Fine. Move." He brushes Arizona away and starts going through his choices. It's not the first time he's helped either Teddy or Arizona with their outfits, and he honestly doesn't mind it, but he has a reputation to keep around campus. Other guys hear that he's a fashion shark and he loses some of his macho credibility.

"So what are we dressing for?" He asks as he gets down to work.

"Brunch…" Arizona sighs, sitting at the head of her bed and fiddling with her phone. "…With the in-laws."

"Religious?" The man questions, needing to nail down his target audience before selecting the appropriate level of sexiness his friend can get away with.

"Very." The blonde answers. "Which I'm hoping isn't a strike against me. I mean… Callie says they're fine with her being gay, so they can't be too bad, right?" Mark just shrugs noncommittally, as he does when he becomes engrossed in something. "You know her parents are both doctors? And her sister. Her dad's some pharmaceutical rep or something, makes a fortune. Her mom is a surgeon, and her sister is a surgeon as well. Just landed a fellow at the Mayo Clinic in Cardiothoracics."

Mark lets out a whistle and says, "Damn, so you're diving into a hornets' nest, aren't you? Well… wear this…" The man passes the woman a selected outfit. "…You'll look fantastic when you face the firing squad."

After trying on the outfit, and making a few small changes here and there, and of course picking out the right shoes, Mark announces that his work is complete. The perfectly fitting dark wash jeans create a very squeezable ass while somehow still remaining innocent, and the blue top makes her eye pops while still keeping other treasure hidden from sight.

"You're a life saver, Mark." Arizona says as she studies herself in the mirror.

"Don't mention it." He replies, stepping up behind the woman and checking himself out. "And I mean it. Don't mention it. One time thing, Blondie."

"You always say that." The blonde says, playfully petting the man's arm. "It's ok, I won't tell any of your boys that you like to play dress up with girls."

Once Mark deems himself presentable to the outside world again, he gives Arizona a smack on the ass and says, "Knock em dead, girl." With a quick goodbye and one more good luck, Arizona is left to her own devices for the short time she has.

After several more inspections, a few spritzs of perfume, and then even one more inspection, Arizona heads to the Torres estate. Because Callie had personal business to attend to last night, as well as going to service with her parents this morning, the blonde agreed that it'd be easiest if they just met up at her folks' home. She didn't really know what to expect, but as her cab nears closer and closer to her destination the moisture in her throat starts to disappear. Compared to Arizona's neighborhood, Callie's is like Malibu country. But her parent's neighborhood, if you could even call it a neighborhood when there's about a quarter of a mile between each home, is a whole different league.

Despite wanting it to be the wrong place, when her cab stops at the Torres's address Arizona knows it's the right house because Callie's BMW is park just out front. She pays the middle aged woman her fair, thanks to a few lended twenties from Callie to cover the expense, and steps out. Her mind replays a scene very similar that happened not so long ago. Just a couple weeks ago she was standing out front of her girlfriend's house and gawking, wondering what the hell she got herself into. …And now she's doing it again because it's obvious that the Torres family isn't just any family. They're part of the elite.

Arizona nearly jumps out of her skin when the front door opens unexpectedly but then a heavenly smile and warm brown eyes greet her and everything just melts away.

"Hey." Callie purrs, closing the door behind her. "You made it. …I was kinda thinking you might bail, not that I'd blame you though."

Arizona feigns a look of hurt and says, "I said I'd be here, and I'm here." Her smile is quickly covered by soft, luxurious lips as her girlfriend kisses gently.

When they part the blonde adds in a shaky voice, "But I do feel like I could throw up at any second."

Callie chuckles softly and smiles, "Well, maybe this will make you feel better." Her gaze drops down and Arizona follows it to find the Latina pulling the top of her pants away from her body enough for the blonde to see a portion of green material with a very recognizable red and yellow logo on it.

"Robin underwear?" Arizona giggles, her laugh growing in strength by the second until she's nearly in tears. "You bought Robin underwear?" The smile on her face is so big it's almost painful, and Callie is sure that she's never seen such adorable dimples in her life.

"Couldn't help myself." She replies, "Batman needs some back up sometimes. …You ready to do this? You got me as your back up."

Blue eyes flick back to the imposing house standing before them and then the blonde meets the Latina gaze again. "I'm ready."

They share one last kiss and then Callie takes her girlfriend's hand and leads them into her parent's home. This isn't the house she grew up in and it's still doesn't feel like home to her, but her parents have seemed to settle into the Boston lifestyle very easily. Most of their possessions were moved with them as well so even though none of her childhood memories exist here, it's still has that taste of nostalgia.

As they pass through the entry way Arizona looks up to the high vaulted ceilings and mumbles, "Holy crap…"

"And that's just the start." Callie adds, tugging the blonde after her.

The couple steps into the sitting room and find Carlos reading a newspaper, but when the man hears the arrival of his daughter his eyes peek over the top and find a guest with her. Arizona's heart starts to hammer and she watches as the formidable man slowly folds his paper and stands. She takes a half step forward to meet the man, but no words seem to come to mind.

"Ms. Robbins…" Carlos greets the woman in his deep, textured voice. "Thank you for joining us today." The man bows shortly, and after a quick up and down of the blonde he adds, "Nice pants."

Heat rips through Arizona's cheeks and when starts to lead them deeper into the house, the blonde whispers, "Was he making fun of me?"

Unable to suppress the smirk on her face, Callie starts, "No, of course not, sweetie. He just-" But then blue eyes find hers and she cracks. "Ok, yeah. Maybe a little bit."

"Kill me now." Her date groans, hiding her face in the Latina's shoulder.

"Your mother will be here soon, Calliope." Carlos adds, offering both women a cup of coffee as they take a seat around a formal coffee table. "You know how she is. Even when she's not working, she's working."

Small talk takes up most of the waiting time, thankfully led by Callie, while Arizona just sits beside her and nods along quietly. For his defense, Carlos does a great job and keeping all of his questions and comments away from his impromptu visit that almost resulted in killing his daughter's relationship. And he's surprised at how easily the two women seem to coexist. The way they are just at ease, the smallest gestures, the way Arizona's thumb caresses his daughter's hand when a Callie places it on the blonde's knee. He hasn't met many of his daughter's dating prospects before, but for some reason this one seems like it's something special. …Something serious.

"Alright, I'm here!" An echoing voice announces from somewhere else in the house.

Both Carlos and Callie stand, and Arizona follows suit, just as an older, very well dressed woman enters the room with flair. "Ah, mi hija! Come here." She exclaims, a huge smile on her face. Blue eyes watch as her girlfriend gets sucked into a big, motherly hug, a kiss being put on either cheek before the woman holds her daughter at arm's length. "You look good, Callie."

"Thank you Mamá. You're looking as beautiful as ever." Callie replies.

"I try to tell her that every day but she never listens." Carlos adds, stepping beside his wife and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Mamá, I'd like to introduce you to someone." The Latina says, reaching out for Arizona's hand and urging the blonde to join them. "This is Arizona Robbins, my girlfriend. Arizona, this is my mother, Lucia Torres."

And quite suddenly something within Arizona's mind clicks and she places this woman. For the thirty seconds Lucia entered the room, the blonde knew she knew this woman from somewhere, but after learning her name it finally all comes together.

Shaking off her look of bewilderment, Arizona takes the woman's offered hand and gives it a soft shake. "Dr. Torres, it's a pleasure to meet you. And can I say what a lovely home you have."

Lucia looks around theatrically and replies, "It's a bit small for my tastes but… it'll do for now." Both Callie and Carlos laugh lightly and Arizona comes in a half beat later. "Well, brunch is ready so if you'll follow me…"

"Where's your restroom? I'd like to wash up a bit first." Arizona asks.

"Down the hall, fifth door on your left." Lucia answers over her shoulder as she and Carlos head to the dining room. Callie goes to follow but Arizona tugs the Latina the opposite way. She starts to object but the look in her girlfriend's blue eyes tells Callie that it's best not to speak at the moment.

Only when both women are behind a closed bathroom door does Arizona talk. "Are you frickin kidding me?" She exclaims, her voice bouncing off the walls of the pristine washroom. "A little heads up would have been nice."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asks in confusion.

"Your mother, Calliope. That's what I'm talking about." The blonde replies. "You told me she was a surgeon."

"She is a surgeon." Torres rebuts.

An unamused chuckle slips from Arizona's lips and she says, "Yeah, and Martha Stewart is _just _a homemaker. …Jesus Christ, your mom is _Lucia Torres_! How could you not tell me that?"

Brown eyes roll and Callie silently curses herself. She's had to live with her mother's reputation all her life, always having to live up to Dr. Lucia Torres's standards. "It doesn't change anything, Arizona. She's still-"

"Doesn't change anything?" The blonde cuts her girlfriend off. "You-you're kidding, right? …I'm not just meeting your mom anymore, Callie. I'm meeting the most decorated and most innovated female surgeon since… sliced bread."

"That doesn't really work in this instance." Callie adds, just to try and knock Arizona off her rant.

"You think this is a time for jokes, Calliope?" The woman asks with a serious look in her eye. "It's not. How could you not tell me this?"

"Because I didn't want you getting all…" Caramel hands gesture up and down the length of the blonde's body, which is now highly strung, flushed, and slightly sweating. She can tell that Arizona is slowly starting to pull herself apart so Callie reaches out and grabs the woman's hips, pressing her against the edge of the sink countertop to keep her contained in one spot.

"Talk to me, sweetness." Callie whispers. "Why are you freaking out about this? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Arizona parrots. "The big deal is that the mother of the woman I'm dating just so happens to have to power to kill my career before it even starts. That's that the big deal, Calliope. One word from Dr. Lucia Torres and any surgeon's life's work is flushed down the drain. She has two Harper Av-"

"Three, actually." Callie cuts in.

"Three. Three Harper Avery awards somewhere in this house whereas most doctors just dream of being nominated. That's the big deal." The blonde's mind and body are at odds at this moment, the calming touch of the Latina's hand against her usually soothes Arizona while on the other hand her mind is a complete mess, still working through thousands of situations where all this could end very badly.

But when warm lips press against hers it manages to calm those crazy thoughts and Arizona can finally take a breath. Hair hands reach up and tangle in raven hair, their kiss playing dangerously close to an invisible line.

It's Callie who pulls away first, finding bright blue eyes again. "Better?" She whispers, getting only a long sigh in response. "You're not here to meet Dr. Lucia Torres, Arizona. You're here to meet my mom. Ok? You're not interviewing for one of her fellowship positions. And you're not even interviewing for the position of my girlfriend. …You already have it. So, just relax, honey. You can do this, I know you can. And do you know why?"

A smile tickles at Arizona's lips and she replies weakly. "Because I have back up?"

"Because you have back up." Callie says, pinching a dimpled cheek. "Now, we should get back out there." The couple share one more kiss before exiting the bathroom hand in hand and joining the rest of Callie's family in the dining room.

The conversation starts out safe enough, the usual questions of where did you grow up, what's your family like, what do you want to do with your life are asked and Arizona answers easily. It surprises Arizona at how easy it is to talk to Callie's parents; especially after spending an entire week thinking that they were a couple of hardnosed, Catholic, homophobes. But then again, how could they be so bad if they raised someone as amazing as Callie.

"So, hija…" Lucia starts after the first round of questioning. "Tell me, how did you and Arizona meet?"

Blue eyes meet brown and Callie smiles. "Well Mamá, we uhhh…." She thinks back to their earlier discussions where they decided the simplest story was the best. "We met on the subway, if you can believe that. It was late one night and I had yet to get my car, so I hopped the subway. And there she was… sitting in the corner with her nose buried in a book."

"Really?" The woman asks in disbelief, her eyes turning to the blonde.

"Yeah, that's how it happened." Arizona adds with a nod and a wink directed towards her girlfriend.

"And what drew you two together?" Carlos asks between bites of his toast.

"I… I don't know." Arizona breathes out. A smile forms on her lips as her mind takes her back to that night. "She just had this… air about her. An attitude. …I hate riding the subways at night, and I was shaking in my shoes but then I looked up and saw this beautiful woman… She had her iPod in her ears and she was doing this dancing-swaying thing. …And I just couldn't look away."

"Sounds like love at first sight to me." Lucia muses, the couples gaze broken in an instant as they snap to the woman sitting across from them.

Suddenly Arizona's palms start to sweat and she replies, "Well…" She chances a glance back over to the Latina seated next to her and finds Callie's again. "There was definitely a connection…" And to the blonde's surprise, Callie leans over and places a soft, gentle kiss against her lips. It's over as quick as it happened, but it speaks volumes to her.

A few hours after walking into the Torres's residence, both Callie and Arizona are escorted out the front door by a smiling Carlos and Lucia. It was a huge success on both fronts, and Callie is confident that her parents adore Arizona as much as she does. Despite starting off a bit shaky, the blonde killed it just like Callie knew she would.

"Thank you for coming, Arizona. It was lovely to meet you." Lucia tells the blonde. "And if you ever find yourself in the area, please drop by. I can't promise that I'll be here but if I am I would love to do lunch. …This time without my daughter." She adds with a conspiratorial wink.

"Oh, it's a date, Dr. Torres." Arizona replies, noticing the slight glare her girlfriend is giving the two women. "And I have to tell you again what an amazing daughter you raised. Calliope is certainly the most respectable, most caring and most brilliant person I've ever met."

"If you're trying to get into my good graces by flattering me… it's working." Lucia says, and the group erupts into a loud round of laughter.

One last round of goodbye pleasantries are had and then the doctors slip back inside their home while Callie and Arizona shuffle back towards the Latina's car. A hand reaches over and finds the blonde's, Torres taking a deep breath of damp fall air and saying, "That went really well."

"It did, didn't it?" Arizona replies with a smile, nestling into her girlfriend's body. "Your mom's not so bad."

"That's only because she wasn't in the operating room." Callie muses. "Trust me, Dr. Torres can be a real terror." At the car Arizona reaches to open the door but Callie stops her, instead turning the woman and pushing her back against it. "But I'd say you passed with flying colors, sweetness. …Any ideas on how you want to celebrate your success?" She plays, her hips slowly pinning Arizona against her car and teasing parted pink lips with hers.

Only when she pulls the Latina down by the nape of her neck does Arizona get the kiss she's been craving for hours. And this time neither of them reel it in when it starts to heat up. It's only been five days since they've been intimate, what with mismatching schedules, study sessions and Callie's other TA duties keeping them from spending any sort of time together, but now their bodies are craving each other.

When a thigh slips between her legs, Arizona gasps, "Fuck."

"Mmm… that's one idea." Callie purrs, a fire burning within her chocolate eyes. She reinitiates the kiss and moans into the blonde's mouth when she feels Arizona starting to grind against her leg. Pulling away again, not wanting to be caught by her parents in this kind of compromising position, she asks in a ragged breath. "Your place or mine?"

"Whichever one is closer." Arizona replies, "Just get us there."

* * *

AN2: If it wasn't clear, ya'll are getting some sexy times next chapter. I know, _three _whole chapters without any hotness is just ridiculous. I'm so sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so, I apologize if this chapter totally sucks balls. I just kept bashing my head against a wall, so… sorry in advance (just in case). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Callie slides her key into the lock of her front door as pink lips play softly at her own. It's more of a teasing kiss, one promising more to come, and when the door is finally open the couple steps into the Latina's home.

Arizona quickly kicks off her cute, yet very uncomfortable shoes, while Callie asks, "Would you like anything?"

The blonde follows her girlfriend deeper into the home, ending at the open kitchen/living room area. "I wouldn't say no to a glass of wine." She groans, "…Unless it's too early for that."

A soft chuckle rolls from Callie's lips and she reaches for two wine glasses. "You just spent three hours with my parents, Arizona. … It's never too early." She pours each of them a glass and both women take a sip of the sweet beverage. Brown eyes flutter close as the flavor of her drink tickles her taste buds, the slight burn of alcohol slowly creeping down her throat.

The sight of the Latina so at peace makes Arizona smile, and she softly sets her wine glass down before stealthily moving around the island, coming to stand right in front of the woman. Thin lips reach out and caress Callie's, a small smile pulling up one corner of the woman's face. Fair hands rest on the swell of curvaceous hips and the couple deepen their kiss enough to taste the wine on each other's tongue.

"Mmm." Callie sighs contentedly when they part, not knowing if the slight buzz she has going is from the wine or from being drunk off that kiss. "You taste good."

"You taste pretty sweet yourself, tiger." The blonde purrs, lips playing over the exposed flesh of Callie's neck. Fingers make quick work of the Latina's zipper and before she knows it Callie's pants are pooling around her knees, a deep throaty laugh filling the kitchen air as Arizona innocently whispers, "Oops. How did that happen?"

"Gee, I don't know." Callie responds just as innocently with a shrug, their smiling lips coming together again as the blonde's hands slip beneath the bright green Robin underwear the Latina is wearing and grip a perfectly shaped ass.

Things are just starting to heat up when a knocking on Callie's front door interrupts them, Arizona pulling away with a growl.

"Damn it." The Latina groans, "Who hell is that?"

"They can come back later." Arizona says then pulls Callie back into their kiss.

But then another knocking, this time more insistent, makes the couple part again. "I should get that…" Callie grumbles, tugging her pants back up her legs and closing them so she can answer the door.

"Alright…" Arizona sighs. She takes a couple steps back, brown eyes tracking her as she moves, and the blonde slowly pulls the deep blue blouse she is wearing up over her head. "But don't take too long, Calliope…" She purrs, turning her back to the woman and dropping the article of clothing as she slowly stalks off towards the bedroom. "You don't want me to get cold…" Callie stands slack jawed as she watches her girlfriend slip down the hallway only to jump into action the next second by sprinting to the front door in hopes of dismissing whatever untimely guest might be waiting there.

Thankfully it doesn't take too long for her to get rid of the unwanted neighbor, and the Latina doubles back to the kitchen and picks up the blonde's trail. Not only does she find the blue shirt that has captivated her since she saw Arizona in it this morning, but further down the hall way she finds the blonde's pants as well. The trail of clothing ends just outside the bedroom door, the light colored silky camisole teasing Callie with images of a nearly naked girlfriend just beyond.

And she's not disappointed as Callie steps into her bedroom to find Arizona splayed out seductively, only two items keeping the woman from being fully exposed. Blue eyes are dark with desire and a sultry smile plays across thin, pink lips.

"Didn't get started without me, did you?" Callie asks, peeling off her own top and letting it drop to the floor before she crawls up the mattress from the foot of the bed. She hovers over the blonde as their lips meet until strong hands pull the Latina down on top of Arizona.

Bodies arch, grind and undulate against one another as the blood rushing through their veins start to heat up. But it's not the same kind of intensity as before. Every time they've been together it's been like a bottle rocket. Intense and blinding. The need to feel each other being the only thing on their mind, their race to get the other off was their main goal. But right now it's something else. There's no rush, no all consuming burning desire to push the other into bliss. Their lips don't move quite as roughly nor are their touches quite as hard.

Callie shimmies from her pants and she kicks them off over the side of the bed while removing Arizona's only barrier to her center. The Latina starts to move down to glistening folds, her mouth watering at the idea of tasting the woman again, but a hand cups a caramel cheek and stops her.

"No, stay up here." Arizona whispers, "I want to see you."

Her words tug at Callie's heart, a feeling that she can't describe starting to flow through her veins. Brown eyes lock with blue and Callie doesn't look away when she slides a hand down the blonde's firm stomach and cups her slick mound. Arizona gasps at the Latina's touch, her hips moving on their own accord as they arch up to meet the woman even firmer.

Tanned fingers glide up and down Arizona's slit, teasing the woman by coming within millimeters of where she needs it most before moving away. Hands grip at strong shoulders and fingernails start to dig into caramel flesh but their gaze never falters. Only when an aroused clit is massaged does blue eyes flutter close for a fraction of a second before snapping back open and pulling plump lips down to pink for a passionate kiss.

"Yes…" Arizona gasps, "Calliope, yes…"

The Latina's mind no longer knows anything besides the feel of the blonde against her, Arizona's smell in the air and the way her hot breath washes over Callie's flesh.

"Touch me, Arizona." Callie pleads when the throbbing between her own legs becomes too painful to ignore. "Please, baby. I need you."

She doesn't have to be asked twice and Arizona quickly detaches a hand from her grip on the woman's back to snake it between their two moving bodies, slipping beneath the Latina's Robin underwear to find a river of arousal. Skilled fingers make quick work of finding their target and it takes very little time for the two women to find a rhythm. Sweat starts to bead over their heated flesh as they drive one another closer and closer to their release.

But despite her never wanting to stop, the arm supporting Callie starts to quake from exertion and she is forced to remove her hand from Arizona's sex. The blonde whimpers at the loss of contact but gasps when she feels Callie's dripping core placed right against hers. Strong hips slowly move against Arizona's, grinding harder and harder with each thrust.

"You feel so good…" Arizona gasps, her hands seeking purchase in anything to try and keep her grounded as Callie sends her soaring to new heights. "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck… don't stop…"

A bead of sweat makes a track down Callie's forehead as the Latina surges onward. She can feel her peak approaching quickly and she wants to get Arizona there too before it hits. But watching the blonde start to unravel isn't helping to tame her own pleasure and before she knows it some bursts within her, warmth enveloping her completely. Even as her orgasm hits Callie's hips keep grinding into Arizona's, sending the blonde into her own spiral.

The blonde clutches her girlfriend tight as they ride out their high together, sweat covered body lying atop sweat covered body. Even as they start to come down, theirs muscles spasm on their own accord and create a series of aftershocks that rock both women. By the time the last shot of pleasure rips through Arizona she is out of breath and thoroughly spent.

A pounding heart echoes in the Latina's ear as Callie rests on the blonde's chest. Her breathing is ragged and even if there were words that could describe what just happened she wouldn't be able to form them. So instead she tries to convey her thoughts to the blonde with a wet and open mouth kiss. Fair hands cup her face gently and Arizona's tongue caresses the Latina's with the same tenderness as before.

Finally brown eyes are able to focus again and she meets her girlfriend's gaze, finding something she never saw in it before. "What's with the look?" Callie asks, trying to read the woman but coming up blank.

"There's no look." Arizona replies with a smile before kissing her girlfriend again. They share one more long and languid embrace, white teeth nipping at a bruised and swollen lower lip before Callie rolls off the blonde with a sigh. Caramel skin is slick with sweat, along with other juices, and her restrained chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch her breath.

Arizona props up on an elbow and looks over at the other woman, a single finger tracing an invisible pattern over the Latina's smooth stomach. "So… you never said what drew you to me." Arizona says, a blush rising in already flushed cheeks when brown eyes find hers. "I mean, I told you what it was that drew me to you, but what made you walk over to me that night on the subway?"

"Honestly?" Callie replies, "You were just too cute not to talk to."

"I'm not cute." Arizona rebuts, playfully smacking the Latina's arm. "I am hot! There's a difference."

A breathless chuckle rattles around Torres's throat and she says, "Sorry sweetness, but you're cute." When a pout pulls at pink lips Callie adds, "But you definitely have your smoking hot moments. Especially when those moments involve you straddling my lap in the middle of a subway car. …Fucking hot, I'm telling you."

"Or taking you in the supply closet?" The blonde purrs.

"_Hot_." Callie sings, smiling when Arizona giggles her bubbly little giggle. A sharp smack on her bare ass makes the blonde gasp, tugging the Latina back on top of her. Her girlfriend retaliates by biting Callie's bottom lip a little harder than usual, leaving a sting behind it. "Mmm… kinky." She growls.

Blue eyes roll theatrically but Arizona kisses Callie softly, reestablishing the mood that first surrounded them. When they part, Callie asks, "My mom didn't scare you, did she? …With that 'love at first sight' nonsense she was joking about."

An eyebrow arches in surprise and Arizona asks, "You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No…" The Latina whispers. "No, I don't." Arizona lets her words sink in and a small heaviness settles on her chest. Callie quickly picks up on her change of mood and adds, "I believe in lust at first sight. But… to love someone means knowing their soul. You can't do that with just one look. You need to… learn a person, explore them, get to know them on a level deeper than just the surface."

"So…" An ivory finger plays with the little curl in Callie's hair, purposely avoiding the woman's piercing brown eyes. "It was lust that made you walk over to me."

"I didn't say that." Callie replies softly. "I mean… that played a part in it. But I know I'm not the only one who felt something in that first kiss. There _was _a connection, Arizona. I felt it just like you did. …Just because I don't believe in love at first sight doesn't mean I don't think two people can be inexplicably drawn to one another. Whether it's in a crowd of thousands or in an empty subway car."

"So you believe in fate?" The blonde asks, a lopsided smirk making a dimple appear.

"Fate. Destiny. Pre-ordained. …Soul mates." The Latina shrugs, "Whatever you want to call it, I believe that there are people who are supposed to end up together. …It just takes a little longer than one glance." When Arizona smiles brightly at her and kisses her passionately, Callie playfully asks, "Was that a good answer?"

The blonde flips them over, Callie landing on her back with an 'oompf', and Arizona replies, "That was an awesome answer."

Roaming hands start to explore recovered bodies and it's not long before gasps, moans, and cries of pleasure fill the room. Mocha breasts are finally released from their prison and pink lips quickly take pert brown nipples into her mouth as ivory fingers sink into Callie's molten depths. And because their need has already been sated, their build up of their second release is long and slow, something neither woman mind. Their tongues caress and lips dance while each woman gently works the other up. A sweaty forehead with stray blonde hair matted to it rests against the Latina's, their hot breaths mixing together between whispered words of encouragement.

"I'm close, Arizona…" Callie gasps, stars forming behind her eyes from the lack of oxygen she's been able to take in. "Yes, right there. Don't stop… Jesus mother of… Harder. Harder… Yes…" Muscles spasm around the blonde's fingers and the Latina rockets over the edge. Strangled cries spill from her lips and her body bucks uncontrollably.

Blue eyes watch in wonder as the most beautiful woman Arizona has ever seen gets ripped apart at the seams and then slowly comes back together. "You're so gorgeous…" The blonde whispers, kissing gasping lips while the Latina's walls continue to twitch around her fingers as her orgasm dies out. The thigh Arizona had been seeking friction on is no longer enough so she takes one of Callie's and guides it to her own soaking center.

"You feel what you do to me?" She moans when tanned fingers explore her folds.

"Is this all for me?" Callie asks, her voice still hoarse and shaky.

"Every drop." Arizona groans, grinding herself against the Latina's hand. "Just seeing you makes me so wet…"

"Just like on that subway car?" Callie growls, getting merely a whimper from her girlfriend as Arizona's orgasm speeds towards her. "God I love it when you ride my hand like this, baby. You feel so good, so wet. …You can come, sweetness. Come for me. I won't tell…" Hands grip at the headboard just above Callie as her words send Arizona crashing over the edge.

Strong arms keep the blonde upright while Callie shimmies her way into a sitting position, a limp blonde straddled in her lap. A tanned hand brushes back the matted blonde hair to expose blue eyes glazed over in a post-coital haze, Arizona's head slouching forward to rest on a naked shoulder. Plump lips play at the throbbing pulse point on a fair neck as she licks up the few beads of sweat collected there.

She waits until Arizona's heart rate falls back down into the normal range and then Callie smiles up into the blondes face, saying "We still have all of tonight, sweetness. If you want I'll take you out on a date. Dinner… movie… all that jazz."

Pink lips pull up at the thought but then her tired mind takes over and she says, "That means I have to put on a bra again…"

An amused chuckle comes from the Latina and she replies, "Or… we can watch some of my mom's old surgeries on DVD. Order some Chinese food, get drunk on wine and veg out on the couch all night. …No bra required." Brown eyes flick down to the bare chest pressed against her and Callie adds, "Or even recommended, actually. Much better view without."

"You are such a horn dog." Arizona mumbles, kissing the woman quickly then pulling away again. "But it sounds like an awesome idea." She rolls off of Callie and they start to get dressed. But when Arizona finds her ripped and wet panties she mumbles, "There's another pair I've lost."

That reminds Callie of something and she says, "You left some clothes here last week, and I think one of them might be another pair." The Latina crosses her room and pulls open the drawer to show Arizona the few articles within.

"You…" Arizona breathes out. "You gave me a drawer?"

"Well… no." Callie mumbles, searching for the right answer in blue eyes but finding nothing but shock. "I mean… I cleared it out for you but you don't need to use it if you don't want to. It's not like I'm expecting anything from it, Arizona. It's just… well, you had clothes here so I-"

"I have a drawer?" The blonde cuts her off.

"If you want one…" She replies weakly. "If you don't want it, I mean, if it's too soon then I can just-" but her sentence just hangs in the air when the two dimples on Arizona's face nearly blind her.

"I never had a drawer before." Arizona bashfully states.

Callie closes the small distance between them and places a soft kiss on pink lips, then whispers, "Well, now you do."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Teeth nip across caramel flesh, slowly leaving a trail of kisses as pink lips travel up long, lean legs, pausing a fraction of a second to place a sloppy open mouth kiss at the apex of moist folds before continuing their trek further and further north. Electricity buzzes over her Callie's skin just from the touch of Arizona, and when a strong tongue slips out and swirls around the Latina's soft belly button a low, guttural moan rattles in Callie's lungs. Brown eyes remained closed, trying to fight off the day that is slowly growing along with the Latina's desire, all the while Arizona takes her time in exploring every inch of the woman's body.

"Wake up pretty lady…" Arizona purrs, her lips now tickling up an exposed neck and tracing the strong line of Callie's jaw.

"Mmm…" The Latina moans, still stuck in that in-between state of sleep and consciousness.

"I have a present for you…" The blonde whispers, blue eyes training on the peaceful woman laid out beneath her. "And I know you're going to like it…" A skilled hand trails back down south and softly lays across a quickly heating center.

The softest of kisses draw plump, warm lips apart just as two fingers sink into the Latina's depths. A sharp gasp of air gets expelled from Callie's body and Arizona is waiting for it, her slow and sensual teasings starting to morph into long and languid strokes.

"So?" Arizona asks softly. "Was I right?"

"Oh yeah…" Callie moans in delight. "I love it. God, you're so deep, Arizona."

"Yeah I am." The blonde replies. "You feel that? Huh? You feel how deep I am? Just slowly fucking you, making you wet and needy. Teasing your sweet spot just like you like it. Has anyone else made you feel this good before, baby?"

"Never." Callie groans, her hands fisted in the pillow behind her head as her body arches up into the blonde's touch. "No one makes me feel like this…"

"Look at me, Calliope…" Arizona commands just when the warning signs of her release start to pull at the pit of her stomach. Brown eyes open and find dark blue hovering above her, blonde hair cascading down around them creating a sort of curtain blocking out the rest of the world. Strong fingers never falter in their thrusts within Callie and she knows she is just mere seconds away from her orgasm.

"I have a secret I want to tell you, baby." The blonde whispers, pushing the Latina closer and closer to her release point. Their gazes meet and a smile slowly spreads across pink lips, and just as that warmth that has been coiling within Callie starts to unravel, Arizona says, "I love y-"

Callie bolts upright, thrust suddenly and violently into consciousness. Her body is humming from with excitement from her dream but her mind is foggy and confused. Unfocused eyes survey her bedroom, searching for some sort of answer to a not entirely formed question. The red digits of her bedside clock read just before 7 am and when she seeks out a blonde beside her she finds none.

Falling back down in her bed a hand rubs roughly at her eyes and she mumbles, "That's it. No more Thai food before bed."

Despite her best efforts to ignore the now throbbing sensation settled between her legs, Callie succumbs to her needs while taking a shower, her mind quickly picking up where her dream left off. She tries not to focus on the words her imaginary Arizona started to say but never finished, but even as her much needed release pours over her like the hot waters of her shower those whispered words of her dream cause her more pleasure than all the friction in the world.

Somehow she manages to make it to campus by her 930 am office hour and the Latina hunkers down for a long day of grading exams, prepping labs and studying for her upcoming courses that are starting next semester. She tries to immerse herself in the science but still there is an ever present memory lurking in the back of her mind, a naked Arizona whispering the phrase that Callie knows she feels for the blonde herself. She knows it like she knows she wants to be a doctor, but it's too soon and Callie doesn't want to scare Arizona away. After all, it wouldn't be the first time the Latina was the one to fall too hard and too fast for someone, only to end up heartbroken and crying in the rain.

A soft knock on her open door draws brown eyes up to greet a smiling Arizona and quite suddenly all of Callie's fears and problems dissipate. "Morning, Calliope." Arizona purrs, stepping into the TA's office. "I have a present for you and I think you're going to like it." Those words bring back the Latina's dream and a bright red flush tints caramel cheeks, Callie becoming hot under her collar again.

Arizona notices this slight fumble and asks, "You ok?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm good." The Latina mumbles, shaking the image of a naked Arizona from her mind. "So what'd you bring me?"

"Coffee and…" Arizona pulls a white paper bag out from behind her back and says, "A scone!"

An eyebrow arches at the blonde who readily makes herself at home in Callie's office, and she asks, "Pumpkin?"

"Eww, no." The blonde replies with a grimace. "Blueberry. You know… in case you felt like sharing." Dimples shine when Arizona giggles while brown eyes roll in amusement. She goes to hand her girlfriend her breakfast but pulls it away at the last second and adds, "It's gonna cost you though."

"Then it's not a present." Callie replies, but gives in and softly kisses waiting pink lips.

It's been a couple weeks since that Sunday brunch where Arizona met Callie's parents. The end of midterms allowed a slight lull in studying and homework but now that the end of the semester is approaching the Latina doesn't get to see her girlfriend as often as she'd like. Sure, they make time for each other. They spend one or two nights a week together, along with a few dates but there is always a pressing matter nagging at the blonde. But Callie doesn't complain, she knows what it's like to be a med student and in just over a month she will be one again, adding yet another layer of complexity to their relationship. Still, whenever the two women are able to grab a moment alone it becomes their favorite part of the day.

Arizona pulls up a chair next to the Latina's desk and sits while Callie takes a long drag at her coffee, sighing in content. "How'd you sleep?" The blonde asks innocently, unaware that she was the star attraction in all of her girlfriend's dreams.

"Um… pretty good." Callie answers, her fingers starting to fidget on the lid of her coffee cup.

Blue eyes take a moment to survey the woman's outfit, her gaze lingering at the pair of crossed caramel legs sticking out from beneath a very delicious skirt while glorious breasts tease from beneath the top of Callie's business suit blazer. Through the days and weeks of knowing the woman and seeing her at school, Arizona has learned that Callie dresses to impress, though not blatantly so. It's more for power than to show wealth, and it never ceases to make Arizona drool.

"I like the suit…" Arizona muses with a sly grin.

"I'm sure you'd like what's under it even better." Callie replies just as slyly, blue eyes darkening in an instant. "I was thinking of you when I got dressed this morning."

"Is that so?" The blonde asks in a thick tone of voice.

"Mmhmm…" The Latina hums. "You might or might not have played a part in some very… dirty dreams I had last night." All Arizona can do is listen and imagine an unconscious Callie writhing and dripping in arousal as her dreams torture her, and without knowing she squeezes her legs closed even tighter, nearly moaning at the pressure she creates.

By now they are both talking in whispers and Callie is only a hairs breath away from Arizona, each slightly dry in the mouth and damp someplace else. "You worked me up so much and I tried to wait, sweetness but… I couldn't. I had to finish in the shower by myself."

"That's just wrong." Arizona replies.

"I agree…" Callie mumbles, and as she is just about to move in for the kill another knock on her door draws her attention away from her girlfriend.

"Uh, Callie? You said this was a good time?" The young med student asks, not realizing that he just walked in on a very heated moment between the two women.

"Of course, come on in." Callie replies, then gives an apologetic smile to her girlfriend. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." Arizona says, giving the Latina a hidden wink. "I'll see you in lab."

The next few hours pass by painfully slow thanks to the burning heat now settled between the Latina's legs. It's like this morning all over again only now there is no private place for Callie to slip away and stem the throbbing. But even if she could she knows that as soon as she sets her sights on the blonde again that it will be useless. Her body responds to Arizona's presence no matter when the last time Callie was able to get off. If it's not Arizona's touch that takes her to the edge, it's just not enough.

And when Callie hears the telltale sound of her girlfriend's giggle, brown eyes dart to the door of the lab to find Arizona entering along with her usual duo of friends. They exchange a secret smile before Arizona quickly rejoins Teddy and Mark's conversation as they take their seats at their normal lab table. The Latina shifts in her stance as she tries to ease the throbbing still present, and if the smirk playing across pink lips is anything to go by, Arizona knows exactly what her girlfriend is attempting to do.

After a quick introduction to their lab, Mark's partner, Jackson Avery, whom both Arizona and Teddy know their friend wishes was more than just his lab partner, requests assistance and Callie quickly approaches their table. While she is helping her student out, Callie makes sure to bend in such a way that the blonde seated across the table is greeted with a very pleasant view. Her rich purple blouse falls just enough to allow a prying eye to see more than socially acceptable and yet keeps the real treasure hidden.

Arizona is so locked on to the woman that she completely ignores Teddy when she attempts to talk to her, resulting in an exasperated eye roll from the woman along with mutterings of 'Celibate Island' and 'eternity'.

Once Jackson finally understands, Callie rounds the table and leans in close to Arizona's ear. "Enjoying the view, sweetness?" Their position wouldn't make every eye in the room snap to them, but if someone was watching them they would definitely find it a bit more intimate than needed.

"I've seen it before." Arizona replies coolly. And apparently Callie isn't happy with that answer because the next minute blue eyes lock onto a very firm backside as her girlfriend leans over to assist someone across the room, her skirt framing the Latina's ass in such a way that makes the blonde drool.

Somehow the minutes tick by and Arizona starts to pack her bags. Mark, completely oblivious to the intense game of chicken the two women have been playing, asks, "Cal coming out for drinks with us tonight?"

"I… don't know." Arizona replies. "I forgot to ask earlier." Seeing an opportunity to break away from her friends, she says, "I'll hang back and ask her and I'll meet up with you two later." Teddy isn't fooled but a lovesick Mark just nods along while watching Jackson walk down the hall before following in his footsteps.

Once the last of her students cleans up, Callie quickly puts away the supplies and locks up before heading back towards her office. She had been playing with fire all day and now she's burned. She needs relief even if it's not Arizona who gives it to her and she decides that just five minutes behind the locked door of her office will suffice for now.

But then she rounds the corner and finds that same blonde who has invaded every corner of her mind leaning against the wall and waiting. Quickly recovering from her slight surprise, Callie pulls on a straight face and walks right by the woman, neither saying a single word. Arizona waits patiently as her girlfriend unlocks her office, and then calmly enters behind the woman.

Only when the door is closed behind her and the lock is in place does she drop her bags and take Callie into an equally frenzied embrace. They trip over the Latina's heels until Callie finally kicks them off, and both struggle for domination. But just as Callie is about to pin Arizona to the wall, a renewed surge of strength hits the blonde and she pushes the woman back the other way until they hit the lip of her desk.

"Arizona…" Callie gasps, fireworks exploding behind her eyes.

"Nuh-uh, Calliope." Arizona growls, "I got you all worked up and didn't finish the job. And Arizona Robbins never leaves a woman like that." Even though it wasn't actually her that worked the woman up but her dreams, when she heard that her girlfriend had to finish herself off Arizona became intent on righting that wrong.

Thighs are pressed back into her desk until Callie gets the message, sitting on the edge and parting her legs as wide as her skirt will allow. But that's not enough for Arizona to even get a hand where she wants it, let alone anything else. So Arizona takes matters into her own hands and tugs the end of Callie's skirt even further up until damp panties make themselves visible.

"Sweet mother of all that is good…" Arizona groans, her tongue already tingling with anticipation. She reaches out behind her and pulls up Callie's desk chair, sitting and finding herself with the most amazing sight ever.

Normally she would draw this out, tease Callie and make her beg for Arizona's touch, but being where they are and the very evident need the Latina has, she doesn't waste time in pulling aside the woman's underwear and having a taste. Callie's hips buck at Arizona's first touch, a sharp gasp leaving her body at the suddenness. She seeks hold on anything that will keep her in place, one hand gripping the edge of the desk while the other tangles in golden hair.

"Oh god…" Callie sighs, each touch of Arizona's tongue against her bundle of nerves making her shoot through the roof. Random swipes quickly morph into a steady rhtym and before she knows it Callie is breathless and unable to form any words. She writhes and bucks against her girlfriend, seeking more but knowing she will never get her fill of Arizona. Images from her dreams mix with reality and she soon forgets which is which. The only thing she knows is that Arizona is touching her, kissing her, making love to her.

The stars start to fade along with everything else and Callie is sure she's about to pass out until something snaps and her release comes flooding through the dams. Legs clamp around the head buried between them and the most animalistic of moans start to fall from her lips only to get silenced by a second orgasm that rips through her almost instantaneously.

She can hear the sound of her chair being moved back, and the missing hot breath between her legs, but its only when slick lips meet hers does Callie try to open her eyes again. When she does the smile that is greeting her isn't sly or cocky, but soft and loving. And if she were to close her eyes again, Callie could swear that that look is what comes after Arizona finishing the sentence the Latina's desperately wants her too.

In her haze of post orgasm bliss Callie even toys with the idea of just saying it, just saying those three words she knows she feels. But then Arizona leans in and kisses her again, reminding her that this isn't her dream.

"Was that everything you dreamed it would be?" Arizona asks softly.

"Yeah…" Callie replies breathlessly. "Yeah, sweetness. It was." She pulls the blonde back in for a kiss to hide the slight disappointment in her eyes, and then asks, "Is this why you hung around?"

"No…" Arizona sighs, her hands slowly traveling the length of Callie's back while taking advantage of her position by getting another eyeful of the Latina's perfect cleavage. "I just wanted to ask you, since it's Friday, if you wanted to go to Joe's with me, Mark and Teddy tonight."

"That's all you wanted to do?" Callie plays, chuckling when the blonde shrugs innocently. "Well, I would lo- I'd enjoy that, yes." Blue eyes narrow at her slight fumble but thankfully a knocking on the Latina's office door gives her a reason to pull away from their embrace.

She quickly rights her outfits and runs a hand through her hair, then opens the door to find a smiling red head on the other side. "Addison?" Callie gasps. Arizona watches at the two women stare at each other for a few seconds, and then simultaneously break out into laughter and hug each other tight.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Callie asks, pulling the woman away at arm's length to look her up and down. "You look amazing! When did you get into Boston?"

"I just got here yesterday!" Addison replies. "And I just had to see you, Cal. God, it's been so long!"

Suddenly Arizona starts to feel very small, but she's not about to interrupt Callie in front of whoever this woman is, especially if it's anyone of importance with the university, so she grabs her bag and approaches the open doorway.

"You know, I hate to run but I need to get to the hospital. But we definitely need to catch up sometime." The red head states.

"We do." Callie agrees, then finds the silent blonde next to her and adds, "You know what, I'm going out with a group of friends. You should come. …That's alright, isn't it babe?"

"Babe?" Addison picks up immediately.

Callie just rolls her eyes at the woman's antics then asks again, "You don't mind if Addison joins us tonight, right?"

"No, of course not." Arizona replies. "The more the merrier."

"Great! Well, here's my card. It's got my cell on it. Just text me the time and place and I'll see you tonight." Addison says, handing the Latina her card before back tracking down the hallway. "Sorry to run off so soon but I just had to see you again! We'll talk more tonight!"

The smile on Callie's face never leaves as brown eyes watch the red head disappear from sight, only to track back down to the number grasped in her hands. Arizona shifts the heavy bag on her shoulder, and asks, "So… who was that?"

"Addison Montgomery. …Dr. Addison Montgomery now, apparently." Callie answers as she reads the surgeon's card. "We haven't seen each other since before I went to Botswana."

"She's gorgeous." Arizona mumbles in spite of herself.

"Yeah…" The Latina sighs. "And brilliant. And hilarious. …She's the only ex I ever remained friends with after we broke up." Suddenly all thoughts of a pleasant evening with one of her girlfriend's old friends flies out the window, and now all she can think about is her gorgeous girlfriend being with this other gorgeous woman. …And suddenly Arizona starts to feel very sick.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the delay, but the second time through was so much better than the first draft. Trust me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The last remaining rays of sunlight have already dipped below the horizon by the time Arizona gets released from her last class of the week. A slight nip in the air, warning those in the city of Boston that winter is just around the corner, makes Arizona tug her jacket tighter around her. The heaviness of her textbooks digs into her shoulder as the blonde cuts a direct route through campus towards Joe's. In all actuality, Arizona would have been perfectly content in just going home and sleeping all weekend, but she promised Mark and Teddy that she would be there. The fact that her girlfriend and her girlfriend's hot ex will be there as well plays no part in her hurried march towards the bar. None at all.

Stepping into the warmth of the neighborhood college hangout, blue eyes scan the crowd and quickly find her two friends in their usual corner. Teddy and Mark are engaged in yet another battle of the minds it seems, so Arizona works her way up to the bar for a much needed drink.

She's greeted with a smile from the friendly barkeep, and he asks, "That time of the week again, eh Arizona?"

"You know it." The blonde sighs, then adds, "Might as well start me a tab, Joe. I have a feeling I'm going to be drinking a lot tonight."

"You got it." Joe replies, uncapping a beer before moving on to his next customer.

With her cold drink in hand Arizona makes her way towards their table, dropping her heavy bag on the ground as soon as she can. "Thank god." She groans, plopping down in an empty seat. "It's a good thing that I am deathly afraid of jail otherwise I might have put that old Dr. Dickson out of her misery."

"Long day, killer?" Mark asks sarcastically.

"Don't get me started." The blonde growls, then looks around and asks, "Calliope not here yet?" Both Teddy and Mark just shake their head no and Arizona pulls out her phone to check if she missed any calls or texts.

But before she can fire off an inquiring message, the rich laugh of Callie filters through the air, making blue eyes whip around to the entrance. Arizona watches as her girlfriend easily moves in and out of the growing crowd, her signature mega-watt smile on her face. It's only when a glint of red hair flashes behind the Latina that Arizona remembers that tonight isn't going to be just all rainbows and sunshine.

She's able to get a halfway decent smile on her face by the time the two women get to their table, and when Callie leans in for a quick kiss that faked smile is replaced with a genuine one for a fraction of a second before her mask snaps back into place.

"Hey, sweetness." Callie purrs, taking the seat right next to the blonde, leaving the only empty seat for Addison on the Latina's other side.

"Hi." The red head says when predatorial blue eyes find hers. "We weren't introduced before, I'm Addison Montgomery."

"Arizona Robbins." The blonde replies, giving the proffered hand a firm shake. "Nice to meet you. And these are my friends, Mark Sloan and Teddy Altman." The three new acquaintances all smile and exchange a quick greeting.

"She's an old friend of mine from Miami. We haven't seen each other since before I went into the Peace Corps." Callie explains. "And apparently she's been headhunted by Boston Mass for an attending in their Prenatal department." A round of 'ooh's' and 'wow's' are had and Addison is quick to expand on her old friend's introduction.

While Addison talks, Teddy glances to the blonde next to her and finds ice in those usually soft blue eyes. She leans over and whispers, "Friends as in…"

"Ex." Arizona replies under her breath.

"Ah." Altman sighs, quickly caught up as to why there is a cloud of tension surrounding her friend.

"Nice shoes." Mark says, his gaze trailing up and down the surgeons' body, but for an entirely different purpose as to why men normally do it. "Blahnik's?"

"Wow!" Addison exclaims. "You know your pumps, don't you?"

"I just know class when I see it." The man replies, confidence dripping from every word as his signature 'come hither' grin pulls at his lips.

Fifteen minutes come and go as Callie and Addison chat non-stop. More than once the newcomer refers to their past in Miami, making a flare of jealousy ignite within the blonde. Every twinkle of the eye, every slight touch of their arms, every time that beautiful laugh spills from her girlfriend's mouth, it makes Arizona's teeth grind. She knows it's ridiculous, that she and Callie are together. But just thinking about anyone being with Callie makes her see red, and she can't figure out why. It's not like she, herself, doesn't have a past. She does, everybody does. But having to sit in the middle of _her _bar, with _her _friends, listening to stories about _her _girlfriend, it's a little more than Arizona can handle.

Needing a break from the love fest, Arizona stands and mumbles something about getting a round before heading to the bar. "Joe, can I get two beers, a long island iced tea, glass of white wine and…"

"Scotch neat, please." Addison supplies when Arizona tries to remember what the red head's drink was, having followed the blonde to help carry their order back to the table.

"Right." Arizona groans, giving the redhead a forced smile before adding, "And two shots of tequila." A silence falls between them as they wait, Arizona keeping her gaze glued to hundreds of liquor bottles displayed behind the bar while Addison tries to get a read on the woman.

"Thanks for letting me crash your get together." The red head says, trying to break the ice between them. "It's so much more fun than sitting in my room and drinking alone." All Arizona can muster is a slight smile before turning back to the bar in front of her.

"Ok… so, your friends." Addison continues. "What's their situation? Are they… you know…"

"Are they what?" Arizona asks in confusion, then a light bulb ignites. "Oh! Oh god, no. No, they're just friends."

"I didn't think so." Her smile morphs from a friendly one to one that Arizona would almost compare to a hungry lioness casting its gaze across a herd of antelope. "Now Teddy, is she… into the ladies?"

Despite her earlier dreams of scratching this woman's eyes out, Arizona can't help but smile at Addison. "Um, no. Theodora makes an arrow look crooked."

A pout pulls at the surgeon's lips, and she asks, "And the walking, talking Adonis?"

"Almost too gay to function." Arizona answers.

"Damn it." Addison groans. "A girl can't catch a break around here, can she?" Two tequila shots appear in front of the women and Arizona quickly shoots one back, reveling in the burn that the alcohol leaves in its trail. "Hypothetically… which one do you think would be the easiest to sway?"

"You really think you have the power to flip someone?" Arizona asks in disbelief.

"Wouldn't be my first time." Addison purrs, her gaze becoming lidded and seductive.

Joe finally arrives with their round and Arizona shoots back the second shot of tequila before saying, "I'm not going to help you hook up with any of my friends. But I will tell you that, A, Mark is afraid of bra's and just boobs in general, and B, Teddy's gone so long without sex that I'm convinced her virginity has grown back. What you do with that information is up to you." That hungry lioness look reappears on Addison's face and Arizona just rolls her eyes before turning back towards their table, a fresh round of drinks with her.

They rejoin their group and the alcohol starts to flow again. Stories are shared and laughs are had as Addison slowly but surely works her way into the friendship zone. Throughout the night Callie keeps in contact with the blonde, whether it's a hand on the knee, an arm around her shoulders, or even a few stolen kisses here and there. Despite the slight buzz in her system, Callie can feel the tension in her girlfriend's muscles. Arizona has been distant and a bit short all night and the Latina is starting to get worried.

Finishing her second wine of the night, Callie stands and whispers, "Come on, sweetness…" When Arizona doesn't immediately follow, a tanned hand takes an ivory one and she pulls the woman off her bar stool. "Come on, Arizona."

"Where are we going?" Arizona groans as she is pulled through the bar. Callie doesn't answer, instead just continues on until they push through the bathroom door and enter the smaller, quieter hiding place.

"Really? Dirty bar bathroom sex again?" Arizona asks snidely. "Because, seriously, I'm so not in the mood."

Brown eyes roll and Callie leans back against the sinks, her arms crossed over her chest, and she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." The blonde answers shortly.

"Really? Because you've had a big 'fuck off' sign stamped across your forehead all night. And… I'm getting the feeling that it's because of something I did." The Latina rebuts. "So… what? What is it? What did I do?" All Arizona gives her is silence, so she continues. "Did I… I didn't forget something, did I? Our one month was earlier this week, so it's not that. And today… I know we were playing with fire a bit, especially during your lab but… you definitely didn't seem to mind. Especially afterwards when your head was buried between-"

"It's not that." Arizona cuts her off, strong fingers rubbing at her pounding temples. "It's me, ok? I just, I guess I didn't expect that when I woke up this morning I'd be meeting one of your ex's. One of your beautiful ex's who just so happens to be brilliant and hilarious and has more fascinating stories than Mother Theresa. …And did I mention gorgeous?"

A smirk plays at plump lips and Callie muses, "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Arizona rebuts.

"Yeah you are." The Latina plays. "You're jealous."

"I'm _not _jealous." The blonde growls. "I don't get jealous. That's you, so stop projecting. I don't get jealous."

Callie can see plain as day that the woman is lying to herself, but simply replies, "Ok, then what is it?"

"I don't know." Arizona sighs, pushing away yet another image of her girlfriend and a certain redhead getting sweaty in the back of Callie's old T-Bird back in Miami. "It's been a long day. …A long week, actually. I'm just tired."

Brown eyes study the blonde in front of her and Callie says, "Ok. …Then let's get out of here."

A groan rattles around Arizona's throat and she says, "No. That's… that's not what I want, Callie. I don't want you to have to leave your friends just because I'm… God, that's not what I want."

"Then what _do _you want, Arizona?" Callie exclaims. She's been trying to be patient but Arizona's whole hot and cold thing is starting to wear on her nerves. "You don't want to be here but you don't want to leave. So, tell me what I'm missing here." Arizona can't seem to sort out her own thoughts so she instead starts to pace back and forth in the small bathroom, rubbing at her tired face as she mutters to herself.

A dark gaze tracks her with every step, and Callie asks, "What's wrong, Arizona? Please, just tell me." Now she's scared because all her mind can come up with is that Arizona is about to dump her. Something happened, that Callie can't figure out, and now the blonde is about to kick her to the curb. That's the only reason why she'd be so withdrawn.

"I can't think!" Arizona exclaims, surprising not only Callie but herself as well."I… When I'm with you, I can't think… logically. I mean, I don't get jealous, Calliope. I don't. That's not me. But then… Big Red showed up with her shiny scalpel and new face and now… now all I can see is you and her making out on the hood of a police car."

"That was one time…" Callie says weakly, knowing that little story of Addison's wouldn't help her.

"Look, I get it, alright. We all have pasts. We all have ex's and luggage and stories but… God, she's gorgeous!" The blonde cries. "Like, seriously? How can I compete when she's-"

"Arizona!" Callie quickly cuts her off. "How can you say that? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. How can you think there is any competition?" She physically stops the blonde from pacing by taking her shoulders and looking straight into murky blue eyes. "And I'm not talking about just your looks, sweetie. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. Inside and out. …What's gotten into you?"

The blonde averts her gaze, those brown eyes being too intense to handle, and she mumbles, "I don't know, Calliope. You make me feel all these things that… I can't explain. And, for the first time in a relationship, I'm scared."

"Scared?" Callie whispers, "Scared of what?"

A ragged breath is forced from her lungs and Arizona says, "I don't want to screw up what I have with you, you're too important to me. …There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about you. I mean, I _can't _stop thinking about you. You're always in my head, no matter what I do you're always there. … And the fact that I could screw something up scares me to death."

The somber look on Callie's face slowly morphs into a smile, making Arizona ask, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you just said you loved me." Callie answers confidently.

"No." Arizona breathes out, fear now replacing her confusion. "No… I didn't."

"Kind of sounded like you did." The Latina plays.

"No. No no no no…" The blonde starts to back track, fearing that she has said too much too fast. "No, Calliope. I mean, we've only been dating a month. That's not something you say after only a month. It's too soon. I mean, you can't know if you love someone after just having a few dates and-"

"I do." Callie says calmly, cutting Arizona's words off at her knees. "I know it's only been a month but… I know that I love you, Arizona. I know it like… like the tides know the moon. I know it." The blonde stands wide eyed in the Latina's arms. "And… maybe it's too soon for most people, maybe it's too soon for us. But I love you. …I love you."

"You do?" Arizona asks in a breathless whisper.

"Like Robin loves Batman." Callie replies with a smile.

"I love you too." Arizona says, the steadiness and force behind her words wiping away any fear the Latina might have about it not being true.

"I know." Callie says, "I heard you the first time, sweetness." Her smile is quickly wiped away when pink lips take hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss that should have happened after her imaginary Arizona told Callie that she's loves her in her dreams. But this one is so much better, because it's real. And because Callie can taste Arizona on her lips, feel her warmth against her body, and run her caramel hands down the length of the blonde's strong back.

Their pretty pink bubble is popped when the bathroom door opens again for another frantic bar patron seeking relief. Even then they don't leave the comfort of their embrace, instead just giggling against each other's lips and staring into each other's gaze.

"Pretty romantic, huh?" Arizona murmurs, taking small, teasing nips at the Latina's lips.

"Fits with the fairytale, I think." Callie replies. "Met on a smelly subway car. Said I love you in a dirty bar bathroom. ...Make us unique."

"That's one word, I guess." The blonde giggles, forced to step aside to let the strange woman at the sinks.

"How about you and I get out of here." Callie husks, finally pulling out of their embrace and taking her girlfriend's hand. "I'm sure I can come up with something much more romantic before the night is through."

The couple finally leaves the bathroom and weaves through the crowd until they reach their table. Addison and Teddy are now seated side by side, the blonde in the middle of her sentence while the red head listens closely. Mark is nowhere to be seen but it's not surprising since nine times out of ten he always finds someone to go home with on these Friday nights.

Callie grabs Arizona's heavy bag and says, "We're heading out. You two don't get into too much trouble."

"Can't promise anything." Addison replies with a sly wink, Teddy laughing a bit more than normal in her drunken state.

With a quick wave to Addison, Arizona is lead through the bar and out into the open air where she can finally breathe. "Should I be worried about Teddy?" She asks the Latina.

Callie chuckles softly and tugs the blonde in closer. "Addison might be horny, but she's not the kind of person to take advantage of someone. Teddy will be fine, I promise." Plump lips kiss tenderly at Arizona's temple and she whispers, "What you _should _be worried about is when you're going to be getting some sleep. Because I plan on keeping you up all night long."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The brisk late fall night whips around the happy couple as they make their way into the depths of the subway tunnels. Normally Callie would insist that they at least take a cab since she's had one too many to be driving, but the Latina felt that a trip underground would only make things even more perfect. Just twenty minutes ago the TA was professing her love for the blonde in a dirty bar bathroom. And now she's going to take her love on a magnificent subway ride. Anyone should be so lucky, right?

Their hands are clasped tight as they wait on the platform, and when the subway slows to a halt they step into one of the many barely populated cars. They aren't as lucky to have the thing to themselves, but the middle aged woman sitting by herself, the half drunk homeless man at the far end, and the few teen-aged boys present hardly look up when the couple boards.

When the doors swish closed and the subway starts to pick up speed a strong arm wraps securely around Arizona's waist as the two women stand at one of the center poles. The blonde's back is pressed firmly against it while Callie stands in front of her, one hand on the pole behind her girlfriend while the other takes up residence on a denim clad hip. The lights flicker on and off as the subways speeds through the maze of tunnels while lips play and dance against lips. Normally Arizona would be shaking in her boots riding the subway this late at night but having Callie so close to her makes her feel safe, and she's right because Callie knows she would do anything to protect her.

At the next stop those teen-aged boys stand and filter past the couple, one of them unexpectedly running into Arizona and nearly toppling her.

"Hey!" Callie shouts, shoving the boy back with a firm push, "Watch it."

"Suck it, bitch." The drunk, under aged kid sneers, flipping the Latina the bird as he backs away.

"Assholes." She growls, her gaze tracking the group until the doors shut them out and the car starts to pull away from the station again. Brown eyes flick back to the blonde and she asks, "You alright, sweetness?" When all she gets is a dimpled smile, she asks, "What?"

"My hero…" Arizona plays, pulling her girlfriend down for a kiss mid-eye roll.

Before they know it their stop arrives and the two women step off the subway hand in hand, their feet guiding them towards the blonde's apartment. The coldness seeps into their bones and Callie smiles when she glances next to her and finds a bright red nose peeking out from her girlfriend's bundled up jacket.

Standing outside her locked apartment door, Arizona fumbles for her key with half frozen and numb fingers. And it doesn't help when Callie leans in and whispers into Arizona's ear, "Wait until you find out how I plan to warm you up…"

Somehow they actually do get into the apartment and within twenty minutes both women end up naked and wet as they share a nice, warm bath. It's not exactly what Arizona had imagined when the Latina toyed with her earlier, but she can't complain. After all, how many women have had a slick and soapy Callie Torres in their bath tub, in the middle of their empty apartment, as they drink wine straight from the bottle.

"Tell me again why you don't have wine glasses?" Callie asks playfully.

"Because until I met you I never kept wine in my apartment." Arizona replies with a dimpled smile. Blue eyes watch from the opposite end of the tub as a dribble of red wine leaks from Callie's lips, falling down her chin and splashing into the bubbles below.

Tanned hands grip Arizona's ankles and Callie pulls the woman up the length of the tub until they meet in the middle, long ivory legs wrapping themselves around the Latina's body. Brown eyes stare up into her girlfriends gaze and a warmth, not attributed to the bathwater surrounding them, flows through her veins. Their lips are drawn together, like some kind of magnetic pull, and they share a slow and heated kiss. Arizona finds herself at a height advantage, being seated in Callie's lap, and uses it to deepen their kiss, forcing the Latina's head to tip back even further for the blonde's exploring teeth, lips and tongue.

Arizona pulls away, needing to see Callie's face again, and a fair finger gently pulls at the Latina's lower lip. "I love your lips…" She whispers, her smile mirroring the one on her girlfriends face. "They're so warm… and soft… and sweet…" Arizona whispers between soft little love pecks. "Just like the woman they belong to."

"Mmm…" Callie purrs, her hands traveling the vast expanse of Arizona's bare back before following the curve of her hips and tracing the long lines of silky smooth legs. "So you're saying it's my lips you love, love?"

"No…" Arizona replies seductively, leaning in for a slower and more languid kiss. "Just one of the many things I love about you, Calliope."

"You know what I love?" The Latina asks in a low and ragged voice, her hand slipping between their melded bodies and quickly finding the blonde's slit. "This…" She groans, then slides two fingers deep into Arizona's depths.

Arizona gasps in surprise, her hands clenching the base of Callie's neck as the blonde's head tips back in ecstasy. Brown eyes watch the woman on top of her writhe as strong fingers work their magic within her.

"I love how your body reacts to my touch…" Callie husks, her fingers dragging down a muscled wall as she slowly and firmly pulls out, only to push back in just as slow. "I love seeing what I do to you. I love knowing that I'm the only one who can do this to you. …And I love it when you moan my name."

"Callie…" Arizona groans, only halfway hearing the words her girlfriend is whispering.

"Yes, sweetness. Just like that." The Latina purrs, rewarding the woman with a gentle massage of her sweet spot before nearly pulling out completely. "I love how you feel around my fingers… and I love that I fit just perfectly inside you. Like we were meant to be like this…"

"Oh yes…" The blonde moans breathlessly. Heavy breathing and the small splashing of water are the only sounds floating around Arizona's bathroom. Callie's fingers continue their slow pace, torturing and pleasing Arizona all at the same time. Plump lips suck at slick skin of the blonde's chest and neck as Arizona tries to grind harder against the Latina's hand, seeking more and more but never finding it.

But then her muffled ears pick up another sound, outside the walls of her bathroom but still close enough to cause alarm. Her body stops in its movement's against Callie and Arizona freezes as she tries to tune in.

Callie notices the immediate change in the blonde and starts, "What's-"

"Shh." Arizona cuts her off, a wet hand clamping down over the woman's mouth. "Do you hear that?" They both listen closely for a couple seconds until another heavy thud is heard, almost like someone was hitting the front door. …Not knocking.

A naked body shoots out of the bath tub and water covers the floor as Arizona quickly grabs her robe. Her mind immediately starts to formulate the worst of scenarios despite her apartment being in a relatively good neighborhood. The dead of night also adds a layer of fright and she finds herself tiptoeing down the hall towards her front door.

And when a tanned arm shoots out from behind her, a raised pink razor gripped tightly, Arizona nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Jesus Chr-" She yelps in a hushed tone, turning to find a sopping wet Latina with a towel just big enough to be wrapped around her. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Callie says, her gaze locked on the front door just ten feet ahead. "Protecting my woman."

"With a safety razor?" Arizona asks sarcastically. "What are you going to do, shave off one of their eyebrows? I have some nail clippers in the bathroom too. Maybe you can give them a manicure as well."

Callie is just about to parlay with an equally witty response when another banging against the door draws their attention. Then next second the door gives way and two women come spilling into the apartment, both Callie and Arizona yelping in surprise. But it doesn't take too long to figure out who these intruders are, one being a mildly buzzed redhead and the other being a fully schnockered blonde.

"Teddy?!" Arizona exclaims. "What the hell?"

"Your key burned my fingers!" The inebriated woman replies, her words barely audible over her incessant laughing.

"What are you two doing here?" Callie asks, her weapon of choice lowered to her side while her other hand grips the unsteady knot keeping her towel in place.

"After last call I offered to take her home, and this was the only address she knew." Addison replies. Teddy has a vice grip on the woman's shoulder and the two stumble further into the room until the blonde can be deposited on one of the dining room chairs.

Teddy raises her right hand in front of her fuzzy eyes and mumbles, "Ow."

"What did you do to her?" Arizona asks, watching the blonde nearly tumble out of the chair before she catches herself, only to do the same thing five seconds later.

"I didn't do anything." The redhead answers. "Scotch did." She finally takes in the scene, Arizona and Callie nearly dripping wet, a robe plastered to the blonde's body while a towel barely covers the Latina, and she says, "We interrupted something, didn't we."

"No." "Yes." Are answered at the same time, Callie giving her ex a hard glare.

"I tried to take her back to my place but-" But when blue eyes immediately snap to Addison's, she corrects, "Not like _that._ I mean, back to my hotel room to sleep it off. But she wouldn't have it. This was the first address she said. It was only after she burned herself trying to fish that spare key out of the lamp fixture just outside that I realized that it probably wasn't her place after all."

"You told me you moved that key." Callie whispers.

"I was going to." Arizona groans, then kneels down in front of her plastered friend and tries to examine her.

"If you give me her address I'll take her home." Addison says, feeling very guilty for even allowing Teddy to get as trashed as she is, and then busting in on the couples obviously pleasant evening.

"No…" Arizona sighs, finding Teddy already passed out. "Leave her here for the night."

"What?" Callie cries. "Really?" This night isn't turning out the way she expected. For one, she never planned on telling Arizona she loved her in a dirty bar bathroom, but the Latina was on her way to compensate it by giving Arizona a very memorable night. And two, she doesn't really want a passed out drunk sleeping it off just out in the living room while Callie is doing terrible, dirty, amazing things to Arizona just on the other side of the wall.

"Does she look like she can be moved _anywhere?_" Arizona asks sarcastically, Teddy emphasizing her words with a very unflattering snore. "No, she'll stay here. You both will." The blonde says, finding Addison's gaze.

"Fantastic." Callie growls. Sensing that tonight's activities have been cut short, she turns and heads back towards the bathroom to clean up and change.

While Addison keeps a restraining hand on Teddy's shoulder, Arizona makes quick work of clearing the living room and pulling the couch out into a bed.

"You know…" Addison sighs, "…I'm not trying to move in on her or anything. You know that, right?" Blue eyes glance up to the redhead, questioning and unsure, and the surgeon explains, "Callie. I'm not trying to win her back or anything. That's not why I'm in Boston."

"Ok." Arizona replies evenly while trying to force the last leg of the pullout to actually pull out.

"I just… I don't know, I had this feeling while we were at Joe's that you thought I was trying to steal her or something." Addison says. "And, looking back, I'm sure some of those stories I was telling weren't the easiest to hear."

"You think?" The blonde sneers.

"I know. It's just… You know! You know what it's like to be around her. It's encaptivating." Addison continues, and when blue eyes take on an edge she adds, "We're friends. That's all. I mean, it was fun while we were together, but there's a reason we broke up. We just… we didn't… We're much better friends than we were ever girlfriends. If that makes any sense…"

"Alright, chicas." A voice drawls, Callie reentering the room just as Addison's words die out. "Here, Adds. Some shorts and a top to sleep in." She tosses a pair of her girlfriend's clothes onto the now made up fold out then walks over to the passed out blonde. "This girl's just going to have to sleep as is. Come on, help me move her…" The Latina and Addison manage to get Teddy from the chair onto the bed, the blonde never even skipping a beat.

Once her friend is settled as much as possible, a trashcan placed at her bedside for convenience, Arizona checks the lock on her front door one more time before saying, "Ok, um… help yourself to anything in the kitchen and the bathroom is just down the hall. And try to make sure Teddy doesn't die in the middle of the night, ok?"

"Got it." Addison replies with a smile. "Thanks."

The blonde flicks off the light and takes Callie's, hand leading her towards the bedroom.

"Well…" Callie sighs, falling back onto Arizona's mattress. "Not exactly where I thought tonight was going."

Arizona closes the bedroom door, and for good measure uses it's lock for the first time since she's moved in, before crossing the room and straddling the Latina's hips. "Sorry. I just didn't want Teddy to-"

"I understand, Arizona." Callie cuts her off. "Really, I do. You're a good friend. …Doesn't mean it doesn't suck though." She pouts, making pink lips turn up into a soft smile.

Ivory fingers play over the strip of caramel flesh exposed from the shirt riding up Callie's stomach and Arizona leans over to hover right above her girlfriend. "Doesn't mean we can't continue where we left off…" She purrs. "You just have to be quiet." The blonde whispers as her hand disappears beneath Callie's boxers to find still damp curls and a quickly heating center.

"_I_ have to be quiet?" Callie plays, her fingers quickly working at the knot in the blonde's robe and revealing a completely naked body underneath. "Tell me, sweetness. …Which one of us is the screamer?" Two pink nipples are taken between Callie's fingers and given a firm pinch, making the arm that was supporting Arizona's weight buckle slightly.

"Fuck…" Arizona groans.

"That's what I thought." Callie purrs, gripping the base of the blonde's neck and pulling her down for passionate kiss. "And I don't think you have the strength to keep quiet." She whispers as their two bodies start to grind against one another's.

Her girlfriend's words only serve to goad Arizona on, and she takes it as a personal challenge. "Don't flatter yourself, tiger. You're good. …But you're not _that_ good."

Now it's Callie's turn to be somewhat offended, flipping them easily so that Arizona is pinned beneath her, and she asks, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. …Maybe not." Arizona replies cheekily.

A smirk plays across plump lips and Callie pushes up onto her knees, quickly pulling the wet shirt over her hair, and says, "Then prepare to lose." All thoughts of anyone being on the other side of that locked door disappear because the only thing Callie is focused on is making her girlfriend, the woman she loves, scream her names at the top of her lungs for all to hear.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The bittersweet taste of fresh coffee rolls down Arizona's throat as blue eyes scan the newspaper in front of her. A low, pulsing pain behind her eyes from one too many glasses of wine last night slowly dissipates with each swallow of her precious morning beverage while her tummy rumbles for food. Soft snores mingle in the air as Teddy continues to sleep off her night of Scotch while the steady churn of water hitting the tub basin is barely audible from the bathroom. Despite the craziness of last night, Arizona finds herself at peace this morning.

"My cookie!" Teddy exclaims, bolting upright and making Arizona jump.

"Jesus!" Arizona groans, her heart racing. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Where am I?" A less than awake Altman asks, her eyes crossed and hair sticking out like she put her finger in a light socket. "Oh god… my head…" She groans. The blonde quickly sets down a large glass of water and two Advil she had waiting, silently urging her friend to drink.

"So what go into you last night?" Arizona asks when half of Teddy's water has been drunk.

Teddy slowly attempts to swing her legs out of bed, the slight motion making her stomach quiver, and she replies hoarsely, "From the feel of it… about ten gallons of tequila."

"Scotch, actually." Another voice interjects, a freshly showered Addison Montgomery joining them with a smile on her face. "And I'd say ten gallons is a pretty apt estimation."

Teddy's eyes narrow at the woman and she tries to sort through her darkened memories for how she knows her. "Who are you again?"

"Addison." The red head answers, a smile slowly spreading across her features.

"Right…" The hung over woman mumbles, her hands traveling her body as she does a physical inspection. And when she gets to her chest she feels something… off. Pulling back her top she finds a glint of metal somewhere it shouldn't be.

"When did I get my nipple pierced?" Teddy asks wearily.

Addison peers down into Teddy's shirt and smiles. "That's your earring."

"Thank god…" The woman moans, then attempts to stand but quickly gives up when a fresh wave of nausea hits her. "Someone please tell me what happened last night. But quietly, for Christ's sakes."

"You don't remember anything?" Arizona asks, seeing a prime opportunity to mess with her friend a little. When Teddy weakly shakes her head, the blonde says, "Well… maybe it's for the best then."

This catches Teddy's attention and her head snaps up to find blue eyes staring at her. "What do you mean?" She asks nervously.

"Well…" Arizona sighs, giving the questioning redhead a very subtle wink, "…you got… curious."

"Curious." Teddy muses, looking between her friend and the woman who she's known all of twelve hours, and most of those hours are either wiped from her memory or spent passed out.

"Yeah. You uhh… well, you know how Callie and I kind of ummm…" Arizona has to fight to keep the smirk off her face because she can see how much Teddy is falling for it. "We have a very… v_ery_ healthy sex life. So… when Addison showed up, we uhhh… we asked if she wanted to join." The redhead's eyebrows nearly shoot off her face but she quickly covers, hopping right on the bandwagon.

"Join?" Teddy asks slowly. "You mean, you and… you and Callie and uhh… join in the, uh, in the the… doing it with-"

"Threesome." Addison states point blank.

"Oh." The woman sighs, feeling oddly uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Then… why am I-"

"Well, you got curious." Arizona continues. The word finally clicks and all the blood goes rushing out of Teddy's face but the blonde keeps going. "I mean… you've asked me before what two girls do. …So, our little threesome kinda turned into a foursome."

"Oh god…" Teddy groans, nausea hitting her again.

"But then, you know Callie, she gets all sex tiger jealous and…" Blue eyes glance to the redhead and Arizona finds Addison biting her lip to keep a straight face. "And well… our foursome just kinda split off into two twosomes."

Hazy green eyes dart to Addison, seeking some sort of saving grace, but only gets a seductive wink from the woman. "Oh god…" Teddy moans, hanging her head in her hands. "Oh my god…"

The apartment door opens just then and Callie enters with a couple of bags in her hands. Dark eyes survey the scene and she says, "I see drunken beauty is up finally. I gotta say, Teds, I've never seen you like that before. You really _were_ gone. There were sounds coming out of you that I never-"

"I'm not gay!" Teddy cries, immediately regretting it when a white hot bolt of pain shoots through her brain.

"O…kay…" The Latina replies, then adds, "Well, I brought breakfast." Arizona quickly jumps up to help her girlfriend unpack the bags and smiles when she sees its from her favorite diner. "I got four of your usual, pancakes and bacon. And Estelle said that when you and Teddy are hung over you two usually get some biscuits and gravy so I got that too."

She turns to find bright blue eyes sparkling and a big dimpled smile shining. "What?" Callie asks, her gaze drifting from the blonde's face and trailing down her pajama covered body, images of a very pleasurable night popping up in her mind as she does so.

"How are you so awesome?" Arizona asks then pulls the Latina in by the lapels of her leather jacket and kisses Callie softly. Their soft embrace quickly deepens as they stand in front of boxes and boxes of breakfast food, chilly caramel hands slipping underneath the blonde's top and shocking warm flesh.

They pull away and blue eyes stare right in to brown. "I love you." Arizona whispers. It's not the first time they've said it, or even the second, third or fourth. Those words were said many times last night, ranging from hushed murmurs to moans of pleasure, and even to shouts of ecstasy. But it's the first time being said in the calm, cool light of day with no haze of alcohol or sex. It's just them.

And for a few seconds, Arizona is afraid that Callie won't say it back. But then the Latina smiles her amazing smile and she replies, "I love you too." Callie is just leaning in for another kiss when Teddy bolts from her spot on the foldout and dashes into the bathroom. "Guess no biscuits and gravy for her just yet, huh?"

By the time Teddy stumbles her way out of the bathroom the three other women are happily munching on their breakfast. Addison is sitting at the small breakfast table, one long and lean leg crossed over the other while Arizona sits on the kitchen counter with Callie standing right next to her. While their friend was disposed, Arizona quickly filled her girlfriend in on their little prank and the shit eating grin on Callie's face only adds to Teddy's hesitation.

She slowly takes a seat on the other chair and looks between each of the three women. "Uh… I feel like I should say something…" She mumbles, "But my uhh… my tongue doesn't seem to be working correctly."

"Worked just fine last night." Addison says and coffee nearly comes spewing out of Arizona's nose.

"Ok look…" Teddy pleads, "You seem like a nice woman. You're beautiful and, if I remember correctly, both smart and funny but I like penis."

Addison's smirk softens into a genuine smile and she places a gentle hand on the woman's arm. "It's alright Teddy, really." Altman's shoulders slump like a weight has been lifted off them, and then Addison adds, "I have a whole drawer of penises. I even have one in a shape of a bunny."

A bright red blush races across the gaunt woman's cheeks and the other three get a good laugh from her misery. But then Callie starts to feel bad and quietly asks her girlfriend, "Think you've tortured her enough?"

"Nope." Arizona answers shortly. Brown eyes find hers and she adds, "What? She's always butting into my business. Why can't I have some fun?"

Callie just rolls her eyes then says, "Hey Teds, they're fucking with you."

"What?" Teddy asks, her mind still trying to process her sleeping with a woman and it nearly stalls as it tries to switch gears so suddenly. "You mean… you mean I didn't…" She looks to the smiling redhead seated next to her, "We didn't…"

"Doesn't mean we can't." Addison replies with a wink.

She whips back around and finds a chuckling blonde. "Seriously?" She growls. "You had me thinking…" All Arizona does is take a bite of her pancakes and shrugs her shoulders. "You're dead." Teddy sneers, then bolts from her chair. Arizona squeals and jumps from her perch on the counter, the two women racing through the tiny apartment. "You are dead fucking meat, Robbins!" Teddy shouts.

"Callie!" Arizona shrieks, getting to her bedroom and slamming the door shut right as her friend reaches it. "Callie! Help!" She struggles to push the door closed and get it locked while Teddy puts up a fight. "Calliope?!"

"Yeah, babe?" Callie calls nonchalantly from the kitchen, still picking at her pancakes.

"Protect me!" The blonde yells over Teddy's pounding.

"What? I can't hear you…" The Latina plays, chuckling as the two friends continue to battle it out. "Why don't you come out here?" A chuckle spills from the woman as Teddy continues to pound on the blonde's door, shouting and cursing at her supposed friend.

"She seems nice." Addison muses, studying the smile on her friend's face. "I mean, once her death glare has been put away and all…" When all Callie does is smile and nod her head, she continues, "But I got to say she's not exactly the kind of girl I imagined you'd end up with."

"And who did you imagine me with, Addison?" Callie replies, leveling her gaze to the redhead across the room.

"I don't know. Someone not so…" As Addison searches for the word a loud, high pitched squeal tears through the apartment when Teddy finally pushes her way into Arizona's room, and Addison gestures towards the feuding women. "…squeal-prone."

A rich chuckle flows from the Latina and Callie says, "Yeah, that caught me by surprise too. But… I don't know, Addison. It just… fits. You know? I can't describe it. It just is."

Two sets of feet storm their way back through the apartment and a blur of blonde hair flies into kitchen. Before she knows it two hands are gripping Callie's shoulders from behind and Arizona is using her girlfriend as a shield. Teddy is right behind her, a pillow clenched tightly in her right hand as a mixed look of nausea and rage seethes from the woman.

"Not one more step, Altman." Arizona warns the woman from behind the larger Latina. "Or I'll sic the tiger on you…"

Callie smiles and starts, "Babe, I'm not going to get into this with-"

"If you plan on getting into _my pants_ again before the next president is elected, you _will _take my side." The blonde states in a hushed whisper. "And as for you…" Arizona snarls, pointing to the fuming blonde ten feet away. "…we're even. You set me up on a date with that crossdresser a year ago and revenge has been a long time coming."

"You went on a date with a dude?" Callie asks, her mouth open in shock.

"Only because _she_-" Arizona juts a finger in Teddy's direction, "-set me up with her. Him. Whatever!"

"Sorry, but I would have thought the five o'clock shadow would have tipped you off b_efore_ Tonya went in for the kiss." Teddy replies while Addison happily laughs her ass off in the back ground.

"Wow!" The Latina sighs. "Can open. …Worms everywhere."

"Hey! Tonny happens to have very fine facial hair." The blonde snaps back at Teddy.

"Oh my god." Callie breathes out, slowly extricating herself from between the two feuding women and joining Addison on the sidelines. "What have I gotten myself into?" She whispers.

"And that big Adam's apple that was staring you in the face all night?" Teddy rebuts. "How many women have you gone out with that had a bowling ball sticking out of their neck?!"

"That's not the point." Arizona shouts back. "The point is you don't do that to friends."

"Oh, and you let friends think that they slept with a woman? Gee, you're right, I _do _see how that's different." Altman says sarcastically.

Arizona is just winding up for her next line of defense but Callie quickly steps in before the building starts to crumble around them. "Alright! Alright, ladies, back to your corners." Both Teddy and Arizona give each other the stink eye but finally let the issue drop.

"You know, I think I'm going to head home." A still ragged Teddy groans, slipping on her shoes and dry swallowing a couple more Advil.

"I'll join you." Addison says after taking one last drag of coffee. When the blonde seems to balk at the idea, she adds, "Oh relax, Theodora. We'd be sharing a taxi, not a double ended dildo." A bright blush rips across the woman's face and Teddy suddenly feels like an ass for sounding so 'anti-gay', but just as she's about to apologize Addison says, "I'm joking, Teddy. Really. We're good. Now, come on… I left my car at Joe's, we'll take a taxi then I'll give you a lift home."

Within ten minutes only Arizona and Callie are left in the blonde's apartment with the rest of the day to spend with one another. Neither comment on how easily they slip into domestic responsibilities, Callie cleaning up breakfast while Arizona straightens out the living room and folds the bed back up into the couch.

A fresh cup of coffee appears in front of blue eyes and Callie joins the blonde on the couch while the local news station's anchor talks about the upcoming Boston Red Sox season.

"Thanks." Arizona whispers then leans over and kisses the Latina softly.

"So…" Callie drawls, kicking up her feet on the coffee table in front of them which makes Arizona warm on the inside because the woman is so at home in the blonde's apartment. "…you went on a date with a cross dresser?"

"Oh god…" Arizona groans, hanging her head in her hands. "It was one time. And we didn't even kiss."

"Mhm…" The TA hums, turning back to the TV in front of them. "It's no big deal, sweetness. We all experiment. I mean, I did the whole heterosexual thing for years before I-"

"No! No no." Arizona interjects. "No, there was no 'experimenting' going on, ok? I am straight up gold star."

Tanned hands shoot up in surrender and Callie plays, "Hey hey, sweetness. Calm down. I'm not judging." But then a pout pulls at pink lips and the Latina's game falls by the wayside. Instead she wraps an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulls her girlfriend into her body. "I love you." Callie whispers against an ivory ear before kissing her temple.

"You're just saying that…" Arizona grumbles despite her mood quickly evaporating from being in Callie's arms. "It was funny, though. Right?" She asks, her pout slowly morphing into a small smirk. "I mean, Teddy was totally flipping her shit."

"She was." Callie replies with a chuckle. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." They share another kiss and then lapse into silence for a few minutes before the Latina asks, "What do you want to do today?"

Arizona growls in frustration and mumbles, "I need to study. Freaking finals are right around the corner. Plus I still have a whole term paper I need to write."

A pout then appears on Callie's face at the thought of losing out on a full day with her girlfriend but then quickly forms a plan. "You know what I think?" She asks, leaning back against the couch armrest and pulling the blonde with her. Warm lips meet warm lips and Callie murmurs, "I think I need to introduce you to the Torres Method."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: First off, I want to address something. I received a message from one of my readers that the last chapter of this story was offensive and for that, I am very sorry. I hope you all know that I never mean to put down, demean, or ostracize any groups or individuals. Yes, I meant the last chapter as a joke, but I can see where it some could take it as being transphobic. If you are one of those that were hurt by my writings, please accept my most sincere apologies. In the future I will put more thought and consideration into my writings, and I hope that nothing like this will happen again. Thank you.

AN2: Now… Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

With each passing day the end of the semester draws closer and closer. Despite Arizona's euphoria of having the most amazing girlfriend, the overwhelming weight of her exams keep her bogged down all the time. Every free minute she has is spent with her nose buried in a book, looking over flashcards, or furiously typing out one of the many term papers she has due. And luckily Callie has been there herself so she is more than understanding when the blonde opts to spend nights at the library rather than with her. They steal a few moments here and there, between classes or at the pencil sharpener, but Arizona's absence from her day to day life creates a dark rain cloud over the Latina's mind.

Which is one of the reasons why Callie announces that she will be holding an extra lab/study session for anyone who wants to come. It's not a romantic dinner for two, but at least the Latina will be able to see Arizona for more than just a couple hours.

At the stroke of seven pm dark eyes glance up when she hears a few muffled voices moving closer and closer to her lab, and a smile appears when Arizona steps through the door. She's with her usual study group, and her shoulders are weighted down with books, notes and her laptop, but seeing Callie brings a sense of weightlessness to her otherwise tired body.

There are already a few students littering the lab tables, so Callie stands from her seat at the front and goes into the small storage room off to the side. Not a minute later Arizona enters behind her and shuts the door. Warm lips meet warm lips in a passionate embrace, caramel hands gripping the blonde's waist while ivory fingers tangle in raven locks.

"Mmm…" Callie hums against pink lips. "God, I've missed you." She whispers, taking a deep inhale and letting Arizona's scent seep in to every inch of her lungs. The TA pulls back a bit to study the face of her girlfriend, only to find dark bags, tired eyes, and exhaustion. "How are you, sweetness?"

"Tired." Arizona sighs, but forces a smile on her face. "Tired and so ready for this semester to be over with. But… now that I've gotten to see you? I'm much better."

They share one more kiss and then force themselves to part again before anyone gets too suspicious as to why the two women would be camped out in the storage room. Arizona quickly falls back into her usual study groove while Mark and Teddy toss questions back and forth. With her own impending classes coming up soon, Callie is always brushing up on her material while casting a look towards the blonde every few minutes.

At around 8:30 the TA figures that the students could use a little pick me up, so she buys them all pizza. Actually, she bought the pizza for Arizona because Callie is sure the blonde has been living off donuts and coffee for the past week, but it'd look a little odd for a Teacher's Assistant to be buying dinner for just one student. …So she buys the entire lab pizza.

During one of their breaks, while shoving some delicious pepperoni pizza down their throats, Teddy asks, "What do you consider a date?"

"What do you mean?" Arizona asks in confusion. "A date is a date."

"Yeah but… Like, what are the requirements for a date?" She questions, seeking advice from her closest friends. "I mean, what's the difference between going on a date and just… going out."

"You've lost me." Mark states blankly. "How can you not know if something is a date or not? I mean, if a dude asks you out and you go out… it's a date."

Blue eyes study the expression on her friend's face, and a small smile pulls up the corner of her lips. "Unless… it's not a dude." Arizona murmurs which elicits a blush that starts to creep up Teddy's neck and spread across her well defined cheek bones.

Mark nearly chokes on his pizza, and gasps, "Wait, you're saying…"

"Welcome to the fold, Teds." Arizona exclaims, clapping her friend on the back soundly.

"I'm not 'in the fold'." Altman rebuts, glancing around and finding a few onlookers staring. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she says, "I'm just.."

"Curious?" Arizona teases, bring up memories for that morning about a week ago. She's rewarded with a hard punch to her shoulder but the dull throbbing is so worth it. The blonde will be using that joke for years and years to come.

"We've just been hanging out." Teddy growls. "That's it. We've… had dinner a couple times. And we saw a movie once."

Arizona and Mark exchange a small smirk and the man offers, "Sounds like dating to me."

"But I'm not gay!" Teddy exclaims in a hushed tone. "I like penis. I'm a huge, huge fan of penis."

"Sing it." Mark adds, making Arizona chuckle.

"What do I do, Arizona?" Teddy pleads. "She's great, she's amazing. Like… seriously, you should be scared about losing your number one friend spot, she's that great. But I don't… I'm not gay."

"I've slept with plenty of women who weren't gay." Arizona replies nonchalantly. When all Teddy does is groan and throw a mini hissy fit, she adds, "Then don't sleep with her! It's not that hard, Teddy. If you're not interested, don't sleep with her. Don't lead her on. Tell her, 'I want to be your friend, not your dinner'."

"Do you always have to be so crude?" Altman asks harshly. "Seriously, Arizona, I'm asking for help and all you give me is-"

"I don't see the big deal, Teds." Arizona interjects. "So, you're not gay. Addison knows that. Did you ever think that _maybe _she just likes hanging out with you too? Maybe she's not trying to get into your pants? I mean, just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean we want to sleep with every woman we see. Do you want to sleep with every man you see?" She can tell Teddy is getting annoyed now because her jaw clenches, but a tired and slightly edgy Arizona continues. "When we started hanging out together, did you think I was trying to get with you?"

"No." Teddy mumbles.

"No. I wasn't. So just stop all this… stupidness because, frankly Teddy, you reek of heterosexuality. Any lesbian with a halfway decent gaydar would be repulsed by the signal you put out." Arizona slams her textbook shut and shoots out of her chair, the metal caps scrapping across the floor drawing every eye in the lab to her, and she storms out of the room.

Brown eyes watch as the blonde leaves and then slowly tracks back to Teddy and Mark, finding Teddy looking pissed off and Mark trying to hide his face in his book. She heard very little of the trio's conversation but Callie picked up on enough of their gestures to know that it wasn't a pleasant one.

Half heartedly muttering something about running to her office, Callie follows Arizona's footsteps down the darkened hallway until she reaches the women's bathroom. She pushes into the harshly lit space and finds her blonde bracing herself against one of the sinks, head hung in exhaustion and slow, steady breaths being taken. She knows she snapped at Teddy, but the mix of nerves, lack of sleep, and growing frustration of having to be Teddy's 'oracle of lesbianism' made her break.

Even the warm hands that find her hips aren't enough to soothe her, something that Callie's touch has never failed in before. Blue eyes look up into the mirror in front of her and she finds a concerned Latina staring back at her. Callie runs her hands up Arizona's sides then down her back, feeling tense muscle after tense muscle. Her fingers trace the small strip of flesh visible just above the blonde's jeans then continue back north until they reach clenched shoulders, only to travel back down locked arms. With a light squeeze Callie manages to loosen the vice grip Arizona has on the sink and turns her so that the couple is face to face.

"You need to get some sleep, Arizona." Callie whispers.

"I'm fine." The blonde lies. "I just… I don't know. I have headache and I need coffee." She mumbles, trying to rub out the throbbing behind her eyes.

"Coffee is the last thing you need, sweetness." The Latina purrs. "When was the last time you actually slept? Not napped, slept." When it takes more than a few seconds for Arizona to come up with an answers, she says, "That's what I thought. You need to sleep. And the only way I'll be sure that you actually sleep is if you come home with me."

"Really?" The blonde muses. "Because from what I recall, sleeping is the last thing we do when I come over." An ivory finger hooks at Callie's waistband and Arizona pulls the woman in closer to where their bodies are nearly flush.

A smile turns up the Latina's lips despite her best attempts to hide it. "Well, I'm putting your needs ahead of mine. That's what a good girlfriend does, you know." Callie replies breathlessly, her body starting to buzz from the way blue eyes are looking at her.

"And if I said I needed you? …Right now? What would you do?" Arizona husks, that finger in the Latina's waistband dipping even lower and playing with the first dark curl she finds. Her eyes are drawn to a long and gorgeous neck when Callie tries to swallow the lump that has grown there, then flick back up to find a new shade of darkness in the woman's eyes.

Callie is about to protest, claiming there is a classroom full of her students and Arizona's fellow classmates just down the hall, but when Arizona slowly tugs the Latina into one of the stalls, all fight is thrown out the window.

"What about the rules?" Callie asks.

Arizona just smiles and closes the door to the handicapped stall behind them, locking it and saying, "Locked door. Check." She pulls Callie in by the front of her shirt and plants a firm kiss on parted lips. They shuffle back a few steps until the blonde's back is pressed against the closed door, the Latina's body pinning her against it as their embrace heats up.

"I love you…" Arizona mumbles into their kiss.

"I love you too." Callie replies. Her hands travel down the blonde's neck, following the curve of her arms until she finds her girlfriend's hands. She pulls them out of their grip on Callie's shirt and guides them back against the door, raising them slowly until they reach the top lip of the stall wall. "Leave them there." Callie commands in a sex-charged whisper.

Arizona grips the ledge tightly as burning hands descend once again over her body while plump lips move expertly against her own. The ripping of a zipper being pulled down painfully slow makes the blonde's center quiver with need but no relief is given. Instead Callie takes her time exploring a clenched stomach, her hands playing underneath her girlfriend's shirt and raking down the woman's back.

"Calliope…" Arizona whimpers.

"What, baby? Tell me what you want?" Callie purrs, her lips moving from Arizona's jaw line to her neck.

"You." The blonde answers in a strangled breath. The Latina pulls away enough to stare into blue eyes, and their gaze never breaks when a caramel hand pushes inside Arizona's pants, sliding between moist folds and finding a hard little nub just begging for some attention.

Arizona's knees nearly buckle at Callie's first touch and as firm circle after firm circle is given to her clit the blonde wonder's how she is still on her feet. Ivory hands grip the top of the stall door with such strength that her knuckles go white and when the Latina pushes her feet further apart to gain even more access, Arizona is sure she's in heaven. Warm lips work magic over the pulsing spot on her neck while skilled fingers push her closer and closer to her breaking point.

"Oh God…" The blonde whimpers, biting her tongue to keep from crying out. Even their whispered voices echo around the tiled bathroom, spilling out into the hallway for any passerby to hear.

"Oh Jesus… Calliope, yes… Right there…" Arizona pleads. Her grip slips from the door and she brings her hands to Callie's neck. Stars are bursting behind her eyes as Callie furiously rubs at her aroused center. Lips find lips and the Latina swallows up the moan of pleasure that Arizona just couldn't hold in anymore.

"Inside." Arizona moans. "Fuck, Calliope. Please, inside…"

A deep growl rattles around the Latina's chest when she tries to battle her way deeper, but even the strength of denim will not keep Callie from her task. She muscles her way between Arizona's legs and plunges two fingers into her girlfriend's core, fingernails slicing into the back of her neck as she does.

Arizona's head hits the door behind her as she throws it back, a rush of pleasure and hint of pain cranking up her need even more. Bruised lips take advantage of the expanse of exposed flesh and start to nip softly as two fingers drive in and out of the blonde.

They're so consumed with one another that neither hear the bathroom door open, or the few steps someone takes inside. But as soon as Teddy hears the strangled breathing and hushed pleas for more, her face reddens and she quickly leaves, deciding that now is just not a good time to make up with her friend.

"Harder, Calliope…" Arizona pleads. "I'm so close, fuck me harder…" Her whispered beggings sends an all consuming fire throughout Callie's body and she finds renewed strength in her actions. The door rattles with each thrust and the whimper that spills from pink lips in time only goads the Latina on more.

"Come on sweetness…" Callie purrs, her lips playing over the thin flesh of the blonde's ear. "I know you want to come, it's ok. You can come. I won't tell anyone…" Her whispered words are just what Arizona needed to tip her over the cliff, and the blonde falls into oblivion as her walls clench and quiver in pleasure. Callie holds her against the door as her girlfriend comes around her fingers, dark brown eyes taking in the sight of an Arizona completely unraveling in her arms. And even though she's seen it before, Callie is sure that the sight will never get old.

All too soon her release passes and blue eyes focus again just in time to watch the Latina bring two juice covered fingers up to her mouth and lick them clean. Arizona's heart is pounding and she knows her skin is flushed, but there is now an added bit of energy coursing through her veins. The stress and weight of everything seems a bit lighter right now, and she decides to thank Callie by pulling her in close and kissing her tenderly.

"How long are you keeping the lab open?" The blonde mumbles against warm, full lips.

"I don't know." Callie sighs, really wishing the hands that are playing with her shirt would move south and help with the throbbing now residing between her legs. "But you should go home and get some sleep, Arizona."

"I'll stay." The blonde replies, stepping out of the stall and fixing herself in the mirror.

Callie quickly washes her hands, her eyes finding Arizona's gaze in the reflection in front of them, and she says, "You need to take care of yourself, Arizona. You know that you-"

"I want to go home with you." Arizona cuts her girlfriend off, brown eyes softening in an instant. "I'll stay until you're ready to go." Callie is about to tell her to just go home and go to bed because she needs to sleep, but then the blonde says, "Besides… I find that I sleep better when you're sleeping next to me."

Hearing those words warms Callie's heart, knowing that Arizona is just as consumed by her as she is by Arizona. Despite Arizona saying she loves her, Callie's mind can't help but sometimes wonder if she's fallen to hard for the woman. It wouldn't be the first time the Latina had gotten too deep, too invested into someone too soon and it end up killing her in the end. Thinking that you love someone more than they love you can make someone crazy, but Arizona's words erase that thought completely, leaving only a smile on Callie's lips.

She tosses her used towel in the trash can then tips up the blonde's chin with a hooked finger, laying a feather light kiss on pink lips, and says, "Then let's go."

"What about the-" Arizona starts.

"I'll kick them out." Callie answers quickly, then grabs her girlfriend's hand before making their way back towards the lab. She's not even an inch inside the room before the TA announces, "Alright! Everyone out! Let's go. Chop chop. Take the pizza with you. That's right, everyone out."

It doesn't take but ten minutes for the room to clear out and for Callie to turn off the lights. With a quick flick of her finger, darkness descends upon the lab and she locks the door behind her before throwing an arm over Arizona's shoulder.

"Alright, sweetness…" She whispers, laying a kiss on her temple. "Let's get out of here."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Shout out to Calzonastories on Tumblr! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Its early morning in Boston when a slight buzzing of a cell phone dancing across the night table forces a blue eye to crack open. Her mind is a dense fog and the darkness outside only intensifies the blonde's confusion. She's warm, and comfortable. So comfortable. The sheets surrounding her are plush and smooth as silk, while the pillow her head is resting on molds to her body like they were one in the same. A rolling heat covers her back and it only takes a sleepy mumble to realize that her personal space heater is in fact Callie, with a strong arm wrapped protectively around Arizona's middle and her face buried into a mass of sweetly scented golden hair.

Once dismissing her students last night, Callie brought a very tired Arizona back to her place. Normally that would lead to a bottle of wine, or a shared bath, but last night was different. Only minutes after walking through the front door Arizona was pulling out a pair of pajamas from her drawer and slipping into bed next to her girlfriend. And normally sharing a bed would lead to messing around, which would lead to numerous orgasms. But last night was different. They shared a few lazy, sleepy kisses before drifting off to sleep, only for Arizona to wake up in her girlfriend's arms. …Which is not such a bad way to wake up as far as she's concerned.

A shaky and slightly numb arm snakes out from their intertwined bodies and Arizona manages to find her cell phone. The bright glare of her screen makes her cringe, and with only one cracked eye the blonde manages to open up her new email. It's only 6 am, early for anyone but especially early for a med student who has spent the past week cramming her brain with entire textbooks worth of information. And when she sees that the email is from one of her professors, she holds her breath as she reads the body of the message. A smile pulls up tired pink lips when her eyes dance across the sentence that reads 'class cancelled', Arizona having a mental 30 second dance party in celebration.

"Wa wa eeh…" A still sleeping Callie mumbles into Arizona's hair.

"Nothing." Arizona replies while switching off the alarm. "Go back to sleep." The Latina doesn't need to be told twice and quickly falls back into unconsciousness while the blonde closes her eyes and settles her mind.

The next thing she knows it's light out and that she has to pee, so a groggy Arizona stumbles out of bed and heads toward the bathroom. By the time she gets back Callie has resumed her usual sleeping position, which is spread eagle and taking up the entire mattress.

How one woman can fill up an entire queen bed, Arizona can never understand. But when her ears pick up the slight moans and grunts of her sleeping girlfriend, a mischievous smirk crosses her face. Whatever the Latina is dreaming about must be pretty good because there is only one occasion that ever brings out those kinds of sounds. And it happens to involve very little to no clothes.

Seeing as her morning class has been cancelled, and that Callie was nice enough to give last night without getting anything in return, Arizona figures that her wonderful girlfriend deserves a little… morning treat. The bed sheets are already pulled out at the bottom from the Latina's thrashing about, so Arizona is able to slip in from the bottom and crawl up the woman's body. It takes a few minutes to slowly pull Callie's shorts down without waking her, but the blonde is soon treated to unobstructed access the her girlfriend's glorious sex.

The sound of deep and steady breathing tells the covered woman that Callie is still fast asleep, so with two fingers Arizona gently parts those sweet lips, revealing her hooded clit just waiting to be tasted. A slick tongue peeks out from between pink lips and the blonde takes one slow, soft lick up the length of the Latina's slit. She stills, waiting for some kind of reaction from Callie but is only rewarded with a light hum before the woman lapses back into oblivion.

As each moment passes Arizona's lips and tongue become bolder and bolder, all the while Callie's body starts to react on its own accord. Juices start to flow and tanned hips steadily fall into the blonde's rhythm while Callie's dream slowly morphs from an innocent one to something not quite as clean. She was at a carnival with a certain blonde, the two of them trying to win a real baby giraffe named Michael, but then somehow the couple find themselves somewhere out of the way while Arizona does unimaginable things to her. Callie can't make out how, but all she knows is that the blonde is with her and something wonderful is happening in her pants.

Callie is sure it's all in the dream and fights to stay in it, but her mind thrusts her into consciousness with a gasp. Hands fly to the covered leg between her legs as a cry spills from her lips at the suddenness of her awakening.

"Sweet Jesus…" Callie groans, not understanding how she's already so close to her release merely a second out of falling from her dream. She manages to rip off the cover and reveal a mass of blonde hair at her center. The Latina is too far gone to ask questions, or even form words, and instead just lies there and tries to catch her breath as her girlfriend pushes her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck… Arizona…" She gasps which only serves to push Arizona to give her more. Ivory arms wrap around mocha legs and the blonde holds Callie firmly in place. She alters between swipes against a throbbing clit and thrusting her rigid tongue as deep as it will go into the woman's soaking center. Callie's scent invades Arizona's body and unleashes a hunger that she's never felt before… except with this woman. Only Callie can rev her up like this, give her a release that rattles Arizona's entire world.

"Oh shit… oh fuck… shit shit shit shit shit…" Callie cries as the tip of her orgasm approaches. Fingers grip blonde hair tighter as the Latina's hips buck once last time, a firm suck at her clit sending her into a fit of convulsions. The strangled cry that rips from her chest breaks with each muscle spasm and then completely silences when two warm lips wrap themselves around her pulsing nub and Arizona slowly laps her tongue against the hypersensitive tip of the Latina's bundle of nerves.

"Oh fu- God da- shit…" Callie pleads when she can't take it anymore, "I can't. Stop, baby… Please…" The blonde's mouth leaves the woman's soaking center for the first time in a half hour and Arizona slowly stalks up the still trembling woman.

Caramel hands are still wound in golden tresses when Arizona leans in for a soft and languid kiss, Callie moaning when she tastes herself coating her girlfriend's tongue. Blue eyes pull away with a shade of darkness that rocks Callie to her core and an ivory hand snakes down between the two before slipping underneath Arizona's shorts.

The sight of the woman slowly and skillfully rubbing herself underneath her shorts makes Callie's eyes widen, and she breathlessly asks, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Arizona whispers. "I'm touching myself as I think of you, Calliope. Imagining you quivering and trembling, like you just did. Fuck, it makes me so wet…" The blonde purrs, her hips slowly grinding into her hand as she pleasures herself. "I can still taste you on my lips… Like sweet honey… Fucking hell, baby, what do you do to me…"

"I want to taste you, sweetness." Callie moans, tugging the blonde further up. Their eyes lock and they exchange a quick look, the Latina nodding desperately, and Arizona slips out of her shorts. With a creamy leg on either side of her head, Callie is soon staring up at a very aroused and very delicious looking slit.

She doesn't waste time in tasting the blonde and Arizona's hands find a death grip on the headboard in front of her. The blonde was well on her way to reaching her peak by her own hand, and the feeling of a warm tongue against her only compounds the pleasure racing through Arizona as she rides her girlfriend's mouth. The sight of black hair sticking out from between her legs, brown eyes staring straight up into blue… it's too much. And only a moment after getting set, Arizona is pushed over the edge.

Her release is sharp and intense, over just as quickly as it hit, and Arizona limply rolls off the Latina with a shaky sigh. "Fuck…" She sighs, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"That was… different." Callie mumbles, still trying to recover from her own orgasm. "Never did that before, huh?" A weak chuckle spills from pink lips and a weak Arizona leans in for a soft peck on the lips.

"Good morning…" Arizona purrs before scooting further down the bed and laying flush with her girlfriend.

"Great morning." Callie amends. For the first time since waking, dark eyes survey her room and find it lighter than usual, at least for the time that they normally get up. "Wait… what time is it?"

Arizona quickly checks the time on her phone and answers, "Five to nine."

The woman just hums in acknowledgement, her fuzzy brain just a half second behind everything else, but then bolts into a sitting position. "It's _nine?!"_ She yelps, "What happened to the alarm? You have class at eight. What are you still doing here?!"

Callie is halfway out of bed when Arizona grabs her by the crook of the elbow and pulls her back down onto the bed. "Relax, tiger." She purrs. "My morning class was cancelled. I don't need to be on campus until two. We got plenty of time."

A smile slowly spreads across plump lips and Callie relaxes back into the sheets, tugging her blonde in closer for another kiss. "Well, why didn't you say that to begin with… I just happen to know a few ways to kill some time…"

They don't get out of bed for another hour, but soon a grumbling tummy forces the couple to seek nourishment. Despite Arizona's best efforts to cook for a change, Callie insists that the blonde have something other than pancakes. Those, plus donuts and pizza, makes the soon to be doctor a little uneasy about Arizona's health, which is why a large bowl of fruit and some heart healthy yogurt is placed in front of her girlfriend just a few minutes later.

"I swear I don't know how you stay so thin with all that junk you eat." Callie mumbles playfully. "I just look at a piece of chocolate and I feel an inch creeping on to my waist."

"Hey, I like a little something I can hang on to." Arizona replies, reaching behind the Latina and finding a fistful of deliciously toned ass to cup. "But seriously, I think you're perfect." She adds before kissing her girlfriend softly. "And not _just_ because you have a smoking hot bod."

The couple enjoys their morning off by taking their sweet time in getting ready for the rest of the day. Normally Callie would head into campus despite not having any scheduled office hours, but she is more than happy to play hooky if it means spending time with a certain blonde. Even when not engaged in more adult activities, the Latina finds herself excited just being around Arizona. Like breathing the same air as the woman has an intoxicating effect. Maybe she's just love sick, or maybe Arizona really is some form of drug, but all Callie cares about is how long this high is going to last. And when that high passes, when she'll get her next hit.

While Callie is taking a shower Arizona pulls out her laptop and powers it up, immediately jumping onto her favorite site while she has a little alone time. The blonde is so engrossed with post after post that she doesn't hear her girlfriend walking up behind her, brown eyes staring over Arizona's shoulder and reading a few words in passing.

"What's a… calzona? And why do they have stories?" Callie asks, making Arizona jump.

She quickly switches screens while a bright blush rips through her cheeks. "Huh? What?" She plays innocently.

Now Callie's interest is definitely peaked and she questions, "What was that? What were you looking at?"

"Uh… nothing." Arizona mumbles and tries to act natural while pretending to read the email she has selected. But brown eyes stare at her with such intensity that the blonde can feel it starting to burn her skin. With a sigh, she says, "I kinda… have a blog. On Tumblr."

"Uh huh…" The Latina hums. "I've heard of that before. That's that site where people either post pictures of their food, or go crazy over TV shows, right?"

A smile turns up pink lips and Arizona replies, "I never really thought about it like that but, yeah that's pretty much what it is."

"And Calzona?" Callie asks.

"It's a ship." The blonde answers, but gets only a blank expression in return so she continues. "A relationship… In fandoms, or groups of fans from different shows or books or whatever, they'll often combine the two peoples name to create a cute little nickname. And… calzonastories is my blog. I named it after my favorite ship."

"Which is?" The Latina prompts.

"Us." Arizona answers with a smile. "Callie and Arizona… Calzona." When all she gets from her girlfriend is an unreadable look, the blonde blushes again and says, "It's dumb, I know. See, this is what happens when you mix too much coffee, not enough sleep, and hours and hours of night time sitting alone at my computer as I try to write stupid term papers."

Callie sets her coffee cup down and rounds the island, cupping an ivory cheek, and whispers, "It's cute." With a soft kiss, she sits down and pulls out the morning paper while Arizona goes back to doing what she was doing.

Ten minutes later a loud jingling sound comes blaring from the blonde's laptop, making both jump and curse in surprise. But then blue eyes widen and Arizona yelps, "It's Tim!" She accepts the video call and is soon greeting with a smiling, yet slightly grainy, picture of her brother. "Tim!"

"Hey baby sis!" The man exclaims. "I'm not catching you at a bad time, am I?"

"No, not at all." The blonde replies, sending her girlfriend a smile over the top of her laptop. "What are you doing? I mean, that you're able to call. It's like… what, 5, 6 at night there, isn't it?"

"We were given a down day." Her brother says, blue eyes taking in the foreign backdrop. "Where are you? That's not your apartment, is it?"

"No, no it's not." Arizona answers, casting her gaze back to the smiling Latina next to her. This isn't how she wanted her brother to meet Callie, but he's here. And she's here. So, she decides why not. "Um, I'm at my girlfriend's."

Now Tim is interested, and he muses, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's right here." Arizona reaches out and grabs Callie's hand, tugging her into frame. "Tim, this is my girlfriend, Callie. Callie, this is my brother, Tim."

"Hi." Callie waves to the camera, feeling just slightly awkward about meeting the blonde's older, Marine brother wearing just her pajamas and looking a mess.

But Tim doesn't seem to mind because he lets out a high pitched whistle and says, "Nice catch, Arizona."

"Hey, eyes off perv." His sister snaps back. "And keep those hands where I can see them." When two very large middle fingers make up the entire screen all three have a good laugh before Arizona asks, "So… not that I don't enjoy having your ugly mug on my laptop, but is there a reason why you called?"

"Yeah, there is." Tim answers. "I just got some awesome news today." Callie smiles when she hears that word, probably the only two people she's met in a long time who keep it as part of their vocabulary. Tim draws out the tension by pausing for dramatic affect, then says, "My unit was given 2 weeks R&R."

"No!" Arizona yelps in disbelief.

"Yeah, baby! I'm coming home for Christmas!" They share a few more words of excitement before Tim's time comes to an end, and with a quick goodbye their call disconnects, leaving a wide-eyed and smiling Arizona.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." She whispers.

"How long has it been since he's been home?" Callie asks.

"Umm, eight months, I think. But this will be the first Christmas in like… four years." The blonde replies, her blue eyes finding brown. "I want you to meet my family, Calliope." She says, pulling the woman in closer to her by the front of Callie's shirt.

"Really?" The Latina asks in a breathless whisper.

"Of course." Arizona states. "I love my parents. I love Tim. And I love you. And I want them to love you too. So… I want you to meet my family. All of them." Their gazes meet and a warm smile appears on the blonde's face as she imagines bringing her girlfriend home. Callie wouldn't be the first to meet her parents, but for some reason Arizona feels as though Callie might be the last one to meet her parents.

"I mean, if you want to." Arizona adds when Callie hasn't responded after a few seconds. "No pressure."

"Well…" Callie sighs, a tanned finger tracing the curve of the blonde's jaw before twirling around a deep dimple. "Seeing as I had pants on when I met you brother, I'm thinking that the rest shouldn't be too hard." She gets a playful shove from her girlfriend before strong arms wrap about Arizona and hold her close. "Yes, sweetness. I'd love to meet your family."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

A lone clock ticks away the seconds as pencils furiously scratch against thick exams, Arizona and her fellow classmates racing to complete yet another rigorous final. Four months of lectures and studying and reviewing and reading… and it all comes down to this. The cramp in Arizona's hand doesn't slow her down because she's in the groove. She knows the material, and she needs to get it out before her brain decides it's had enough. It's her last final of the semester so once she turns the exam in, she's done.

Silence fills the hall as the ever watchful Miranda Bailey keeps sentry from her post. Student after student travel the creaking stairs of the aged lecture hall, each one handing over their fate to the stone faced professor. Mark was the first among the three to turn his in, sending an encouraging smile to his friends before slipping out of the room and returning to safety.

Ten minutes later Arizona adds her own test to the pile, and giving a tight smile to the unblinking woman standing guard, the blonde climbs back up the stairs and leaves her semester behind.

She finds Mark where they always meet up after class, and he asks, "So?"

"Nailed it." Arizona answers, sharing a tired high five with the man. "You?"

"Made it my bitch." He replies confidently.

They sit back and relax in the tucked away lounge area while other students continue to trickle out of the exam, neither in any hurry to get anywhere just yet. As they wait, blue eyes find Callie walking down the long, main corridor, a student on either side of her as she answers questions as quickly as they are thrown at her. The couple's gazes lock, a smile appearing instantly on their faces, and the Latina sends her girlfriend a sly wink before turning down the next hall and disappearing from sight.

Teddy soon joins them and plops down on the couch right between her two friends, a loud and very unflattering groan rolling from her chest. "Thank god! I'm free!"

"Another semester down. Only four more to go." Arizona adds and she can feel a weight lift off her shoulders.

"How about a celebratory ice cream cone?" Teddy offers.

"It's ten in the morning." Mark replies.

"And?" Altman muses, then uses both of her friends for leverage to heave herself back up on her feet. "Come on, I'm craving something cold and unhealthy. So it's either ice cream or alcohol. Your choice." Figuring that drinking at this hour would be even sadder than having ice cream, the trio ends up at the campus cafeteria, each with a cone filled with delicious soft serve.

"So…" Arizona starts. "We haven't really talked much since… you know… and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." The blonde mumbles, suddenly finding her ice cream cone fascinating. "I snapped at you because I was tired and stressed and… I'm sorry."

A beat passes but then Teddy says, "I kissed her."If it wasn't that she was already sitting down, Arizona would have fallen flat on her face. Blue eyes whip around to find Teddy's gaze and she finds a bright red blush raging across the woman's cheeks.

"What?" Arizona yelps, Mark just sitting in shocked silence with his mouth agape and melted ice cream dripping down his hand. "You kissed her? …_Her?_ …As in Addison, her?" All Teddy does is nod and take a tentative lick at her ice cream. A smile slowly pulls across the blonde's face and Arizona asks, "So? How was it?"

"It was, uh…" Teddy mumbles, "…nice, I guess."

"Nice?" Arizona muses, kind of let down. It was like she was expecting a huge firework display only to see a single bottle rocket shoot off… only to come out a dud and fall back to earth. "It was 'nice'? That's it?"

"It was just a kiss." Teddy replies weakly. "I mean… I was helping her unpack her new place and we had a glass of wine and then… when I went to leave it just… happened." Green eyes finally find blue and she says, "I thought it would have been different, you know? Like there'd be some sort of… something! But it was just a kiss."

"Maybe you didn't do it right." Mark suggests, only to get a sharp kick to his shin under the table by a glaring Arizona. "Ow…"

"It was a kiss, Mark." Teddy snaps at the grimacing man. "I think I know how to kiss." She turns back to Arizona and asks, "But we haven't talked since and I'm… I don't know what to do. I don't want to be like, 'remember when I kissed you? Yeah, that was a mistake, my bad. Let's just be friends again.' What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Arizona parrots the woman's question back.

"Oh come on!" Teddy groans. "Now is not the time for that head shrinking crap, Arizona. Just tell me-"

"It's not my decision, Teds." Arizona interjects and she can see they are on the path heading straight for another blowout, so the blonde takes a deep breath and calms herself. "Look, I don't know your perspective, ok? But I've been in Addison's. I know what it's like to have a crush on a straight girl. And I know what it's like to have that straight girl kiss me. …And I also know what it's like to have that straight girl lead me on and on only to end up shooting me down later. It hurts. So… Be honest with her. Because, trust me, she'd rather hurt a little bit now than a whole hell of a lot later on."

Another beat passes, blue eyes studying her friend while Teddy just stares at her ice cream cone, and finally the blonde asks, "Do you like her?"

With a ragged sigh, Teddy answers, "I think I do."

"Then… go for it." Arizona whispers. "Ask her out to dinner or… rent a movie and stay in. Whatever you feel more comfortable with. Addison knows that all this is new for you, she won't push you. But just make sure to talk with her, tell her what's going on with you. Because there is nothing worse than being stuck on the outside trying to fight your way in. Trust me. Been there, done that."

The trio of friends soon part ways, Teddy and Arizona giving Mark a hug before he heads back to New York for the break, and Arizona retraces her steps back to the lab building. Today isn't just her last final, but also the day the Tim flies in from Iraq… or Afghanistan. She doesn't really know because he moves around so often that he barely has the chance to tell her, but all Arizona cares about now is that he's coming home. It's just for two weeks but Arizona would be with two days if it meant seeing her brother again.

Which is why Arizona can barely contain her excitement when she appears in the doorway of Callie's office, brown eyes looking up from the test she is grading to find the smiling blonde. "Well hey there, twinkle toes." The Latina plays, "Who put that bounce in your step?"

"Mmm…" Arizona hums, stepping into the cramped office and taking the chair Callie added to the place with her in mind. "I don't know… This really gorgeous woman winked at me today."

"Is that so?" Callie smiles. "Should I be jealous?"

Arizona leans in close to her girlfriend and just before kissing her, whispers, "Very."

After their kiss, which ends up being a bit more rated than Arizona had planned, Callie has to take a deep breath to clear her mind and asks, "So, how was the last final? Did you fail? Are you going to have to retake the third grade?"

"Oh, shut up." Arizona groans, shoving the woman lightly before sitting back in her chair. "I killed it. Like always, might I add."

"Well, I'm not really supposed to show you this…" The Latina starts, her gaze drifting towards her open office door before tracking back to the blonde. "But since you're semester is officially over, I figure it can't hurt." A tanned hand reaches into the mountain of papers stacked on the far corner of her desk and she pulls out a single test.

Blue eyes read her name across the top and Arizona instantly recognizes it as her A&P final lab practical, and just above the first question is a big, red 92 circled. "Yes!" The blonde exclaims in excitement. "I knew it! Yes! God, I'm so awesome!" Arizona says as she dances in her chair. "High five, baby!" When Callie just stares at her raised hand, she adds, "High five or no more Torres Method for you."

That does it and Callie quickly meets the open hand in a weak high five, mumbling, "Threatening to withhold sex is just wrong…"

They hang out until just after noon and then a jittery Arizona gets Callie to close shop early. Tim isn't due in until about two but Arizona just can't wait, and after a quick trip back to her apartment to drop off her stuff and make sure everything is ready, Arizona directs the Latina's car towards the airport. It's not often that Callie lets anyone drive her baby, but she knew that if Arizona wasn't the one to drive she would be bouncing off the walls in anticipation and excitement.

During the trip, Callie asks, "How are you two getting home?"

"I've got a car reserved." Arizona answers with a smile. "Nothing as nice as this but… it's enough for the two and a half hour drive home."

"You could take my car if you wanted." The Latina suggests, "…Or I could buy you one of your own…" Arizona's grip on the steering wheel tenses for a fraction of a second, and Callie continues "Doesn't have to be a BMW. How about Audi? Or… Mercedes? Oh, you're a Cadillac girl aren't you? I'd bet you'd look so hot in a Caddy." But then a hard glare comes from blue eyes before quickly returning to the road and Callie knows that Arizona doesn't think this is funny.

She throws her hands up in surrender and says, "Kidding, babe. Just kidding."

"Mmhmm…." Arizona hums, knowing full well that her girlfriend wasn't. Since the whole family mansion and textbook ordeal, money has never really been an issue between the two of them. Sure, Callie tends to pick up the check more often, but Arizona makes sure to pull her own weight too. She brings the Latina coffee and snacks, buys her flowers just because, and even gave her a very nice framed photo of them as their two month anniversary present. But when Arizona is confronted with the vast wealth the Torres family holds, it makes her a bit uncomfortable.

"I think I'll talk to my mother again," Callie says, quickly switching gears. "See if I can't skip town early and join you and your family for-"

"Calliope…" Arizona sighs.

"What? I want to spend Christmas with my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?" The woman asks.

"This is your first holiday season back in years." The blonde replies. "You should spend it with _your_ family. Tim's missed the last four and when my parents heard he'd be home for this one, they were ecstatic. I know your parents are feeling the same. …You can't take that away from them."

The Latina just grumbles and slouches in her seat a bit more, but acquiesces to the fact that she will be in Boston Christmas morning while the woman she loves will be nearly three hours away. The only thing that makes it somewhat bearable is knowing that the couple will be together for the New Year when Callie makes the trip to meet the entire Robbins Clan.

With the traffic and the fresh layer of snow slowing their trip, Arizona and Callie arrive at the airport none too early. Blue eyes quickly scan the arrival board and finds that Tim's plane has just landed, a fresh wave of excitement hitting the woman. As they wait, hand in hand, Arizona bounces on the balls of her feet, trying to peek over the mass of heads spilling past the security gates. Each blonde head or man in uniform gives her pause, but none of them are him.

But then Callie feels her girlfriend's body tense beside her and Arizona stills in her bouncing. "Tim?..." She breathes out, eyes locked on a figure moving in and out of view from behind someone else. Then that person peels off, revealing a tall uniformed man with bright blue eyes and dimples. "Tim!" Arizona squeals.

Callie watches as her girlfriend sprints towards her brother like a little girl racing towards her favorite stuffed animal. Two matching sets of dimples are all the Latina sees, Arizona nearly tackling the Marine in a tight hug that sweeps her off her feet.

"Oh my god!" Arizona cries into the man's neck, tears collecting in her eyes. She pulls away and takes his head in her hands. "You look so tan!"

"That's what happens when you live in a desert, Zona." Tim replies cheekily, never skipping a beat with their sibling teasing and goading. "And what about you? You been living with the mole people because you're pasty as hell." And with that, Tim earns himself his first love slug from his sister after nearly a year.

After rubbing the dull ache from his bicep, the man's dimples reappear and he takes his sister in another strong embrace. "It's good to see you, Arizona." Tim pulls the woman away and holds her at arm's length to get a good look at her and then his gaze drifts over Arizona's shoulder, finding a very familiar face.

Arizona follows his line of sight, smiling at the Latina behind her, and she gestures for Callie to join them. A tanned hand runs nervously through raven hair but Callie takes a deep breath and puts on a big smile, stepping up and coming under the stare of two sets of piercing blue eyes.

"Callie…" Tim sighs, a genuine smile forming on his face. "That webcam didn't do you justice." He goes to hug the woman while Callie starts to stick out her hand for a shake, the two hesitating awkwardly before Tim decides for them and wraps the Latina up in warm hug.

"Now I see where Arizona gets her smooth talking from." The Latina plays, Arizona melting into her girlfriend's side and wrapping an arm around her.

They continue on through the airport and step out into the blustery winter Boston air. Arizona pulls Callie to a halt when she peeks over her shoulder and finds her brother stopped, head tipped back while barely falling snowflakes tickle his face. He's been in heat and sand and dryness for nearly eight months, and to feel coldness sink into his skin is something he greatly misses.

Watching him nearly brings tears to Arizona's eyes, but she's not ready for all that emotional stuff yet so she bends over and packs a few handfuls of snow into a ball. Callie doesn't even have the time to question her girlfriend before the blonde whips the snowball at the unsuspecting man.

It hits him right in the chest and his head snaps back down in an instant. "What the-"

"Don't think I won't leave your ass standing here to freeze to death, Tim." Arizona says firmly. "Come on, you can play king of the world later." But her bravery soon quells when the Marine storms towards her and wraps a muscled arm around her neck. Even her cries to her girlfriend for help are no use as Tim and Callie continue on their way to their ride, Arizona being dragged along in a perpetual noogy hold.

It's only when Tim finds himself standing in front of slick BMW 5 series that his grip slips and Arizona manages to extricate herself. "Damn…" He sings, blue eyes finding his sister. "Riding in style now, I see."

"It's Cal's." Arizona replies while shoving the man's monster sized duffle bag in the truck. "And no, you can't drive." Normally he would put up some sort of fight but seeing as he just met Callie, he decides that that would be a bit rude, even for him.

They make small talk all the way back to Arizona's apartment, Callie staying quiet for the most part while the two siblings catch up on their bickering. The Latina is taken back to the time when she and Aria still kept in touch, and it's amazing how similar their relationship was to the one Arizona seems to share with her brother. Sure, there's love there. But there is also the engrained need to pick on each other, which Callie uses to her advantage when Tim willingly divulges some not so innocent stories of a young Arizona.

But they finally make it back to Arizona's place and the first thing Tim does, after tossing his duffle bag into the corner, is raid the fridge for an ice cold beer. "So when we leave, sis?" He asks, taking a long draw at his beer and letting out a contented sigh.

"Couple days." Arizona answers, "I need to do a few things around the city tomorrow and then pick up the rental. Thought you might want to do something around Boston too, while you're here."

"You mean we're not taking the Beamer?" The man questions, pulling out a pout that is so similar to Arizona's that it makes Callie smile.

"Hey, I offered." Callie states, holding her hands up in surrender. Then a thought hits her and she says, "You could take the jet. …It's only, what, like a half hour flight, right?"

"Jet?" Tim asks in disbelief, his wide eyes slowly tracking to his sister. "She has a jet?"

"Not me. My parents." Callie amends limply when she finds Arizona looking none too thrilled.

"Holy shit." Tim gasps. "You didn't tell me your girlfriend was a sugar momma!" It's only his quick reflects that save him from getting a pillow in the face, but he decides to keep pressing his luck and asks Callie, "Your parents wouldn't happen to have like a 30 foot yacht too, would they? With a few lovely ladies wearing those little captains uniforms and the hats cuz that would be- Ow!" A clenched fist manages to find the exact spot of Arizona's last love tap, and Tim grinds his teeth in pain. "Why do you do that?"

"Why are you an ass?" Arizona rebuts.

Callie steps up behind the blonde and wraps her arms around the snarling woman, placing a soft kiss just behind Arizona's ear before saying, "She's just a little sensitive when it comes to that subject, that's all."

"Why?" Tim asks in confusion. "It's awesome. Hey Cal, what about those little jet skis? Got a couple of those?"

The three stay in for the night, Arizona and Callie whipping up the man his first real home cooked meal in over six months, while Tim regales them in stories about his time in the sand. He stays away from the dark and scaring memories that he knows he'll have forever, but focuses on the ones that brings a smile to his face. They sit around the small breakfast table, Arizona pulling up her desk chair and squishing in next to Callie, and continue their comfortable talk well into the late hours of the evening. But then fatigue sets into Arizona's body and her blinks start to last a little longer than usual.

"You should go to bed, sweetness." Callie whispers while kissing the woman on the cheek. "You deserve to get some sleep."

Tim can tell his sister is about to object about leaving him up and alone, and he says, "I'll be fine, Zona."

"And I'll just head home." Callie adds.

"You don't have to go on my account." Tim replies. "I'm not naïve. I get the impression that you two spend more nights together than you do apart. Honestly, it's fine." He turns his gaze to his exhausted sister and asks, "You still got my Playstation?"

"It's all set up for you." Arizona says with a smile, gesturing to the living room where the couch is pulled out into a bed and the small pile of games stacked next to the old, Playstation One gaming console.

"Then I am more than set for the night." Tim states excitedly. "Seriously, you two do whatever it is you two do.

She gives her brother one last look, studying him for a second before sighs, "Ok then." Arizona stands and clears up the few remaining dishes then places a hand on Callie's shoulder. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Sure." The Latina answers, "It was nice meeting you Tim."

"You too, Cal." The man replies, then watches from his chair as his sister and girlfriend shuffle deeper into the apartment. And just before the bedroom door closes, he shouts, "Just keep the fingerbanging and lady loving down to a minimum, alright? Don't need images of that in my head!"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So I struggled with this chapter because it's just a little filler. The next one will have a little bit more excitement to it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Golden locks of hair whip wildly with the chilly December Boston air as Arizona hauls her suitcase down the icy stairs of her apartment complex. Tim is just behind her, his Marine issued duffel bag slung up over his shoulder, wearing civilian clothes for the first time in what seems like decades. And lastly, bringing up the tail end of the group after pulling the door to, Callie crunches through the snow and hangs back just off the curb as the two siblings load up.

The Latina tries not to focus on the despair seeping into her mind at the thought of going without her girlfriend for nearly a week, but when blue eyes find brown Callie knows she's not the only one feeling it. She shrugs her jacket tighter around herself as the blonde steps closer, the blue knit cap resting on top of Arizona's head being possibly the cutest thing Callie has ever seen.

"So… you all set?" Callie asks, her breath meeting the air in a billow of steam.

"Yep." Arizona replies evenly. "So…" Neither really know what to say because they've never had to say goodbye before. Not for anything longer than the night at least.

A tanned hand reaches out and tugs at the blonde's coat, pulling Arizona against the Latina's body so Callie and say, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." The woman replies before warm lips meet warm lips in a slow and chilled embrace. Despite them having spent the night together, one that might or might not have involved some very quiet 'fingerbanging and lady loving', their bodies ache with want. It's not that they need each other, it's just that they know a separation is coming and they aren't happy about it.

"Hey, Zona?" Tim interrupts, "Toss me the keys, I'll get it warmed up."

The blonde pulls away from her embrace and replies, "Yeah, no. You're not driving Tim."

Blue eyes stare right at her and her brother says, "Give me the keys." But Arizona stands firm, her hidden grip on Callie's hand tightening from fright. The Marine smiles a tight smile and releases some tension in his body by popping his neck, then slowly approaches the two women. "You do realize that I can twist your body into a pretzel, right?"

"She can do that already." Callie deadpans.

Arizona's jaw drops in shock and she whirls around to find her girlfriend's gaze. "Really?!" She cries. "Was that necessary?"

"Oh, gross…" Tim groans, a shiver running through his body like he just took a drag of cough syrup.

"What? …It's true." Callie replies with a shrug, then leans in closer to Arizona and whispers, "And you definitely weren't embarrass about it last night."

"You wanna start sharing secrets?" The blonde threatens in a husky voice. They share a tight hug and one last kiss before Arizona turns back to the car to find a pouting Tim. Blue eyes roll and the woman tosses the keys to her brother, Tim catching them with a smile.

"Sweet!" He sings, then gives Callie a wave and says, "See ya in a few days, Cal."

As Tim slips into the driver's seat, Arizona says, "Remember, you are _not _driving through downtown Fallujah and you are _not _driving an armored tank. I'd rather not test the strength of this tiny Ford Focus by you playing bumper cars with the rest of Boston's idiot drivers."

"Could you like chill, Zona?" Tim asks while fastening his seatbelt and firing up the engine. "You're kinda harshing my buzz. First you ruin girl on girl for me, now I won't be able to eat pretzels without thinking about… stuff."

Once safely buckled into her seat, Arizona rolls down the window and Callie leans over to peek through it. "Call me when you get there?" The Latina asks.

"Of course." Arizona replies, cupping her girlfriend's chilled cheek and kissing her one last time. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetness." Callie whispers, ignoring the exaggerated gagging noises coming from the driver's side and adding, "Drive safe, you hear? Wouldn't want to have to hurt you, Tim."

"Copy that." Tim states, giving the woman a mock salute then shifting into drive. Arizona steals one last kiss from her girlfriend, the two whispering their goodbyes and Merry Christmas's before Callie extricates herself from the car window and watches the two Robbins siblings disappear from sight.

"You know… I'm sure Mom and Dad would understand if you stayed here for Christmas." Tim muses, having noticed how his sister kept her eyes on the mirrors until they turned out of Arizona's neighborhood and got on the highway.

"Yeah, I know…" Arizona sighs, already getting antsy even though they just started the trip. "But it's your first Christmas back in years and… I know Mom is so happy to have the whole family together again." She takes a deep breath and forces a smile on her face, "Besides, absence makes the sex grow hotter, right?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that saying goes…" Tim plays and the two of the crack up laughing.

Back in Boston Callie finds herself very bored. Within a few of hours she has tied up all the loose ends that she hadn't gotten around to since moving in, but then finds herself sitting by herself in her living room. Arizona was texting her off and on during her trip, and just called to say that they made it safely, but now it's all silent from the blonde's end.

And because there is really no one else in Boston that she knows, Callie decides to take a little field trip in hopes of keeping herself entertained. It's a long walk through the heavy falling snow but when the sliding double doors of Massachusetts General Hospital, Callie is overcome with a sense of belonging. Even though her family are fairly new residents of Boston, the Latina walks the halls of the hospital as if she were at home. Being the daughter of a renowned surgeon means spending a lot of time at hospitals, and Callie doesn't know anything else. Since her mother gave her an Anatomy Jane doll for her birthday one year, Callie knew she was going to be a doctor.

Her feet lead her to the Chief of Surgery's office, and with a soft knock on the office door brown eyes glance up from the paper Dr. Lucia Torres is reading. "Ah, Callie." She sings, a genuine smile appearing on her face.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Callie asks.

"No, no of course not. Please, come in." Her mother replies, gesturing her to one of the open armchairs in front of her desk. "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Nothing." Callie sighs.

But Lucia Torres is not one who gives up on anything, and after a few short seconds studying her daughter the surgeon muses, "She's left, hasn't she?" Plump lips purse but Callie doesn't reply, giving the mother all the answer she needs. "That's what I thought… My, you do have it bad, don't you?"

Callie smiles at the comment, so happy that she doesn't have to conceal these feelings or her relationship from her family. "Yeah, Màma, I got it pretty bad." A nurse quickly ducks in to drop something else off for the Chief, then Callie continues, "I mean, she's been gone all of, what, five hours? And I don't really know what to do with myself. I have no work, the semester is done. But I don't have any homework since the spring semester hasn't started yet. …I'm just… here. And I have nothing to do. …It's a very unsettling feeling."

"That's because you come from a family of doers, my Callie." Lucia states proudly, then glances at the clock and notices what time it is. "I have a liver that is due in at any moment, just waiting to be transplanted. You are more than welcome to stay and observe, maybe get your mind off of a certain blue-eyed blonde. And maybe sway you back towards the light." The surgeon stands and escorts Callie out of the office, grumbling, "Can't have a daughter of mine going into Ortho…"

An hour later Callie is watching as her mother commands the OR as a conductor commands his orchestra. Several hands move in time with one another as sick organ is replaced healthy as if it had been happening since the beginning of time. It's obvious from the air surrounding the surgeon that she holds both great admiration of her people, as well as respect. To be both skilled and humble is something very rare in the medical field, one which is filled with surgeons who believe themselves are earthly incarnations of God. But Lucia Torres remains grounded, and treats everyone, from fellow surgeon to scrub nurse to janitor, with the same amount of respect.

"Hey…" A tired voice sighs, Callie looking up from the observation deck glass to find Addison plopping down into the empty seat beside her, clad in scrubs and scrub cap. "What are you doing here?"

"Bored." The Latina replies weakly.

"So you hang out at a hospital and watch people get cut open?" The redhead muses, chuckling mostly out of exhaustion. "You need to get a hobby, sista."

"My hobby just left town and I won't get to see her for a week." Callie growls, subconsciously checking her phone at just the suggestion of Arizona. "Speaking of… how goes things on the straight girl crush front?"

"Ughh…" Addison groans. "If we're going to have this conversation, I need coffee. Come on, walk with me." The two friends shuffle their way out of the observation deck and exit the surgical floor, not stopping until they each have a piping hot cup of coffee in their hands.

"So, spill." Callie tells the redhead once they find a small, out of the way table to sit at.

"Nothing really to spill, actually." The woman replies. "She kissed me and then… we had a date the other night." When Callie just push her for more, just sets her Torres glare on Addison, the redhead continues, "I don't know, Cal. I really don't. I mean, she's not the first straight woman I've messed around with but… with Teddy I'd much rather be her friend and nothing more than try something and it ruin whatever sort of relationship we could have had, you know?"

"Wow… Addison Montgomery is growing up." Callie whispers in awe, a look of shock and hurt appearing on Addison's face. "What? I'm just… you know, with me? You weren't worried about staying friends with me if we didn't work."

"You weren't straight, Cal." Addison rebuts, but then quickly amends her statement when the Latina opens her mouth to reply. "Ok, I was your first but you weren't straight. Admit it, you were into chicks before I came around. I just kinda… lead you out of the closet."

"More like pushed." Callie adds, the two of them chuckling at past memories. "But, seriously though, Teddy is Arizona's best friend so… if it comes down to having to choose sides between you and Arizona because you ruined her friend, I'm going to have to choose Arizona. You know that, right?"

"God, this was so much easier when I still liked men…" The redhead groans.

The two friends chat for a while longer until Addison's pager starts to go off, reminding her of yet another surgery she is scheduled for. Not really feeling like hanging around the hospital anymore, Callie heads back home to just veg out. She stops by her local grocery store to get a bottle of wine, or two, as well as some comfort food.

Somewhere between her first glass of wine and her second, the Latina stumbles upon a channel that is having a marathon of Christmas movies. It's not her normal thing but it doesn't require her to think or pay attention, so it stays on. Chinese takeout containers litter her coffee table was the night draws on and Callie has created a sort of cocoon around her. Everything she could possibly need is within arm's reach. …If only she could pull the toilet up next to the couch then she wouldn't have to get up for anything.

Just at ten her phone starts to ring, and when Callie sees who it is a huge smile appears on her face. "Hey sweetness…" She answers. "How are you?"

"Tired…" Arizona replies, the shuffling of sheets filling the background as the blonde burrows into her bed. "How are you? You been partying it up all day, I bet."

Brown eyes survey her little circle of laziness around her and Callie answers, "Oh yeah, you know me." A soft chuckle filters through the phone and the Latina feels more at home now than she has all day. "So, how are you parents?"

"Oh god…" The blonde groans. "As soon as we pulled up outside the house Mom was in tears. I don't think she let Tim go for _at least_ ten minutes. And then it was all 'look at my babies, home for Christmas'." Blue eyes roll in the darkness of her room, the eerie glow of her tiny childhood TV screen illuminating the space.

"Awe, she sounds so sweet. I can't wait to meet her." Callie says while laying out on her couch and pulling a blanket over her body.

"She can't wait to meet you either." The blonde states, then comes across a tv channel playing Christmas movies. "Oh, The Santa Clause! I love this movie."Dark eyes flick up to her own TV and Callie sees the same title floating across her screen just as Arizona says, "Turn to channel 7, watch it with me."

"Ok." Callie whispers.

Minutes pass as the movie continues to play and neither woman comments on the fact that even when they are silent, it's completely natural and comfortable. The multiple glasses of wine start to take effect on Callie's mind, and soon her blinks start to last longer than they shoulder. The low light and steady murmuring of the TV, mixed with the soft breathing of Arizona floating through her phone is the perfect melody to put the woman to sleep.

When Arizona hears the first, faint snore of her girlfriend, Arizona whispers, "Calliope…"

"Hmm?" The half asleep woman hums.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" The blonde plays.

"Mm-mm." Callie hums again despite her mind slinking lower and lower into darkness.

Arizona just chuckles and whispers again, "Calliope…"

"Hmm?" The Latina moans, by now nothing more than a reflex.

"I love you…" Arizona whispers, almost as if it were a secret just between the two of them, just as the last ounce of fight leaves Callie and she's lost to the land of dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Christmas time is Arizona's favorite time of the year. She loves the snow and the music and just the atmosphere of everyone giving to each other, of coming home to her parents and finding nothing but love and warmth. And this year it's even better because Tim is there. It's strange how while something is happening it doesn't really sink in, but then it's different, just like Tim being home, and then she realizes how much she actually missed him. Sure, they wrote and chatted whenever he could find the time, but now that Arizona has spent some real one on one time with him, Arizona is dreading the day where she has to send him back on that plane.

The only small rain cloud hovering over her head is the missing woman who Arizona has fallen so deeply for. But somehow, despite the fact Arizona is sure that time has stopped, the days pass and before she knows it Callie is texting her to tell her she is only five minutes away. Quite suddenly those nerves, just like when they first started dating, send the blonde into a panic. She gives her room one last once over before checking her appearance in the mirror.

The crunch of snow draws blue eyes out the window and Arizona immediately recognizes the BMW that has pulled up outside. She springs off the bed and barrels down the stairs just like when she was a kid, the entire house rattling from her boot clad feet.

"She's here!" Arizona announces to the household and sprints through the hallway on her way to the front door, but puts the brakes on when something catches her eye. Back tracking a few feet to stare into the living room, the blonde's mouth drops when she sees what her father is doing.

"Dad!" She yelps.

"Yes, honey?" The retired military man replies.

"Seriously?" Arizona whines, gesturing to the very large and intimidating shotgun Daniel Robbins just so happens to be 'cleaning' at this moment. "Are you fricken kidding me? Put that away!" The door bell rings and her mother's head pokes out from the kitchen, flour covered hands wringing a dish cloth. "Mom, some help?"

Another set of feet descend the staircase and Tim makes a beeline for the front door. But the younger Robbins yanks on his sleeve, pulling him to a stop. "Don't even think about it." Arizona growls, then sprints the last ten feet to the front door.

The door is nearly ripped off from the inside and brown eyes immediately find blue, Callie quickly enveloped in tight hug that nearly knocks her off her feet. "Guess this is the right place then…" She plays.

"Hi." Arizona whispers excitedly and she doesn't give the Latina time to reply before taking chilly, plump lips with warm and pink ones. "You ready?"

"Wait, now?" Callie asks, color draining from her flushed face. "They're here, now?"

"It's their house." The blonde replies with a chuckle. "Don't worry, just be yourself and they'll love you." She hears someone approaching from behind her and peeks over her shoulder to find her brother. "Tim, could you grab her bag from the car?"

"Sure thing." The man says, and while slipping past the couple he whispers, "Whatever you do, don't blink. He takes that as a sign of weakness and will tear your throat out like a hungry bear-OW!" A fist comes from nowhere and expertly lands on the tender area of his arm still recovering from the previous beatings.

"Just get the damn bag." Arizona snarls, shooting her brother the all too common death glare before turning back to her petrified girlfriend. "He's kidding. Really." She starts to lead the woman into the house but pauses and add, "But just try to ignore the shotgun my dad is holding." All Callie can do is swallow the lump in her throat and follow in the blonde's footsteps as Arizona leads the Latina into the house.

Down the main entrance, Arizona rounds the corner with Callie right on her tail to find both Barbara standing in front of the fire place while Daniel remains seated, his eyes trained on the entrance way while he runs a rag up and down the length of his shot gun, both wearing very different facial expressions. Where her mother oozes warmth nearing that of the fire behind her, her father retains an iciness equal if not more frigid than the air outside his home. As soon as Callie steps in front of his hardened gaze she understands how this man quickly rose in the ranks of the Marine Corps and became one of the finest officers in his generation.

"Mom, Daddy…" Arizona starts, giving her girlfriend a supportive smile. "This is Callie Torres, my girlfriend."

A beat passes where both older Robbins' study their guest, but then a soft smile crosses Barbara's face and she pulls Callie into a warm hug. "It's good to finally meet you, dear."

Callie returns the embrace a bit tentatively and replies, "You too, Mrs. Robbins."

"Oh please, it's Barbara." The woman states just as a buzzer goes off from within the kitchen. "Oh, that'll be the bread. Excuse me."

The grip Callie has on Arizona's hand intensifies when Daniel stands from his chair, snapping the barrel of the shot gun closed so suddenly that it makes the unsuspecting Latina jump. But she takes a deep breath and manages to say, "Mr. Robbins, thank you for inviting me into your home."

"I didn't." He grumbles in response.

"Dad!" Arizona snaps, "Please."

Thankfully Tim breaks the very awkward tension by stumbling his way into the house with Callie's bag, his fair, exposed skin flushed from the harshness of the raging winter just outside. He gives the three an easy smile and holds up the bag, asking "Upstairs?"

Arizona starts to reply but the man of the house interjects with, "Take it to your room, son. She'll be staying there and you'll be on the pull out in the den."

Both siblings exchange a confused look before Arizona rebuts, "Dad, she's sleeping in my room."

Callie immediately swoops in to try and stem a family feud, saying, "It's alright, Arizona." She turns back to face Daniel and adds, "I don't want to kick anyone out of their beds. I'll take the pullout, it's perfectly-"

"No." Arizona cuts her off, "No, it's not perfectly fine, Calliope." She turns to face her father and takes a small step forward, subconsciously putting herself between her girlfriend and the man who still has a death grip on his shotgun. "Dad, she's staying in my room. With me."

A silent staring match begins as silence descends upon the four, only broken when Barbara returns and asks, "Something wrong?"

"Nope." Arizona answers shortly, never breaking her father's gaze. "Nothing, Mom. I was just showing Callie up to my room." She knows that her father would never try to strong arm his wife, so Arizona takes advantage of his trapped position by attempting to grab Callie's bag from her brother, only to find it much heavier than expected.

"Careful…" Callie whispers when Arizona nearly tips over.

"Jesus, what do you have in here?" The blonde groans, heaving one last time and managing to put some space underneath the bottom. She bats away the Latina's helping hand and leads them to the staircase, only to spend the next few minutes trying to wrestle the thing up to the second floor.

She finally makes it to her room and plops the bag on her double sized bed, pink comforter just as it was when she was in high school. Dark eyes survey the space and find pinned pictures of a much younger Arizona, as well as trophies, posters and even an old school boom box with piles of CD's stacked up next to it.

"Sorry about Dad." Arizona mumbles, turning to look at her girlfriend. "I don't know what's stuck up his ass now but…"

"I don't want to cause trouble." Callie replies softly. "If me getting in good with your dad means sleeping on a couch, I will."

"Don't worry about it." The blonde whispers, then crosses the room to shut her door before slowly unzipping Callie's jacket, brushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor in a pile. Creamy hands tangle in long, dark tresses and Arizona's lips find the Latina's to share a kiss she has been craving since the couple parted ways days ago.

"He didn't seem a little… upset to you?" Callie mumbles against her girlfriend's embrace.

"Calliope…" Arizona sighs, pulling back just enough for their gazes to meet. "I'm trying to kiss you properly here and you talking about my father is not helping."

A smile pulls up a corner of the Latina's mouth and Callie whispers, "Right. …Where were we?" She pulls the blonde back in and reinitiates their kiss, lips slowly and tenderly moving against one another's as they reacquaint themselves with the each other.

A slick tongue is just peeking out from between plump lips and staking claim in Arizona's mouth when two quick knocks rattle the woman's door, quickly followed by the head of Timothy Robbins peeking in. "Hey Zone, Mom- woah!" He yelps when he gets a split second few of his sister very intimately kissing Callie right before they jump apart.

Cheeks flush with embarrassment and Callie turns her back to the man while Arizona wipes at her mouth and sends her brother yet another death glare. "What?" She snarls.

"Hey, calm down killer." Tim replies sarcastically. "If you two are done playing tonsil tennis, Mom just put out a pot of coffee and the good coffee cups. You know what that means." He slips back out just as quickly as he entered, leaving two very worked up women and no time to do anything about it.

Running a hand through blonde hair, Arizona takes a deep breath and straightens her girlfriend's necklace while asking, "You ready to face the firing squad?"

"Wait, you're telling me that _that _wasn't the hard part?" Callie asks in disbelief. She was kind of hoping she had gotten past the awkward introduction phase, but she's no where's close to being ready to sit down and t_alk _with them. Especially not a shotgun carrying retired Marine.

Arizona just chuckles and lightly kisses the Latina on the cheek before heading towards the door. Callie follows and she slips past the blonde, Arizona replies, "Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

They rejoin Arizona's parents and sit in silence for a few awkward minutes until Tim finally breaks the ice. After that the atmosphere softens a bit until Barbara starts her line of questioning with Callie. She knew it was coming, just like Callie's parents did with Arizona, but despite her answers she never gets so much as a forced smile from Daniel. She can feel the intensity of his gaze and the heat behind his stare but both Arizona and her mother keep the conversation moving smoothly.

And as the hours tick away into the evening, Barbara even invites Callie into her kitchen to assist, which she readily does. The three of them, Arizona included, work as though they have all be together for years, each moving in sync with the other. Callie has to laugh when the elder Robbins' woman puts her girlfriend on stirring duty, stating that Arizona can hardly be trusted to do anything else. And when those pink lips that the Latina finds so delicious pull down into a pout Callie can't resist kissing the blonde.

Even through dinner, in which Arizona's and Tim's love/hate relationship rears its ugly head again, Daniel remains distant and cold. But despite her husband's mood, Barbara can't help but fall instantly in love with her daughter's girlfriend. The way Arizona acts around her, the way they are so comfortable with each other and just seem to click, it makes her soul smile. That's the only thing a mother wants for her children, for them to find someone they love and who loves them back. …And it only takes being in the couple's presence for five minutes to see just _how _inlove they are.

Once the last piece of pie has been eaten and the last marshmallow has been sipped from their hot chocolate, Tim throws his napkin down on the table and states, "Alright, Zone. You and me, rematch. Right now."

"Oh Tim…" Arizona sighs, setting her wine glass down on the table and throwing the Latina a smile. "I don't want to humiliate you in front of our guest." Fire burns behind blue eyes at his sister's words and Tim storms from the table. He's back within thirty seconds with an aged and antique chess board, a smile on his face.

As they set the game up Barbara leans in closer to Callie and explains, "They've always been like this, trying to prove who the best is. When Tim started to outgrown Arizona, she started challenging him with wits rather than brawn."

The first few moves happen quickly but then start to trail off as each player tries to outthink their opponent while also remembering that their opponent already knows their game. Years and years of playing together have given each a knack for knowing the other's game, so their own game is constantly evolving just to stay one step ahead much like the gazelle must run faster than the cheetah to remain a live, while the cheetah in turn must learn to run even fast to get the kill and be able to eat. It's a never ending circle.

While the two battle it out, Callie shuffles over to the window where Daniel has been standing at for a few minutes, the man just staring out into the empty street as snow slowly layers over it in peace. He can feel the presence of another person but he doesn't react to it, not right away.

It's only after Callie clears her throat and rattles the ice around her glass of water does Daniel whisper, "You love her." It's not a question, but a statement.

The Latina is taken off guard at first but quickly recovers, replying with, "Yes, sir. I do." Her gaze is drawn to the multiple picture frames set up around the room, each one highlighting a different stage in the Robbins' lives. When she finds one of a long blonde haired little girl, Callie smiles and says, "She's an amazing woman."

Daniel turns to face Callie full on, and in a lowered tone, he says, "Follow me, Ms. Torres. I'd like to speak with you… privately."

From the table Arizona watches as her girlfriend and father converse quietly, and when her Dad leads Callie off towards another room the blonde stands to follow. But her mother places a hand on her arm, keeping the blonde seated, and silently promises that everything is alright.

Callie follows the man down the hall and into another room, one darker and more masculine than the rest of the house. Books and pictures and artifact line an entire wall of shelves while the other has a large, framed picture of the United States of America. Hung up all around it are various plagues, awards and medals showcasing Daniel Robbins' time in the service, as well as the American Flag given to his mother during his father's funeral service.

He shuts the door behind him and motions for Callie to take a seat while he does the same right across from her. The shotgun that greeted the Latina is tucked away into a glass enclosure, only an arms length away from the retired Marine, and a cold sweat starts make its way down Callie's back. Despite his age, Daniel Robbins makes an imposing presence and Callie Torres is sure she would be of little to no trouble for him to 'take care of' if he chose to do so. …Gun or not. But Tim's words from earlier echo through her mind and the Latina keeps a strong face, not even flinching when ice blue eyes set their sights directly into her soul.

Daniel takes a sip at his brandy and says, "I'm going to get right to it, Ms. Torres, and I'm going to ask you what your intentions are with my daughter." Silence comes from the Latina, Callie shocked by the suddenness of this conversation, and the man continues, "I protect the things I love, Ms. Torres. Like a shepard protects his flock, which sometimes means fighting off the wolves."

"I-I'm not a wolf, sir." Callie says weakly.

"I see the way my daughter looks at you… I can sense how happy she is around you." The retired Marine continues. "And I can see how fully she has invested her heart in you. And as a father, that's terrifying to see in his daughter, because I want to protect her. From everything. …Up until she brought home her first girlfriend and told her mother and I she was gay, I had a plan. She would bring home a boy that wasn't good enough for her, or would hurt her, break her heart, and I would shoot him." Callie's throat suddenly goes dry and her eye flick over to the shotgun not five feet away before turning back to Daniel.

"But then… she brought home Joanne, and that changed everything." Daniel continues between sips of brandy. "You see, I wouldn't think twice about putting an end to a man who hurt my daughter, but I was raised to never touch a woman in that way."

"Of course…" Callie breathes out, forcing a weak chuckle from her lips.

"That doesn't mean that I won't protect my daughter with every fiber of my being until my last breath." His blue eyes stare straight into brown, erasing any doubt that Callie may have had about him messing around. "You see, my daughter _is _an amazing woman. Do you know why it is she wants to become a doctor? A surgeon?"

"To save the world." Callie answers, her mind taking her back to the conversation they had the morning after they first met, the morning following a night filled of lusty sex and frantic orgasms.

A small smile pulls up a corner of Daniel's mouth, but stands and goes to the bookcase to pull out a single book. Once back in his chair he flips through the aged photo album until he finds what he is looking for, then passes it to the Latina. Callie's jaw drops when she sees the tiny mass of pink tissue, too small to be a baby, nestled into a NICU baby bassinet with the name 'Arizona Robbins' labeled on the top. A tiny pink hat covers a hairless head and a tube bigger than her arms and legs sticks out of her mouth.

"My wife and I were in an accident when Barbara was pregnant with Arizona." Daniel explains solemnly. "She was only 27 weeks along and the doctors told her it was too early, but my baby girl was coming whether they were ready or not. …Arizona was born without a heartbeat, and it took the doctor 27 seconds to find one. I know, because those 27 seconds were the longest 27 seconds in my life." A tanned finger traces the tiny outline of a premature Arizona, tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes.

"They said she wouldn't last the night. …But she did. And then she lived another night, and another." The man continues in a rough and thick voice filled with emotions. "She lived in that basket, in that hospital, for the first six months of her life. And each morning I would wake up and hope my daughter had lived, and each night I would go to sleep praying she'd have just one more day."

"She's strong…" Callie says in awe.

"She puts me to shame, that's for sure." Daniel replies. "Arizona was a fighter, even before she could take a breath on her own, she fought. I swore to her that I would protect her, because she lived for me. And I plan on doing just that. So…" He takes a deep breath and blinks the tears from his eyes, "I ask you again, Ms. Torres, what are you intention with my daughter."

"I want to make her happy." Callie answers firmly, her tearful eyes meeting his. "For however long as she'll let me, but I don't ever plan on hurting her, sir."

Daniel lets those words hang in the air, and after a few seconds he nods, whispering, "No one is good enough for her, in my book. But she told me herself that you are. …I've yet to form my opinion of you, Callie, but I just wanted to let you know what an amazing woman you've found yourself with. And before you even think about hurting her, throwing her away or tossing her aside, I wanted you to know just how badly Arizona has fought to even be here, with you, today. …My daughter has a big heart, and I don't want to see that broken."

Arizona looks up from the chessboard where her brother is mulling over his next move to find Callie and her father stepping back into the living room, a noticeable weight sitting on the Latina's shoulders.

She gives her father a look before tugging Callie in close by her hand and asks, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, sweetness…" She replies with a soft smile, a fleeting look of sadness deepening those brown eyes. "Everything's just fine." The woman adds before kissing her girlfriend tenderly on the lips. With one last smile Callie turns her attention to the chessboard settled between the two feuding blondes', and says, "Knight to E4?"

Two sets of blue eyes snap up to the Latina before drifting back to the chessboard and a smile turns up Tim's lips. He quickly makes his move, knocking out his sister's bishop in the process, and announces, "She's on my team."

"Hey!" Arizona yelps, Callie already moving around the coffee table to sit next to her teammate. "That's not allowed!"

"Snooze ya lose, Zone." Tim taunts back, then wraps his arm around Callie's shoulder.

Daniel and Barbara look on as their kids and visitor interact like they've been doing this for years, and Barbara muses, "I like her. She has… something. Something that makes our girl smile with her whole body. …Don't you think, hon?"

But the man isn't convinced just yet, and gruffly replies, "We'll see, Barbie. We'll see."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The bitter air rushing in and out of Arizona's lungs burns and the blonde is sure her chest is going to explode. Her legs are a strange mix of jello and frozen and it feels like her nose could snap off like the end of an icicle. Blonde hair is tucked haphazardly under a cap while the rest of her body sweats through the layers of clothes she is wearing. And her tennis shoes just aren't really cutting it when it comes to moving through the freshly fallen snow.

Not able to take anymore, Arizona gasps, "Stop, Tim. Stop." She bends over and places her hands on her knees, desperately trying to put some oxygen in her lungs but each breath taken in only brings a pang of misery. "Jesus fuck…" She groans, making the man jogging in place chuckle.

"You're a little outta shape there, Zone." Tim teases.

Arizona just lifts a weak middle finger in the direction of her brother before collapsing back into some stranger's yard, the snow instantly chilling her heated body and bringing a hint of relief.

"Man down… Man down…" The woman wheezes. "Medic!"

Tim plops down next to Arizona and asks, "What happened to you? You used to be able to keep up with me."

"Med school happened, Tim." Arizona answers weakly. "And the freshmen fifteen happened."

"I can tell…" The man plays, poking his sister's stomach and mimicking the Pillsbury Doughboy laugh.

"Fuck off." She groans, tossing a handful of snow in his direction. The sun is still trying to peek out from behind the grey clouds but never seems to be able to make itself known, and after a few seconds of staring off into space, Arizona asks, "Tim, why do you think Dad doesn't like Callie?"

"He likes her." Her brother replies confidently.

"Really?" The blonde questions in disbelief. "How many girls have you brought home that were greeted with a shotgun?"

"You know he's just like that because you're the baby." Tim tells her, then pushes himself back onto his feet. "Besides, does it matter what he thinks? Would you break things off with Cal just because dad has a cob up his ass?"

"No." Arizona mumbles.

"So… it doesn't matter." The man states, then checks his watch and adds, "Wow, you've totally screwed my time. Why don't you head back to the house and I'll finish up my last seven miles."

"Woah wait, we've only gone three?" Arizona groans, relying on Tim's strength more than her own to stand back up. "Damn, I need to start running again." With one last added dig from her brother, Arizona trudges back towards her parents home while Tim continues on with his daily morning run.

And by the time she makes it through the front door, Arizona is sure every one of her fingers is blue. Knowing that the best way to raise her body temperature is to peel off all her clothes, she heads upstairs and slips into the safety of her bedroom. Blue eyes immediately find a sleeping Latina, strewn all across the bed with various arms and legs sticking out from beneath the bedding. Her shallow breathing tells Arizona that her girlfriend is fighting to stay asleep, so she decides that the woman needs a little wake up call.

Without a stitch of clothing, Arizona slips inside the warm cocoon Callie has created and molds herself right up against the other woman. A gasp slips from plump lips and Callie instinctively curls away from the intruder, mumbling, "Jesus, Arizona, you're freezing…"

"Then warm me up, baby." The blonde whispers right into Callie's ear.

A groan rumbles around deep within the Latina's body and she turns to wrap the blonde in her arms, hands tracing the goose pimpled flesh of Arizona's back. "Why are you so cold? …And naked?" She asks, barely cracking open a brown eye.

"Tim and I went for a run." Arizona answers.

"And you run naked?" Callie muses, making the blonde in her arms giggle. "You know… there's a line between being close and being _too _close. And I'm pretty sure that line involves clothes."

"Oh, shut up." She grumbles before placing her cold and chapped lips against warm and silky smooth ones. It starts innocently enough but Callie can't seem to keep her hands from gliding down and squeezing two perfectly shaped cheeks, a low moan of pleasure escaping the blonde's grasp.

It's only Callie's third day at the Robbins' household but their extended absence from one another is something their bodies aren't used to, so now they are very happy to respond to the ministrations they are giving each other.

"Your parents…" Callie gasps when Arizona pushes her onto her back.

"They're at the store." Arizona answers against the Latina's lips. "Should be gone at least another half hour…"

"And Tim?" She moans, pink lips sucking the rapidly beating pulse point on her neck.

"Running." The blonde replies, rolling on top of her girlfriend and settling right between Callie's delicious legs. "Now… you want to talk? Or do you want me to…" Arizona husks just as her hand slides beneath the waistband of Callie's short. "…give you your Christmas present?"

"I thought we weren't doing presents." Callie gasps, still completely amazed at how quickly her body reacts to a single touch from Arizona.

Fingers make long and firm strokes up and down the Latina's soft folds while blue eyes watch Callie's face contort into a look of pained pleasure. "I can stop, if that's what you want." Arizona whispers just as she gives an aroused bud a flick, the body beneath her flinching from the sudden jolt of ecstasy.

The way caramel hands weave into messy blonde locks tells Arizona that stopping is the last thing Callie wants her to do. And when the Latina pulls her girlfriend down for another heated kiss the outside world falls away and it's just the two of them.

During the course of their relationship, sex has been a very constant thing. It's what brought them together in the first place, and was the driving force behind their want to see each other again, but now it's not just sex. Sure, they have their hot and heavy moments, moments where all they can think about is getting off or getting the other off as fast as possible. But then there are times where it's not about the orgasm, but about the journey. About worshipping each other's mind, body and soul. It's not sex, it's making love.

So when Arizona's lips leave Callie's, she doesn't jump right down to where she wants to taste the most. She teases, and taunts, and tortures the Latina by tracing two beautiful collarbones, and trailing down to one pert brown nipple, then the other. Every inch of Callie's body leaves Arizona mesmerized, and she knows that no matter how many times she tastes it, feels it, watches it move, she will never tire of it.

But just when two fingers are about to slide into Callie's searing core, muffled sounds of the front door opening make both women freeze. Arizona listens hard, praying that it's just Tim back from his run and that he will quickly hop in the shower, but when the musical laugh of her mother floats up the stairs, a curse slips from her lips.

"Of course…" She grumbles, collapsing on top of a very aroused and ready Callie. "Why wouldn't they come home at this exact moment?" The blonde groans. Her hand is still buried beneath her girlfriend's shorts and as an idea comes to mind, a smirk plays across pink lips.

Another gasp pierces the air when Callie's bundle of nerves is given a strong swipe, and she warns, "Arizona…"

"Shhh…" Arizona replies, her fingers picking up their pace. "You'll have to be quiet, Calliope." She whispers as each stroke along the Latina's slit collects more and more sweet nectar. "You wouldn't want my parents to know that I'm fucking you right now, would you?" Quite suddenly their love making has morphed into anything but, and now all Arizona can think about is getting her girlfriend off in her childhood bed while the rest of her family is sitting downstairs, completely oblivious.

"Arizona, I don't-" Another yelp, this time louder, slips from the Latina's grasp when she's entered with force. "Fuck!... Arizona, we can't… what if your parents… oh god…" She's torn between her body, which is on fire from the blonde's attention, and her mind, which is yelling at her to stop. Daniel Robbins has yet to give her the green light and Callie doesn't want jeopardize losing his blessing just because of a certain fiery vixen seduces her.

"I love you, Calliope." The blonde purrs, her lips tickling the flesh of Callie's ears as she starts to thrust in and out of the woman below her. "I could make love to you all day… Just feeling you clench around my fingers… Knowing how wrong this is, how easily we could get caught… God, it makes me so hot…"

But apparently the blissfully unaware couple aren't quiet enough because Barbara Robbins soon sends Tim upstairs to check on them after hearing something close to a bang and then someone crying. And as he approaches his sister's closed bedroom door he quickly realizes just want those cries and moans are all about. A slight swell of pride rises within him, never having really pegged Arizona to be that daring, but quickly shoves that feeling aside and goes back to being a big brother.

He knocks sharply on her door, and loudly asks, "Everything ok in there?" The sound of whispered curses and sheets shuffling makes him laugh and he adds, "Do you need any help in there, Zone?" At that, a pissed off blonde sends a shoe hurdling into the door, making her brother on the other side jump.

"Don't make me find a brick, asshole!" Arizona yells, just loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to where her parents would hear as well.

"When you two are done bumping lady lips, why don't you join the rest of us downstairs?" The man jokes, which earns him another thrown shoe. With a laugh he leaves his sister to be, heading downstairs to call dibs on the first set of pancakes Barbara has promised to whip up.

Blue eyes are dark with fire as they burn a hole through her door, but then cool as she tracks back to the other woman in her bed to find Callie face down and trying to dig herself into the mattress. The blonde snuggles in close to her, wrapping an arm around the now naked top of her girlfriend and trying to pull the her from her hole.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispers.

A single brown eye appears from beneath a pillow, then another, and Callie groans, "That's it, I'm done. I'm dead, I'm dying, I'm dead. …God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?" The blonde asks, knowing she shouldn't be smiling at her girlfriend's misery but finding it too adorable to not smile. "Don't tell me my sex tiger hasn't been caught doing the dirty once or twice before…"

"Not in my girlfriend's parent's home! No, I haven't." The woman grumbles. "I'm not the sex tiger here, Arizona. I'm trying to be Callie Torres, respectable and upstanding woman who your parents would approve of you dating. Not Callie Torres, woman who fingerfucked a complete, yet cute, stranger on the subway. …That Callie is not what I'm going for here."

Her words sink in and Arizona begins to understand where her girlfriend is coming from. "You're right… I'm sorry." She whispers, placing a soft kiss on a still blushed cheek. "But for the record, I think my Callie is a mix of those two Callie's. Sex Tiger meets… girl next door." A laugh bubbles from within the Latina and Arizona smiles down at her, blue eyes now completely rid of anger or lust, leaving only love. "I love you, you know. And I don't want you to think you have to be any different just because of my parents, ok?"

"I just want them approve of me." Callie says softly, a tanned finger curling in a stand of blonde hair falling next to her.

"They will. I know Mom already loves you. And my dad… well, he's got a tough shell but inside he's like a kitten." The blonde replies.

"Yeah, a kitten who roars like a lion." The Latina mumbles, her conversation with the man a few nights ago still echoing in her mind. But when Arizona gives her a confused look, Callie just shakes it off and smiles. "Come on, your parents are waiting for us."

They share a kiss and then Arizona hops in the shower while Callie gets dressed and risks braving the sharks by herself. Downstairs, she finds Daniel sitting at the head of the dining table with a steaming cup of coffee and the morning paper opened in front of him while Barbara happily flits around the kitchen, the sound of crackling bacon adding to the peaceful atmosphere. The mother sends Callie a smile, along with a good morning, and pours out a strong cup of coffee for her as well.

Arizona quickly joins them, hair still damp but she didn't want to leave Callie hanging too long, and walks into the kitchen and finds her mother and girlfriend talking about family recipes. Aged blue eyes look up from her skillet and Barbara smiles before continuing to whip up her family a delicious breakfast.

The meal is soon served and everyone starts to eat, Callie extremely thankful that no comments about earlier are said. But then Tim says something about his new running shoes rubbing him the wrong way and Barbara turns to Callie, asking, "Oh, I forgot to ask, are you alright dear?"

Both Arizona and Callie give each other a confused look, and the Latina replies, "I'm sorry?"

"Earlier." The mother gestures towards the stairs. "Tim said you had a charlie horse and Arizona was rubbing it out for you."

Orange juice comes spewing from between pink lips and Arizona starts to cough as blood rushes to Callie's cheeks. Blue eyes turn to find Tim smiling and laughing his ass off, all the while Barbara and Daniel are completely lost.

"I-I… uh, I-I… yeah, I'm fine." Callie mumbles, unable to make eye contact with anything besides the plate of food in front of her.

"Did she get deep enough?" Barbara continues to ask genuinely. "Because I know how intense those can be and if you don't dig in deep enough it'll-"

"Mom! I'm begging you, for the love of God, please stop." An embarrassed Arizona pleas.

"What?" The mother asks, her eyes tracking from her son, who seems to be dying from a laughing fit, to her daughter with fire in her blue eyes, and ending with Callie, whose cheeks are so red she could be called a lobster. "Am I missing something?"

"They didn't get to finish." Tim interjects, not able to resist testing his sister's limits. "Zone's running endurance isn't the only thing that's slipped apparently."

"You're dead." Arizona growls, bolting from her chair in an instant.

"Not in the house!" Barbara yells but it's too late. Tim has taken off like a rocket and both of her kids tear ass through the house, busting through the back door and racing out into the backyard. The entire house seems to shake from their rampage and the sound of grunts and cries of pain can be heard through the walls as Arizona attempts to tackle the Marine to the ground.

The elder Robbins' woman just rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Children. …Sometimes they never grow up."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The day of New Years eve can mean many things to people, but in the Robbins' household it means party time. It's a day filled with fun and friends and laughing, cramming in a few last minute dumb ideas before the ball drops and a new year rolls out. Which is why Arizona bolts from her seat, nestled in close beside her girlfriend as they peruse the morning paper, when the front door opens and Tim struggles to get through it. Two large, heavy paper bags are clenched in his arms, blocking his sight as attempts to move through his parents' house without knocking anything over.

"Jesus, Tim…" Arizona groans when her brother passes off one of the bags to her. "How much did you buy?"

"Hey, it's New Years." Tim replies with a smile. "Time to go buck wild, am I right?"

Callie joins them and peeks into the bag, asking "What'd you buy?"

"Fireworks!" Both Arizona and Tim reply at the same time. Matching dimpled smiles greet brown eyes and Callie can almost taste the excitement rolling off them.

"Oh lord… Please tell me you two aren't firebugs." The Latina groans, getting only a cute little giggle from her girlfriend. One more trip to the car brings in three more bags of fireworks and soon the dining table is covered with explosives, things ranging from tiny bottle rockets to something that looks like a boulder with about four different fuses sticking out of it.

"Think you got one big enough?" Callie plays, lifting the monster firework and moving it to the place of honor at the center of the table.

"Hey, size _does _matter." Arizona tells her, then turns her gaze to her brother. "Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Never gotten a complaint yet…" The man counters, chuckling when his sister shivers from nausea.

Once everything is laid out, like pirates surveying their booty, Callie asks, "You're really going to blow all of this up in one night?"

Tim and Arizona exchange a look while doing that weird sibling thing where they converse without uttering a single word, but apparently Arizona wins and explains, "New Years Eve is about three things, tiger."

"Tiger?..." Tim murmurs.

"Food, snowball fights and fireworks." Arizona says, fist bumping the man in celebration. "Every year the whole block gets together for a big block party and they make enough food to feed an entire town. And all the kids form teams and have this one huge, epically intense snowball fight. And then… as New Years approaches, we set fire to the sky." Both the blonde and Tim do some form of happy dance, one that involves moves Callie hopes she never has to see again, and then Arizona starts to lead her back upstairs, saying, "Now come on, we must prepare for battle!"

Hours later Callie finds herself hunched behind a row of garbage cans, a snow ball in either hand, as she covers Arizona who is quickly making more ammunition. They are deep in the heart of enemy territory and the flag is within their sights. A brown eye peeks over the snow covered can and sees the bright crimson material billowing in the wind, taunting the blue team with dreams of victory. But then a snowball comes flying in from nowhere and Callie ducks just as it splatters against the aluminum siding.

"You sure are taking your sweet ass time, aren't ya sweetness?" Callie plays, smiling at the flushed cheeks and bright red nose of her girlfriend.

Blue eyes peek over for a half second before the blonde ducks back down, and she says, "Ok, I don't see anyone." Looking back towards her own team's direction she sees a group of neighborhood kids also taking shelter, and she signals them to come. Over the years this simple snow ball fight has evolved to anything but, and now it's more like all out war than just a carefree activity.

But then the opposing team goes on the offensive and their leader, Timothy Robbins, yells, "Fire!" A barrage of snowballs greet the soldiers and drive them back into the Blue team's territory. Arizona and Callie try to lay down some cover fire but with their backup retreating, they find themselves stuck up creek without a paddle.

"What's the game plan now, General?" Callie asks sarcastically.

Silence befalls the street yet again and the two sides wait. Tim knows Callie and his sister are stuck, so he signals his troops to split up and flank their target so they can converge on the two unsuspecting enemies and take them out. They tiptoe across the street, free of any traffic, and silently approach with snowballs at the ready. But as they jump around the corner, prepared to pelt the intruders, they find nothing but imprints in the snow Callie and Arizona left behind.

Tim's shoulders deflate and his grin melts from his face. "Where'd they go? Hey, Robby, you said they were here."

"They were!" The nine year old boy replies, a handful of his friends nodding in their agreement.

"Well fan out and find them." Their leader instructs and a mass of neighborhood kids disperse, boys and girls ranging from five up to nearly thirteen, and begin their hunt for the missing duo. All the while fellow neighbors and parents look on from their own driveways or living rooms, just as entertained as their kids from the show they are putting on.

"There!" A young girl yelps, her toothless smile meeting bright blue eyes and leading Tim towards the figure of his sister belly crawling her way towards their flag. "Right there!"

"Protect the flag!" Tim yells, and his entire army races towards their enemy.

"Shit, Arizona. We've been spotted." Callie growls, popping out of her hiding space and giving the blonde some cover. Arizona jumps to her feet and quickly snags the red flag. It was her idea to sneak around their opponent by army crawling behind a row of shrubs, but now there is only one way through the onslaught. …And that's marching right down the middle of the street.

Arizona shoves the sawn off broomstick, red handkerchief attached at the top, into her back pocket then grabs two garbage can lids. "Here…" She says, handing one to the Latina to use as a shield.

A sharp whistle pierces the air and suddenly Tim finds his army under attack from the rear. "About face!" He calls, his troops turning to fight off the wave of blue team members on the offensive. Quite suddenly the game of cat and mouse turns into all out warfare and snowballs fly through the air like bullets.

"Go go go." Callie says, urging the blonde forward, towards the chaos. "I got your six." If it wasn't for the fact that they are right in the center of the action, Arizona would have to laugh at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. But right now they are focused on getting back into the blue team's territory and planting the red flag to claim victory.

Snowball after snowball pelts their garbage can lids as they make slow progress through the red team's ranks. Blue soldier after blue soldier gets hit, each kid hitting the ground and counting out thirty seconds before they can rejoin the fun. Somehow, through all the madness, Arizona and Callie manage to skirt most of the action and creep closer and closer to their home territory, but Tim isn't about to let his sister win. Leaving his army to take care of the opposition, the Marine sets his sights on the duo and starts to charge.

By now Arizona and Callie have run out of ammo so they use one of the snow covered cars as cover while restocking their supplies. The crunch of snow alerts Callie to the danger of an incoming enemy and looks up just in time to see pull his arm back for an attack.

"Nooooooo!" The Latina yells, diving in front of her girlfriend like in those slow-mo action scenes, and absorbs the hit meant to wipe out the flag carrier. At the same time Tim is hit with a snowball as well and the two 'adults' fall to the ground.

"Calliope!" Arizona yelps, taking the downed woman in her arms.

"Go on without me…" She groans, playing up the whole bit. A gloved cover hand reaches up to cup a flushed cheek and she says, "Go, baby. Win this… for me." Arizona leans down and plants a strong kiss on chapped and chilled lips before racing back towards home field.

She finally crosses the set of lamp posts, dividing blue and red territories, only to look back and find Tim and Callie locked in a battle of the Titans.

Approaching a little girl, no older than six, Arizona says, "Hey Maggie, want to hold the flag?" The little redhead nods enthusiastically and Arizona hands over the item. "Ok, now get your friends and run back to home base ok? Go on! Go win this thing." Maggie doesn't need to be told twice and the next instant a pack of girls go racing off into the heart of blue country, all the while snowballs continue to fly.

Blue eyes turn back to the feuding duo just down the street and Arizona takes off at a sprint, closing the gap quickly. In one fell swoop Tim sees his sister charging right at him in time to let off a round just as the blonde goes air born. The siblings connect and Tim get's sent to the ground, Arizona landing on top of him with a thud.

"Zone's come out to play…" Tim taunts his sister then easily rolls her onto her back with a skilled grappling move. The two wrestle for a good minute with no real goal in mind other than to just fight with one another.

But then Tim pulls his gloved hand away to find it coated with red tinted snow, his mind completely switching gears. Arizona uses his distraction to flip them back over, pinning the larger and stronger man to the ground before realizing something is wrong.

"What?" She asks, looking down at Tim then back up to Callie.

Brown eyes immediately lock on to the thin line of blood seeping from the blonde's chin and Callie falls to her knees next to the feuding siblings. "You're bleeding…" She whispers, cupping her girlfriend's chin with her hand.

"What? No." Arizona rebuts, but then her glove comes back stained as well and she sees that she is, in fact, bleeding. "Must have been ice or something in that snowball…" She mumbles, then gives her brother a shove. "Thanks a lot, Timothy."

"Hey, you attacked me." The man replies as Arizona rolls off of him.

"I was protecting my woman." Arizona snaps back which makes Callie laugh. Even while soaked, freezing and bleeding the two still fight like they were a couple of five year olds.

"Alright well, let your _woman _take you inside to clean this up." The Latina sighs, dragging Arizona along by her arm. Tim watches the couple go and a pang of guilt hits him from hurting his sister. Even though she is a grown woman and, besides being unable to run ten miles, is in excellent health, there is always that memory lurking in the back of the man's head. The one where he spent the first six months of Arizona's life visiting his sister in the hospital, and worrying for years following that his future might not involve his baby sister at all. Tiny coffins haunted him just as much as it did their parents, and now he is just as willing to protect Arizona as their father is.

When the front door opens Barbara looks up from the dish she is preparing and nearly drops the spoon clenched in her hand when she sees blood on Arizona's face. "What happened?" She asks.

"Tim was born. That's what happened." The wounded blonde mumbles.

"It's just a cut." Callie adds quickly. "But it might need a stitch or two. Do you have any Neosporin?"

"Upstairs bathroom." Barbara replies, then watches as the Latina takes Arizona's hand and leads her towards the stairs. "Should I take her to the hospital?"

"No, I got her." Callie calls back.

Once upstairs, after a quick pit stop by Arizona's room, they end up in the bathroom with the blonde seated on top of the counter and Callie standing in front of her. After washing the cut thoroughly and applying antiseptic, tanned hands snap on a pair of gloves and threads a needle.

"Seriously?" Arizona asks with a disbelieving smile on her face. "You seriously travel with a suture kit? You're in med school, how do you even know how to do that?"

"Please…" The Latina sighs. "You know who my mother is. When most six, seven, and eight year olds where coloring, I was stitching up bananas and oranges."

"How… adorable." The blonde plays, making brown eyes roll.

"Alright, sweetness. This might sting a bit." Callie tells her, then takes a deep breath and pierces her girlfriend's flesh with a sharp needle. Arizona flinches but remains still and watches in amazement at how intense and focused Callie is right now.

With the tug of her forceps, one perfectly formed stitch bridges the two sides of Arizona's wound. It's not brain surgery or anything but seeing as she is just a med student, and not even that yet, Callie can't help but survey her work with pride.

"How do I look?" Arizona asks, smiling into warm brown eyes.

"Pretty damn cute." Callie answers. She covers the small cut with a butterfly bandage and kisses it just for good measure. "Not bad for you being my first patient, huh?"

"First patient?" The blonde plays, blue eyes twinkling beneath the light of the bathroom mirror. Soaked legs wrap around the taller woman's knees and pins Callie in place while fair fingers tug the Latina in closer. "Does that mean you need to practice your bedside manner too?" Arizona purrs. Callie's smile quickly mirrors the one on her girlfriend's face and she allows herself to be pulled in for a soft and tender kiss.

When they part, Callie whispers, "So? Do I pass?"

"Hmm…" Arizona hums against plump lips. "Too soon to tell. Needs further testing…" A quiet giggle bubbles out of the blonde and Callie reinitiates their embrace, lips dancing against each other in perfect harmony. Being in a small house with five adults doesn't leave much time, or room, for true intimate moments. Even in Arizona's bedroom they aren't that free because Tim's room is just on the other side of the wall, and her parents are across the hallway. As daring as Arizona might be on a subway late at night, it's a wholly different situation when it's your parents that may be overhearing.

And even now, when they think they have just a few minutes to themselves, they aren't completely alone. Just outside the doorway stands Daniel, as quiet as he is wise, witnessing the entire exchange between his daughter and the woman she loves. It takes a lot to sway the retired Marine, but having seen how tender Callie is to Arizona and how lovingly they stare at each other; even Daniel Robbins can't argue the fact that the two women are completely happy together.

As the sun starts to dip lower in the sky more and more people step out of the warmth of their homes and join the ever growing block party. It's a neighborhood tradition and each year it becomes a bigger and bigger event. Kids put aside any difference they may be having to partake in the multiple games they have, and everyone counts down the hours until the firework show begins.

This isn't exactly what Callie had imagined when Arizona said New Years Eve party, but somehow it fits. She's introduced to more people than she could ever remember and each one of them seems to just love Arizona. No matter where she goes or who she talks to, the blonde can't help but make friends. The kids see her more as an equal than as an adult, probably because she never even hesitates to join in on a seemingly bizarre conversation or play a part in the child's fantasy.

"Oh my god…" Arizona coos, walking up a young black couple. "Mom told me you had your baby, Tammy! Oh, look at her…" She gently pokes the tiny nose of the infant, getting a wide smile in return, and says, "Oh yes, she's definitely a cutie." Her parents gush about their newborn and when the blonde asks if she can hold the tiny human, they readily agree.

"Oh sweetie, you're gonna break some hearts in a few years, aren't you." Arizona talks in that cute baby talk. And as her girlfriend interacts with the young one, Callie's mind immediately starts to form images. Images that are years and years, even decades, off into the future. Yet she can't help but notice how beautiful Arizona looks with a baby.

"You're gonna give Daddy hell having to fight off all those boys, huh? Maybe your Daddy can borrow my Daddy's shotgun. That'll rea_lly _scare them boys off, what do you think?" Arizona says, she and the couple sharing a laugh.

And at just after ten, someone sets off the first bottle rock, opening the night's festivities. Bottles of wine are cracked open and cases of beer are tossed into snow banks to keep chilled while a large bowl collects all the car keys of those partying. One driveway has been cleared and salted, lights set up all around so the area is illuminated as a dance floor while music pours from the garage. A large grill that has been cooking all night is now being used as an open campfire to roast marshmallows and in another driveway there is even a tent set up with a space heater inside just in case someone gets a little too cold.

"Wow…" Callie whispers, her breath coming out as a puff of smoke, while she and Arizona dance to a slow number. "You guys really go all out, huh?"

"Tonight only comes around once a year so we make sure to do it right." The blonde replies, nestled into the warmth of the Latina's body. "Why? What do the Torres's do on New Years?"

"A lot like they do the other 364 nights of the year. …Sleep." Callie answers. A loud crack cuts through the air, followed by some kids screaming, and she asks, "Has anyone ever died during one of these parties? Because with that much explosive power, and all the alcohol you all have, I wouldn't be surprised."

Arizona giggles but shakes her head. "No. No deaths. There have been a few minor injuries. …You know that scar on the back of my thigh?" And because Callie is very intimately acquainted with the blonde's body, she nods yes. "That is another one of Tim's handy works. He thought it would be funny to shoot me with a bottle rocket. Little did he know that the fuse was short and it'd explode just as it hit my leg."

"You're joking." Callie replies flatly.

"Nope. My whole butt could have been blown off!" The blonde states, giggling from the memory. …And a bit from the few beers she's already had.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't." The Latina says, her hands slipping down her girlfriend's waist and cupping two fistfuls of a perfect ass. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this…"

"Mmm, now there's my tiger." Arizona hums before pushing up on her toes and planting a kiss on waiting lips.

Time seems to melt away in the middle of the festive get together, and before they know it midnight is just moments away. A large TV has been set up in one of the garages and neighbors are crammed around it as the big clock ticks down above the ball in New York City. The steady stream of fireworks have fizzled off, everyone awaiting the moment of truth before the grand finale.

"You know… you're going to be my first New Year's kiss." Callie tells her girlfriend.

"Really?" Arizona questions, a smile on her face. "Well, in that case… I have something for you." A gloved hand snakes inside her jacket pocket and the blonde pulls out a felt jewelry box. It's not one of the small ring boxes, or a large flat on that would house a necklace. But one more suited for earrings or a bracelet.

Brown eyes go wide and Callie says, "Arizona… no. No, we said we weren't-"

"Just open it." The woman interjects, pushing the box into the Latina's hands.

Perfectly white teeth bite at a finger of Callie's gloves as she pulls her hand free and then carefully opens the box. As soon as her gaze falls upon the item inside a smile bright enough to light the skies appears on her face.

"Is this what I think it is?" Callie asks.

"Yeah." The blonde replies softly, pulling brown eyes back up to blue. "But it comes with a catch."

"Thirty seconds!" Someone announces, the buzz of the New Year's coming to a peak.

"What's the catch?" The Latina questions her girlfriend.

"You only get to keep it if you kiss me at New Years." Arizona says, taking the freshly made silver key from Callie's hand and weighing it in her own. It's the key to her apartment, but not just that. But to her heart as well. "And… you can only kiss me at New Years if you'll be here a year from now to kiss me again."

"Ten seconds!"

"I don't want to start this year with you if I can't end it the same way, Calliope." Arizona whispers. "I love you." In that moment the rest of the world fades away while Callie's smile and warmth and love seeps into the blonde's soul. It doesn't matter where they met, or how. How strange their relationship has formed or how bizarre the path has been. All that matters is that they are here, that Callie is able to look into this woman's eyes and see love. A woman who should have never made it past her first night after being born, but yet here Arizona stands, pledging the same heart that didn't want to start beating in the first place.

"Five… four… three… two…"

And just as a round of 'Happy New Year's' are shouted, Callie pulls her girlfriend in close and kisses any doubt out of the blonde's mind. The monster firework is lit and rocket after rocket is set off as the world celebrates the beginning of a new year, while the couple celebrates the beginning of something else.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Fireworks light the skies over the neighborhood as couples and friends and families celebrate the New Year. Champagne is toasted and lips are kissed, hugs are given and resolutions made. And in the midst of all that are Callie and Arizona, still wrapped up in each other's arms. They've missed the ball dropping and the grand firework finale but neither of them seem to care. Nor do they care that there are dozens of others littered around them as they share that is anything but innocent.

"Mmmm…" Callie hums against the sweetness of Arizona's wet lips. "God, what I wouldn't do to get you somewhere private." She purrs, burying her nose into that crook just behind her girlfriend's ear.

"I know…" The blonde sighs. "I want you, Calliope."

"Fuck." The Latina groans, then pulls back enough to stare into dark blue eyes. "I've had too many to drive anywhere, sweetness. But I'll take you in the back of my car right now, just say the word."

Arizona's nerve endings are on fire and she knows that if she doesn't get Callie alone, by herself, she will go crazy. Blue eyes survey the party and she sees her parents already saying their goodbyes, crossing the house off of their list of possible places to go. The idea of celebrating the new year, and this new step in their relationship, in the back of a car isn't exactly what she had in mind. It'd be hot, no doubt. But Arizona doesn't want something hurried and frenzied, she wants to be able to get comfortable so she can worship her lover's body. And more importantly, somewhere Callie has more than enough room to do what she does best.

But when Arizona zeros in on her brother a spark of an idea hits her. "Come on," The blonde says, taking Callie's gloved hand in hers.

They slip out of the crowd unnoticed and retrace their footsteps back towards the Robbins' house. But instead of heading up the front walkway, Arizona leads them around back, out of sight from the party. Their booted feet crunch over the undisturbed snow and their breaths hit the air in a puff of steam. Bottle rockets and firecrackers still explode in the skies, giving a split second bolt of light before fizzling back down towards the earth.

Arizona stops at the base of a large and solid tree, turning her dimpled grin to her girlfriend. "What?" Callie asks, then follows blue eyes up the length of the tree, finding planks hammered in to form a ladder. "Wait, up? You want us to go up?"

"Yep." The blonde replies.

"I think you've confused your jungle cats, baby." The Latina rebuts. "Tigers don't climb, that'd be cougars or… jaguars. Mountain lions. Bobcats, even. …But Tigers? Tigers stay on the ground, where it's safe."

"Oh, come on." Arizona sighs, nestling in as close to Callie as their thick winter jackets will allow. "I'll make it worth your while." But the woman is unswayed so the blonde pecks Callie on the lips and starts her journey up the tree.

Dark eyes watch as a shapely ass moves nimbly up the tree, fighting herself to stay put. But then Callie caves and reaches up to grab the first rung, mumbling, "Tree sex better be frickin amazing…"

She makes it to the top and steps onto a tiny porch just off of a very well built tree house. She can tell someone went through great pains to build it, getting all the details just right. There's a tiny door, little windows, and even a bucket set up on a pulley system so items can be raised and lowered with ease. Even though she never wanted for anything in her younger years, Callie never had a tree house.

And when Arizona leads them inside, her jaw drops even further. "Oh my god." The Latina whispers in awe.

"Nice, right?" The blonde giggles, then moves into the small eight by eight room. It's been out of use for many years now, what with no Robbins' children to play in it anymore, but it has been cleaned up recently. When she flicks on the power to the extension cord, twinkly Christmas lights illuminate the room, giving it a soft, romantic glow. A small space heater has been added as well, along with a chilling bottle of champagne, two flutes, and a bed made out of two sleeping bags zipped together next to a mountain of soft pillows.

Callie is at a loss for words so Arizona takes advantage by pulling her in by the front of her jacket and kissing her softly. Because they can't completely straight, Arizona tugs her girlfriend down onto the sleeping bags, gloves and hats working themselves off their owner's bodies.

"I can't believe you did this…" The Latina whispers while ivory hands unzip her coat and push it off strong, tanned shoulders. "When did you have time?"

"I didn't do this." Arizona replies breathlessly, more focused on removing the access of clothes separating them.

But that catches Callie's attention and her lips pause against the blondes, "Then… who?"

"Um…" Her girlfriend has to take a breath to clear her mind, and Arizona sits up a bit to answer, "Tim. He, uh… he does this. Sets the tree house up for some lucky lady of the night."

"Wait…" A smile spread across bruised lips, and Callie asks, "You're telling me you are stealing your brother's love shack? …The champagne and twinkly lights and the bed? That was all him?" Guilt flashes across blue eyes for a second, but just a second, and then a mischievous grin appears on Arizona's face. When she just shrugs in an 'oh well' type of fashion, Callie chuckles and says, "You're evil. …And hot." She pushes Arizona flat on her back and growls, "You bad, bad girl…"

Skin is soon exposed to the frigid winter air making goose bumps ripple across flesh and nipples harden. The small space heater is slowly warming the room but the couple slip underneath the sleeping bag and continue their pursuit in shedding clothes.

"God… it feels like I haven't touched you in five months…" Callie groans as her lips trace one naked collarbone, then the other before dipping between two goose pimpled breasts. Arizona cups the Latina's face and pulls her back up for a rough and needy kiss. A thigh slips between Callie's legs and she gasps into the blonde's mouth which is quickly filled by Arizona's tongue.

"I've missed you." Callie pants, "God, I've missed how you feel, sweetness."

"Touch me." Arizona breathes, her body writhing against the one ontop of her.

A hand snakes between the two women and Callie firmly cups her lover's sex, groaning when she feels how much moisture the soft material has soaked up. They are so lost in their own little bubble that they don't hear the tipsy giggling or muffled voices coming from just outside. And they don't feel two sets of shoes hitting the tree house porch. It's only when the tiny door opens and a woman pokes her head in do their lips part.

"Oh, god!" The woman yelps, then quickly shuts the door again.

"Who was that?" Callie whispers, thankful for the sleeping bag pulled up over her and Arizona right now.

Arizona just shrugs and they over hear the woman say, "Someone's already in there."

"What?" A deeper voice barks, then the door opens again and Tim's head pops inside for split second before turning away at the sight of his nearly naked sister.

"Tim!" Arizona yelps, holding the sleeping bag over her girlfriend. "What the hell?! Get out!"

"You get out! This is _my _crash pad and you know it." The man rebuts.

"We got here first." The blonde replies. "Besides, you kinda owe me one with that 'charlie horse' crap you pulled with mom and dad."

"Well where am _I _supposed to go?" Tim whines, casting his gaze towards the shivering and very impatient woman he was hoping to score with on this special night.

"I don't care. Just get out." His sister growls. "Or one of these champagne glasses will be calling one of _your _orifices home. …And it's not the one you're thinking." When the man doesn't move from the doorway, Arizona says, "Seriously, Tim. Get out or you won't have to worry about going back to Iraq. I will kill you myself."

"Fine!" He snaps, then slams the tiny door behind him. The next second it cracks back open and he adds, "You so owe me one."

"Get out!" Both Arizona and Callie yell, and the door shuts for the last time.

They wait until muffled grumbling and whispered curses fade away and the crunching of boots across the snow signal Tim's absence before reinitiating their kiss. It doesn't take long for that heat to return and their needs become the only thing that matters.

"So how much did you just piss him off?" Callie asks against feisty, pink lips.

"He'll get over it." Arizona mumbles and then attempts to kick out of her underwear. But in the cramped, thrown together bed she can't quite bend that way and she growls, "Help me."

That's something Callie will never say no to and after a quick yank to the now ruined panties, her hand is greeted with unobstructed access to the blonde's delicious sex. Tanned fingers trail the length of Arizona's slick center but never dive in. Callie's mouth is busy making love to pink, tender lips while her hand continues to tease and tickle further south, the Latina in no hurry to get this over with. They finally have privacy, away from the thin walls and listening ears in the Robbins' house, and Callie plans on taking advantage.

"Have you missed me?" She asks, her voice deep and filled with sex.

"Yes." Arizona moans in response.

"I've missed you too." Callie adds, her fingers moving closer and closer to where her lover desires her touch the most. "I've missed how your body reacts to me. How responsive you are. …I've missed those sexy little whimpers you make as I'm making slow and passionate love to you…" Fingers slink between moist folds and Callie watches in awe as Arizona's face contorts into the most primal expression of pleasure. "You're so soft and warm, sweetness…" Callie purrs, caressing the blonde's center until finally finding that hard and aroused nub. "And I love it. I love you…"

"Oh yes…" Arizona sighs, her entire world melting away at the touch of her girlfriend's fingers. A fair hand fists in raven hair as blue eyes stare up at Callie who is laying to Arizona's side, her right arm snaked beneath the sleeping bag and providing a delicious mixture of strokes and swipes.

"Inside. Please, for the love of God Calliope, inside me." The blonde pants, only to have her breath cut off when Callie does just as she asks. Their bodies shift to give the Latina more leverage and soon the only sounds filling the tree house are the heavy breathing of two lovers worshiping each other.

Where one orgasm ends, another begins. Neither are content with just giving and receiving one, or two, or even three. With each round they crave even more of the other woman, like an addiction. One hit soon becomes insufficient and they need another to get that same high. The look of fire in each other's eyes only spurs them on more and it's as if they are trying to melt the snow from the earth using only the heat of their passion.

"Oh God…" Callie gasps at the tail end of yet another release. "Time out… I call times." She pants, and an equally exhausted blonde rolls off of her. "Wow… we uh, we've had to of set a new record, right?" The Latina mumbles, the ceiling above her going in and out of focus as she recovers.

The air is dense with sweat and sex, and the champagne bottle has long been emptied, while the low hum of an old and staticy radio gives them a soft tune to listen to. An untold number of hours have passed and by now the sun is closer to rising than it is falling, their new year having begun with a very big bang.

Callie rolls on her side and props up on an elbow to look down upon a very satisfied Arizona, and as a finger traces a bead of sweat between two pert breasts, she says, "That little space heater sure warmed this place up, huh?"

"I think it had a little bit of help." The blonde plays, a weak and lazy giggle slipping from her lips. Their legs intertwine and the sleeping bag falls just below Arizona's chest, giving dark eyes an incredible view. The Latina's sated mind starts to wander, and before she knows it her finger is tracing an invisible heart on the flushed skin protecting Arizona's real one.

The blonde feels the shift in her girlfriend's mood and asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…" Callie lies. She doesn't want to ruin the mood by crying at the thought that what they just shared might not had happened at all if just one little thing went wrong years and years ago. That's not very romantic.

But Arizona knows the woman, knows her moods and her facial expression, and when she see's sadness and pain, the scene of Callie and her father tiptoeing off to talk that first night comes to her mind. "You know, don't you?" Arizona whispers. Callie can't respond, but just bites her bottom lip to keep her tears at bay, and Arizona grumbles to herself, "Why did he tell you…"

"I think the question is why didn't _you _tell me." Callie rebuffs.

"Because it's stupid." The blonde huffs.

"Stupid?" Callie asks, her voice rising from surprise. "How is you being the strongest woman I've ever met stupid?" Blue eyes soften but Arizona doesn't reply, so the Latina continues, "You lived, sweetness. When everyone said you wouldn't, you lived. And I met you, because you lived. I mean… I try to imagine my life without you in it and I just… I can't. I can't imagine what I would be doing right now if you hadn't of been on that subway that night."

"You would have moved on to the next pretty blonde." Arizona mumbles, trying to get out of the conversation.

But Callie knows her girlfriend's avoidance tactics and stays with it. "No, Arizona. I wouldn't have. …I mean, sometimes, when I'm not with you, I think about you and me and our relationship and I… I question myself, you know? How can I feel so strongly about a woman I just met, a woman I've only been with for a few months? Am I crazy? Am I falling too hard, too fast? But then… I see the way you look back at me and I know that-"

"I feel the same way." Arizona interjects, a smile on her face that slowly morphs into a frown. "But everyone who hears that story, who knows how much I've gone through, they all call me strong. And brave. And a fighter. But… I didn't do anything. I just… I don't know! Because I was a baby, a tiny baby who just kept breathing. I don't know how I did it. It's not like I was willing myself to take the next breath and the next breath and the next breath. I just… did. I don't know why."

"Maybe you were meant to do something…" Callie muses softly. "Maybe you were supposed to grow up, go to med school, become the best, most hardcore pediatric surgeon ever known, and save babies just like you."

"Anything in those cards about meeting a gorgeous woman on a subway and taking her home with me?" The blonde jests, tugging Callie on top of her and holding her in place by looping long, fair legs around strong, tanned ones.

"Maybe…" The Latina mumbles. "Or maybe you were in the right place at the right time."

Arizona's smile softens and she asks, "You really believe that?"

"No." Callie whispers. "I believe I made that subway car for a reason. …We were meant to be." Warm, bruised lips meet warm and bruised lips, the couple sharing a soft kiss meant to be nothing more than to give their emotions a physical way to manifest. But those feelings, those emotions spill over from that sweet embrace and urge the women for more. And soon their time out comes to an end, and their new year's love making marathon continues.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the wait, yall. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

They say time flies when you're having fun but for Arizona it went by at the speed of light. It seems like it was just yesterday that she was impatiently waiting just outside security and craning her neck in hopes of spotting her brother. And now she is in the same airport, only in the departures terminal rather than arrivals. Tim flies out today, heading back to the nearest base so he can hop the first flight back to the sand. …And no one is happy about it.

She can't watch her mother and father hug Tim goodbye. Tears have been threatening to fall since she woke up, but she refuses to cry because crying means she's had to say good bye. Her grip on Callie's hand is so tight that her knuckles are turning white, but it's the only thing keeping her in one piece.

When blue eyes look up to find her girlfriend watching her, Arizona says, "Don't look at me like that, Calliope. Ok? I'm barely holding it together as it is. I don't need your pity eyes." The blonde sees her father hug Tim tightly, whispering words of love and encouragement in his son's ear, and Arizona has to bite her lip.

"I will, Pops." Tim replies softly, clapping his old man on the shoulder. The Marine turns his dimpled smile to the woman he just met and says, "Give me a hug, Cal." He pulls the Latina into a warm, tight hug and Callie finds herself choking back some tears. She's only known this man two weeks but he's grown on her, just like his sister.

"You be good to her, you hear me?" He whispers soft enough to where only Callie can hear him. "I would hate to have to fly halfway around the world just to kick your ass. …Especially since I like you."

"I will." She replies, giving him one more tight squeeze then pulling apart. "You stay safe."

With his parents and Callie done, that only leaves one other person for him to say goodbye to. The same person who has lied for him, covered his ass more times than he can count, who has helped smuggle cookies from the cookie jar and who he used to pick up girls with. Tim loves his parents very deeply, but when it comes to his sister, there isn't even a comparison. He would never tell Arizona this, but she is his hero. From her first day on earth she has been showing him what it means to fight, and why to fight.

He stands before her, his strong arms held out wide, waiting for her to step forward. But Arizona doesn't move, believing that if he doesn't say goodbye that I might buy her one more minute with him. Just one more minute, when it's possible that he might not ever come back.

"Zone…" He mumbles in his thick, loving voice.

And just that one word brings another surge of tears to the woman's eyes. "You're an ass, you know that?" Arizona grumbles, wiping the moisture from the corner of her eyelids.

"Don't make me get on that plane without a hug from my baby sis." Tim says quietly. Those strong arms wrap around Arizona so fiercely that it almost makes her feel like everything is right. But it's not right because her brother is leaving to go fight in a war. That's never right.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?" Arizona says, tears now streaming from her clear blue eyes. "You go over there and you be awesome but don't do anything stupid because I want a rematch. And you better be alive for it, otherwise you forfeit."

A chuckle rumbles around his chest and Tim says, "It's a date, sis." A voice over the speaker announces that his flight will be boarding soon, and Arizona grips her brother tighter. "Don't worry, Zone. I'll be fine." He pulls out of the embrace and slings his heavy duffle bag up on his shoulder. "You just worry about sharpening those chess skills of yours."

One last round of 'I love you's' is said and then Arizona, her parents and her girlfriend watch as the uniformed man disappears from sight. More than one whispered prayer is sent up to whatever might be listening, wishing Tim both a safe journey and safety at war.

As they are walking back to their cars, using this day that the Robbins' are in the city to meet up for an early dinner with Callie's parents, the Latina turns her gaze to the blonde next to her and asks, "You ok, sweetness?" Arizona stops in her tracks and chokes down a cry, fighting to keep herself from losing it completely, and is only able to manage a shake of her head 'no'. The blonde doesn't fight it when Callie pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug, and any fight Arizona has left completely disintegrates.

It's that picture that Daniel Robbins sees when he peeks over his shoulder. One where his daughter is being comforted and soothed by a woman Arizona has invested her heart to. Those wise, blue eyes don't miss how Callie holds her girlfriend tenderly and whispers words of love into her ear as Arizona's body shakes with sadness. How the rest of the world seems to fade away when it's just the two of them. That's the kind of love a father wants for his daughter.

"I'm sorry…" A sniffling and stuttering Arizona says, wiping her nose with her mitten. "I'm being stupid."

"No…" Callie whispers. "You being upset about your brother going back to a dangerous place is anything but stupid, Arizona."

"It just felt so good, you know." The blonde continues, her tears freezing against her flesh from the frigid winter air. "To have him home. I've missed picking on him and playing chess with him and… and throwing shoes at him. It felt like it did years ago, when I didn't have to worry about getting a phone call or… or having those uniformed officers show up at my parent's door." Callie offers the woman a limp tissue she was able to dig from her jacket pocket, and the Latina smiles as she watches Arizona attempt to blow her nose with her cute little mittens on. "I just wanted some more time with him…"

"And you'll get it." Callie tells her gently yet firmly. "Your brother is going to be just fine. You've seen how fierce he is in the heat of battle…" She adds, playfully swiping at the single stitch that still mars the blonde's chin, making Arizona giggle. "Besides, you really think Tim is going to let you get away with stealing his bachelor pad on New Year's Eve? I don't know him all that well but even _I _know that that calls from some serious payback."

Finally a small smile appears on chilly, pink lips and Callie says, "He's going to be just fine, sweetness. Now… dry those pretty eyes of yours because we have a dinner to get to and… it's going to be very interesting." Arizona takes a deep breath and centers herself, forcing herself to believe every word her girlfriend just told her, and kisses Callie softly before they continue on their way.

The two car caravan treks across town and arrive at the restaurant just a few minutes earlier than their scheduled dinner, giving the three Robbins' and Callie some time to get settled in. While small talk is had amongst the party, Daniel keeps a trained eye on the couple. The way they move in unison, or subtly glance at one another, how natural it seems when Callie snakes an arm around the blonde's shoulders protectively, it's all there. And the retired Marine Colonel finds himself adding yet another point to Callie's scorebook.

Soon the clack clack clack of expensive heels can be heard and it is quickly followed by, "Where is she? Where is my daughter?..." Lucia Torres comes into view, a very bright smile on her face, and exclaims, "There she is, mi mija." Callie is quickly pulled into a tight, motherly hug before the world renowned surgeon turns to the blonde seated next to her daughter. "And Arizona, how are you?" She asks, hugging her as well.

"I'm great." Arizona replies, then gestures towards her own smiling parents and says, "Dr. Torres, this is my father, Daniel, and mother, Barbara. Mom and Dad, this is Dr. Torres and Dr. Torres."

"Shouldn't be too hard to remember." Barbara says before exchanging a polite handshake with Lucia and Carlos. Introductions are made all around and eventually everyone gets settled at their table. It's one of the Torres's usual stomping grounds so Carlos takes the reins and orders everyone a round of drinks.

If there was ever a fear of the two sets of parents not getting along, it is quickly dashed when the first of several embarrassing childhood stories are told about their daughters. Callie and Arizona are helpless as they sit there, beet red, while their worst memories are dredged up for a laugh. When Lucia tells about Callie's fifth grade crush on Ricky Martin, how her walls were plastered with his face and how she dreamed of being a back up dancer for him, tears are rolling from Arizona's eyes from laughing so hard.

But then the tables get turned when Barbara raises the stakes by bringing up her four year old daughter's knack for running around the public swimming pool and asking for boys to show her their 'wenises'. At that point Arizona wishes she could just find a shovel so she can dig a hole and pull the hole in after her.

Thankfully the topic starts to veer away from those tragic times and Barbara asks, "So, honey, what is your next semester looking like? Do you and Callie have any classes together?"

"Um, we have two classes together." The blonde replies around her mouthful of grilled chicken. "She's a year ahead of me so we don't get too many opportunities to take the same courses. …And, I don't know if it's good or bad for her, but Teddy and Mark are in those courses as well." Arizona plays, sending her girlfriend a wink.

"You got your own little study group then, don't you?" Her mother sings happily, the slight buzz of her wine hitting Barbara and making her even easier going than usual.

A dimpled grin appears on Arizona's face and she says, "Actually, I think I study better in pairs." Blue eyes slyly peek over at Callie and they share a hidden smile, completely content on keeping their parents oblivious to the all too popular 'Torres Method' of studying that usually occurs when actual studying should be done.

Before they know it, bellies are full and the check has arrived. Boston's winter has forced the sun down even though the night is still young, but the danger of ice and snow pushes Barbara and Daniel to the road anyways. The two sets of parents exchange numbers along with promises to have dinner again real soon, as well as smother their daughter's in hugs and kisses before going their own separate ways.

"Thank God…" Arizona groans when Callie pulls her BMW up outside her apartment. "Today has totally kicked my ass." The weary couple meanders their way up the stairs and down the worn hallway until coming up outside the blonde's door.

When her girlfriend doesn't make a move to open the door, Callie gives her a confused look, prompting Arizona to say, "What? You have a key too."

A mega-watt grin appears on the Latina's face and she pulls her keys from her pocket, quickly finding the newest addition thanks to the sparkly tiger keychain Arizona attached it to, and says, "You're right, sweetness. I _do _have a key." It slips into the lock like butter and when a soft click echoes up and down the hallway, it feels like one more step in their relationship has been made.

As they step inside, Arizona makes sure to brush against the Latina's body while purring, "You looked pretty damn hot just then." Before Callie tosses her keys onto the side table like she always does, a tanned finger picks out another key, this one a bronze color, and slips it from its keychain. "What's that?" The blonde asks, watching her girlfriend slowly step forward with the key held in her hand.

"This is a key to _my _place." Callie answers softly.

"But…" Arizona whispers, the key being slid into her hand while Callie leans in and takes pink lips in soft and languid kiss. "How did you get a copy?" The blonde asks, never breaking their embrace for more than a fraction of a second. "We just got back into town. …When did you…"

Callie pulls away just enough to stare into darkening blue eyes, and says, "I've been carrying it around for a while. …Just waiting for the right time." They share a loving smile and Arizona stretches behind her to lock the door before surrendering herself to the Latina completely.

Tanned hands trail down the blonde's hips and slip up under her shirt to find naked flesh, fingernails drawing slowly down a creamy back. Callie slowly maneuvers them down the short hallway to the lone bedroom, not even breaking their kiss along the way. Clothes are shed and shoes are kicked out of during their journey and by the time Arizona is pushed down onto her mattress she is wearing nothing but her pink, zebra stripped bra and her batman boy shorts. And it's just a coincidence that Callie happened to grab her Robin underwear that morning as well, bringing the dynamic duo together once again.

Neither is in any hurry to get to the good part because they are finally alone. Away from parents and tissue thin walls, away from eavesdropping brothers and frigid cold tree houses. It's not as risky or dangerous, but Arizona would take a locked room with Callie over anything else every time. To know that it's just her and her girlfriend, to know that there is no possibility of anything interrupting them, it's the best feeling in the world. And when those brown eyes stare down at her, Arizona knows Callie feels the same way.

Heating bodies grind against each other and Arizona starts to giggle when she watches her Batman logo rubbing against Callie's Robin logo.

"What?" A somewhat breathless Latina asks.

"I always knew Batman and Robin were gay for each other." The blonde says, making brown eyes roll in amusement. Teeth nip and tease along a delicious ivory neck as Callie starts to slink lower and lower but then Arizona uses a move taught to her by her brother to flip them, leaving a certain Latina completely dumbfounded when she ends up pinned under the blonde.

A smile plays across plump lips and Callie starts to sit up with Arizona straddling her lap, more than loving the idea of the blonde riding her hand yet again, but she gets shoved back with force. Brown eyes go wide in surprise and an unexpected stirring in her loins crank up her passion to a whole other degree. To see Arizona become so aggressive and dominant is something that only serves to turn Callie on. Their normal roles, no matter who is on top, is that Arizona is the more passive one while Callie is assertive. But the Latina finds herself enjoying the switch, and she's not going to fight it.

"Hope you're ready for a long night…" Arizona purrs, her thigh slipping between Callie's and providing just an ounce of pressure while only makes the woman crave more. "Because we only have a few days left of break, and I don't plan on getting out of bed once."

The darkness in blue eyes send a tingle down the heated woman's spine and Callie replies in a raspy voice, "And I'll happily be your prisoner."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Is it just me or does that man somehow spit farther and farther with each lecture?" Teddy asks as she, Mark and Arizona leave their 8 am class and head towards their next.

"I feel like I just took a shower…" Mark groans, using the back of his hand to mop across his forehead.

"I feel like I _need _a shower." Arizona adds just as they hit the brisk dying winter air.

It's a couple of weeks into the spring semester and everyone is trying to hit their groove again. New professors and new courses always leave people just a bit off balance but with the first wave of quizzes and exams preparing to hit just next week, students are rushing to get settled. And on top of Arizona's course load, she and Callie are trying to find their own groove as well. Their schedules rarely coincide with one another, besides the two courses they have together, and it seems whenever the Latina isn't in class or studying, she is TAing for Richard Webber. …Leaving very little time for anything girlfriend related.

But both knew that that was a possibility from the start, so neither complain too much about it. Sure, they don't have as many sleepovers or dinner dates, but when they actually can steal a few minutes together, it's all the sweeter.

The threesome trudge towards their usual waiting place only to find a couple of freshies hanging out there, making them balk. But a sharply barked, "Move!" from Mark and the place is theirs again. They pull out their books and notes and sink into their usual study silence but then Arizona's ears pick up a whoosh of a door opening and blue eyes immediately lock on to brown.

With a coffee carrier in one hand, and a bag of donuts in the other, Callie marches towards her smiling girlfriend with flair. The excited Arizona shoves Mark from the seat he has next to her, making way for the Latina, and a chuckle falls from plump lips. Teddy pops up from her chair and gladly accepts the morning treats from her new friend before Callie slowly lowers herself right next to Arizona.

Mark and Teddy busy themselves with grabbing a coffee and snagging a donut while Callie and Arizona share their first kiss since yesterday.

"Ohh, sprinkles!" Teddy cheers when she sees a chocolate glazed pastry with rainbow speckles over it.

Callie pulls away from sweet, pink lips and says, "Na-uh, that's Arizona's. And the mint frappe too."

The blonde giggles when Teddy mumbles about being the teacher's favorite, but Arizona just shrugs and says, "I bribe her with sex."

Soon just sips of coffee and chewing of donuts interrupt the quiet study session being held in the tiny lounge area, but the teasing caramel hand playing up and down a denim clad thigh makes it difficult for Arizona to concentrate. A blue eye slips from the open text book and steals a glance at the Latina next to her, finding a sly smile plastered across juicy lips. Even when the blonde clears her throat, signaling her girlfriend to stop it, Callie's hand never ceases in its slow trip towards the apex of Arizona's legs. If there were time, Arizona would yank Callie into the closest lockable room and force Callie to finish what she started, but their next class is just moments away.

"Looking a little flushed there, sweetness." Callie plays as they join the line of students filing into their next lecture.

"Gee… I wonder why." The blonde sings sarcastically, trying to give her girlfriend a disapproving glare but finding that meeting those warm brown eyes only serve to ignite her need even more. "Just try to keep your hands to yourself during class, ok? Or else I just might put on a show for all to see."

"Really?" The Latina asks, lowering her voice so no one else can hear them. "You're that worked up?"

Arizona tries to play it cool, flipping open her notebook and getting set to take notes, but again a warm hand grips her thigh and she nearly loses it. Callie can feel the woman's muscles tense underneath her palm and she's floored by how responsive her girlfriend is right now. Never before has just a few touches, on her leg, through jeans, been enough to nearly set the blonde off.

"Jesus…" Callie groans, her throat now dry from the heat starting to rise in her own body. "I've never seen you like this, Arizona. What's going on?"

"It's…" A blush, unattributed to her arousal, races across her cheeks and Arizona mumbles, "I'm always just a bit hypersensitive right before… _that _time of the month."

The sound of a briefcase being dropped onto the front table signals the start of their next lecture. Callie tries to concentrate on what the old and monotone professor is saying but with every move and shift of the blonde next to her, the Latina's mind forms images of things she wishes she could do to Arizona. If the blonde is so sensitive that just a touch through her jeans can get her off, Callie wonders what her teeth would do to the woman. Or a single finger. …A feather. A strategically placed vibrator. …Oh, the possibilities.

By the time their hour and a half lecture is dismissed, Callie has worked herself up to a frenzy as well, and she's sure she's not the only one who can smell her arousal permeating the air around her.

"Come with me." Callie whispers, then takes Arizona's hand and tugs her towards the elevator.

"Wait, where are we going?" The blonde asks. "I only have twenty minutes before my next class." She's pulled into the elevator and a caramel hand smashes the floor button before shoving Arizona into the corner and taking her lips in a rough kiss.

"Jesus…" Arizona moans, whiplashed by the suddenness of her girlfriend's onslaught. "Calliope… what…" She doesn't know what has gotten the Latina so worked up but Arizona kisses the woman back just as fiercely.

The elevator slowly crawls upwards, teasing the couple with every passing second. Callie takes a fair hand and slips it beneath her pants, Arizona gasping when she feels the heat and moisture collected between strong, tanned legs.

"You feel what you do to me?" Callie groans, bucking into her girlfriend when that hand instinctively cups and massages at her center. "Just thinking about making love to you, Arizona, gets me like this. Touching you. Making you come around my fingers… Fuck." The elevator jolts to a stop and Arizona pulls her hand from Callie's pants just in time for the doors to open, revealing a number of fellow students on the other side.

The couple smile and snake through the crowd before making a beeline for the TA's office. Callie's office hours aren't until later but she's been having to share her space with another one of Webber's assistants, and right now she is willing to give up her car if it means having that office empty right now.

And as the fates would have it, the office is dark and empty. It takes all of a second for both women to slip inside and relock the door, shutting out the rest of the world. Lips clash against lips and hands frantically work at undoing zippers and buttons. Callie wins the race and slips beneath soaked panties to cup the blonde's mound. Arizona groans into the Latina's mouth and her thighs already begin to tremble.

Callie pulls away, leaving her girlfriend hanging, and takes a seat in her office chair while beckoning the woman towards her. Arizona doesn't need to be told twice and quickly shimmys from her underwear before straddling Callie. No teasing is had and two fingers immediately sink into a slick and needy center. Juices drip from the blonde and pool in a tanned hand as it strains to meet every thrust Arizona is taking.

It doesn't take long, what with the powerful strokes Callie is giving her mixed with the husky and smoky words being whispered in her ears, and soon Arizona's walls start to spasm. Her hands grips the back of the Latina's chair as a curtain of blonde hair cascades around both their faces, heavy breaths washing over each other in time with their pounding hearts.

"Fuck…" Arizona gasps when those skilled fingers tickle within her sensitive core, sending aftershock and aftershock through her body.

"You like that, sweetness?" Callie groans, her palm continuing to press against her girlfriend's mound, milking out every ounce of pleasure she can. "Think that might be new record…" She plays. Parted, wet lips attach onto the Latina's and Arizona thrusts her tongue inside, staking claim to the woman who just rocked her world.

Then slowly trim hips lift off Callie's lap, two soaking fingers slipping from the woman's body, and Arizona slinks to her knees. Shaky fingers continue the job they set out for only moments ago, and soon Callie's pants join the blonde's on the floor.

"Mmm, you naughty girl…" Callie growls, more than willing to help the removal of her drenched underwear by lifting her hips. Her arousal shines in the dim office light, her scent smacking Arizona like a tidal wave.

Blue eyes travel up and find dark brown starring down at her, and Arizona says, "And you love it, don't you?" There's barely a second where a smile starts to cross plump lips but a mouth latches onto the Latina's bundle of nerves, ending any sort of witty comeback the woman might have had.

Arizona's tongue laps at the writhing woman's slit and two mocha hands tangle in blonde hair. Each passing swipe against the hard nub pushes Callie closer and closer to her release. Toes curl in anticipation and the feel of fingernails digging into the meat of her thighs send her to the cliff.

But then muffled voices approach the office, and they stop just outside the door. Arizona and Callie freeze, knowing full well that if it's the other TA there is no use in trying to hide what they are doing.

"No." Callie whispers. "No no no no. Go away." She urges the people just outside, and when feet start to shuffle across the linoleum and the voices start to fade, the Latina lets out a sigh of relief. Brown eyes peek down between her legs and find twinkling blue, Arizona giggling at how badly that could have gone.

But Callie just smiles and says, "Who said you could stop?" Pink lips splattered in the woman's juices pull up in a snarl and then Arizona digs back into the deliciousness of her girlfriend's sex. And just moments later curvaceous hips buck against the blonde's mouth as an orgasm rips through her body.

She's still coming down off her high when lips press against hers, her taste still present on her girlfriend's tongue. But just like that, they are gone. Brown eyes open and watch as Arizona finds her discarded underwear and pulls them up long, lean legs.

Callie glances to the yellowing clock nailed above her desk and she muses, "Seven minutes to spare…"

"Bragging does not become you, Calliope." Arizona mumbles, sending the woman a wink.

While pulling her own pants back on Callie says, "You know, I've been thinking… We should go away for spring break together." Blue eyes peek through tousled blonde hair, Arizona freezing as she tries to get her shoes back on. "I mean, we did the family thing, right? And we did the key thing. …Isn't the next step going on a vacation together?"

Fingers tug their way through golden tresses, Arizona trying to brush away her just fucked look, and she says, "Um… I guess it is. I've lost my handbook for lesbian dating. But spring break is a ways off yet."

"I know." The Latina replies, "I just thought, you know… You could think about it." When she doesn't get anything in response from her girlfriend, who is busy trying to right her shirt again, Callie adds, "I was thinking, maybe, we could take my dad's boat. …Get lost at sea for a few days." This catches the blonde' attention and blue eyes whip around to lock onto blue. "Or… I could fly us down to Miami and rent a beach house. …Make use of the private beach. Basically I'm game for anything that gets you into the skimpiest bikini imaginable."

"Wait…" Arizona breathes out as her mind tries to process what she's just learned. "You're telling me you can sail _and _fly?" When Callie just nods, the blonde smiles and says, "You're like James Bond or something."

Her head just tips to the side, used to Arizona's teasing of her upbringing, and Callie says, "And you're deflecting."

Arizona rolls her eyes and shrugs on her other shoe, grumbling, "Three weeks of psych 101 and now you're a shrink."

"If you don't want to just tell me." Callie sighs, crossing her arms across her chest and closing herself off to the blonde.

"I didn't say I didn't want to." Her girlfriend counters.

"You didn't say you did either." The Latina rebuts, and they find themselves stuck in a stalemate. The clock ticks down Arizona's time and Callie knows she only has a couple minutes left with her girlfriend. The thought of leaving this big question hanging in the air makes her wish she just hadn't asked, but it's out there now and the fact that Arizona hasn't answered her gives Callie a bad feeling.

Arizona can easily read the disappointment on the Latina's face so she steps forward, into Callie's space, and hooks a finger on the woman's chin, pulling brown eyes back up. "I'd love to, Calliope." She whispers before placing a soft kiss against pouting lips. "It's just… I have this thing about flying…"

"Then the boat?" Callie asks optimistically.

"…And open bodies of water." The blonde adds with a cringe.

An eyebrow arches in disbelief and the TA groans, "Seriously?"

"Hey, I can't help what I'm scared of. I don't judge you for shrieking at spiders, do I?" Arizona says defensively.

"That thing was as big as my face!" Callie cries, her voice going up five octaves just remembering the size of the monster that somehow found its way inside her home. "And besides, you _did _laugh at me after you killed it."

"Because you had leapt up on the toilet seat!" The blonde counters, her dimples on display for Callie to see. "And I'm pretty sure you reached an octave that only dogs can hear. All the while holding up your tube of lipstick and waving it at the spider like it was some kind of light saber or something…" Even the pain of biting her lip does little to keep Arizona's giggles constrained.

Brown eyes narrow and Callie asks, "You done?" Arizona wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to force herself to stop laughing, but the way her face contorts from her attempt makes Callie laugh as well. "I'm dating a 12 year old…" The Latina grumbles, feigning contempt.

"But a cute 12 year old." Arizona says, batting her eyelashes and gently poking the stomach just in front of her. Her eye dart to the clock on the wall and sees she only has a couple minutes to get to class, so she says, "Look, how about we talk about this over dinner?"

"I have an open lab until 11 tonight." Callie replies.

"O…kay." The blonde mumbles, quickly trying to come up with a game plan. "Then, I'll get us some take out and bring it by the lab. Maybe even smuggle in some wine. If we light a Bunsen burner we could dine by candlelight."

"How romantic…" Callie plays.

"Hey, work with me here, tiger." Arizona quips, grabbing her bag and hoisting it up on her shoulder. "Now, I got to go but…" Pink lips mold themselves to the Latina's and they share a slow kiss, one that doesn't last as long as they wish it could. "Don't think that you and I aren't spending every minute of spring break together. With or without bikinis…" A blue eye winks and the next second Arizona has slipped out of the office, leaving a smiling and very satisfied Callie behind to plan their upcoming vacation together.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: This chapter is based off a prompt that was sent to me way back when this story was just starting. I've held on to it because I wanted to fit it in, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"If there are no further questions regarding the material we have covered today, you are released." The wrinkled and balding professor says, eliciting an explosion of laptops shut, notebooks flipped closed and textbooks being shoved into bags. "Please read and familiarize yourself with pages 290 to 365 for our next lecture!" He shouts over the hustle and bustle of his students literally fleeing from class. "And I need your paper topics by the end of next week!"

As soon as Arizona steps out of the stuffy lecture hall it feels as if a weight has lifted from her. She's survived another week and even though med school never slows down, Friday nights give her some room to breathe.

"Joe's?" The blonde asks her friends.

"Oohhh… yeah, sorry. Can't." Mark replies, scratching thoughtfully at his beard. "I kinda got a date." This makes both Teddy and Arizona balk and stare at the man in confusion. "What? I date."

"No…" Teddy drawls.

"You screw." Arizona adds.

"And then you leave." Teddy continues, Mark's eyes flicking from woman to woman as they summarize his dating history since they've known him.

"And then six months later, when you've forgotten you've already slept with them, you try to pick them up again." Arizona states matter of factly.

The man's eyes roll and he groans, "That was _one _time, alright? …I thought you two were my friends, so why don't you act like it and show some support in me trying to evolve."

"Manwhores don't evolve." Teddy replies, pushing her friend just a bit too much. Both women can see his jaw tense in the darkness of the dwindling winter night, but Mark keeps his sharp comeback contained and just shoves past them. "Oh, come on Mark!" Teddy pleads, she and Arizona quickly chasing after him. "We were just messing with you. Come on, we're sorry."

"Yeah, Mark." Arizona say genuinely, pulling the man to a stop. "We're sorry. Now… tell us who the lucky guy is." And for once the man eating, smooth talking Mark Sloan seems a bit embarrassed, cluing the blonde in immediately. Her jaw drops in surprise and she smacks him playfully. "Nu-uh! Really? …You finally asked Jackson out?"

"It's just drinks." Mark replies quietly. "No big deal."

"Mmhmm." His friend sings, Arizona and Teddy exchanging a knowing look. But they don't want to jinx anything so Arizona just says, "Good luck, killer." Mark bids them both a good night and soon it's just the two women, and Arizona asks, "How about you? You up for some beer and darts?"

"I would but I'm beat. I think I'm just going to head home." Teddy replies, and Arizona doesn't blame her. They've had a rough week and even she isn't really feeling a crowded and noisy bar tonight.

When Arizona finds herself alone, loitering in the light of a street lamp, she pulls out her phone and dials her girlfriend in hopes that maybe Callie might be free for some downtime.

The line connects and a breathless voice answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Calliope. Um… what are you up to?" Arizona asks, her breath meeting the cool night air in a puff of steam. "I just got released from class and was wondering if you wanted to go to Joe's for a drink."

"Sorry, sweetness." Callie replies with a touch of sadness in her voice. "I promised Dr. Bailey's TA that I'd help her grade her lab practicals."

"Can't you just… bail?" The blonde whines. "It's Friday night and I want to spend it with my girlfriend."

"I know, Arizona." The Latina sighs into the phone. "I want that too but I just… I can't leave. Why don't you just go home and get some rest and tomorrow we'll spend all day together. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a long ways off." Arizona grumbles, earning her a smoky chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Are you sure I can't lure you away? …I have cheap wine and cold pizza." But Callie turns her down again so with a sigh, the blonde says, "Alright. Guess I'm heading home. …Alone. To a cold bed. …Have a good night, Calliope. I love you."

So instead of grabbing a beer and spending the night with her friends, Arizona treks through the slush and snow back towards the subway station. It's not too late at night, but the sun is down which means the blonde's grip on her mace never falters. A smile pulls at her lips for a second when she slides her shiny new subway pass through the carousel, the memory of Callie giving it to her for Christmas replaying in her mind.

A half hour later Arizona is climbing the last stair of her apartment building and shuffling down the hall to her front door. It's only after she's slipped inside and relocked the door that the blonde senses something off. Blue eyes scan the apartment and in the dim light of a single table lamp she finds a red rose petal on the floor. And then another, and another, until they start to form a trail leading down the hallway.

"Callie?" Arizona calls out tentatively, even though no one else has a key to her apartment and she doubts that robbers would be so kind as to break in and leave a trail of rose petals.

The blonde slowly creeps through her apartment, white beginning to mix in with the red flowers, and the smell of burning candles meets her about halfway. Soft music drifts through the air and when a hand pushes the partially opened bedroom door all the open, blue eyes go wide at the sight of a nearly naked Callie Torres, long raven hair loose and flowing over her caramel skin which is draped in a silky black robe while colored body chocolate keeps the most important pieces hidden from view. Arizona is sure she's died and gone to heaven because this is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

A good ten seconds pass and all Arizona can do is stare, then Callie asks in a smoky voice, "You just going to stand there?"

"I uh…" The blonde's voice cracks, her brain still not caught up with the sight that is before her. "I'm afraid to move because if this is a dream… I don't want it to end."

Plump lips pull into a sultry smile and Callie slides from the bed, sashaying her way towards her frozen girlfriend and looping two fingers in Arizona's belt loops. "It's not a dream…" She purrs before those luscious lips mold themselves to parted and disbelieving lips. The Latina slowly guides them deeper into the bedroom as their kiss builds in intensity.

Their lips part and Arizona's gaze falls from the breathtakingly gorgeous face of her girlfriend, and travels down the exquisitely painted body of a goddess. Reds and greens and yellows and blues all mix together to form the most beautiful masterpiece the world has ever seen, caramel flesh becoming the canvas in which even Michelangelo would have wept at the chance to paint upon.

When those blue eyes finally make their way back up, Callie says, "I hope you're hungry…" With a simple shrug, the open robe falls from her shoulders and pools on the floor before the now bare Latina lowers herself to the mattress. The lump in Arizona throat only builds when she watches the woman return to her seductive pose in the middle of the bed.

Shaky hands grip at the bottom of her shirt and Arizona takes her first breath in what seems like an hour when her vision is obscured for the fraction of a second it takes for her to remove her top. It joins the black robe on the floor, quickly followed by shoes, socks and jeans.

Brown eyes track the blonde as she crawls up from the foot of the bed, and Callie meets her by pulling Arizona in for another kiss. The Latina has been planning this little surprise for her girlfriend for a week, and it's better than she expected. Witnessing Arizona react to finding her like this, the awe and the wonder that filled blue eyes, it was perfect.

Mocha hands tangle in blonde, keeping the woman from going too far, and Arizona asks, "You lied to me?..." There's no anger in her tone, just a bit of disbelief.

"Just a little white lie. …Figured you wouldn't mind." Callie whispers before her lips are kissed again. When Arizona gets bored of just the taste of those plump lips, she treks south and takes her first swipe of the chocolate marring perfectly tanned flesh. It might be the chocolate, or the natural taste of Callie herself, but Arizona has found her new favorite thing in the entire world.

Soft moans soon start to spill from the Latina's body as a skilled tongue expertly laps up the paint covering one pert, brown nipple before moving on to the other. The blonde takes her time, drawing out her exploration because of the way her girlfriend is starting to writhe underneath her. Tongues dance together when Callie craves another kiss, and teeth nip at chocolate stained lips before Arizona continues on south, trekking closer and closer to the Latina's center.

Minutes pass and caramel skin is exposed millimeter by millimeter. Chocolate has smeared over an ivory stomach and has ground into the blonde's panties, but Arizona doesn't care. Two bodies are slowly becoming one in this instant and the only thing on either of the woman's minds are each other.

Two fingers part glistening lips and Callie's heady scent joins the cacophony of other aroma's circling around the room. Blue eyes glance up the writhing Latina's body to find dark brown eyes staring back at her. The desire blazing in Callie's gaze is nothing short of a forest fire, and just before a chocolate stained tongue makes contact to where she wants it most, her hand grips Arizona's arm and pulls her back up.

"What?..." A breathless Arizona asks in confusion. She follows her girlfriend's gaze when it travels to the bedside table, and the blonde smiles when she sees the items laid out for her amusement. "Really?" She asks in nothing but a whisper.

"Please…" Callie murmurs. The need hidden in her strangled voice is the only thing Arizona needs for her to reach over and grab the first thing her hands find.

Cool steel hits heated flesh making the Latina shiver and ivory hands cup heavy breasts. A moan falls from plump lips when the blonde gently kneads and pinches at her sensitive buds before those hands travel south, skirting her ticklish underarm before guiding strong arms above Callie's head. Blue eyes connect with brown and Arizona's silent question is answered with the smallest of nods. With a click, two hands are handcuffed to the headboard, leaving Callie completely at her girlfriend's mercy.

Another trip to the bedside table yields yet another item from the Latina's bag of goodies, and then Arizona snakes back down the Latina's body. By now every one of Callie's nerve endings are on fire, the smallest touch from her girlfriend sending her ever closer to the brink.

Settled between parted legs, blue eyes feast upon the sight yet again. Just the smell of Callie's sex does things to Arizona that the most talented lady lover in the world could never do. And when she reveals a hooded clit the most delicious of gasps come from further up the bed.

"Beautiful…" Arizona whispers just before the tip of her tongue makes contact for the first time. It's barely enough to get a taste, but Callie feels it and it sends a jolt through her body. The blonde pauses for a second, allowing her girlfriend to calm, only to torment the woman with a broad swipe the next.

Callie's mind is a puddled mess within moments and her breathing is so ragged that she doesn't hear the buzzing that soon follows. It's only when her very aroused nub is teased with a pulsing vibrator does she understand what is happening. Arizona alternates between toy and tongue mercilessly, pushing Callie to the peak only to back off and keep her orgasm from happening. Its torture, and cruel, and exactly what Callie wanted. Being restrained and used by Arizona in this way, seeing the intensity and concentration in those blue eyes, it's more of a turn on than anything else Callie has ever known. And just when the Latina is sure she is about to explode, lips latch onto her clit and suck furiously while the pulsating toy slips inside her, causing Callie to plummet over the edge like never before.

Her first release isn't even over yet when the vibrator is removed and placed against her sensitive nub again. A violent aftershock forces brown eyes open and Callie finds Arizona staring back down at her, a tanned leg draped over her hips as the blonde's own center forces the toy against Callie. The tiniest thrust of Arizona's hips pushes the vibrator against both of them, and they share a gasp of relief. Wrists strain against the handcuffs as Callie fights to get her fingers wound in blonde hair, but Arizona doesn't relent. Her thrusts slowly build in strength and speed as she tries to hold off her release just a few more moments.

And it only takes a whispered word from her girlfriend for Arizona to finally reach her peak. Brown eyes watch as the blonde above her comes completely undone, the image of Arizona in her moment of pure bliss being something that will forever be seared into Callie's mind. But if she thought that it was over, the Latina was mistaken. Arizona's orgasm didn't sate her thirst, but only drove it to a new level. Once her limbs come back under her control, the blonde removes the toy still buzzing between them and throws it back into the bag.

The fire Callie finds in blue eyes makes her stomach flutter, adding to the intensity of her need burning between her legs. The sheets below her are stain with her arousal and the air is heavy with their scent while sweat beads across caramel and ivory flesh. Sex is in the air and it has left both women blind to anything else.

Only moments after first orgasm, Callie's body tenses as Arizona starts to enter her. A hand holds her length steady as the other props the blonde up, blue eyes locked on the Latina's center as she watches herself disappear into her girlfriend's depths.

"So wet…" Arizona growls when it takes no effort to fill Callie to the hilt. "And so fucking deep…" She adds, pulling out just an inch before pushing back in. Another sharp gasp falls from swollen lips and Callie continues to fight against her restraints. "Is this what you wanted, Calliope?..." The blonde groans, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead and dripping from her chin. "Me inside you, filling you up. …Taking you?"

"Yes." Callie whispers, so soft that she might as well not have said anything.

"What did you say?" Arizona commands with a sharp thrust.

"Yes!" The Latina cries, and is rewarded with smoother and deeper pumps from her girlfriend. She wants so desperately to hold Arizona, to feel the woman's muscles strain from her actions, so she tries to pull free from the handcuffs one more time only to be denied. "Please…" She begs. "Please…"

Arizona stills just long enough to release Callie but continues the next second, thrusting her length deeper and deeper into molten depths. Bruised and batter lips meet each other and Callie readily accepts the blonde in her mouth, as well as her center. The feeling of being filled by the woman she loves is so intense that Callie is sure that this is what the Greek masters meant when they described finding your soul mate. That one person who completes you so fully that two become one, it's the best feeling in the world. …But when her second orgasm hits her full force, it's a close number two.

Blue eyes watch from above while Callie's face contorts in pleasure and her muscled walls hold the blonde's length inside. Her contractions are so strong that Arizona can feel it despite it being a toy. But they quickly start to fade and Arizona helps bring her girlfriend down softly, providing just enough stimulation to make it pleasurable rather than painful.

The completely sated Latina falls limp and only manages a slight groan when Arizona slips from her core, throwing the toy and harness over the edge of the bed before rolling off of her girlfriend. They lay on their backs, chocolate now swirled with sweat and arousal, and recover in silence.

When the blonde's heart rate comes down from the rafters, Arizona props up on her elbow and watches Callie, her mocha chest rising and falling as quickly as her heart is pounding. Bruised lips tentatively kiss the bare flesh of a shoulder and she whispers, "Who's the tiger now?"

A weak chuckle rattles around Callie's throat and she replies, "You're definitely in the running." Using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, the Latina takes a deep breath and asks, "Still mad at me for lying to you?"

"Mmm… I guess not." Arizona hums, a lazy smile appearing on her face while a finger plays with a baby curl that has formed in raven hair. "Not that I'm complaining, but… what brought this on?"

Brown eyes find blue and Callie tries to remember what made her first decide to spring tonight on her girlfriend. "I guess I just wanted to do something for you. …Show you that you're not just a 'quickie' girl. That I want these long nights of slow and passionate love making just as much as I like those quick and rushed 'almost get caught' moments."

"I already knew that." The blonde replies softly.

"I know…" Callie sighs, pulling the woman in closer and nestling right up against one another. "But sometimes I just like reminding you, sweetness. …If it's ok."

Arizona smiles against her girlfriend's chest, kissing the flesh covering the precious heart that owns her own, and says, "It's definitely ok."

* * *

AN2: Prompt was "if Callie and Arizona exchanged keys or if Arizona gave Callie a copy of hers ,I want you to write Callie surprising Arizona by going to her apartment without Arizona's knowing, and wears lingerie and prepares some stuff (handcuffs-some fruits-flavored body paint-maybe some toys ;] ) and she just lie down on the bed until Arizona comes home and the details is in your mercy ;),please use all the stuff i mentioned before okay?" Hope I pulled it off to your liking, Anon!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Headlights flood the front of Callie's home as the Latina pulls her car into the drive way. It's been another long and exhausting day and she's starting to remember why she was drawn to a third world country nearly five years ago. Not only do her courses seem to be piling up but her responsibilities as TA zap what little free time she might have. Thank god for the numerous exams and practicals she proctors, which allow her hours of quiet study time while babysitting fellow students, otherwise the Latina is sure something would have had to give.

Lugging her heavy bag up onto her shoulder, Callie treks the small trail to her front door. It's not as cold as it used to be, the early breaths of spring hanging in the air, but it's still chilly enough to where one craves a hot cup of cider and a warm blanket. But when she gets to her front door, the light streaming from the window sparks a warmth much greater than any soft blanket could provide because that light means Arizona is already inside. …And Callie can't help but smile at the thought.

As soon as she steps into her humble abode, Callie sings, "Honey, I'm home!" The sound of a swinging Latin song billows from deeper within her home, a song that Callie recognizes as one on her own iPod, as well as a delicious smell of something amazing being cooked up in her kitchen.

Blue eyes whip around when Arizona hears her girlfriend ask, "What's this?"

A dimpled smile appears and the blonde replies, "Just a little something something."

The sight of Arizona in her kitchen, with her little apron on, makes Callie tingle with happy feelings. So much so that she steps up behind Arizona at the stove and kisses her neck affectionately. "Well then something smells good…" The Latina purrs, then peeks over the woman's shoulder and sees what Arizona is cooking. "Is that what I think it is?" She asks in surprise.

"Mmhmm." Arizona hums happily. "Pollo Encache- enchace- encac-"

"Encacahuatado." Callie corrects her. "How… This is my favorite meal! How did you…" The Latina risks a slight burn by dipping her finger into the sauce her girlfriend is working on and then licks it clean. "Oh my… Wow. That's like… perfect. Wait, is that my mom's recipe?"

"Yep." The blonde answers with a smile. She hip checks her girlfriend on the way to the fridge, and returns to the stove just in time to catch Callie stealing another taste. "Hey hey…" Arizona scolds, smacking the woman's hand. "Wait until it's finished."

Callie just smiles and lets the blonde work, instead taking a seat in one of the barstools on the opposite side of the island. "So… how did you get my mom's recipe?"

"We talk." Arizona answers, then notices the look of shock on her girlfriend's face. "Well… mostly email. But yeah, we talk occasionally. A couple days ago I asked her what your favorite meal was growing up and she said she'd send me the recipe. …I've only had to call her twice tonight for help." She adds with pride. Cooking has never been the blonde's strong point but when Arizona sets her mind to something, it gets done.

Ten minutes later Arizona is serving up two plates of Pollo Encacahuatado and the blonde is sure that Callie's eyes roll back in her head after her first taste. "Oh my god, Arizona…" Callie hums in pure happiness. "This is so good." She mumbles around the bite in her mouth. "This might even be better than my mom's. Just… don't tell her that."

"Thank you." Arizona replies, a blush racing across her cheeks. "I just… I don't know. I wanted to do something for you since it always seems like you're doing something for me." The way she says it, the emotion in just that simple sentence makes Callie's heart flutter. Lips meet lips in a kiss that tastes like chicken and peanut sauce, with just a hint of red wine.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" The Latina whispers when their kiss ends.

"Mmm… a few times." Arizona answers with a giggle. "But I wouldn't be against hearing it more."

After dinner, one in which Callie swears it was one of the best meals in her life about ten times, the couple settle in for their usual night in. Which, being two med students, means books, notes, and hundreds and hundreds of flash cards. They've survived midterms and both scored well, which resulted in a night of celebration and yet another marathon round of fun, naked times. But now the back half of the semester is in full swing and their coursework never seems to wain.

A couple hours into their quiet study session Callie's phone dings, and with a quick peruse of her screen the Latina says, "Huh. …Dr. Webber says the Dr. Richards is sick." The blonde looks up at the mention of one of their professors, and Callie adds, "And he says that Dr. Richards is cancelling his class tomorrow."

"Really?" Arizona asks with a smile. It's not often that lectures are cancelled and when it happens it's like the whole class has hit the jackpot.

"Yep." Callie replies, then looks down at the open textbook in her lap. "Suddenly I'm having a hard time concentrating. How about you?"

"I could go for a break, I guess." The blonde says. Leaving her notebook on the floor, which has become Arizona's studying corner, she hops up on the couch next to her girlfriend and makes a grab for the TV remote.

But Callie beats her to it and says, "Na-ah! We're not watching that."

"Oh, come on!" Arizona pleads, reaching for the remote again, only for the Latina to hold it even further out of her grasp. "Please? …I made you dinner. Pollo Enchilada."

Callie busts out laughing and corrects her, "Encacahuatado."

"Same thing." The blonde grumbles, then crosses her arms across her chest and puts on the biggest pout she can. She knows that it's the one thing Callie can't bare, and before Arizona can even count to five in her head the TV ends up on the channel she wants.

Brown eyes roll when she's treated with a dimpled smile and Arizona nestling right up next to her. "Oh shut up…" Callie growls, looping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. She knows she is whipped, and the Latina isn't too proud to admit it but sometimes she still likes to give Arizona some grief about it.

Ten minutes into the medical drama that closer resembles a soap opera, Callie whispers, "You do know that like none of this is actually possible, right?"

"Shh." Arizona shushes her girlfriend while her gaze remains locked on the TV screen where a handful of pretty doctors are trying to decide which of the two people impaled by a pole should be saved.

"Two minutes ago that one was getting her freak on with the guy with too much hair, and now they are sentencing someone to death?" The Latina muses.

"What about _shhh_ are you having a hard time understanding." Arizona snaps, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning up the volume. Another couple minutes pass and Callie can't take it anymore, so she disentangles herself from her girlfriend and stands, letting Arizona fall into her now empty spot, and starts to head towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Arizona calls after her.

"I'd rather do something other than watch TV on my only free night, sweetness. I'm going to take a bath." The Latina replies, slowly pulling her top up and over her head to reveal a black bra underneath. "You're welcome to join me…" She purrs just before stepping out of sight. And it only takes a second for Arizona to choose a wet and naked Callie over a TV rerun.

Neither woman could imagine a more perfect way to relax after a delicious meal than to relax in a tub big enough to swim in. It's almost as if the Latina's tub was meant for two because they fit perfectly. The warm waters encase them in a cocoon and Callie slick back rests against the blonde's front while Arizona takes her sweet time in moving a soapy luffa over her girlfriend's body.

"You know…" Callie hums softly. "You still haven't told me what you want to do for spring break." Tanned hands move beneath the waters and slowly caress the smooth legs on either side of her, Callie always having been a very big fan of Arizona's legs. "Or are you spending that week with your other girlfriend?"

Arizona's hands still, and she says, "You know about her?!" A deep, rolling chuckle echoes around the room as Callie laughs at the blonde's act. "Damn it… Guess I'm not a very good player, huh?"

"Horrible." The Latina replies.

Pink lips kiss the damp skin of Callie's neck and Arizona adds, "Well… she's not nearly as hot as you so I am most definitely spending spring break with my tiger." Her hands slowly move around her girlfriend and up to cup two heavy breasts, Callie sighing at the sensation of her nipples being toyed with in the warm waters. Whispered words of love are uttered as the blonde kneads and squeezes Callie's chest.

"Do you want a preview of what we'll be doing _all _of spring break?" Arizona hisses, her right hand traveling further and further south.

Callie's legs open on their own accord, almost as if it were a reflex, and she sighs, "Yes…" Her folds are parted and the Latina's nub is quickly found, Arizona grazing it just enough to send a shot through her girlfriend.

"We're going to take it slow…" Arizona purrs, teasing Callie by moving painfully close to her clit only to continue on without touching. Nearly a minute of this and Torres is almost begging for something. …Anything.

"There's no rush, Calliope." The blonde whispers. "I can tease you until you cry…" And cry Callie does after five minutes of getting nothing. She's about to take matter in her own hands when Arizona finally decides to give her girlfriend a break, and with the lightest of touches she skims the hard bud between the Latina's legs.

With each passing touch the stroke grows firmer and firmer until Arizona establishes a rhythm that has Callie's hips bucking in pleasure. Tanned hands seek a purchase on anything but with the water and the slick surface of the tub Callie always loses her grip until she finds the strong thighs wrapped around her. Arizona hisses when fingernails dig into her flesh but she uses it as fuel to fan the fire currently raging throughout her girlfriend's body.

"Do you want me inside?" The blonde asks when Callie's cries and moans turn from pleasurable to begging.

"Yes." Callie gasps in need. A single finger slides through her folds and circles the outside of her entrance before moving back up to her clit. Perfectly white teeth bite at her lower lip to keep from crying out, and the Latina continues to battle through the delicious torturing her girlfriend is putting her through.

"Please, Arizona…" She pleads when just the tip of the blonde's finger enters her. "Please just… just do it already." A chuckle tickles her ear and Callie knows Arizona is taking far too much pleasure in this, but right now she is in no position to argue. A nipple is taken between a thumb and forefinger and tweaked while Callie's center is played with again. Centimeter by centimeter, Callie aching core devours Arizona's digit and the warmth she finds inside is perfection.

"You like that?" The blonde purrs as her tempo and strength gradually increases, pushing Callie closer and closer to her release.

"God yes. Don't stop." Callie commands even though she has no real say in this at all. Her head tips back against her girlfriends shoulder and brown eyes close as she lets the muscles in the pit of her stomach slowly tighten.

"I can feel you getting close." Arizona whispers when hips start moving to meet her fingers harder and harder. The hand that was playing with her chest quickly slips between the Latina's legs and rubs at her clit in time with her thrusts and it's only a few seconds after that that muscled walls start to spasm and Callie's orgasm hits her full force.

A mix of cries, moans and gasps fill the air only to fade just a few seconds later. Callie's claws unlatch her girlfriend's thighs and the Latina collapses like a limp rag against Arizona's naked body. Lips pressed against the beating pulse point of her neck track Callie's racing heart beat and her breathing starts to level out.

"You still with me, tiger?" The blonde asks softly when some life comes back to the body resting in her arms.

"Yeah. …Yeah, I'm good." Callie mumbles. "Real good."

"Good." Arizona replies, then nudges Callie forward a bit more so she can stand and exit the bath. Brown eyes look at her in confusion as the woman dries off and wraps a towel around her, silently asking where she is going. And with a sly smile, Arizona answers, "I plan on getting dirty tonight so… no reason to take a bath." A single blue eye winks before she turns and sashays back out to the bedroom, leaving Callie to try and muster enough strength to pull herself from the tub and give chase.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

A brisk wind rushes across the open waters and brings a taste of salt to Arizona's lips as she explores Boston's pier. Only an hour ago she was racing home to make sure everything was shut off and locked up before starting her week long spring break with her beautiful girlfriend. With just a small bag as luggage, blue eyes scan row after row of boats, hoping for some small hint that will point her towards the one she will be living on for the better part of eight days.

Down yet another row of nearly identical looking sailboats and Arizona hears a sound of something getting bumped, like a head on a low hanging ceiling, quickly followed by a string of what she can only assume are curse words in Spanish.

"Calliope?" Arizona calls out, and the cursing stops.

A head pops out from below deck, one that a tanned hand is fiercely trying to rub the pain out, and huge smile appears. "You found it!"

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" The blonde plays from the dock.

"Granted." Callie replies, holding out a hand to help her girlfriend onto the boat that is slightly rising and falling with the waters.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought." Arizona muses as she climbs the shaky ramp.

"She. Not it. She." Her girlfriend replies. Once safely on, the Latina grips Arizona's hips and pulls her close to whisper, "Hi."

"Hey." Arizona murmurs, her hands looping at the nape of the woman's neck and drawing Callie down for a slow, passionate kiss. "Mmm… I'm new to this whole sailing thing but if that's how you're greeted on a boat, then I think I found my new hobby."

"Come on, let me show you around." The Latina says, stealing one last kiss before grabbing her girlfriend's bag and heading below deck. "Watch your head." She warns, touching the still pulsing bump on her forehead. "Trust me, it hurts like a mother." Down a small flight of stairs, they end up below deck in the cramped yet efficient living space. "Ok so, here's the kitchen. I got all the supplies we'll need, plus enough wine and beer to keep trailer park happy for a month…" And she turns around in her spot and gestures to the other side of the cabin, "And here's the table, you know… for eating. …Um, further down is the bathroom and at the end of the cabin is the bedroom."

Arizona just nods as she takes in the small space, and when brown eyes meet hers the blonde smiles and says, "Good tour."

Callie playfully slaps her girlfriend on her shoulder then tosses the bag onto the polished table for heading top side. Continuing the tour, Callie says, "Alright now… this boat is small enough to be operated by just one person but you still need to learn some of the terms. Ok, the left side of the boat is port, and the right is called starboard. The front is the bow, and the back of the boat is called the aft."

Arizona nods in confirmation, trying to absorb all the new information immediately, then asks, "Why aren't they just called left, right, front, and back?"

A beat passes as Callie tries to come up with an answer, but when she can't the Latina just says, "I don't make the rules, ok? Now, no questions unless you raise your hand." A giggle spills from pink lips and the blonde lets her girlfriend go on. "Now, this vertical beam is called the boom. Most accidents that occur during sailing are because of this. It swings back and forth across the width of the boat as the wind changes, so when I call out 'Boom!' I need you to duck and get out of the way."

"Boom. Duck. Got it." Arizona replies.

Callie moves behind the ships wheel and says, "As far as maneuvering, it's all about how much sail the wind catches. Once you get the hang of it it's not too difficult." Opening up a small counsel next to the wheel, blue eyes see several pieces of equipment that are all light up and blinking. "This is our GPS and weather radar. I've looked ahead already and we should be good while we're out. There is a small tropical storm forming south of Florida but it shouldn't get anywheres near us for a week and a half."

"Wait… I thought you said we were getting lost at sea." Arizona interjects. "But there's…" She points to the dotted line depicting Callie's projected course of travel. "…there's a line. Are we going somewhere?"

"Maybe." The Latina replies mysteriously. "You're just going to have to wait and see, sweetness."

Another half hour of some simple instruction, as well as double checking her list, Callie unties the boat and they begin their trip. For the most part Arizona just stays out of the way as she watches her girlfriend expertly maneuver the vessel through crowded waters, and only takes a breath when the bow breaks through the imaginary barrier of the port and they head out to open waters.

"Oh, I brought you something!" The blonde announces as the city of Boston grows smaller and smaller behind them. A quick trip below deck and Arizona returns with something hidden behind her back. With a flourish, she reveals a perfectly white captains hat, black brim with gold trim and all. "Taa-daa…"

"Seriously?" Callie sighs, trying to fight the smile that is pulling at her lips when she sees how into her girlfriend is.

"Oh, come on!" Arizona plays, placing the captains hat on the Latina's head and taking a step back. "You're the captain, so you need the proper uniform."

"Does it come with the white shirt and pants?" The Latina jokes.

But a sly smile appears on a dimpled face and Arizona sensually asks, "Would you have worn it?"

Suddenly the temperature beneath her hat rises by about twenty degrees, and that warmth starts to flow through her veins. "Really? That does it for you, sweetness?"

"What can I say? …I've always been partial to a woman in uniform." The blonde purrs, then moves into her girlfriend's body and kisses the Latina.

The wind carries them further and further away, and once clear of any major obstacle Callie lets Arizona take the wheel. There's not a lot of turning to be done but the sight of a smiling and giggling blonde behind the wheel makes Callie glow with pride. The bright sun beats down on them but the chilled wind keeps both women from stripping down to their bikini's, and after popping open their first of many beers to come during their trip, a new found warmth keeps them from getting cold.

"When did you learn to sail?" Arizona asks when the shoreline is nothing but a thin line separating ocean from sky.

"My dad taught Aria and I when we were growing up." Callie answers, taking a seat on the cushioned bench and kicking her heels up on the beer cooler. "I can still remember how red his face would get when we didn't listen or pay attention. This scar…" A mocha finger traces the very faint, nearly invisible line just above her hair line, "…I got it when I was 16. The boom came swinging around and my Dad called out but I wasn't paying attention. Knocked me overboard." Arizona gasps in shock, never having heard this story before. "Yeah, the next thing I remember is coming to with my Mom madder than I've ever seen her."

"So… I'm guessing that's when you started taking it seriously?" The blonde muses.

"No, I just stopped sailing all together." The Latina replies, making blue eyes narrow in confusion. "I started again about five years ago, after I quit med school. I decided I was going to sail around the world."

Now Arizona is really lost, and she mumbles, "But I thought… What? Did you go sailing and crash into Botswana or something?"

The wind swallows up Callie's laugh and she says, "Well, that lasted all of two weeks of living on this thing. Then, during one of my supply trips, I started talking to this woman who just got back from her tour with the Peace Corps and… a few days later I was Africa bound."

"And here I thought you were this noble and self-sacrificing woman…" Arizona sighs.

"Hey hey, I am." Callie rebuts, then adds, "And keep your eyes forward huh? Or else you're the one who will be telling my father that his precious Bella is swiss cheese."

"Bella?" The blonde asks.

"Mariposa Bella." Her girlfriend answers, tossing her empty beer bottle in the trash and stepping up behind Arizona at the wheel. "It means beautiful butterfly. …He got her when I was little and I kinda had a thing for butterflies so… he named it the Mariposa Bella after me."

"That's sweet." Arizona whispers, melting into Callie's embrace when those strong, caramel arms wrap around her.

The hours pass and soon Arizona is treated to her first open water sunset. Colors she's only seen in pictures paint the sky in a breathtaking display and it's almost as if Callie is experiencing it again for the first time as well. Yellows and reds darken to purples, until the last sliver of light peeks over the horizon before the sun disappears from sight. And just as with the sunset, the night that comes is filled with a darkness Arizona has never felt before. No streetlamps or TV screens or headlights. Just stars. Millions and millions of stars stretched out across the heavens.

Huddled together under a warm blanket, Callie and Arizona set their gazes to the skies, perfectly content to enjoy this miraculous experience in silence.

"Makes you think, doesn't it?" Callie whispers, just the faint light from below deck setting a glow to their surroundings. "About how… small everything is. One boat, in one ocean, on one planet, in one solar system, of one galaxy, out of the infinite number of galaxies there are. …It really humbles you, doesn't it?"

"Wow…" Arizona breathes out. "I've never experienced the philosopher side of you, Calliope." She teases, nestling in tighter in their embrace. Lips met lips in a wine tainted kiss, hands slowly roving clothed bodies beneath the blanket.

Somehow the blonde ends up on her back, Callie looking down at her, and an ivory hand reaches up to cup the Latina's cheek. "Where are we going?" She asks softly.

A sly smile pulls up the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, and she replies, "That's a secret, sweetness."

"No… I don't mean that." Arizona says, a seriousness clouding blue eyes. "I mean… us. Where do you see us going? I love you, Calliope, and… I know you're committed to me. But after next year you're… you're moving away. _Way _away."

"That's not decided yet, Arizona." The Latina rebuts.

"It should be." The blonde counters. "I mean, I get that you want to go to the best Ortho program in the country. And that's in Seattle. But… that's a long ways away. I'll still have another year of med school and I don't know where I'm going to end up with Peds. I know it's a long time off but still… It makes me sick thinking about being away from you like that."

"Then don't think about it." Callie whispers, trying to massage the stress lines off of her girlfriend's forehand by softly brushing back her hair. "I don't know what's going to happen, so… why worry about it? I just want to be here with you. That's all. I just want to be here, right in this moment, with you. …Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Arizona replies, pulling the Latina down for another kiss. Waves gently rock the boat and the night wind laps against the sail as the two lovers get lost in themselves. Lips move slowly against lips, taking their times to explore each other as if it were their first time again. Soft tunes pour from the open door leading down to the cabin and the smell of fresh air cleanses their minds. Months and months of hard work and studying and tests have finally ceased for just over a week, and now the couple are ready to make up for lost time.

But then the song play fades out and another begins, making Callie pull out of the kiss. "Hey!" Arizona cries when her girlfriend quickly gets to her feet and disappears, only to return again the next second after cranking up the volume.

"They're playing our song, sweetness." Callie purrs, helping the blonde up to her feet. The melody is sweet and soulful, sexy hips falling right in time with it as a smoky voice sings along to the lyrics. Arizona doesn't know what her girlfriend is saying but she readily molds her body with the Latina's and they start to move as one.

"Eres tu, La que llena, y alimenta mi amor, eres tu…" Callie sings, "Tu complementas, todo mi universe, lo logras todo, solo con un beso…" When brown eyes find blue in the darkness surrounding them, she starts to translate the words so Arizona can know just how perfectly the song captures her feelings for the blonde. "It is you, the one that fills and nourishes my love, it's you. …Don't delay, that I'm going to love you. …Tonight, when I see you, when I have you, the hours pass me. When I feel you, when I kiss you, it's very natural. There is something in your eyes, something in you, that makes me love you, and live…"

The song dies out and they are left holding each other in their embrace, and Arizona whispers, "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you more." Callie replies, and Arizona knows it. The way rich brown eyes look at her, the way the woman holds her and protects her… it makes everything seem alright. Like they are just two people in an infinite universe, but they are the universe to each other. And they share a kiss, right there for all the heavens to see.

AN2: Ok, couple notes. One, the only things I know about sailing are what a simple Google search brings up so if something is wrong just go with it, ok? Thanks. And two, the song playing at the end is Price Royce 'Eres Tu'. I highly recommend you give it a listen.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Gentle waves rock the boat in a way that reminds one of being in their mother's arms, and the rushing of water all around supplies the most beautiful white noise ever created. Fresh air and clean skies make the lungs breathe easy as Arizona sleeps more deeply than she has in years. The bed is small, but perfectly sized for two people to curl up in each other's arms. Soft, airy sheets cover them lightly, their little cocoon cool enough to keep them together, but warm enough to fight off a chill.

She could spend eternity like this, but as the sun rises in its journey from the east, the ray of light streaming from the tiny port hole shines right on Callie's face, slowly pulling her from sleep. The first thing she notices is the weight on her chest, followed by the tickling of fine blonde hair sweeping just above her breast. Brown eyes slowly start to focus and the fog clears from her mind. When she attempts to stretch the half of her body that isn't being used as a body pillow by her girlfriend, a delightful soreness makes itself known.

Along with the after effects of last night's activities, Callie can feel the dryness and slight headache pulsing behind her eyes from the wine last night, but it's still not enough to get her to move from her spot. A long, silky smooth leg is settled between hers and Arizona's arm is wrapped possessively across her midsection while the blonde continues to sleep soundly nestled into the crook of the Latina's shoulder. And apparently her dream is a good one because the corner of her mouth that Callie is able to see is pulled up into a soft, relaxed smile.

Tanned fingers slowly tease the milky white flesh of her girlfriend's arms as brown eyes close, Callie letting the whooshing of the waves and steady rocking of the boat lull her back into a half dream state. No classes, no tests, no studying, no alarm clocks… no nothing. Nothing but peace, and each other. This is everything Callie had hoped their vacation would be, and so far the Latina hasn't been disappointed.

Goose bumps start to pucker across Arizona's arm and back, Callie smiling at how the woman's body responds to her touch despite the blonde being dead to the world. She opens her eyes and sets her gaze onto the face that is being highlighted by a stream of light, golden tresses almost glowing from the suns attention. Arizona's face remains shaded, the warmth of the sunbeam soaking into her bare back, and Callie swears that a halo appears around her girlfriend's head. Of course it's just the way the sun is positioned behind her but still… Callie always knew Arizona was an angel.

Something tickles at her nose and Arizona lazily rubs it away with the back of her hand, but just a second later it returns, eliciting a groan of annoyance from the blonde. This only happens another four or five times before a single blue eye cracks open and Arizona sees an amused, but still sleepy smile staring back at her.

"Callie…" She whines before turning her face into the soft body next to her. "What time is it?" A muffled voice asks, the Latina feeling the words against her skin more than hearing them.

And she smiles when she says, "I don't know. …It doesn't matter." It's just a habit Arizona has, every morning that they wake up together the blonde always asks the same thing. But to be able to forget about time, about appointments or class or phone calls… it's amazing.

"Mmmkay." The blonde hums, then resettles herself in her girlfriend's arms and closes her eyes.

Callie continues to run her fingers down Arizona's arm, following the sweet curves of the woman's body before slipping back up her beautiful back. And in response a fair hand starts her own exploration, playing across a soft stomach, swirling around her belly button before traveling up and teasing the underside the Latina's breasts.

Warm lips press against Arizona's forehead while the blonde kisses the sweet caramel skin of Callie's chest. They play with each other, their fingers ghosting over freckles and dimples and scars that they have spent over six months memorizing. They've come so far since that subway ride, where neither of them realized just who they were having a midnight dalliance with, but now the couple can't even comprehend not being together. They fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Even when Arizona makes the first move and lets her hand slide south, it's like her fingers were made for pleasing Callie.

Those plump lips seek out the blonde's and Callie slowly rolls Arizona onto her back. A toned thigh nudges its way between two long legs while her girlfriend brushes raven hair up and out of her face. Smiles and giggles are shared and a slow, steady rhythm creates a pleasing friction for both. There's something different about morning sex. There's no frenzy, no need to impress the other person. A night full of passion has more than quenched their thirst for each other's body, so this morning is about sharing their souls. They laugh, and whisper, and kiss as Callie slowly brings them closer and closer.

Arizona is the first to reach her release and a rush of warmth floods through her, the blonde arching up with a low moan against the Latina. Lips kiss between her breasts and Callie sets her gaze on the writhing woman below her. And when blue eyes focus again, a lazy smile forces dimples to appear and Callie continues her ministrations until a delicious orgasm hits her like a low rolling fire.

Slightly out of breath, the Latina whispers, "That was fun."

"Mmhmm." Arizona hums in content. Her fingers run through long black hair, interlocking at the nape of her girlfriend's neck and pulling her down for a slow and languid kiss.

They stay like that for a while, kissing and nuzzling each other for a few minutes, until Callie pulls away and says, "I should get topside. Get this show on the road… so to speak." She smiles when Arizona holds her tighter at the threat of Callie leaving, and the Latina adds, "If you want to take a shower, I can get breakfast going."

"It's ok, I'll handle breakfast." The blonde murmurs, kissing her girlfriend one last time before Callie rolls off the bed. Arizona props up on her elbow and blue eyes watch as a white tank top is pulled over unrestrained breasts, and a pair of shorts are guided up long, deliciously tanned legs.

Brown eyes are protected by a pair of sexy sunglasses and when Callie looks back at her girlfriend, where Arizona's body is wrapped seductively in a white sheet, her hair a mess yet so breathtaking, and the Latina smiles and pecks the woman on the lips before saying, "I'll be on deck."

The morning sun hits her full force as soon as Callie steps out on deck and her lungs fill with fresh, ocean air. There are only a few light, fluffy clouds in the sky and the waters are calm. With a flick of her risk, the Latina opens up the navigation counsel and finds that they are still right on course. Snapping an elastic band from her wrist, Callie pulls her hair into a loose ponytail and starts to work.

By the time a blonde emerges from below deck the sails have already been released and the wind is guiding them towards their destination. A piping hot cup of coffee is handed to the captain and Arizona settles down next to her girlfriend to enjoy their light breakfast of fruit and yogurt.

"Still not telling me where you're taking me?" Arizona asks, taking tiny bits from the bit of melon stuck to her fork.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Her girlfriend replies, and when Callie sees the slight look of anxiety in Arizona's features as she scans the unending sheet of water they are racing through, she asks, "So why _are _you afraid of the ocean?"

"You're the one who's in Psych, you tell me." The blonde replies with a grin, her fingernails picking at an imaginary piece of lint stuck to her cut off shorts.

"Well… You're not hydrophobic, because you're not afraid of water. A fear of open spaces is agoraphobia, and being out in the middle of the ocean is the very definition of being exposed." Callie muses, watching her girlfriend for any hint that she might have hit something. "Humans have evolved to crave safety, safety that often comes from being in tight, controlled spaces. When you're out in the open, you're exposed. And being in the water, this far from land, you're pretty much on your own. …Am I close?" Arizona just bits at her bottom lip and shakes her head, making Callie ask, "Then what's the reason?"

"Sharks." Arizona answers shortly, eliciting a belt of laughter from the Latina.

"Seriously? …Sharks? You were afraid of sailing because of sharks?" Callie teases. "You do know that encountering a shark has right around the same odds as getting struck by lightning."

"Tell that to the girl who had her arm chomped off." The blonde rebuts, making her girlfriend laugh harder. But when she settles down, Callie just sits and waits for the real explanation.

So with a heavy sigh, Arizona says, "I don't know why I'm scared. I mean… ok. Did you ever see the movie Double Jeopardy?" When the Latina shakes her head no, the blonde continues, "Ok, well, it starts out with this couple on a sailboat, a lot like this one actually, and they are enjoying a romantic trip. Then the wife wakes up and she's covered in blood. She follows these bloody footprints up on deck where there is this bloody knife, and her husband is nowhere to be found. The coast guard rolls up and see's her standing there with this knife, her robes soaked in blood, and she get's arrested. …She ends up going to jail for her husband's murder, only for her to find out that her husband faked his death and stole their son to run off with the wife's friend!"

Callie sits in silence as she tries to follow Arizona's line of thought, and her girlfriend continues, "She's innocent, Calliope! But she can't prove it so she spends eight years in jail, pissed off at the world and swearing revenge. She trains and studies and trains some more. When she gets out she meets with Tommy Lee Jones, who knows something is wrong. …They end up fighting and the woman goes on the run to find her sleaze ball husband. She ends up finding him in New Orleans and even as she confronts him, she realizes she can't kill him."

"And he just smiles at her, and laughs! But then Tommy comes barging in and somewhere along the way bullets get fired and the husband get's killed." Arizona finishes with a flourish, slumping back into her seat like she's exhausted. "So… do you see it now? Why I don't like open water?"

A beat passes where Callie just stares at the blonde, and she asks "And in this movie… _you're _the wife who is framed for her husband's murder, only to end up killing him when she gets out?"

"And I don't want to have to kill you!" The blonde yelps.

"Right. …Right." The Latina mumbles, completely lost but finding this side of her girlfriend hilarious. "Well… if it would make you feel better, you can toss all the knives overboard. I mean, we'd have to eat like animals but hey… if it keeps you from spending eight years in prison then-OW!"

A fist finds the tender part of Callie's bicep and Arizona realizes she's being made fun of. "It's not funny, Callie! I didn't make fun of you about that damn spider in your bathroom."

"Uh, yeah… you did." Callie replies, rubbing at the low throbbing in her arm. The pout her girlfriend pulls is just for show, and when Arizona stomps back down into the underbelly of the boat, Callie knows it's all an act.

Trying to punish the Latina for her lack of compassion, Arizona returns topside with a towel and some tanning lotion. She spreads out on the bow of the boat, where the sun can beat directly down on her, and starts to rub the tanning creaming all over her body. And because of the way the wind is blowing, Callie has an uninhibited view of the blonde and she finds herself licking her lips when Arizona lies on her stomach, a hand reaching behind her and slowly pulling the string of the blue bikini top and letting the sides fall off her body.

She knows it's an act, a game in which both are testing the strength of the other. Callie could give up now and go over to apologize, putting this tiny spat behind them. But she doesn't. And Arizona could easily beckon the woman over, lure her in with her glistening body and kiss Callie in that way that tells her everything is forgotten. But she doesn't. This little game of cat and mouse is more amusing than anything, and neither wants to give it up just yet.

Callie even decides to up the stakes by walking over to her girlfriend and turning her back to the blonde while pulling her tank over her shoulders, silently asking Arizona to rub some lotion on her back and shoulders. The warmth of caramel flesh mixed with the chill of the lotion makes Arizona's throat goes a little dry, and when brown eyes peek over her shoulder to find a darkness in cerulean she knows her girlfriend is eating right out of her hands.

"You ok there, sweetness?" Callie whispers when Arizona's hands slow in their attempts to rub the lotion in.

"Mmhmm." The blonde hums, trying to shake herself from the spell the Latina's glowing skin has placed her in. But she can't, and she knows it's no use. Whenever she touches Callie it's like her whole being is taken over. "You know… I'm not really mad at you, Calliope." She mumbles, those hands sliding down the her girlfriend's strong back and trailing around her sides.

"No?" Callie asks, a smirk playing at her lips.

"No." Arizona breathes out. "I don't know why open water frightens me but… I'm not frightened when you're with me."

"Really?" Callie asks softly, turning a bit in her girlfriend's embrace.

"Yeah." Arizona answers. "Because I know you'll protect me. Just like I'll protect you however I can. …That's how this works, right?"

"Right." The Latina whispers, leaning in for a soft kiss. "That's how this works."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry about the extended break between updates. Just wasn't feeling it, you know? And Momma always says don't push it, let it come to you. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"We're lupping a bit, Arizona." Callie calls over the rushing of wind and waves. "Can you tighten the-"

"Got it!" The blonde replies, jumping into action and quickly pulling the sail tight. Three days on board and she's found that she has pretty good sea legs. There is still that slight trepidation when she thinks about how far they are from the coast, about how vast the ocean is around them. …How deep the waters run. So she tries not to think about that. Instead Arizona focuses on how hot her girlfriend is behind the wheel. …Because Callie is _smoking_ hot when she takes command of her vessel.

Brown eyes dart to the GPS next to her and she knows they are getting close. Good tide and strong winds have pushed them a half a day ahead than she had planned, and that's nothing but a good omen.

"Is that it?" Arizona asks from the bow of the boat, pointing out to the horizon at the slowly growing speck of green.

"Yep, that's it." Callie replies.

Padding down the length of the boat in her bare feet, the blonde steps up next to the Latina and checks the GPS. "I didn't know there were islands out here."

"Well… islands are kind of a stretch. They're more like really big rocks with beaches." Callie says, stealing a kissing from waiting pink lips.

They push closer and closer to the island, a number of small ocean side shacks coming into focus, and Callie starts to steer around it. "Boom coming about!" She calls out, and Arizona ducks as the heavy been swings around to catch the wind. Working as one cohesive team, the blonde lets in the sail to slow the boat as Callie expertly brings them to dock.

Once tied off, blue eyes scan the thick forest and beautiful beach surrounding a single, small shack. "Calliope…" She breathes out.

"Yeah, sweetness?" Her girlfriend replies.

"How… rich are you exactly? I don't need an amount but… how many zero's does your bank account have?" The blonde asks, and when Callie opens her mouth to answer Arizona holds up a hand and says, "No, you know what, don't tell me. I… A boat and a plane is one thing, but owning an island is just-"

"We don't own it, crazy." Callie interjects. Blue eyes stare back at her unconvinced, so she explains, "My dad's company owns this-" She points to the single shack, "-single plot. The uppity ups come here for vacation and to woo clients. There are several of these little beach houses around the island. And… daddy owed me a favor. So I asked him to reserve this place for us."

"He owed you one big enough for all this?" Arizona asks. "What'd you do for him?"

"He kinda stole reservations that I had set up for a certain first date." Callie replies vaguely.

It takes her girlfriend a second to catch up but then she says, "Wait… Our first date? That's the reason we went to the fair? Your dad stole our reservations?" When the Latina nods in confirmation, Arizona snakes a hand out and slips her fingers beneath the waist band of Callie's board shorts, pulling the woman closer to her. "And here I thought you had that all planned."

"Yeah, I planned for our first dinner together to be corndogs and ice cream…" Callie grumbles sarcastically, making the blonde in her arms giggle.

"Hey, I think it turned out pretty well. Didn't it?" Arizona asks, staring up into sparkling brown eyes.

"Can't complain too much, I guess." The Latina plays then pinches a dimpled cheek and kisses her girlfriend chastely. Stepping off the boat, Callie helps Arizona down safely before grabbing their few bags and heading off towards their waiting abode.

The warm sand beneath Arizona's feet feels amazing and the scenic view surrounding her makes blue eyes go wide in wonder. If it wasn't for the skinny boy in white waiting for them at the porch, Arizona would be sure that she and Callie were the only ones on the entire island.

"Hello, Miss." The boy greets them with a smile. "I take." He says in broken English, quickly grabbing the bags from the ladies' hands and rushing off into the beach house.

"Complete with a Cabana boy?" Arizona teases, making her girlfriend laugh.

A second later their host is back and he says, "Welcome. My name, Chaco. I your host. Please, follow." He guides them into the airy shack where walls are only hinted at by the thinnest of sheets billowing in the breeze. The small kitchen is somehow equipped with some of the finest appliances, but there is not a TV, radio, or phone in sight. The bathroom has a tub big enough to swim in, and the water runs warm, but there are no outlets, no mirrors, and no one to care.

"And dis, satellite phone." Chaco says, holding up a large, black phone shaped like a brick. "You call home. Or, one one for me. You call me, any time." He says with the biggest of smiles. "You want, I get. Anyting. Ok?"

"Sounds great." Callie replies.

"Ok. I go now. Have good stay." The boy adds, then jumps from the porch and takes off into the bush leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

"Wow…" The blonde breathes out, her mind trying to take in everything at once. The house is basically just a single room, kitchen on one side with the bed on the other, which seems to be made of pillows more than anything else. It's simple, and cozy, and knowing that their only link to the outside world is the satellite phone makes it feel like they are in their own little universe.

Falling back onto the bed, laying spread eagle, Arizona stretches out and says, "Man, when you do it, you do it big, don't you?"

Callie slips from her sandals and crawls up from the foot of the bed, her strong arms holding her above the blonde until Arizona tugs her down by the hips. "I told ya, baby, dating Callie Torres can get pretty intense." Her girlfriend's response is cut off when her mouth claims Arizona's, their kiss slowly building as two bodies start to move against one another.

"You're never satisfied, are you?" Arizona asks with a smile when Callie pulls away, blue eyes staring up into brown and recognizing that all too common flame of desire.

"Oh, I'm always satisfied with you, sweetness." The Latina purrs. "I just can't get enough. There's a difference." She slowly leans back down and sucks up a delicious lower lip between her own, letting it go with a smack before deepening their kiss. Callie's temperature starts to rise and she can feel all the moisture in her body start to pool in her center as fair hands rake down her back, making her hiss in surprise.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Arizona whispers when she opens her eyes to find a darkness staring down at her.

"You better believe it." Callie purrs, pushing back in for another kiss.

But just before her lips find the blondes again, Arizona rolls out from beneath her girlfriend and says, "Sweet! Ok, you get the sunscreen and I'll get the towels."

The blonde skips off to the bathroom, leaving a confused Callie behind to mumble, "Guess I wasn't…" A bubbly Arizona soon reappears with two beach towels in her hand, and the Latina realizes that her girlfriend is craving some beach time. So with a roll of her eyes, the sexually aroused woman grabs their sunscreen and her sandals, and then the couple hits the sand.

After an hour of sunbathing, beach walking, and name writing, Arizona pulls her girlfriend out into the ocean. Waves rush against the shore with ease and they two splash about before a strong hand reaches out and pulls the blonde in for a salty kiss.

"You enjoying yourself?" Callie asks as her lips move against her girlfriend's.

"So much." Arizona groans, then glides her hands down strong, caramel thighs and lifts the Latina up, Callie instinctively wrapping herself around the blonde. The gasp that comes from the woman makes Arizona smile, never before having been able to do to her what Callie does to Arizona, memories of all the times she's been lifted against walls and doors while being taken, both gently and roughly, makes Arizona tingle.

The rushing waters around them allow Arizona to hold her girlfriend up without strain, and Callie is quick to find herself loving the reversal of roles. "I should take you to the beach more often." The Latina growls, her girlfriend's teeth skimming her slick and salty neck before tenderly nipping at her quickly increasing pulse point.

Using just one hand to anchor Callie to herself, Arizona slips the other between their bodies and cups an already aroused sex. A moan spills into the blonde's mouth and Arizona smiles as she plays with the woman, teasing her by rubbing a sensitive clit through her purple bikini. Fingernails dig into the sun kissed flesh of the Arizona's shoulders while two tongues battle it out for dominance, though neither really cares who wins.

"Do you want me?" Arizona asks when she's sure Callie is about to beg for some real contact.

"Always." She whispers, and is rewarded by the material covering her center being pushed out of the way and two fingers easily sliding into her depths. Slow and steady thrusts bring on a release that had already been building, and after just a few minutes, and a well timed curl of Arizona's fingers, muscled walls soon start to spasm.

It's quick, and not too intense, but it sends a delicious warmth rolling through an ocean chilled body, and brown eyes slowly focus again before saying, "Never done that before." Callie disentangles herself from the blonde, and while never breaking their kiss she backs Arizona further up the beach until something trips them up, both falling back onto wet sand.

But Callie isn't about to wait any further, and before Arizona realizes what is happening a skilled tongue is dancing its way down to her slit. The waves rush around them, bringing a sudden coldness to the blonde while a fire rolls within her at each swipe against her clit. Wet black hair plasters against creamy skin and blue eyes stare down her body in awe as Callie eats her out like she's been starving for weeks and Arizona is a gourmet buffet.

"Oh Jesus…" Arizona groans, her back arching against the wet sand below her while Callie's hands force her legs further apart, opening the blonde up to her even more.

Another wave rushes the shore and Callie gets submerged but never waivers, and the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue still moving against her while everything but Arizona's face is underwater is something brand new. The next second the waters recede and ivory hands push away raven locks from Callie's face to find dark brown eyes again just as her orgasm hits. Hips buck up against the Latina's face, but she rides out the blonde's release, slowly milking every last ounce of pleasure from her lover's body.

Her head falls back against the sand and Arizona feels Callie slowly stalk up her body until her girlfriend's beautiful face blocks the sun. "Never done that before either." Callie plays, getting only a goofy smile from the blonde in return.

Hours pass, the sun continuing in its journey towards the horizon, and not a worry is had between the couple. And when the last ray of sunlight graces the earth, torches are lit around their ocean side shack and the glow of the moon provides a silvery gleam to the rolling tides of the ocean.

The air cools and Arizona wraps herself in a blanket while staring out at the vast waters from a hammock on the porch as she lets her mind wander. Feet padding over the creaky wood planks pulls the blonde back to reality and she peeks over her shoulder to find her girlfriend approaching.

"Got room for one more?" Callie asks softly.

"For you? Always." Arizona answers, shifting a bit in the net and quickly wrapping both bodies with the blanket once the Latina is settled. And without even realizing it, they find themselves in the position they always seem to end up in. Arizona's head nestled in the crook of Callie's arm while a strong arm wraps protectively around the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you." Arizona whispers, "I know I was resistant to all this at first but it's amazing, Calliope. Thank you for doing this for me."

A soft smile pulls up a corner of the Latina's mouth and plump lips press against the blonde's forehead. "Well, it wasn't _all _for you, sweetness. I did get to see you in a bikini, after all."

"You know… I've always wanted to help people." The blonde says after a minute of just listening to the waves lap against the beach. "Have a meaningful life, make a difference in the world, you know? But this? I can definitely see doing this for a long time. It's just… perfect. No noise. No phones. …No worries. It's nice."

"We could stay here." Callie whispers while a caramel finger tickling the flesh of an ivory shoulder. "Let the Bella drift to sea and just stay here. Eat our way through the refrigerator then learn how to hunt. Let our leg hair grow out." Arizona giggles against her chest and a fresh wave of warmth and love flows through the Latina's veins. "Have some kind of wedding ceremony where we jump over sticks and dance naked under the moon. Have volleyballs for kids and name them Wilson 1 and Wilson 2."

"Thought about this, have you?" Arizona plays.

"What, marrying you? Having a family with you?" Callie asks, the mood shifting from playful to serious as quickly as the tides recede from the beach. "Yeah, every night. In my dreams." And when she chances a glance into the face of her lover, Callie swears that those blue eyes sparkle more than the most brilliant of stars in the sky. "Except… In my dreams you and I are the hot power couple in the best hospital in the country. Our wedding takes place in the day. On grass, not sand. Our first dance is not naked, and our kids have beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like their Mama."

A beat passes and for a fraction of a second Callie thinks she might have said too much. Being committed and in love is one thing, but planning out the rest of their lives together is something different. Maybe Arizona hasn't looked that far ahead yet, maybe she's not the marrying type. …Maybe she's not the mothering type.

But then a soft smile appears on pink lips and Arizona asks, "Think there could be a couple babies with black hair and brown eyes too?"

"Yeah." Callie whispers, wrapping her arm around Arizona tighter and kissing pink lips. "Yeah, I think that could be arranged, sweetness."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the long intermission. Hope this isn't too bad. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Warm waters rush down the drain of a large, sparkling white tub while a plush robe is wrapped around a still slick body. Damp raven locks spill past Callie's shoulders and she hums a tune of ease as she steps out of the cabana's bathroom. The smell of ocean wind and salt hanging in the air mixes so beautifully with the aroma of dense grasses and flowers just off the beach, not to mention the hint of vanilla and coconut that is remnants of a certain blonde's body wash. She doesn't know what time it is because there are no clocks in the beach home, because there is no need for them. The sun is up and it has already started to bake the ground, and right now that is all Callie needs to know.

A smile appears on Callie's face when she see's Arizona sitting at the small breakfast bar looking into the shack's tiny kitchen, the black brick of a phone glued to her ear. "No, Mom, you're not understanding me." Arizona says lightly, blue eyes peeking over her shoulder when she hears the footsteps of her girlfriend. "No, it's not just a beach. It's… it's like those islands you see in movies! I'm serious. …Callie's parents own it."

"They do not!" Callie says, leaning into close to the receiver to make sure her girlfriend's mother hears her. "You're daughter is a liar, Mrs. Robbins." She manages to sneak a kiss on Arizona's cheek before fleeing to avoid revenge.

"Don't listen to her, Mom. We passed a sign on the way in the said 'Isle Torres. We're too good for you so go away." Arizona says into the phone while sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend.

"Right. We put a sign in the middle of the friggin ocean." Callie replies sarcastically and tosses a grape at Arizona which earns her a cute giggle from the blonde.

"Alright mom, I'm gonna go. The Torres's charge about a hundred dollars a minute to use this satellite phone." Arizona says and all Callie do is roll her eyes and sigh. "Yeah. …Skipper here says we have to leave tomorrow so if you don't hear from me in about five days then send the coast guard out looking- NO, I can't call you during the trip! …Umm, because there are no cell towers in the middle of the ocean!"

When she finally hangs up, Arizona grumbles, "I swear that woman is more technologically challenged than a cave person." She spears a piece of pineapple all she's done is play with since Callie has been there and pops it in her mouth. "Oh my God! …Calliope, you have to try this pineapple." Her girlfriend just laughs while Arizona continues to chow down on her breakfast of fresh fruit. "And this morning? A copy of New York Times out on the front porch. Seriously, how is this place even real?!"

Arizona hops down from her seat at the bar and rounds the counter, coming up next to her girlfriend who is slicing up another juicy melon for her own breakfast. Tanned fingers pinch a piece of fruit and bring it up to pink lips to bite. Only Arizona doesn't just take a bit of melon, but seductively sucks on the end of her girlfriend's fingers.

"Mmm…" She purrs, "Delicious."

"This island's really got to you, hasn't it?" Callie teases, not fighting it when her girlfriend steps in closer and steals a kiss. The Latina isn't sure which one of them is the one that moans softly, but when Arizona pulls away Callie immediately recognizes the darkness starting to cloud blue eyes.

"Everything just tastes better here." Arizona growls, her lips not long from caramel flesh before they travel down the beautiful curve of Callie's jawbone and dip below. After a deep inhale of one hundred percent pure Calliope Torres, she adds, "And smells better… though I kinda liked the way you smelled before you took a shower."

"Like I've spent the last four days having crazy hot, sweaty, girl on girl sex with you?" The Latina plays.

"Exactly." Arizona whispers with a big smile. Her lips migrate back to her girlfriend's and their kiss is tainted with the sweetness of fruit juice while ivory hands start to tug at the knot keeping Callie's robe closed.

"Mmm… What's gotten in to you?" Callie sighs, already feeling her body responding to the blonde's touch despite their very long night of slow and passionate love making.

"What can I say?" Arizona mumbles against caramel skin. "This fresh ocean air just does things to me." Finally the white robe ties come loose and the front parts to reveal a vast expanse of even more tanned skin, making the blonde start to drool. Their hours on deck of the Bella, as well as messing around on the beach has made Callie's complexion even richer. Almost like she's glowing.

When hands slide around her naked waist and dip down to the small of her back, Callie smiles and asks, "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"Why would you say that?" Arizona asks in shock.

"Because you get handsy after a couple drinks." The Latina replies, then reaches for the glass of orange juice Arizona had next to her plate. It only takes a quick whiff to smell the sweetness of champagne present. "Mmhmm… just as I thought."

"What? I'm on vacation. It's Sunday. It's perfectly acceptable." The blonde says, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Actually it's Wednesday, and drinking before noon isn't what most people would call socially acceptable." Callie rebuts.

"Are any of those people in this room?" Arizona asks, her hands sliding down the soft flesh of her girlfriends back and planting firmly on two delicious cheeks. And when Callie just shakes her head no, the blonde whispers, "Good," and leans in for another kiss.

While Arizona is getting lost in the way her girlfriend's skin feels under her touch, Callie picks a piece of pineapple from the cutting board and brings it to her lips. Blue eyes, already darkened in arousal, now seem to turn black. Their lips meet again, Arizona sucking on the piece of pineapple before biting half of it off and continuing their kiss. And when warm hands travel up the length of Callie's sides and come around to gently cup her breasts, a soft, breathless moan escapes her and gets swallowed up by the blonde.

Another piece of pineapple is stolen from the cutting board and a gasp falls from the Latina when she feels a cool slickness being traced around her left nipple. Brown eyes find a wicked smile on her girlfriend's face before dropping to her chest, a trail of juice being left as the blonde slowly runs the fruit over her skin.

And when Arizona's tongue takes a soft, teasing swipe, she hums, "Delicious."

"You're drunk." Callie kids, then pulls out of her girlfriend's embrace to continue making her breakfast. But Arizona isn't about to give up so easily and instead steps up behind the Latina. Fingers grip the top of the white robe still draped over Callie's body and the blonde starts to pull it down, revealing inch after gorgeous inch of flesh. Stopping just below the shoulder blades, Arizona's lips plant a kiss in the crook of her girlfriend's neck before trailing a piece of pineapple down the woman's long and beautiful spine.

Another swipe of the tongue laps it up and Arizona groans, "It's like I can taste the sun on you…"

"Mmhmm…" Callie hums, trying to focus on the extremely sharp knife in her hands right now instead of the warm and wet tongue caressing her, leading to very distracting images forming in her mind.

The robe is worked down another couple inches, leading to yet another couple inches of sweet pineapple juice being drawn down Callie's back only for Arizona to go back and lick it all up. But then it reaches the point where the robe can fall any further so Arizona reaches around her girlfriend and gently takes the sharp object from Callie's hands, placing it to the side, then turns the Latina.

The darkness in Arizona's eyes tell Callie to not even try to fight her when ivory hands push the white robe from her arms, it finally coming to rest on the textured hardwood floor below where it belongs. Lips find lips again and the first thing Callie tastes on her lovers tongue is pineapple. But their kiss doesn't last long because Arizona pulls away, a fresh piece of pineapple in hand, and slowly starts to sink to her knees. A cool trail of juice is left all the way down Callie's front, from between her breasts, tracing the contours of her body, dipping into her belly button, and ending just above the start of soft, black curls.

Arizona's trip south is slow, her tongue, lips and teeth taking their time as she sinks lower and lower to the floor. With each nip and tug against her skin Callie's flame of desire gets flamed hotter and hotter. The feel of being totally exposed, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, yet seeing the look of utter awe and worship in her girlfriend's gaze, giving the Latina a sense of power, sends a chill through Callie's body.

A hand cups the back of her girlfriend's knee and Arizona guides it up to a shelf just a few feet high, and blue eyes feast their sights on Callie's quickly heating sex. She glances up the length of the woman's body and finds brown eyes watching her. Breasts slowly bounce in time with Callie's increased breathing and Arizona doesn't miss how white her girlfriend's knuckles are as they grip the edge of the countertop she's pushed up against.

But instead of digging into Callie's slick heat, Arizona teases her girlfriend by running a piece of pineapple over the edges of her lips, barely grazing a hidden clit before dipping further between her legs. The juice that is left is like a shining trail, pointing the way towards treasures within in. Two fingers gently part quickly swelling labia and Callie gasps at the feel of coolness against her aching bundle.

"Arizona…" She groans when the blonde holds that piece of fruit reverently, their gazes locking. And then that piece disappears between pink lips and blue eyes close as the incredible mixture of sweet juices splash against Arizona's tongue.

She reaches up and grabs the bowl of pineapple, bringing another piece between her fingers and Arizona asks, "Want a taste?" The fruit travels the same trail as before, dipping between the Latina's legs and teasing her entrance before sliding up through slick folds and teasing Callie's clit. Only instead of taking the pineapple between her own lips, Arizona reaches up and offers it to her girlfriend.

She can smell herself on that piece of fruit, mixed with the sweetness of the citrus, and Callie seductively opens her mouth and takes it between her teeth just as a muscled tongue takes its first taste of her. All of her muscles contract in the moment, that moment of shock and pleasure, that her knees start to quake. And it takes very little insistence to get her on the floor, Arizona hovering over her.

Blonde hair cascades over one shoulder as Arizona pinches a fresh piece of fruit and draws patterns all over Callie's torso. The juices pool in her belly button and spill over her sides. A coolness that contrasts the fire within only serves to heighten this whole experience, and Arizona takes her time in slowly lapping up every drop of sweet nectar.

Caramel fingers tangle in golden locks when her girlfriend continues her work between the Latina's legs. Pineapple and Callie have become Arizona's new favorite taste and scent. The sweetness of the fruit mixed with the slight saltiness of her girlfriend's liquid sex creates an explosion within her mouth at each lick. It fuels her on when strong hips start to rise up and meet pink lips, and Arizona grips the woman's thighs to keep Callie in place. The roar of the ocean does little to overpower the moans and cries and sighs of Callie as she's brought closer and closer to her peak, only to fall away when Arizona backs off and teases her some more.

"Jesus, Arizona… Just let me come." Callie pleads after the fourth time she was sure it was going to happen. A chuckle comes from between her legs and brown eyes glance down her body to find Arizona smiling smugly up at her.

"What?" She asks breathlessly.

"Nothing. …I just love it when you beg." Her girlfriend growls.

"Just shut up and-" Callie's words are cut off by a firm suck of her clit, making strong hips buck and fight against the tight hold Arizona has on them. And it doesn't take much of the blonde's rampage against her aroused sex to finally send Callie screaming over the edge, two muscled thighs clamping around Arizona's head and holding her there as wave after wave of release floods the Latina's body.

And when Callie's vision starts to focus again blue eyes appear above her, a piece of pineapple held between her girlfriend's teeth. Biting half of it off, her tongue moves weakly against Arizona's until the blonde pulls back and says, "Have I ever told you that pineapple was my favorite fruit?"

"Since when?" The Latina asks in a ragged voice.

"Since about thirty seconds ago." The blonde plays. She allows her girlfriend a few more minutes to recuperate, taking the time to grope, nuzzle, and nip at two pert nipples.

"You know… I _just _took a shower and now I'm all sticky." Callie whines playfully, pulling Arizona back up so their face to face. "And I blame you."

"I'm fine with that." Arizona giggles, leaning back in for another kiss. But Callie has a different plan and instead rolls out from under the woman before getting to her feet. The blonde just stares after her from her seat on the floor, a pout on her lips, and says, "Hey! I didn't say I was done with you yet. …Where are you going?"

"To get cleaned up." Callie replies airily. And when she is just a foot from the bathroom, brown eyes peek over her shoulder and she purrs, "You coming?" Pineapple, orange juice and champagne are forgotten as Arizona speeds through the small shack, ripping clothes off as she goes, and joining her girlfriend in the shower for yet another round of sloppy kisses and passionate embraces.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Blue for as far as the eye can see. Gentle waves lapping against the Bella's hull. A full sail pushing the boat with ease while a strong and beautiful woman stands at the wheel. Wind whips at her long, raven hair and the sun kisses her already glowing bronze skin. Her eyes remain shielded from the brightness of the day, but even behind the sexy shades Arizona can feel her girlfriend leering at her. Just like she can still feel those soft lips skimming the her fair flesh, those powerful fingers playing over her breasts and hips, that skilled tongue working wonders against her sex. And if Arizona ever believed in a heaven, this has to be it.

But it all ends in a split second when her head slips off her hand and Arizona is jolted awake as her mind tries to catch herself. Blue eyes focus and when she glances to the desk next to her where Teddy is biting her lip in an effort to keep from laughing out loud. The chuckling she hears isn't from her friend, nor is it from the beet red and shaking Mark on her other side, but from her fellow classmates.

"I'm not interrupting your nap time am I, Ms. Robbins?" A less than amused Dr. Bailey asks from the front of the lecture hall.

The blonde slinks in her chair, a very bright blush inching up her neck, and Arizona mumbles, "No ma'am." Miranda sends her student a glare for a second longer before turning back to the board and continuing, allowing Arizona to reach over and smack Teddy in the arm.

"Ow!" Her friend hisses.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Arizona whispers between her clenched teeth.

"Because it sounded like a good dream." Teddy replies. "…A _very_ good dream." Soft whimpers and moans come from Arizona's other side and she turns to see Mark, his signature shit-eating grin in place, smiling and wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh god…" Arizona groans, burying her face in her hands.

The rest of the lecture passes painstakingly slow for Arizona, whose notes go forgotten because it's hard to read the board when burrowing into a pit of shame. But finally Bailey lets them go, with another reminder that their semester finals are right around the corner, and the three friends retreat from the room with haste.

Callie is already waiting for them in their usual hang out corner, and Arizona plops down in the couch next to her girlfriend, hoping that it will swallow her up.

"Rough class?" Callie asks, barely looking up from her own notes she is reviewing.

"Rough and dirty." Mark comments, and Arizona flings one of the couch pillows towards the man.

"Stupid school. Stupid rain. Stupid cars. Stupid people. Stupid Boston!" The blonde whines. "I want to go back. Please? Can we go back?" Arizona pleads with Callie. "I want sun and sand and ocean air. Not smelly, polluted Boston with it's… it's…"

"Stupidness?" Callie muses.

"Yes!" Her girlfriend yelps. "Thank you. Boston is stupid. School is stupid. Surgery is stupid! I vote that we go back to the island and just… let our armpit hair grow out and take on names like Mallallooko and Rising Moon." She curls into Callie's body and wraps her arms around the woman, praying that being back home is actually the dream and that she is really still on the beach with just her and her bikini clad girlfriend. But Callie just chuckles and kisses her girlfriend then gets back to studying.

It's a dreary Boston day, gray skies spitting out just enough rain for it to be annoying. Tired med students and annoyed professors cram the buildings and gallons of coffee are chugged by the minute. The four friends huddle together in their small corner and review page after page of information. They've hit the home stretch and the looming threat of finals has everyone on edge. Their vacation seems like a distant memory even though it was only a couple weeks ago, and it's been about as long since the couple have had any real time together.

After their next class, one of the two the women share, Callie kisses her girlfriend good bye and heads up to her office. Not only does she have her own classes to worry about, but being a TA means she's responsible for even more. Stacks of papers that she should have been working on during spring break remain on her desk and the TA figures it will take nothing short of a miracle for her to get through them all and still pass her own courses.

Once lunch time rolls around, Arizona finds herself in the cafeteria with the rest of the hoard of ravenous students. "So, Mark…" She muses, pushing around a less than appetizing looking piece of lettuce on her salad. "How are things with pretty boy? You never really told us what you two did for spring break. …Other than spend a lot of time in bed."

A very uncharacteristic blush brightens the man's face and Mark redirects the attention by replying, "Well… I'm not the only one guilty of that." His gaze slowly drifts across the table to where Teddy seems intent on staring her sandwich down.

"Teddy?" Arizona asks in disbelief. "Don't tell me you were rescued from that god forsaken island!" When Teddy doesn't reply, the blonde scoots closer and nudges her friend. "Come on, Teds. Tell me. Tell me, you know you want to. Who was it? That cute guy from the bar? …Oh, Henry from lab?" Again Teddy keeps her lips tightly sealed. "Well… it wasn't Addison, lord knows she's been after you for months."

But the mention of that woman's name elicits a blush that blue eyes immediately pick up. "No…" Arizona drawls in disbelief. "Don't tell me- Teddy? …Are you speaking the vagina monologues?"

"Alright!" Teddy snaps, bolting from her seat and grabbing her tray. "I don't have to put up with this abuse-"

"Teddy Altman! Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona races after her friend, a very wide smile on her face.

"Nothing happened." The woman says, doing her best to appear unmoved by this sudden revelation to those closest to her.

But Arizona isn't a fool, and she isn't about to be knocked off track. "Oh, something happened alright. …How many times did it happen? Two? Three? …Five? Was she gentle? Did she show you how-" But then the hard glare of her friend cuts her off and Arizona realizes that Teddy isn't taking all this in stride. And just as quickly the blonde goes from teasing to comforting. "Oh, Teddy. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just… I don't know. I don't know what it means, you know?" Altman's shoulders slump and she weakly picks up her bag. The three friends head towards their next class, Arizona and Mark exchanging concerned looks while Teddy keeps her gaze glued on the ground.

Knowing how confusing all of this can be, Arizona silently gestures for Mark to give them some room and then pulls Teddy away from the crowd waiting for the next lecture. "Are you ok, Teds?" She asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Her friend sighs. "I just… I don't know what happened. I mean, I enjoyed. It was… amazing. But what does that mean? Does that mean I'm gay? Have I been a lesbian all this time? Does it mean that all the other guys I've been with were just-"

"It doesn't mean any of those things." Arizona interrupts the woman's confused ranting. "All it means is that you met someone you like and had feelings for and you expressed those feelings physically. It doesn't mean you've always been into women, it doesn't mean you're _into _women. It just means you're into Addison. …And that's ok." She can see tears starting to form in Teddy's eyes and Arizona mentally kicks herself for being a complete ass earlier. "Have you talked to Addison since? What does she say?"

Teddy wipes some moisture from the corner of her eye and says, "We've texted a few times but… she's giving me some space. I just feel like a complete tool. I mean, we were having fun, you know? It was spring break, she had a couple days off, and there was a bottle of wine. But… it was so natural and it just…" The doors open to their next lecture and the crowd starts to file in but neither woman makes a move to leave.

"Do you like her?" Arizona asks softly.

"That's not the-"

"Do. You. Like. Her." The blonde asks again.

A beat passes, one where Teddy's arms fold against her chest and her eyes drift to the cloudy skies just outside the hallway windows. "Yes." She answers in a breath. "I like her."

"Then that's all that matters." Her friend replies. "The rest… it'll work itself out." They can hear their professors booming voice start to fill the auditorium, signaling the start of another lesson. "We should get back…" They exchange another hug and then slip into class unheard.

Hours later shoes shuffle across the linoleum hallway and stop just outside a door. But when the person within doesn't look up, they say "Knock knock."

Brown eyes flick up from the test Callie is busily grading to find her girlfriend leaning against the door jam, looking sexy and cute all at the same time. "Well well well, if it isn't the stripper I ordered." Callie teases which makes two deep dimples come to life.

"Didn't know they allowed those kinds of shenanigans here, Ms. Torres." Arizona replies, stepping inside the TA's small office and dropping her heavy book bag.

"What the boss man don't know don't hurt em, right?" Her girlfriend replies, tossing her handful of papers back on the pile and pushing away from her desk. And Arizona takes advantage by straddling her lap, testing the strength of the old and worn office chair. Warm, tanned hands come to rest at the swell of the blonde's ass and sweet, plump lips seek out pink in a soft and tender kiss. And then another kiss is shared, which slowly turns into something more passionate.

"Mmmm…." Callie hums against her girlfriend's lips. "You're one of the best strippers I've ever had."

And that comment makes Arizona pause and pull away. "Excuse me?"

"No, I- I didn't- what I meant to say-" Callie doesn't really know what she meant with that comment, but she was only a second behind the blonde in hearing how it sounded. "Is there any way we can pretend I _didn't _just stick my foot in my mouth?" Thankfully Arizona just smiles and leans back in, but the fire and passion has passed.

"I just stopped by to tell you I'm going home. Will you be far behind?" The blonde asks.

"Not more than an hour or two, hopefully." Callie answers. "Want me to pick anything up on my way?"

"No, I was thinking about trying a new recipe out on you." Arizona replies with a flirtatious wink. She gives her girlfriend one last kiss the pushes off of her, grabbing her bag and heading for the door again. But at the threshold she turns and asks, "Oh, have you talked to Addison recently?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Arizona probes.

"And…" A blank look on the TA's face is all the blonde gets.

"She didn't say anything about… anything?" Her girlfriend asks.

"No. Why? Should she?" Callie asks, now her turn to be curious.

"No, it's just that-" She almost lets it slip but Arizona resists. It's Teddy's business, not hers to go talking about. So instead Arizona just says, "Nothing. Just wondered. Ok, I'm going. See you later."

"Love you." Callie says with a smile then watches her girlfriend disappear from sight.

And before she knows it, Callie has spent nearly three more hours in her office. Because of the low light and lack of windows, days could pass with no way of knowing it. It's only because her stomach starts to growl does she look at the time on her phone and realize it's late. She tries to call her girlfriend but it rings through to voice mail so she leaves a message and packs up. The sun has already fallen by the time she makes it to her car, and most of the work hour traffic has died. It doesn't even register in her mind that it's odd that Arizona didn't call or text to check up on her, because the blonde has been known to space off or get engrossed in something herself.

But when Callie turns down her girlfriend's block, the orange glow of a fire rising up into the night surrounded by fire engines and flashing lights makes her stomach drop. Only then does a tickle of fear creep up her spine.

And when a second attempt to call the blonde falls through, Callie can only whisper, "Arizona…"


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Sirens wail up and down one of Boston's corridors as a crowd amasses around a police barricade. An orange glow flickers off surrounding windows and the smell of charcoal and burnt fabric hangs in the air while firefighters race around as they try to tame the flames. Callie abandons her car in the middle of the street and races towards the scene, her heart pounding in her ears. Arizona went home hours ago, she was supposed to be cooking dinner for them. And now she's not answering. …And Callie Torres's mind can only produce one thought.

"Ma'am, stay back." An officer says when the woman tries to push through. But a lone cop, armed with mace, baton, and gun, is hardly enough to keep Callie away from Arizona, and with another push she forces her way past the barricade and into the madness of the rescue scene.

"Arizona?!" She calls out, but her voice is drowned out by the rushing of two fire hoses and the shouts of medics and rescuers hard at work. "Arizona?" Brown eyes dart from face to face, desperately seeking out those of her girlfriend's. With each passing second she doesn't find her, Callie's worst fears start to creep further and further into her mind.

She finds the fire chief, a radio glued in his hand as he barks out orders, and Callie asks, "Is everyone out of the building?"

"Not yet ma'am, but we're doing everything we can." He replies quickly before barking out even more orders.

Her gaze darts up to the fourth floor, where she's spent more nights than she can count wrapped up in Arizona's arms, and she sees deadly flames pouring from each window. The entire building has ignited and Callie's knees start to go weak, and if she had eaten anything in the last twelve hours it would now be on the ground in front of her.

Then out of the corner of her eye she sees a flash of gold, the body wrapped in a standard ambulance blanket and her head tilted up to the burning building. "Arizona?!" Callie calls out, and the head turns in response.

She doesn't remember moving, but the next thing Callie knows is that she has Arizona safely in her arms. "Thank god…" She breathes, holding her girlfriend tight. She can smell the smoke in Arizona's hair and feel the soot on her skin but Callie doesn't care. She's alive, and that's all that matters.

"Are you ok?" Callie asks, already doing a quick visual examine.

"I'm fine." Arizona replies, her voice so small and weak that if Callie hadn't been watching her she would have sworn someone else said it.

"Are you sure?" Tears start to well up in brown eyes and now that the threat is over Callie can feel her emotions starting to take over. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"I left my phone…" The blonde starts, then looks down at the items she has clutched in her hands. In one is a tightly folded American flag, and the other a yellow stuffed giraffe. "I grabbed these… I don't know why."

"Honey, have you been checked out by the EMT's?" Callie asks, thinking that Arizona might be going into some sort of shock from it all.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. …But Mr. and Mrs. Hartmann… you remember them, right? The nice couple that live right below me? They made us that tuna casserole last month." Arizona says. "But you don't really like tuna, so I was stuck eating it all. Tim doesn't like tuna either, but Mom always made it. I don't know why. Tim said it was because she could. He's probably right though, because-

"Arizona." Callie interjects, cutting the blonde's ramblings off. "What about Mr. and Mrs. Hartmann?"

Wetness glazes over blue eyes and pink lips press into a thin line. "They didn't make it."

It takes another hour for Arizona to give her statement to the police, as well as getting checked out by the medics one more time under her girlfriend's wishes, before Callie can get Arizona into her car and back to her home. The blonde is silent the entire drive, her gaze never moving from the passenger side window. Even when they pull into the Latina's driveway and step inside, neither of them say a word.

Callie lets her girlfriend shower and change into some fresh clothes, and is more than willing when Arizona joins her on the couch and climbs in her lap. She felt a fear tonight that Callie never wants to feel again, and having Arizona wrapped up in her arms is the only way to keep those terrifying thoughts at bay.

"What happened, sweetness?" Callie asks softly, a tanned hand slowly running up and down her girlfriend's back.

"I don't know." Arizona sighs. "I was making dinner one minute and then the next… the building was on fire."

Callie's hand stills against the blonde's back. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but was it _your _cooking that-"

"I didn't burn my apartment building down!" The woman yelps in frustration.

"Ok, ok. I believe you." The Latina replies quickly.

"I don't know what happened but it wasn't me." Arizona goes on the defensive, more than once having to defend her cooking to her girlfriend who seems to be able to make magic in the kitchen. "I was making dinner for us, which would have been fricken amazing! Would have put my Pollo enchilada-"

"Encacahuatado." Callie corrects her like always.

"Whatever." Blue eyes roll in mock disinterest. "It would have put that to shame and then you would have made sweet sweet love to me all night trying to thank me for introducing you to my culinary masterpiece."

"I'm sure." Her girlfriend plays, hugging the blonde tighter against her chest.

And then Arizona's mood darkens and she sighs, "And now two amazingly sweet people are dead and I'm homeless."

"You're not homele-"

"I don't have a home." Arizona interjects, her emotions flipping on a dime. "My home is now a pile of ash. I have no home. I'm pretty sure that's the definition of homeless, Calliope." She tears herself away from her girlfriend's warmth and storms into the kitchen. The first bottle of wine Arizona can grab gets uncorked and more than a healthy helping it poured into her usual morning coffee mug.

A beat passes, one in which Arizona drains her first mug full of wine and pours another, and Callie quietly joins the blonde in her kitchen. "You'll get through this, sweetie."

A forced chuckle rattles around the woman's chest and blue eyes drop to the island countertop in front of her. "I shouldn't be angry. I shouldn't. Two people are dead and I'm fine but… God! Everything I owned was in that apartment. Everything. …I had two seconds to grab something and what did I grab?! A flag and a stuffed animal." Her gaze lands on the two items at the far end of the island, untouched since Arizona placed them there an hour ago. The yellow fur of the stuffed giraffe is dirtied with ash and smoke, and the brilliant white stars of the American flag are smudged, but they are saved.

"It'll be ok." Callie tries to console her girlfriend but Arizona is just too amped up to listen.

"No, Callie, it won't. You know why? Because I have nothing. Nothing! Do you get that?"

"I-"

"I have a term paper due in two week. Two weeks! And yet my computer is a twisted piece of plastic and metal right now. My external is a burnt piece of nothing and my notes, the notes that I've spent hours working on, highlighting and color coding and making flash cards, well… they were just kindling, weren't they?!" She takes another long draw at her wine and Arizona takes a deep breath. When a hand comes to rest on the small of her back Arizona calms and says, "I have nothing, Calliope. I'm broke, I'm homeless, and I'm going to fail this semester."

Two hands turn the depressed blonde until brown eyes find blue, and Callie says, "You're alive, Arizona, and that's what matters. I can't even begin to…. When I thought that you might…" Tears starts to well up behind her eyes but Callie blinks them away and continues. "You're not going to fail, because we'll talk to the professors and we'll figure something out. You're not homeless, because you're going to stay with me. And you're not broke, because… wait, please tell me you had renter's insurance."

"Of course I did." Arizona replies. "But I need things now. I need books and clothes and-"

"So we'll get you those things." Her girlfriend says firmly. "I'll take you out shopping and you can get anything and everything you think you'll need."

"Callie…" The blonde whines. "I'm not going to spend your money."

"Why not?" Callie asks. "Seriously, Arizona, why not? If this whole situation had been flipped, what would you have done?"

The stubborn Arizona doesn't want to answer but that glare that brown eyes are giving her lets her know that Callie is expecting an answer. "I would have taken you in." She grumbles, "And got you whatever you-"

"See?" The woman interjects. "I know you're not with me because of my money, Arizona. I know that, so please let me help you." Finally a hint of rationale seems to sink into her girlfriend's mind and Callie pulls Arizona into a hug. Arms wrap around Callie's waist and Arizona buries her face into the softness of her girlfriend's chest.

"And… maybe a blue mini cooper will magically appear in your shopping cart as well." Callie mumbles, making the blonde in her arms chuckle.

After an hour of trying to talk her mother down from driving to Boston, and getting something in her stomach, Arizona finds herself in the safety of Callie's bed. It's not the night she had planned, or a night she ever dreamed would happen, and it's taken a big toll on her. She doesn't even want to imagine what it would be like to have to go through all this without her wonderful girlfriend, and Arizona knows that it is because of Callie that she will be able to make it through.

"You know…" Callie sighs, flicking off the bedroom light and sliding in bed next to the blonde. "You never told me what was so important about the flag."

"Huh?" Arizona hums, confused at the sudden shift in conversation.

"Well, I get why you grabbed the stuffed animal. In the heat of the moment-"

"Ugh, I'm so not in the mood for your one semester of psycho babble right now." Arizona grumbles.

But Callie doesn't pay her any mind and continues"-when you had no time to think, only act, you grabbed the item that you most associated with us. Geoffrey is a reminder of our first date. But what makes the flag so special that you grabbed that instead of something else?"

She curls into the side of her girlfriend and quickly finds her favorite spot, that crook of Callie's shoulder that was just meant for Arizona's head, and she says, "It was a Christmas gift from Tim. He had it flown above his unit's post in my honor on my birthday."

"Wow." Callie breathes, quickly realizing why it's so important to her girlfriend.

"Don't give him too much credit." Arizona sighs, wrapping an arm around the woman's stomach. "Last year he gave me oven mitts."

When her head stops bobbing up and down from Callie's laughing, the blonde asks, "Did you really think that I was…"

"Yeah." Her throat suddenly goes dry and Callie slips a hand underneath Arizona's shirt to rest against the naked flesh of the woman's back. "I didn't see you and the Chief said there were people still inside. I felt… empty, like you were gone and you took every reason worth living with you. …I don't ever want to feel that again."

A warm hand finds hers and Arizona guides it up underneath the front of her shirt and places it flat over her heart. "I'm sorry I scared you." She whispers, then seeks out Callie's lips and kisses her softly. The Latina can feel a strong, beating heart beneath her hand and the warmth of Arizona's lips against her own. The image of a lifeless body slowly fades from her mind as their kiss deepens… and her hand slides south just enough to cup Arizona's breast.

A soft moan spills from pink lips and Arizona rolls on her back as she pulls her girlfriend on top of her. Their embrace is slow and passionate, two women trying to convey the love they have for each other. Callie's worst nightmare became real tonight, even if only for a few minutes, and now she needs to feel the blonde, touch her flesh and taste her lips. She needs to wipe out every trace of that feeling from before, and she can only do that by wrapping herself up in the arms of her lover.

Shirts are pulled over heads and shorts are kicked off beneath the covers until only two naked women remain. A muscled thigh presses against blonde curls and Arizona's arms pull the Latina harder against her. Their movements aren't frantic, this isn't about sex. It's about love. It's about remembering what they have, and about how quickly it could all come to an end.

And the only words whispered between breathless moans and soft gasps is when Arizona gently pulls Callie away so she can say, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Despite the tragedy of the fire, life continues full steam ahead for Arizona. She's not sure how she would have done it if she didn't have friends like Teddy and Mark, who were more than ready to come to her aid by copying notes and flashcards and outlines that the blonde had spent hours and days working on, or if she didn't have a girlfriend like Callie. The already stretched TA has been there every step in Arizona's fight to get back to normal, even going head to head with one of the sternest professors on campus who wasn't going to push back the blonde's term paper due date. …But after a brief encounter by not only Callie but Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey, both of whom seem to favor the perky med student, Arizona was magically granted an extra week.

Three weeks never seemed to pass so fast before, but that's where Arizona finds herself when she shuffles across campus as she heads towards her last exam. Finals week is always stressful, but this semester was something else. When she wasn't studying, she was writing. When she wasn't writing, she was reading. And when she wasn't reading, she was stealing a couple hours of sleep. It's thanks to Callie's infrequent interruptions with halfway healthy food and fresh pots of coffee that the blonde is still alive.

She's still about forty five minutes early so the tired student plops down in her usual hiding spot and kicks her shoes up on the coffee table in front of her. Blue eyes close and in an instant her mind pulls her into sleep.

And it's that sight of her girlfriend huddled in her usual corner with her backpack clutched like a pillow as she rests her head against it that Callie sees when she enters the building not ten minutes later. Two steaming cups are coffee are clenched in her hands, and a bag of freshly fried donuts has Arizona's name on it, but Callie decides to give the woman some rest. So the Latina gently covers the snoozing blonde with her leather jacket then settles down in the chair next to her, lapsing into her own silent study session.

But fifteen minutes until their final, Arizona feels a little tickle across her cheek which makes her face scrunch up. It stops for a couple seconds but then happens again, getting a frustrated groan from the barely sleeping woman.

Teddy is shaking as she tries to control her laughter, then runs her finger across her friend's cheek again, ignoring the less than amused glare she is getting from said friend's girlfriend. "Wakey wakey boo boo…" Teddy coos in a voice that is more often directed to babies or some sort of cute, fluffy animal. "Time to kill off those last few brain cells you have left."

"Fuck off." Arizona grumbles into her backpack, wincing away from the bright light and suddenly loud noises assaulting her. She smacks away another teasing finger and groans, "Callie… make her stop."

"Sorry, sweetness, but you need to be getting up. You only have about ten minutes to cram the last 16 weeks of information in your head." Callie sighs, knee deep in her own notes and flash cards.

"If I don't know it now, I'm not going to." The blonde growls, stretching the sleep from her body and finding a less than pleasant kink in her neck. Foggy blue eyes find the lukewarm cup of coffee set aside for her and she downs it in record time.

After filing into the great hall along with the rest of their fellow students, Callie and Arizona share a quick good luck kiss before spreading out and getting to it. And for the next two hours the only sound that is heard is pencils scratching across paper and, of course, that lone person who seems to have the sniffles and yet no tissue in reach.

Minutes tick by while the watchful eye of a TA scans the rows and rows of students with their heads bent. Some seem completely lost, wondering when certain points were ever covered during the semester, while others merely seem to get by. During the few moments Callie looks up from her test, giving her eyes and her hand a quick rest, her eyes instinctively float to the blonde a few seats across from her. Even though it's been weeks since the fire, the memory feeling that hit her when she thought Arizona might have been gone has still lingers. More than once she has awoken in the night to the imagined sounds of screaming and crying, or fire engines roaring and ambulances blaring. The smell of lighter fluid and ash would get so real that Callie could have sworn her own home was on fire. But then she'd open her eyes and gaze across the mattress to find a peacefully sleeping blonde lying next to her, and then everything would be ok again.

"Eyes on your own paper." A voice barks, and Callie knows she's been caught staring for too long. She gets a glare from the TA in warning, one in which half of the class follows back to the Latina and Callie can feel heat rise in her cheeks.

"Sorry." She mumbles, ducking her head.

A soft giggle from beside her makes Callie chance one last look, and when brown eyes meet amused blue, Arizona mouths, "Cheater."

Thankfully her test isn't taken away and ripped up, and a half hour later Callie slips out of her seat and descends the noisy stairs to hand in her exam. As soon as that paper slips from her grip a weight lifts off her shoulders. She's done. …For this semester. All her TAing responsibilities have been done, all her papers are writing and all of her finals have been taken. She's done. And it feels amazing.

On her way back out of the room she blows her blonde a little kiss and sends her a wink before slipping outside. She isn't the first one to turn in her test and Callie finds Mark sitting in their usual corner, tapping out a text on his phone.

Callie plops down with a flourish and sighs, and Mark asks, "How'd you do?"

"Scenario 12 gave me some trouble but other than that…" The Latina replies. A quiet beat passes, one in which Mark never looks up from his phone and Callie keeping one eye on the door she just came out of. Then she asks, "Hey, how about you come over to our place tonight. We'll get some take out, some booze. Celebrate that we've survived another semester."

"_Our_ place, huh?" Mark muses, his signature grin creeping across his face.

"Did… did I say- I meant, my place." Callie corrects herself. "I mean, it is our place right now. Arizona lives there with me but it's still mine. And she's looking for a place of her own. We visited a few apartments this past weekend but we've been too busy to-"

"You want to ask her to move in, don't you?" The man interjects.

"It's wrong, isn't it?" She's has this conversation with herself more times than she can count. Actually the idea popped into her mind the morning after the fire, but Arizona is trying to recover from this hugely tragic event and Callie doesn't want to pile on too much too fast.

"I mean, her home just burned down. She went to the funeral of two of her favorite neighbors ever, and she's spent the last three weeks mainlining red bull and snorting energy pills. It's… it's not the right time, is it?" The woman asks as she quickly moves to the seat next to Mark.

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Eight… eight and a half months." Callie answers and when one corner of Mark's mouth starts to twitch, she asks, "What's funny about that?"

"Nothing." He holds his hands up in surrender. "Just… I don't know, aren't you about eight months late on the whole moving in thing? I thought that's what you Sapphic sisters do. I mean, shouldn't you two be adopting Chinese babies by now?"

A clenched fist finds the man's sculpted bicep and Mark barks in pain while Callie hisses, "Anyone ever tell you that you're an ass."

"All the time." A third voice chirps in, Callie looking up to find her girlfriend sauntering towards them. "What was the reason this time?" Arizona asks.

"He uh…" Callie tries to find a suitable reason why she would be hitting Arizona's friend that didn't involve explaining that she's trying to figure out when or how to ask said inquisitor to move in with her. "He called me dumpy."

"What?! I-" But Mark's defense is cut off by a second fist nailing his opposite arm. "OW! Damn it, you know what, I don't have to take this." He pops out of his chair and shrugs on his backpack. "Find someone else to be your punching bag."

"Oh boo hoo. Mark got beat up by a couple of girls." Arizona teases, making the man snarl a bit.

But he just shakes his head and starts to walk away. "You're still coming tonight though, right?!" Callie yells after him and only gets a wave of the hand in response.

Later that night, after a couple hour nap and a total brain dump of the entire semester, Mark and Teddy show up at Callie's door with a bottle of wine in each hand and a purse full of DVD's waiting to be watched. There is already a pile of Chinese and Thai take out set out on the living room coffee table, and Arizona is already outfitted in her most comfortable yet 'no way in hell am I going out in public' clothes.

"Did you ask her?" Mark whispers while he and Callie are popping open the first of many bottles to come. She just glares at him, warning the man to shut up about the sensititve subject, and he replies, "You don't honestly think she'd say no, do you?"

"She said no to sex last night, Mark." Callie lets slips before she can filter. "I mean… she's been off and distant and we haven't had sex in- I don't blame her, I don't. I just don't want to push her."

In the living room Arizona is starting to pick through her helping of lo-mein, singling out every little piece of mushroom and tossing it on Callie's plate. "So, have you talked to her yet?"

"Who?" Teddy asks, pretending like she has no idea what the blonde is talking about even though for three weeks there has only been one woman they've referred to as 'her'.

Chopsticks still and blue eyes travel up to meet green. "Wonder Woman- Who do you think, Teddy?! Addison. Have you talked to Addison yet?" When all Arizona gets is a huff, the blonde says, "Seriously? How long you going to string this chick along? Look, I get that this is scary but if you're not ready for it you have to cut her loose. Trust me, I know what it feels like to think you have a shot with a straight girl when all they're doing is taking a vacation to lesbian land. …You need to talk to her." Thankfully Callie and Mark return with the wine and Teddy is saved by the cloak of secrecy, secure in the fact that when she asks Arizona to keep something private, it'll stay that way.

A half hour into their first movie the door bell rings and Callie goes to answer it. "Hello." She says, greeting a man she's never seen before.

"Is there an Arizona Robbins here, ma'am?" The man asks.

"Can I ask what this is in reference to?" Callie rebuts while a curious blonde appears at her side.

"Ms. Robbins?" The man asks, getting a nod of Arizona's head. "In your report of items in your apartment you stated that you possessed one fire proof lock box, is that correct?"

"Yes." Arizona answers.

"All items that could be recovered from the scene have been, and after catalogued and filing loses to insurance companies, we are returning them to their rightful owners." He scribbles a few notes on his clipboard then hands it off the Arizona and says, "Sign, please." And after she does the next thing that finds its way into her hands is a charred block of something that used to be her safe. "Sorry about your loss, ma'am. Have a pleasant evening."

"Thanks…" She replies, but the unknown man is already gone and Arizona is left holding the only thing that was managed to be saved from her old apartment.

And soon four sets of eyes are staring at it as it sits on in the center of Callie's kitchen island. "What's in it?" Teddy asks.

"Insurance papers, my passport. My med school acceptance. …Some letters." Arizona replies softly.

"And the key?" Mark muses.

"I'm guessing it's still in the heap of ash and plaster that used to be my apartment building." The blondes answers.

The four stand in silence for another second but then Mark smiles and says, "Looks like we have a new mission tonight." And without another word the man grabs the burnt safe box and heads outside. The three women follow him and stand slack jawed as Mark places the box on the ground right behind his car's wheel and attempts to run it over. Once, twice, even a third time at speed isn't enough to get the thing to pop open.

But Mark isn't the kind of guy who just gives up, and quickly grabs the tire iron from his car and holds it out to his friend in both hands. "Would you do the honors?" He asks playfully with a slight bow.

A dimple makes its first appearance in days when Arizona hesitantly accepts the tire iron. "Really?" She snickers. "What? We going to beat the shit out of something that survived a fire and building collapse?" Mark just shrugs, the same shrug Arizona has seen hundreds and hundreds of times from her brother. It's the same shrug that says 'what, are you scared?'

He places the safe box in the middle of a small clump of grass that makes up Callie's front lawn and gestures to it, telling Arizona to bring her best. The blonde tightens her grip on her weapon and, hesitating for a only a second, winds up and smacks it square on the top. The impact vibrates up to her hands but Arizona doesn't notice because a sudden rush has hit her. Weeks of stress and worrying, on top of the usual amount of being an ordinary med student, has compacted so tightly that Arizona just shut off. But that hit, that single hit that echoed up and down Callie's uppity up neighborhood, has chipped a chunk off the iceberg.

She takes another swing, and then another while Callie, Teddy and Mark watch her beat out her frustration on the one thing that survived the fire. The only thing she had left, and Arizona is trying to break it.

After another ten swings a slightly out of breath Arizona straightens up and says, "This isn't going to work." She drops the tire iron and storms back into the house, leaving her friends out front thinking that they've done more harm than good, but then the next second a blonde comes marching back out of the front door with a bat in hand. It's usual place is in Callie's bedroom and hidden behind the door, just in case, but now the Latina watches it get splintered and scrapped as Arizona repeatedly bludgeons the metal box.

It quickly becomes a game of sorts, and when they get too loud the four retreat to Callie's backyard for the real fun. Wine is mixed in and the next thing to be used are golf clubs, gardening hoes and a chopping axe. And Callie is sure that if Daniel Robbins had been here with his shot gun, that would have been tried as well. But after hours of torturing the safe, of pelting it against the sidewalk and stabbing it with lawn darts, the safe box remains sealed shut with its precious contents intact.

All four are pretty well sloshed so when Callie and Arizona tell their friends to crash over night, neither Teddy nor Mark put up much of a fight. Teddy all but passes out as soon as her head hits the pillow in Callie's guest room and Mark's feet hang over an armrest as the lengthy man stretches out on her couch.

"I didn't know someone could make those kinds of sounds…" Callie muses after checking on her guests one last time before stepping into the bedroom she has been sharing with her girlfriend for three weeks. "How does Jackson sleep at night?"

"I don't think those two do a lot of sleeping when they are together." A tired blonde yawns. "Have you talked to Addison lately?" She asks, testing the waters again.

"A few times, why?"

And because of Callie's lack of interest Arizona knows that their redheaded friend hasn't spilt the beans. "No reason." Arizona sighs, then goes back to fidgeting with the still locked safe box in her lap.

Callie flicks off the bedroom light and slides her robe off her shoulders, but not before grabbing something from the pocket, and then shimmies into bed. "Here…" She whispers, taking the box from the blonde.

"What are you-" Arizona starts to ask and Callie merely holds up small, pocket sized Philips head screwdriver. "Really? A baseball bat and an axe won't open it so let's try a screwdriver." She plays.

"Patience, sweetness." The Latina purrs. Instead of focusing her attention on where the lock it, her fingers travel around to the opposite side and find the two hinges that hold the top shut. Their screws are burnt and slightly warped from the heat, but with a strong hand Callie is able to force one loose. And then another. And another. And before they know it the top swings free from the rest of the box, revealing the treasures inside.

They spend the next twenty minutes flipping through some of Arizona's old memories, laughing at pictures of her and her brother, and perusing all the stamps in the blonde's passports. And then they come across a stack of letters. Not just any letters though, they are letters Callie wrote to Arizona during the first few months of their relationship. And the idea that Arizona purposely placed those items in her lockbox, protecting Callie's written words from anything and everything the harsh world could bring, brings tears to her eyes.

And as they settle into bed, Callie molding her front to Arizona's back, pink lips lay a soft kiss on a caramel hand and the blonde whispers, "My hero" before drifting off to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 43**

She can hear the music from a block away. Light spills out of the home as droves of people flood in and out, everyone laughing and smiling. It's the end of the semester, officially, and now young adults are celebrating as young adults. Which, of course, includes large amounts of alcohol and terrible decisions. Except when Mark told Callie that he was throwing a party, she didn't think he meant for half the campus.

After finding a parking spot, the dressed up Latina weaves around the mess already made in Mark's front yard and enters the man's home. It's not as crowded inside, most party goers opting for either the front or back yard, and it only takes a moment to find the host himself.

"Cal!" Mark hollers, and right away Callie can tell he's had more than just a couple drinks. "You made it." Strong arms wrap her up in a tight hug before wet, beer stained lips press against hers in a kiss. "Welcome to the party. If you're gonna drink your keys go in the bowl. Uh, beer and snacks are in the kitchen. You want anything else then you need to get it yourself." Dancing eyes glance around them to make sure no moochers are around and then Mark leans in and whispers, "But if you want the good stuff, the liquor cabinet key is on a hook behind the desk. Help yourself. I just got some 40 year old scotch that is delicious." He raises the glass in his hand, which is much more ornate than the red solo cups and beer bottles that litter his lawn, and with a toast Mark disappears into the backyard.

Deciding to skip the alcohol for a while, Callie meanders through her friend's house in search of her girlfriend. She hasn't seen much of Arizona today and it only adds to her nervousness about approaching a subject she's been wanting to for a while. Today marks a month that the couple has been living together unofficially, and Callie would like to think of that as a successful month. Only minor disagreements, and most of those stemming from lack of sleep and large amounts of stress piled on both of them. But since the end of finals, the worst argument they've had is when Callie accidently used Arizona's favorite coffee mug one morning, leaving the blonde with an old and boring one. …Which ended in a not so angry make out session against the refrigerator door.

"One. Two. Three. Shoot!"

Callie turns the corner into the kitchen just in time to see Arizona upend a shot of something into her mouth. Her face scrunches up at the burn and the empty shot glass gets slammed against the counter top in victory.

"Again!" Teddy shouts, and pours out another round for her, Arizona, and the two other women who have stepped up with them. With their shots in hand, Altman says, "One, two, three. Shot!" Four shot glasses get emptied and four women whoop in excitement.

Out of the corner of her eye Arizona sees her girlfriend. "Calliope! You made it!" The blonde announces in excitement. She quickly skips towards the woman and wraps are arms around the Latina's neck, pulling Callie down into a passionate kiss.

She can taste the tequila on Arizona's tongue but her girlfriend's essence is still there and Callie's body responds accordingly. Tanned hands slide their way up svelte hips and graze the blonde's sides before sliding back down and resting on her girlfriend's hips.

"Mmm…" Callie hums against Arizona's lips.

Fingers coil in raven hair and blue eyes drop to catch a view of the Latina's chest, finding that the dress Callie is wearing does amazing things to her cleavage. "Easy, tiger. Make that sound again and I can't be held accountable for the things I do to you afterwards."

A clearing of a throat draws the two lovers out of the drunken lust and a blue eye winks before Arizona takes Callie's hand and draws her deeper into the kitchen. "Drink?" The blonde offers.

"I drove." Callie replies, but then watches in awe as her girlfriend runs a damp finger over her collar bone then salts it.

"Well, someone's taking a body shot off me whether it's you or not." Arizona challenges, holding up a shot of tequila, then seductively bites a lime between her teeth. When Callie doesn't cave, the blonde arches a brow in surprise. Deciding to play a bit of chicken, Arizona turns to Teddy and proffers the shot.

But before her friend can accept, and in her tipsy daze Teddy would have accepted, Callie's tongue laps at the blonde's salted collarbone before stealing the Korean's woman shot and downing it in a single gulp. Callie quickly bites the lime from Arizona's mouth lets it wipe away the burn before shooting a second shot and chasing it with a hard kiss from her girlfriend.

"Hey! Rude. That was mine." The jilted woman sneers. "Rule number one, don't steal my tequila." She swipes the half empty bottle from the counter, along with the salt and a handful of limes, then says, "Let's find somewhere else to get our drink on, Mer."

"Hey, wait for me, Yang!" Teddy whines, and quickly follows the two women out of the kitchen.

Blue eyes just roll in amusement before turning back to the stunning image of her girlfriend. "Have I told you how insanely hot you look?" Her words are slightly slurred but the finger that traces the neckline of Callie's top is steady. "Damn, I could jump your beautiful bones right here." Her hands skim the sides of Callie's body before finding the swell of her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh there.

"So how'd the apartment hunting go today?" Callie asks, trying to keep her tone light and breezy.

"Ehhh. Still think I'm going to sign with that one I saw a few days ago." The blonde replies with a shrug. "I never realized how much I loved my old apartment until…"

"It burned to the ground?" The Latina offers and Arizona just raises her beer in acknowledgement. "You know… You know I'm not trying to hurry you, right? I mean, you're welcome to stay with me as long as you need."

"Yeah, I know, Calliope." Her girlfriend smiles. "But… I don't know. I mean, it's been a month and I just… I don't want to be crowding you. And I like this place. I really do. It's not my old place but it's nice." She pulls out a folded up application from her purse and smooths it out for Callie to see. All the lines have been filled in and now it's just waiting to be sent in. Within a week the blonde could be accepted and then Arizona will move out. …And Callie doesn't like it.

Arizona notices the strained look on her girlfriend's face and asks, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." Callie sighs. "It's just…"

"Just…" Arizona prompts when the Latina doesn't finish.

"What…" Callie takes a deep breath and steadies herself. "What if you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" The blonde's mind is a couple seconds slow thanks to the tequila shots but she has no problem picking up on her girlfriend's discomfort.

"What if you didn't get the apartment?" She asks.

Blue eyes narrow as Arizona tries to force her brain to understand. "Then… I'd try another place."

Callie huffs in frustrations. "Obviously you're not in any condition to be having this conversation."

She tries to brush off the subject and walk away but Arizona is surprisingly agile for being so tipsy. "Calliope, what's going on? What are you trying to ask me?" Her hand grips her girlfriend by the elbow and stop Callie in her tracks.

Brown eyes meet blue and Callie sees nothing but love pouring out of them, so she says, "I don't want you to move out, Arizona. I want you to stay. I… I want us to live together. For real."

Arizona's buzz dissolves and a soft smile appears on her lips. "You want us to live together?"

"Yeah." Callie breathes, a hand reaching out and gently tugging on the front of her girlfriend's top, pulling the blonde towards her just a little more. "I mean, I know we've been spending nights at each other's places for months but… I like the idea of having 'our bed' and 'our place'. When I say 'I'm going home' I want it to mean the same thing as when you say it. I want to know that my bed is your bed, and your bed is mine."

"That sounds…" Callie hangs off that sentence like it's her last breath, and then Arizona whispers, "…perfect."

A smile appears on the Latina's face and the weight from her struggle lifts in second. "So you'll move in with me? It's rent free and you don't have to worry about any bills and you-" And her smile falters when Arizona doesn't answer but chews at her lower lip. "But you just said-"

"Ladies!" Mark announces, interrupting the couple in their conversation. "There you are. Arizona, you were so right. This party was such a great idea. You should definitely go out back because there are a handful of freshmen out there about to have a wet t-shirt contest."

"Now's not a good time, Mark." Arizona tries to shove the intoxicated man off of her but his limp arm is heavy and the blonde can't get away from him when Callie walks away, hurt filling her eyes.

She's not going to cry. Callie Torres doesn't cry. She didn't cry when she broke her arm as a kid. She didn't cry when Jose' Martinez broke her heart in the fifth grade. And she's definitely not going to cry because Arizona won't move in with her. …Except someone didn't tell that to her tear ducts because they are well on their way to putting out some heavy tears.

So instead she seeks sanctuary from prying eyes and locks herself in the upstairs bathroom. A lone tear streaks down her face, bring with it mascara that mars her face, and Callie blots it away with a piece of toilet paper.

A soft knock on the closed door is followed by a "Callie? Are you in there?"

"No." Callie replies in a rough voice.

"Calliope, I know it's you. Let me in." Arizona says, trying the door but finding it locked. "Please?" A beat passes but then she hears a click and when she tries the doorknob again it finally gives. She sees her girlfriend's face in the reflection, Callie leaning forward into the mirror to clean up her mascara, and guilt washes over the blonde.

But before she can say anything Callie beats her too it. "It's my fault, I know. I rushed it. You're still getting over the fire and everything. I knew I should have-"

"I _do_ want to live with you." Arizona says, cutting Callie's sentence off. She unfolds the apartment application in her hand and holds it out for the Latina to read. And it doesn't take long for brown eyes to find the added name on the lease.

"Your home is beautiful, Calliope. It's gorgeous and big and… so not me." The blonde explains. "And a year from now you'll be moving away for your internship, leaving me here. And I don't want to live in a house your parents bought you if you're not there with me. So… I want us to get our own place. And I want to pay for half the rent, and half the utilities, and half the groceries." Understanding starts to show in wet, brown eyes, and Arizona smiles. "I don't need a sugar momma, Callie." She whispers, shuffling forward until she is standing right in front of her girlfriend. "I just need you."

"You're sure you're ready?" Callie asks. A smile forces two dimples to appear and Arizona takes the lease application from her girlfriend's hand. With the pen she pulled from her back pocket, the blonde quickly signs her name at the bottom of the form.

She holds the pen out to the Latina and asks, "Are _you _sure?" And Callie doesn't even have to think before taking the pen and signing her own name. "You're stuck with me now." Arizona sighs, folding the paper back up and slipping it into her pocket for safe keeping. They celebrate their huge step in their relationship with a kiss, one that starts chaste but quickly morphs to anything but.

But before they can get any further, a fist pounds on the bathroom door. "Hey! Let me in, it's an emergency." Arizona tries to ignore the person outside, intent on showing her girlfriend just how much she loves her, but then they shout, "Seriously, let me in!"

"Damn it." Arizona growls in frustration.

Callie chuckles and takes the blonde's hand, tugging her out of the bathroom and in search of another lockable door. But room after room are already taken, making both women even more frustrated. Heat simmers within them and Arizona can barely keep her hands off her girlfriend, even in the middle of the party. So without so much as a goodbye to the host, Callie and Arizona leave the house hand in hand with fire in their eyes.

And Arizona's hunger over takes her again when they reach Callie's car, and the blonde pushes her girlfriend against the side before re initiating their heated kiss. Hands cup and knead and tug at each other's body.

"Ten minutes." Callie groans when the blonde's lips move to her neck. "I can get us back to my place in ten minutes."

"Fuck…" Arizona growls, her hands slipping behind her girlfriend and finding two fistfuls of perfectly toned ass hidden beneath the Latina's delicious dress. "That's too long." She opens the back door and says, "I need you now."

They fumble their way into the back seat and end up with Callie beneath a lustful Arizona. It's not all that comfortable, Callie's BMW not made for backseat sexy times, and she's sure that a seat belt buckle is digging into her ass, but neither really care.

"Oh, Jesus…" Callie groans, her body already on fire and Arizona hasn't even touched her yet. "Fuck, Arizona, baby… Just… Don't worry about the dress. Just push it up and…" Finally her dress is pushes up her hips enough and a hand cups her heated mound.

"Fuck…" Arizona sighs, her head burrowing into Callie's neck. "You're wet…" Tanned hands grip the base of her neck and pull her to plump lips. Teeth nip and tongues dance as Arizona rubs her girlfriend's slit through moist panties. "You want me?" She whispers, forehead against forehead.

"Mmhmm." Callie moans, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Skilled fingers sweep aside the only remaining barrier to her sex, and the Latina gasps when Arizona finds her clit. Her hard nub is rubbed and massaged in a way that only Arizona has seemed to do, and Callie can feel her orgasm quickly building.

Her own fingers start to fumble with the zipper of Arizona's jeans, and Callie manages to slide her hand beneath the blonde's pants. They match each other's rhythm, their breathing coming faster and more shallow, and the BMW's windows quickly start to fog.

"Oh fuck, I'm close." Callie warns Arizona so two ivory fingers slide through wet lips and slip inside an even wetter sex. Because of the tightness of the blonde's pants, Callie isn't able to do the same, but both are on the edge of release and continue with their rhythms.

"Oh god, right there. Yes. Right there…" A breathless voice moans.

"Fuck, Calliope. You're so tight." The blonde groans.

The first one to come is Callie and her walls start to spasm around Arizona's fingers while she furiously works the blonde into her own release a second later. It's not the long rolling, full body orgasms they have when they are in bed, worshiping each other and without a care. It's short, sharp, but strong. But more importantly, it'll tide them over until they can get home and really celebrate.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Ah! Damn it, Mark!"

"I said 'lift'!" A sweaty and very unhappy Mark barks back.

"Are you even helping?" Jackson huffs and grunts in exertion as the weight of their load bears down on him. "Ugh- Seriously, why aren't we moving?!"

"It's stuck." The man replies, trying to force the large couch around the tight corner of stairwell.

The sound of feet taking the stairs two at a time alerts both men that they have company, and a sweaty Jackson looks over his shoulder to find a blonde haired man staring at them with a smile.

"Sorry, dude. But you might want to take the elevator." Jackson sighs.

A dimpled smile appears on the new comer's face and he asks, "You two wouldn't happen to be moving that to apartment 502, would you?" When Jackson's brow knits in confusion the blonde chuckles and holds out his right hand. "Tim Robbins, I'm Arizona's brother."

"Jackson Avery and… I'd shake your hand but I'm kinda-

"Right, of course." Tim steps back and surveys the situation, then notices the man up above. "Ahh, well there's the problem right there. Sloan couldn't fit a tooth pick into a parking space."

"Very funny." Mark sneers, rolling his eyes. "You gonna help or not, Army boy?"

Upstairs in a quickly filling apartment 502, Arizona dances along to the tune coming from her iPod as her paint brush adds color to an otherwise dark and very depressing wall. The first apartment she and her girlfriend attempted to rent fell through, and after some negotiating and talking, they've settled on this one. It's only a twenty minute walk from campus, which pleased Callie because she was never very fond of Arizona riding the subway alone at night, and the apartment even has a second bedroom. It's new, and chic, and dark, which led to yet another test in their newest step forward in the girls' relationship. Wall colors.

But watching her blonde shimmy and shake while somehow managing to get more paint on the walls than herself, Callie can't be upset. She and Arizona are moving in together, living together, and she's thrilled. The semester is over, their finals have been taken, so now its three months of summer vacation with just her, her girlfriend, and free time. What could be wrong with that?

Arizona holds up her wet paint brush like a microphone and belts out a line only she can hear and turns to find Callie staring at her. "No applause, please." She giggles, adding a little shimmy before singing the next line coming from her ear bud.

A drop of paint lands on her cheek and tanned thumb reaches out to wipe it away but only manages to smear it. Two eyebrows rise in a silent question and Callie shakes her head. "No." She warns her girlfriend, trying to take a step away but a fair hand reaches out and fists her stained and ratty shirt. "Arizona, I'm warning you…" She tries to keep a serious look on her face but the smile her girlfriend is giving her makes Callie break. "Arizona…"

"Calliope?..." Arizona parrots, collecting some paint on her finger.

"Don't you dare." Callie ducks and weaves but she's not fast enough and ends up with a line of yellow-beige paint down the left side of her face. "Ok! Now you're getting it!"

Arizona squeals when her girlfriend goes on the defensive and both women end up battling for control of one brush. Callie's whole left arm becomes a causality while the BCU hoodie Arizona is wearing now sports a stripe running across the front. And just when the blonde thinks she's about to move in for the kill, Callie gains the upper hand and leaves her victorious mark on Arizona's neck.

Their fighting hands quickly become loving when smiling lips meet, and the paintbrush that was a weapon now hangs limp from Arizona's hand as her arms drape around Callie's neck. Since the end of the semester, and their fight at Mark's, it's been nothing but sugar and love and sex. And again, what could be wrong with that?

But their little love fest is interrupted by the sound of guys grunting, swearing, and huffing. Their eyes dart to the blue front door and see Mark backing in, the back of his shirt showing off a V of sweat. "Pivot. …Pivot. …Pivot!"

"SHUT UP!" Two voices shout from out of view and both Callie and Arizona try to contain their amusement.

When Mark sends a glare over his shoulder Callie steps forward and says, "Here, let me-"

"No no. We've made it five floors, don't help us now." The tired and grumpy man growls. "Where do you want it?"

"Uh… what do you think, babe?" Callie muses. "Here, right?" She gestures to the farthest wall that faces towards the kitchen.

Arizona thinks about it for a second and then scrunches her nose, "What if we turned it and had it facing-"

"No, it's ok. This couch doesn't weigh that much, take your time." Mark grumbles.

"Just put it down, we can move it later." Callie replies, and not a second later the couch is dropped right in the center of a mass of boxes.

Mark and Jackson plop down on the newly relocated couch while Tim grabs three cold beers from the fridge and pops them open. He's back from his latest deployment and has been granted another week of R & R before having to return to his base in Beaufort, South Carolina. And it just so happens that Arizona and Callie's move happens during the same time so now his muscle has been bought out for the price of unlimited beer and food for as long as he wishes to stay.

"Hey, Cal, has your cable been set up yet?" Tim asks as he passes out the beers to his fellow movers. "There's a Red Sox game on in an hour and-"

"Oh, yeah uh, TV's right there and all the cables and stuff are in the box next to it." Callie replies, which gets a round of cheers from the guys as they eagerly jump to their next task. Boxes are pushed out of the way and the couch is moved to directly in front of the large screen, one of the many luxuries Callie didn't have to fight too hard to get Arizona to accept.

Within fifteen minutes all three guys are camped out on the couch, their eyes trained to the screen as some ex-player talks about the game to come. Tim and Mark are old friends but he quickly warms up to Jackson and it's like the three of them have been buds from the beginning. Stats are tossed around and each give their own, professional opinion on the team while Callie and Arizona just smile and roll their eyes.

Twenty minutes to the first pitch, someone knocks on the front door and everyone, guests included, all shout, "Its open."

And before Teddy can even cross the threshold Mark says, "Look who shows up just after the heavy lifting is done."

Green eyes scan the crowd but land on a smiling blonde, and her heart skips a beat. "Tim?" She watches him as he stands and rounds the couch, her jaw slacking in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here? When did you-"

"Just yesterday." He answers and doesn't waste a second wrapping his arms around the woman and hugging her tight. After a second of disbelief, Teddy returns the hug and buries her nose in his neck, trying to push away the tears that have started to form.

In the kitchen, where Arizona and Callie are picking at what is left of the pizza and wings the boys ordered, Callie turns to look at her girlfriend and asks, "What's that about?"

Blue eyes just roll and Arizona tosses her slice of room temperature back into the box. "Who knows. They had a thing for each other years ago but never pulled their heads out of their asses long enough to do anything about it."

"You… you look great." Tim says, his eyes sweeping up and down the woman's body. "I mean, you've always looked great but you look-" Another set of feet shuffle into the apartment, drawing all eyes to the newcomer.

She smiles and waves at everyone but quickly becomes uncomfortable with the extra attention she's getting and says, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Uh, Addison…" Teddy sighs, reaching out for the woman's hand and pulling her up beside her. "This is Tim, Arizona's brother. Tim, this is Addison Montgomery."

The Marine smiles his usual dimpled smile at the redhead and starts, "Oh, it's nice to-"

"My girlfriend."

Arizona watches from the kitchen as a split second of shock hits her brother's face. Most people wouldn't see, they wouldn't even notice the way his eyes widen or his jaw slackens, but Arizona does, and so does Teddy. But the next second the same smiling Tim is back, and he greats his crush's girlfriend with a warm welcome.

Hours pass by in which laughs are shared, stories are told, and the Yankees are ripped to shreds by some of the biggest Red Sox fans Callie has ever seen. And what makes it even funnier is that Arizona will often goad her brother on, making off handed suggestions about Yankees being the better team or that the Red Sox are slipping which gives all three guys strokes from their heads exploding so hard.

But even his sister's taunting and picking isn't enough to keep Tim's mind of the very large elephant in the room, and when Teddy excuses herself from the party, Tim discreetly slips out of the room behind her.

Her head is bowed while she runs her hands underneath the water, and Teddy nearly jumps from her skin when the bathroom door opens behind her. "Jesus, Tim-" She gasps, then turns to face him. "What are you-"

"Why?" He asks, his voice weak and defeated. The intensity of those soft green eyes staring at him makes him feel broken. "Why her? Why are you-"

"Tim, please-" Teddy pleads, sadness weighing on her heart. "Don't do this."

"You're not gay, Teddy." Tim rebuts. "I don't know a lot of things but I know that. That night we had together, when we made love under-"

"Don't." The woman whispers, her eyes closing as memories from their brief, yet incredibly intense and wonderful night replays through her mind.

He reaches out, a large hand softly landing on Teddy's arm, and it follows up the curve of her bicep until his warm palm is cupping her cheek. Her head tips up and finds those blue eyes that stole her soul years ago. It was summer and Arizona had invited her to stay a few nights at the Robbins household. Teddy often heard of Tim in passing, but it wasn't until he appeared on the Robbins driveway, playing a game of one on one with one of the neighbor kids, that she felt that tug of her heart strings. But it couldn't work, because Tim was Arizona's brother. And Arizona was her best friend. Only after years and years of picking and talking and teasing and innocent flirting did a bottle of two dollar wine bring them together. …For just one night.

Those blue eyes stare down at her, Tim's warm body presses against Teddy's, and then, as if on their own accord, their lips meet. Her hands clutch the edge of the sink, trying to ground herself to something, but those feelings she thought she buried long ago start to resurface. They travel up Tim's strong, muscled chest, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him into their kiss harder.

But then a face appears in her mind and she pushes him away. "I can't." She whispers.

"Please… Teddy. Theodora, please…" His hot breath washes over her ear and down her neck.

"I'm with someone, Tim." Teddy replies, gently pushing the man away. "I'm with Addison."

"Why?" The emotions in his voice is nearly enough to make her crack.

"Why?" She cries, laughing despite the wetness in her eyes. "You're asking me why I've moved on years after you and I shared one, _one_, night together?"

They stare wistfully at each other for a moment, and then Tim asks, "Do you love her?"

"I think I can, eventually." Teddy answers softly, a smile making its way onto her face. "She makes me happy." He can't meet her eyes when she straightens his shirt, and he sighs when he feels her soft lips press against his cheek. "We missed our chance, Tim. You and I both know that."

He's about to let her go, once and for all, but when her hand finds the doorknob Tim asks, "Do you love me?" His gaze remains on the floor beneath him, but he can feel those green eyes on him.

"I did." Teddy replies, "But then you went off to war… and things change." And with that, she leaves Tim in the bathroom to think and gather himself before rejoining the party.

It's only after everyone leaves does Arizona try to talk to her brother. It was evident that something had happened, something that made him agitated. He kept a distance all night, both physically and mentally, like he was putting up a wall. But whatever question he is asked, his response is always the same. _I'm fine._ Those are the only words he knows. …If only he believed it himself.

He's lost in his own thoughts when a foot comes out of nowhere and kicks his chair, making his mind bolt to the present. "What?" He snaps.

"Woah, chill." Arizona replies, staring at him in confusion. "I was just asking if you wanted a ride to Mom and Dad's with Cal and me when we go. What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. Nothing." He mumbles, then stands and grabs his coat before heading for the door. "I'm going out." Tim states flatly, knowing exactly what he needs. It's the same as any man trying to forget a girl they've pined over for years, and that's lots of alcohol and meaningless sex. "Don't expect me back until the morning." And with that he's gone.

Arizona stares after him, half tempted to chase her brother down and force a confession out of him, but the warm hand on her leg draws her gaze to the woman seated next to her. "I'm worried about him." She mumbles, blue eyes darting back to the closed front door. "I worried about him for eight months while he was over in that hell hole, and now he's back. He's alive and he's home, Calliope. I shouldn't have to worry about him anymore."

"He'll talk when he's ready, sweetness." Callie says, laying a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Just give him some space to think and breathe." The blonde nods solemnly, then stands and rounds the couch as she heads for the bedroom. "Where you going?" Callie asks.

"Gonna go take a shower…" She replies coyly, pulling her paint stained BCU hoodie up and over her head. "Feel free to join me." And before that hoodie can hit the floor a very enthusiastic Latina is hot on the blonde's tail.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry about the break. Had a massive writer's block. But here's the next update. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Stride. Stride. Inhale. Stride. Stride. Exhale. Stride. Stride. Inhale. Stride. Stride. Exhale.

Feet pound the pavement, pushing him harder and harder up a hill. Thoughts and emotions wash over him but he lets them fall away with his beads sweat. It's not his place. He's too late. He should have stepped up sooner. So what if she was his sister's best friend. Arizona would have gotten over it, and even if she didn't, he would have had her. Teddy. The woman he fell in love with from a distance. It wasn't love at first sight, not like in the movies. It was slow, spending a few minutes here and a few minutes there whenever their paths intersected. But then something happened, some switch flipped, and he fell.

But it doesn't matter now, he's lost his shot. Teddy is happy. That's all that matters, right? That's the noble thing to think. If she's happy, he can be happy. Even though _he _wants to be the reason why that smile appears on her face, the reason why that melodic laugh spills from her lips. Lips he can still taste against his. She kissed him back, if for a moment. And then she pushed him away. Like he pushed her away.

Miles past beneath his feet and before he knows it he's back in front of his parent's home. His lungs burn and his legs feel like jello, but the pain in his heart is muted, at least for a little while. The pounding of his heart is so loud that he can feel it in his ears. But after a few seconds of recovery, he realizes that the pounding isn't actually his heart, but the sound of a basketball hitting cement. And then he starts to make out feet, two sets, shuffling over the ground. And laughter. He knows that laugh.

Around the side of the house he finds Arizona and Callie messing around in the Robbins driveway, using their old hoop and ball to play something close to one on one. Only, their game is much more physical than the usual one on one. There's isn't that much ass slapping, butt checking and boob grabbing when Tim plays with his buddies back at base.

"You ready? Huh? You ready for me, sweetness?" A slightly out of breath Callie taunts, fighting her way closer to the basket. But then a hand reaches around and expertly finds that one ticklish spot on her side, and the ball is stripped.

Despite a hand bunching the back of her tank top, Arizona manages to put the ball through the hoop, scoring yet another point. "Oh yeah, that's right! Peds, one. Ortho, zip."

"Don't get cocky, now, twinkle toes. It doesn't look good on you." Callie plays.

A dimpled smile appears on Arizona's face and she presses her pink lips against her girlfriends and whispers, "That not what you said last night."

"Hey hey, enough of that." Tim calls, breaking them up. "There are kids out here. You want to suck faces, get a room."

"We _have_ a room, and we made use of it last night." His sister replies, cheekily adding, "_And _this morning."

The man starts to mock dry heaving, and groans, "Uh, god, stop. Gross. I do not need a mental image of my sister bumping uglies. That's just all kinds of wrong."

"Mmm, you have no idea…" Arizona purrs seductively, reinitiating her kiss with her girlfriend. A ball is bounced against her back, just like Tim used to do to her when they were growing up. And just like when they were kids, he taunts her by keeping the ball just out of reach, no matter how much she tries to steal it.

Somewhere along the way it turns into a game of two on one. Neither woman is as adept at the sport as the man, but they are able to score a few points just by double teaming him. For a little while everything seems alright. Tim forgets about Teddy, and their kiss. He forgets about his jealousy of a woman he doesn't even know, and the image of his love and her girlfriend making love. For a moment, it's just him and two of his favorite people.

"Come on, Cal. I know you got more than that." Tim goads the Latina. "Don't tell me you didn't play a little ball back in school." He takes the ball back to the half court line and tosses it to the woman to be checked.

His little taunt makes Callie play a little harder, blocking the muscled man more aggressively than before. Very quickly Arizona realizes that this game has gotten out of her league and she takes a step back, taking a spectator's role rather than participant. But then all fun is lost when, during a drive to the basket, Tim's elbow catches Callie's nose.

It happens so fast that she doesn't cry out, but she doesn't miss the feel of bone crunching or the warmth of blood that starts to flow from her nostrils.

"Ow!" She growls, pulling her hand back and finding crimson has stained her fingertips. Arizona is at her side in a second and two pairs of blue eyes attempt to examine her, and neither doing much good.

"Shit, Cal, I'm so sorr-OW!" Tim's apology is cut off by clenched fist nailing him in the arm. "Damn it, Arizona."

"You disfigured my girlfriend!" The blonde yelps.

"Hey!" Callie whines.

The threesome aren't exactly quite, nor quick, in their journey back inside, and waiting for them with her head peeking out from around the corner is Barbara Robbins. "Oh my god! What happened?!" She asks as soon as she sees Arizona guiding Callie in, with her head tipped back, and blood spattering the Latina's shirt.

"Tim punched Callie in the nose." Arizona grumbles, leading Callie into the kitchen with a soft hand on Callie's arm.

"I didn't _punch _her, it was an accident!" Tim says for the hundredth time.

"And when my boot gets shoved up your ass that will be an accident too." His sister sneers.

"Uh, hello!" The taste of copper fills Callie's mouth and the throbbing of her heartbeat isn't helping the pain. "Bleeding here. Can't you two bicker some other time, one that involves less blood loss on my part?" She's quickly led to a seat, and when Arizona starts to hand her a towel, one of the good ones, Barbara quickly snatches it from her daughter's hand and replaces it with a rag.

"Let me see." Tim says, trying to push Arizona out of the way.

"You've done enough, Timothy." The blonde grumbles. Tilting Callie's head back and towards the light, she examines her girlfriends nose, which is now bigger than before and slightly crooked. "Yeah, it's broken. It'll need to be set."

"Move." Tim growls, pushing Arizona out of the way and coming to stand right in front of the seated patient. He places both thumbs on either side of Callie's face and says, "This is going to hurt."

Callie doesn't have a chance to respond because Tim quickly flicks her nose back into place, and she is able to breathe again. "Son of a-" But clearing of Mrs. Robbins' throat puts an end to her explicative before Callie can finish it.

"See, straight as an arrow again." Tim beams while chocolate eyes continue to tear. "Maybe better than- OW!" Another fist nails his arm and Tim grimaces in pain, his sister always somehow finding the same spot as before.

"Lay a finger on my woman again and I'm cutting that finger off." Arizona warns her brother. "You can't go around popping people's noses back into place, you're not a doctor."

"Neither are you!" Tim rebuts.

"More than you are!"

"Hey!" Barbara shouts, something rarely heard but always effective in quieting her children. "That's enough, you two. Arizona, stop snapping at your brother, you know he didn't do it on purpose." The blonde's nose wrinkles just as it always does when Arizona gets scolded by her mother. "And Tim, tell Callie you're sorry."

"Sorry, Callie." The grown, veteran Marine mumbles and Callie has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"It was an accident, Tim. I forgive you." The woman replies with a smile. Both cease their arguing and when Arizona and Tim part ways, Callie turns to Barbara and whispers, "You have to teach me how to do that."

It calms down after that, each going back to their own thing. Barbara begins cooking for dinner, starting off with her signature cherry pie for dessert. Callie sits across the counter, a bag of carrots defrosting against her nose, while she watches mother and daughter bicker between one another. A smile slowly appears across the Latina's face as she thinks about her future with her girlfriend, and how lucky she would be to still be with the woman when Arizona reached her mother's age and she and Callie were passing on baking tips and secrets to their own daughter. That image creates a warmth that just pours through her veins.

The house phone rings and Arizona bounces over to the wall where it's hung and answers, "Robbins residence. ….Yes, he's here." Being the only 'he' in the room, Tim's head pops out from behind the Sports section he was buried in. "Tim, for you. A 'Daniela'?" The blonde says, and both sets of blue eyes narrow. With her hand over the receiver to block their dialogue, she asks, "Isn't that the girl from New Years? The one you-"

"Shh." He hisses, flashing his gaze to their mother not ten feet away, who is thankfully unaware at the moment. The man snatches the phone from Arizona's hand and turns his back to the womenfolk, and after a brief conversation he hangs up and says, "I'll be back later."

"Booty call?" Arizona asks suggestively.

And a laugh falls from the Marine's lips. "I don't know, but she says she wants to see me. Only in town for a week, gotta get my-" Just then Barbara turns back around, her rolling pen held as though she were willing to use it as a weapon, and Tim decides not to finish his sentence.

With Tim gone, and the two Robbins' women focused back on their pie, Callie excuses herself to the wash room. Her head is still pounding but her nose isn't too badly swollen, thanks to the bag of frozen vegetables Barbara gave her as an ice pack. To give Tim credit, he did straighten the break well, but she'd prefer not to think about how or why he's had enough experience to do that.

As she heads back towards the kitchen she passes the den on her way, and graying blue eyes look up from behind a pair of old reading glasses, and Daniel calls, "Callie?" She backs up a few steps and peeks her head around the doorframe, and he says, "Come in, won't you?"

"Uhh, of course, sir." She hasn't forgotten the last chat she had with the man in this room, and as chocolate eyes sweep the den Callie quickly finds the same shotgun Daniel had in his hands the moment they met. …No way she could ever forget that.

"How's your, uhh…" A wrinkled finger gestures to his face.

"Oh, umm, it's ok. The aspirin and frozen carrots really helped." Callie answers, and swallows nervously when the retired Marine quietly closes the door, blocking out the voices of his wife and daughter from the kitchen.

"Good, good." He sighs, then settles down in the worn leather armchair across from his visitor. "And how are things with my daughter? Your relationship, you two living together? How's that going?"

"Well, we've only been living together for a couple of days." Callie replies. "Actually, longer, I guess. If you count the month she spent at my place after the fire. But it's great, we're great. Being with your daughter, sir, it's the best thing to ever happen to me. I love her, truly."

Intense eyes stare directly at her, eyes filled with wisdom and experience, and it feels like he's trying to find something. Decide something. Seeking out some kind of sign or answer within Callie's mind, her heart, her soul. And when he finds it, the man stands and rounds his desk, opening a drawer and withdrawing something hidden from sight.

"The last time you visited my home, Ms. Torres, you were a stranger." Daniel says, settling back down in his chair. "You were this woman who seemingly intoxicated my daughter, someone who could have hurt my little girl in a way a father never wants their daughter to hurt." He pauses for a second, letting his words sink in to the nervously shifting Latina across from him. "Tell me, Callie, what kind of future do you see with my daughter?"

And it only takes her a second before answering, "Everything. If she'll have me, I want it all."

Daniel smiles, a smile only a happy father can smile, and pulls out a small ring box from his shirt pocket. Sliding it across the coffee table between them, he says, "Now, I know money is of no concern for you and you'll probably want to pick out a ring yourself, but all I ask is that you consider this one."

With gentle fingers, Callie opens the small box and reveals a sparkling engagement. A single diamond bookended by two smaller sapphires. It's obvious that the ring is old, an antique. The band it battered and scuffed, but the gems shimmer as if they were just buffed.

"Wow…" Callie whispers.

"It was my grandmother's, and Arizona has been in love with that ring since she was a baby." Daniel explains. "And the story behind it."

"Could you tell me it?" The Latina asks.

The man just smiles and sits back, physically shifting into story mode. "My grandfather had a hard life growing up, though most people did back then. There wasn't a lot of excess, not for him or his family. Or anyone he knew. He was a steel layer. Made 50 cents a day and was damn grateful for it. …One day, when he was 17, he bumped into a woman waiting for the bus, as he was. They didn't spend more than five minutes talking, which back then was something. A woman walking around without a man accompanying her meant trouble, but this woman didn't even seem to care. She talked, and he listened. They got on the bus, and a few stops later, she got off. That was that. They never saw each other again, they never spoke to each other again."

"But then four years later, out of the blue, he saw her. She was up the street, laughing. My grandfather said that time slowed for him, nothing else seemed to matter. …He approached her, and she just looked at him. …He asked her out, and they went on a date that evening. …Two weeks later, my grandfather proposes to my grandmother with that ring." Daniel says, pointing to the ring now returned to the safety of its box.

"How did he afford a ring like this?" Callie asks. "It must have cost a fortune back then."

And Daniel smiles, "Because the very day they met, he started saving for a ring. _That _ring. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again. But he had to be ready, prepared, just in case. Because he knew, from the very start, that she was the one for him."

They both sit in silence for a moment, Daniel to pay his respects to his grandparents who are no longer with him, and Callie thinking about how much Arizona's great-grandparent's story sounds like their own. At least for Callie. Because she knew, too. That first meeting on the subway. That first kiss, even though they'd only known each other a minute, Callie knew. There was something in that kiss, that touch. …She was done for.

Wiping the beginnings of a tear from his eye, Daniel clears his throat and says, "I'm not trying to rush you, Callie. I'm really not. I just wanted you to know that, if you'd like, this ring is waiting."

"It's beautiful, and the story behind it is just so…" She swallows the lump in her throat, collecting her thoughts, and she says, "No amount of money in the world could buy a ring more perfect than this one, Mr. Robbins. And, when the time is right, I would be honored to be able to place it on your daughter's finger."

She tries to hand the ring back over to him but Daniel places it back in her hand and says, "Keep it. You never know when the right time will be, and you want to be ready." He stands and pulls Callie into a strong hug, something he only does with his family, and he says, "You make my daughter happy, Callie, and I'd be happy to call you my daughter-in-law." The man holds her at arm's length, moisture pooling in chocolate eyes, and he breaks the heaviness by adding, "No rush though. I haven't saved enough for the wedding just yet anyways."

After clearing her eyes and collecting herself, Callie tiptoes upstairs to hide the little box in one of her pairs of socks, then rejoins her girlfriend in the kitchen like nothing happened. The rest of the day wears on like this, everyone in high spirits and laughing. Dinner time rolls around, and Tim still hasn't returned, but they eat anyways. Arizona gorges herself on cherry pie, happily so, and the four settle into the living room for a relaxing night until Daniel and Barbara head off to bed. With the living room to themselves, and Arizona's parents a whole floor away, the teenagers come out to play.

"Oh, easy, tiger. Not too much…" Arizona groans when Callie tries to settle on top of her, her cherry pie filled stomach not liking the added weight. "Ughhh, God, why did I eat that third piece?"

Callie just chuckles and, with a quick rearrangement, ends up beneath her girlfriend. "Better?" She whispers against wine tainted lips.

"Mmm, much." The blonde replies, and the two get lost in each other.

Legs intertwine and hands start to roam. The thick summer air is warded off by the powerful air conditioner of the Robbins house, which leads to two pink nipples hardening beneath her girlfriend's touch. Heated whispers are exchanged and body temperatures rise. A bare, muscled thigh slips between Callie's and presses against her shorts covered center, creating delicious pressure the stokes her desire just as much as it eases it.

"Fuck…" Callie growls, hands slipping beneath the thing tank top Arizona is wearing and raking her nails down a strong back. "Maybe we should go up to your room." She says, and when teeth sink into the softness of her neck, Callie is barely able to control the grunt of pleasure before adding, "Or the tree house. I could the tree house…"

But their fun is interrupted by the ringing of Arizona cell phone. She tries to ignore it but as soon as she sees Tim's name pop up on screen she knows she can't not pick up. At first she's sure it's her sex haze that makes Tim's words slurred and incomprehensible, but then Arizona disentangles herself from Callie and listens again. She still doesn't know what is going on, but manages to get a name out of him before hanging up.

A quick drive a couple blocks down and Arizona and Callie step into a dark bar, only a few patrons present on a Tuesday night. "Are you here for him?" The bartender asks, gesturing towards the blonde down at the end.

"Uh, yeah. How much does he owe?" Arizona asks, her eyes on her brother.

"Two hundred and twelve." The man answers, making blue eyes snap to his.

"What?" She gasps. "How the hell has he-" The bartender places a bottle of 40 year old scotch on the bar, now mostly empty. She pats at her pockets, finding only a couple twenties there, and she says, "I can't pay it all but-"

"I got it, babe." Callie interrupts, pulling out her credit card. "You go talk to him, ok?" She knows that, despite her being what she is to Arizona, some things are between a brother and a sister. So Callie gives Arizona an excuse to go ahead.

Approaching the man quietly, Arizona settles on the bar stool next to Tim and clears her throat. He doesn't look up, but he knows she's there. The liquid in his glass is no longer dark and strong, he was cut off fifteen minutes ago. And it's for the best, probably

"What's going on, Tim?" Arizona finally asks.

A beat passes, almost as if Tim is steadying himself, and he answers. "She's pregnant. …I kissed Teddy, and she's pregnant."

"Uh…" Tim's confession sends Arizona for a loop, and she says, "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works. What do you mean, Teddy's pregnant."

"Not Teddy." Tim snaps. "Daniela. Daniela is pregnant. …With my baby. And I kissed Teddy in the bathroom of your apartment. The woman I love loves another woman, and the woman I had sex with once is carrying my child."

"Oh." She can't think of anything else to say, what is there to say? "Wow. I… Wow, Tim, I…"

"Four hours and a half of bottle of scotch and you'll be where I am now." The man sneers, running a finger around his water glass.

"Pregnant…" Arizona sighs, "And she wants you to be involved?"

"She said whatever I wanted to be, I can be."

It takes a minute, but a smile finally appears on Arizona's face. "Tim…" She tugs on his sleeve and blue eyes meet blue eyes. "You're going to be a daddy." Wetness collects in the corner of his eyes and Arizona pulls her brother into tight hug. "It's going to be alright, Tim. We'll figure this out."

He holds on to his sister, muscled arms squeezing her for every drop of comfort she can manage, and when he pulls away he asks, "I've screwed this all up. Knocked up a girl I don't even know, missed my shot with the woman I love. I'm a Marine, a soldier. I risk my life everyday just being what I am, and now I'm going to be a father. How… How am I going to do this, Arizona? I'm so… I'm so lost. What am I going to do?"

The sadness and heartbreak that is so evident in his eyes makes Arizona's heart break, and she says, "You're going to do the right thing, Tim. Because that's who you are. You're going to be in this child's life, you're going to be an amazing Dad. You're going to be happy for Teddy, and let her be happy with Addison. …Maybe Addison is the one, maybe she's not. But you have to let her go for now." Tim's head bows forward in defeat, but his sister pinches his chin and pulls it back up. "But first, you're going to go home and sleep. Then in the morning… you're going to tell Mom and Dad that they're going to be grandparents."

His Adams apple bobs as Tim swallows the lump in his throat, and he asks, "You'll be there, right? When I tell them?"

"Of course I will." Arizona answers with a smile. She hauls him to his less than steady feet and leads him towards the door. "I'm always here for you, Tim, you're my brother."


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: I know. I know I know I know. Don't say it. I already know. …Now that that's out of the way, this chapter isn't anything big but just a little sweetness to hopefully get the juices flowing again. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 46**

The absence of warmth beside her slowly drags Callie's mind back into consciousness. Her arm naturally reaches out to seek her other half, but all she finds are cool sheets. It doesn't register at first, so she settles for hooking her arm around a pillow and tugging it close, but when that scent of vanilla-coconut seeps in, brown eyes flutter open. One little peek finds an empty half of the bed and Callie lets out a low, full bodied groan.

It's Friday, not that that means anything to the two students on summer break, but Callie had planned on sleeping in. And sleeping in usually means neither Arizona nor she gets out of bed until at least noon. But the bright red numbers on the bedside clock are telling her it's just after nine, and with the lack of blonde curled around her, Callie's plan is 0 for 2. And then, with another disapproving groan, she realizes just why today is not like any other Friday

The sound of muffled movement pulls her from the bed, fingers rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stumbles her way through their half unpacked bedroom. They've been living in their new apartment, _their_ new apartment, for a couple weeks now and the place is slowly coming together. Sure, they've bickered a few times but neither of them would change a thing because it's theirs. Shared space. A perfect melting of two very different women, brought together with love.

Music is pumping through ear plugs, giving Arizona a steady beat to rock out to. With her iPod tucked into the elastic band of her batman briefs, her hips shimmy and shake as her feet, protected from the chilly wooden floor by a pair of thick, ugly socks Callie can never resist making fun of, and her comfy sleep shirt, Arizona moves around the mostly unpacked kitchen with ease. Well, relative ease. For as small and agile as the blonde seems to be, while running or doing any other pleasurable activity, Arizona and cooking go together like oil and water. …But that doesn't keep her from trying again and again and again.

Callie watches from where she is propped against the bedroom door frame as her girlfriend, live in girlfriend, pours out a healthy glob of pancake mix onto a heated skillet. While the pancake cooks, blonde hair spins and waves as Arizona dances to her own tune, the sexy shimmy of her hips making the half hidden Latina smile to herself.

"And watch as the Iron Chef expertly flips her masterpiece…" Arizona says as if she were a commentator on one of her favorite programs. With the pan in one hand and her spatula in the other she takes a step back from the stove. "Judging the mass and the height of the flip for maximum aeration… Kids, don't try this at home."

Callie has to clamp a hand over her mouth so that the blonde doesn't overhear her laughing while Arizona psyches herself up. "The most difficult of breakfast tricks, if she lands this the trophy is hers. Quiet, please. …The crowd goes silent." Her last words are a whisper.

With a flick of her wrist both women, one still peeking out from the bedroom, watch as the nonsymmetrical pancake goes flying up into the air, turning over and over as it reaches up to its apex then falls back down, only to land with a flop on the hardwood six inches from where Arizona had her pan waiting.

Arizona freezes for fraction of a second, then announces, "Oh, five second rule!" She bends down and peels the cooked side of the pancake from the floor, flipping it yet again. Only this time it doesn't come back down.

Both blue eyes and brown slowly track to the ceiling to find the raw batter side of the pancake plastered to the ceiling. "Hmm, problem."

"Don't worry, sweetness." Callie says, stepping out of the shadows and towards their kitchen, alerting the blonde that there was a second set of eyes that just witnessed everything. "I was planning on scrubbing the ceiling anyways."

A blush breaks out across dimpled cheeks and Arizona giggles in a way that could break even the most bloodthirsty of men. "Oops." Both turn their gazes upward, waiting for the pancake to come falling down, but surprisingly it stays put. After a few seconds Arizona turns to her girlfriend and, with spatula and pan still in hand, asks, "Breakfast?"

"Sure." Callie replies, sharing a quick, good morning kiss with the woman before heading to the front door for the morning paper. "Without asbestos, please." That earns her a fake laugh and an eye roll from the blonde but Callie just winks at Arizona anyways.

Once enough edible pancakes have been made, Arizona serves them both up a stack of flap jacks along with a hot carafe of coffee alongside a healthy glass of orange juice. "When are they coming, again?" The blonde asks, mopping up the syrup that's dribbled off her stack by running a forked piece of pancake around the edge of the plate before popping it in her mouth.

"Mom said 7:30 ish." Callie answers, then glances around at the numerous boxes still left to be unpacked. "If I didn't know that they'd want the 'grand tour' I'd say let's just stick all the boxes in the spare room."

"We can get all this unpacked today." Arizona states.

"Really?" The Latina questions with a smile. "When it took us two days to decide where to put the big red bowl?" And both subconsciously glance to said item that is taking up residence in the center of the living room, which that itself took multiple days and even more rearranging before a compromise was made.

"Then… _I _can get all this unpacked today." The blonde says, dimpled cheeks pulling her lips into a smile.

"Mmhmm." Callie hums, "And what will I be doing while you're setting this place up like Barbie's dream house?" And in that moment a half cooked pancake comes plummeting to the ground, splattering right in the middle of the kitchen floor and kicking up raw batter that decorates walls, cabinets and furniture alike.

With a small clearing of her throat, Arizona smiles at her girlfriend and offers with a shrug, "Cleaning?"

Ten hours pass quickly for the two women but just after seven both are dressed to impress and their apartment gleams. There's not a box in sight, thanks to the numerous trips down to the dumpsters, and the scent of cooking chicken hangs in the air as dinner stews on the shining stove. Callie's hair is pulled up and out of the way, her apron protecting the deep purple blouse she has paired with black, skinny jeans, while she expertly chops, dices and mixes in the kitchen.

When three sharp knocks come from the other side of the front door, Callie calls out, "Arizona, they're here."

The blonde comes racing out of their bedroom, where she was debating on whether to change her shirt for the seventh time or to stay with one she has, and asks, "How do I look?"

Brown eyes dart up from the chopping board and the Latina smiles. "Perfect. Just like when you asked me two minutes ago."

She hops towards the front door while trying to get her feet shoved into her shoes, and Arizona takes one last quick look around their apartment before opening the door and greeting their guests with a smile. "Dr. Torres, Dr. Torres, hi. Come in, come in."

"Wow, look at this place." Lucia says in awe, "It's beautiful. And don't think we came without a gift." She hands over a bottle of red wine as she crosses the threshold, and as her husband follows, Carlos adds a bouquet of lovely smelling flowers to their house warming gift. Whats more, Arizona is surprised to earn a kiss to the cheek from both parents, and as she shuts the door behind their guests the blonde catches Callie's eye and see's her girlfriend send her a small wink.

"And where is my- There she is." Carlos sighs, two strong arms opening wide to take his daughter into a big bear hug. "Mija, how are you?" He asks, a warmth rushing over him that only happens when he has one of his kids in his arms. Callie pulls away, a big smile on her face, and her father adds, "Just like your mother, more beautiful every time I see you."

"Your father, the sweet talker." Lucia plays with a roll of her eyes before pulling her daughter in for a hug as well.

"What can I say? I'm a lucky man." Carlos boasts, "It's not every day that someone gets to dine with three beautiful women."

"What's gotten into him?" Callie asks her mother. "Is he trying to earn his dessert tonight or something?"

Once the bottle of wine is placed in the fridge to chill and the bouquet of floors are in some water, Arizona gives her girlfriend's parents the tour while Callie continues on making dinner. Lucia and Carlos can say nothing but praises about the place, even commenting on the subtle softness of Arizona's own decorating that has somehow transformed the cold and depressing looking cement apartment into something that feels warm and welcoming.

When dinner is ready, aided by the extra set of hands Carlos provided his daughter, wearing Arizona's pink and blue apron and all, all four settle around the coffee table and dig in. They haven't gotten around to buying an actual table, and probably won't because they still have the breakfast bar, Callie suggested that they dine Seiza style. At first Arizona thought, or anyone would think, that a couple such as Carlos and Lucia Torres would never sit on the floor for dinner, but neither even batted an eye. And it makes Arizona smile to herself as she thinks back to before she first met them, when she was afraid that she wasn't good enough for them, or their daughter. But now, looking around the table and finding three pairs of deep brown eyes with matching smiles, Arizona realizes that she couldn't have been more wrong.

Halfway through their chicken breast, Carlos dabs his mouth with his napkin and says, "If you ladies wouldn't mind humoring an old man, I'd like to say something." All attention turns to him and after clearing his throat, he continues, "Calliope, I can't tell you how proud of you I am. How much you've grown and matured in these last few years, and how, despite some disagreements between us, you've kept and have lived the same values your mother and I raised you with. And then, about ten months ago, you visited your mother and I. And right away I knew something was different. You glowed, mija. From the heart, from the soul, you were happy."

She has to blink back the tears collecting in the corner of her eyes while reaching for Arizona's hand, the two women exchanging a smile.

"Arizona," Carlos says, his voice thick with emotion, "my daughter loves fiercely. And for a father, that's scary. But then I see, I feel, how fiercely you love in return, and I know you two were meant for each other. Anyone can see that, the way you two look at each other. The feeling of love that surrounded me as soon as I stepped into your home. It makes a father very-" His voice breaks and Carlos has to take a second to clear it, giving the other three women an excuse to bat away their own tears. "It makes me extremely happy. So I'd like to propose a toast-"

"Dad, please-" Callie tries to brush her father off.

But Carlos is having none of it, and both he and his wife raise their glass of wine. "To my daughter and her beautiful girlfriend. I wish you two many happy times to come." Lucia and her husband clink glasses, and when Callie and Arizona go to do the same they share a quick kiss and a smile with one another before drinking to their own future.

Hours later, after a delicious dinner and even more delicious dessert Callie 'stole' from Barbara Robbins own cookbook, Dr. and Dr. Torres say their goodbyes, leaving Callie and Arizona alone again. Dishes are piled up in the sink and both women's bellies poke out a bit further than this morning, but they're happy. Their apartment is finally unpacked, there's no pancake batter on the ceiling and now the calming effect of their wine has begun to lull the already drowsy women into sleep.

"That went really well." Callie sighs, reclined in the corner of the couch, her feet kicked up on the coffee table and Arizona nestled in beside her.

"It did. You really out did yourself with that meal." The blonde rubs gingerly at her full belly. "I won't be eating for a week, but it was so good. And don't tell Momma this, but I think your cheesecake might have been better than hers."

She chuckles but quickly frowns at the discomfort from her stuffed stomach and says, "Oh god… I'm tired." Despite her own want of not moving, Arizona musters enough strength to get to her feet and tries to pull her girlfriend up with her. "But the dishes…"

"Will still be dirty tomorrow morning." The blonde replies, and finally the Latina concedes.

They both do the pregnant lady waddle into their shared bedroom and quickly strip from their tight evening clothes and put on something comfortable. …With elastic. Lights are turned off, the air is set to where covers and cuddling are required, and then they crawl into bed.

With an arm draped around her girlfriend, Callie kisses Arizona's jaw line and murmurs. "I'm so happy that I founded you, Arizona Robbins."

And Arizona smiles a lazy smile before tugging Callie's arm tighter around her, and just before drifting off to sleep, mumbles, "Me too, Calliope Torres. Me too."

* * *

AN2: Alright peeps, voting time. As I've said many times before, I have no real story line for this fic, other than lots and lots of sexy times with very little Calzona drama in the mix. So I need your help. What do you want to see next? Baby drama or Teddison/Markson drama? Your call. Either add it to your review, PM me, or send me a message over on tumblr. Thanks!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright peeps, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Sweat trickles down flushed skin. Lungs struggle to take in enough oxygen to feed a demanding body. Blood is rushing through veins as her heart pounds. She can hear her pulse in her ears and right about now Arizona is wondering just why she subjects herself to this torture. But then she pushes through, she breaks free of that wall and picks up her pace, challenging her opponent to beat her to the finish line. Shoes beat against the pavement and propel two bodies forward, closer and closer to their imagined ribbon.

"Come on," She growls through clenched teeth, still neck and neck with her foe. "Come on!"

Both break the finish line at the same time and slow to a steady jog. "Fuck…" A winded blonde groans, hands clasped on top of her head. "What was our time?"

"Uh-" Teddy wipes the sweat from her face and glances at her watch, "A whole minute faster than Tuesday. Not bad." But her friend doesn't respond, and when the woman turns back around she finds Arizona flat on her back in the soft green grass.

She sits down next to the blonde and starts to stretch, and Arizona returns to their conversation they had going before they hit Heartbreak hill and became too winded to talk. "So, what were you saying about you and Addison? You're thinking about taking a break?"

Teddy looks away in shame and replies, "No, not a break."

"Then what?" Arizona asks. "I mean, Callie nor I have heard from either of you since… well, since we moved into our new apartment. That was like three weeks ago. And then twice this week you've wanted to go for a run, which I'm happy to do since I obviously need it, but- come on. What's going on? Did something happen between you two?"

"Something happened." Teddy answers weakly, ripping a fist full of grass from their roots. "But it wasn't between me and Addison." She can feel blue eyes on her, waiting. "Tim kissed me." She finally states, and Arizona sighs, quickly pulling up the memory of her conversation with her drunken brother the night he found out he was to be a daddy.

"Oh course he did." Arizona mumbles.

"After leaving your apartment that night Addison knew something was wrong. She kept asking me if I was ok and no matter how much I tried to forget about it, I just-" Teddy palms roughly at her tightly shut eyes, almost as if she's trying to wipe the memory of that night completely from her mind. "I told her. I told her that your brother- I did, too. You know? I'm not completely innocent in all this. I kissed him back, but- I told her and it was like I punched her in the stomach. She just stood there. Looking at me." A cool breeze drifts through the park and sets a chill over their sweat dampened skin, creating a layer of goose bumps up and down their arms . "She wasn't even mad. She was scared. …The one thing she was scared of was me going back to men, that she wasn't enough for me. No matter how many times I told her that I was happy. And then I went and…" She tosses a handful of grass to the side and uses that moment to wipe a tear from her eye.

Silent blankets the two friends, only the chirping of happy birds and bustling of busy Boston streets to be heard. She wants to help Teddy, to comfort her and tell her that everything will be alright. But she doesn't know Addison, not that well. She doesn't know how forgiving the red head is, or how much of a blow this actually was. Sure, it's a common fear among those who chance to date a woman who is 'straight', which is why Arizona stays away from those. She's been burned once or twice herself, but nowhere near as close as to what Addison must be feeling right now. Because despite how little the two of them know each other, it doesn't take an expert to see pure love exuding from the woman whenever she looks at Teddy.

"He's going to be a father." Arizona finally says, the whisper of the wind nearly as strong as her words.

It takes Teddy a second to comprehend what her friend just said, and even then she still doesn't believe it. "What?" She asks, turning back to look Arizona in the eyes.

"Yeah. He, uh- during new years he had a one night thing with this woman on our block. And, when we went home just this past week, she told him." She lets her words sink in a bit, and then adds, "He was a wreck. I had to scrap him off the bar floor that night but… I don't know what you two had going on. I really don't want to think about my best friend and my brother being together, but you need to make a decision, Teds. You can't string two people along like this, it's not fair to them."

"If you're not happy with Addison, then you need to tell her that. But if you are, you need to let Tim go. You need to release him from whatever spell he's under. Let him focus on being the best father he can, and not on whether he still has a chance." And because there isn't much more Arizona can offer her friend, the topic dies out.

On her way back home Arizona stops by the small bakery and coffee shop on the corner of their block. They make some of the best pastries she's ever tried so Arizona orders four to go, along with two piping hot cups of coffee. It's only a little after eight which means there is a good chance Callie is still in bed, so Arizona is hoping that she can surprise her girlfriend with a little sweetness this morning.

Ten minutes later the blonde tip toes through the apartment and peeks into their bedroom, and her suspicions are confirmed when she sees a mass still huddled beneath their covers, an arm and a leg sticking out at odd angles in a way that only Callie seems to find comfortable. She steps out of her shoes and peels off her sweaty tank top and sports bra then gently slides into bed next to her girlfriend, her naked chest bumping up against Callie's back.

She starts with a few light kisses just behind Callie's ear, then a teasing finger travels the length of her side before tickling the flesh exposed at her side by the riding up of Callie's sleep shirt. An already half conscious mind starts to wake even more, and a tired grumble rattles around the woman's chest before her sleepy body starts to move.

"Wake up, pretty lady." Arizona whispers, just able to see the corner of Callie's mouth turn up into a smile.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes." She mumbles, turning over and burrowing her face into the blonde's bosom. It doesn't take but a few seconds for her sleepy mind to register bare skin and a single brown eye flutters open. "You're naked." Callie states, desperately trying to clear the fog from her thought process. "And I smell coffee and fresh donuts. …Is this a dream?"

Pink lips press against sleepy ones, a tongue slipping out to caress a heavy lower lip, and Arizona purrs, "A very good dream." That kiss awakens every nerve ending in Callie's body, her haze of sleep retreating the more Arizona's tongue caresses her own. Arizona soon finds herself on her back, her girlfriend lying on top of her, and their hands exploring one another's bodies.

Her lips move to the blonde's neck and Callie can taste the small hint of salt coating ivory flesh. "Mmmm," She purrs. "I just love the way you smell after you workout."

"What, like body odor?" Arizona plays, Callie's soft touch against her next making her giggle.

"Like Arizona." She replies in a sexy hum. "Something uniquely… you."

A hand at the base of her neck pulls Callie down for another kiss, this one more demanding than the last. Her bottom lip is taken between a set of pearly whites, leaving a very angry red mark in their wake. Callie's shirt is quickly pulled over unruly black locks and Arizona's jogging shorts are kicked off into a ball at the foot of the bed. Teeth nip at pink buds while a caramel hand snakes between them and finds a hard, aroused clit for her fingers to play with.

Heavy breaths wash down her neck and the blonde begins to unravel in her arms. Knowing fingers play perfectly against Arizona's clit, strong hips bucking against her hand the closer Callie pushes her girlfriend to her release. Whispered words and hushed curses are shared despite no reason for remaining quiet. And as Arizona reaches her climax her cry of rapture is merely a strangled moan, swallowed up by Callie's hungry lips.

"I want to taste you." A barely recovered blonde says, tugging Callie upwards. It takes very little else to convince her, and after sliding her shorts off her legs, the Latina straddles her girlfriend's face and groans when a thirsty tongue delves into her wetness.

Her hands clutch at the headboard in front of her as Callie lets herself be overcome with pleasure. Her body shakes, thighs tremble, and her heart feels as though it could burst out her chest at any minute. Brown eyes peer down between her heaving breasts and she makes contact with brilliant blue orbs. The sight of Arizona pinned beneath her, lapping at her folds and spearing her center with vigor, has her walls quivering already.

"Yes, I'm close, Arizona." Callie gasps, her hips grinding into her girlfriend's chin. "Yes, right there. Keep going. Fuck me, don't stop, baby. Oh fuck, yes. I'm gonna-" It hits her full force, her entire body seizing and flexing as ripples of warmth and pleasure wash over her.

Once both women regain function of their bodies, they slip into their normal morning routines. Which, being college students during their summer off, means spending most of the morning in bed. They share the newspaper between them and happily munch on the pastries Arizona bought while she was out. At times they will discuss an article in the paper, or place wagers against an upcoming game. But mostly it's just peaceful silence. The slurping of coffee, a quick kiss every now and then whenever the mood strikes. Just enjoying the last few weeks of summer, and their last few weeks of being able to lounge around and do absolutely nothing.

After breakfast Arizona slips off into the shower while Callie tidies up and gets dressed. By the time the blonde is out, her girlfriend has already taken the trash out and retrieved the mail from downstairs.

"Wow, must have gotten a bunch of junk." Arizona muses when she sees the unusually large pile on the kitchen counter. But when she starts thumbing through them, she sees multiple official looking envelopes addressed to her girlfriend, prompting her to ask, "What's all these?"

"Application forms." Callie sighs, already ripping into one of the fancy envelopes and pulling out a handful of forms. "For my internship."

"Ohhhh." Arizona sings, then peruses the envelopes once more. "Let's see, Boston. Naturally. Philadelphia, Chicago, New York. All good choices."

"Those are just safety programs." The Latina says with a smile, then holds up the application she has in her hands. "This one is the one. Seattle Grace Hospital. I was looking at this one even before I joined the Peace Corps." A double take catches the slight pout set on Arizona's face and she asks, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just- Well, Seattle is a long ways away." She tries to act nonchalant, pretending to be cleaning something off the counter, but Arizona can't resist that draw of soulful brown eyes for long. "I mean, they're all far away. But at least New York is in the same time zone."

Callie chews on her lip, as she does when she's stewing on something, and finally she decides that now is as good a time as any to have the talk. Of course they've both known going into their committed relationship that, as two pre-med students and future doctors, their relationship would have to take a back seat eventually to the studying and demanding hours and, of course, their intern and resident years. But they've never really been confronted with it. Not yet.

"Ok, but… I mean, you knew that I'd be going away for my internship, right?" Callie asks.

"Yeah! Yeah. I did." Arizona answers, and sits down on the bar stool next to the other woman. "I just- I don't know. I didn't expect you to be applying already. You still have a full year."

"A little over ten months, actually." The brunette counters. "Nine until graduation. Then there's the moving, getting settled over there. Orientation and just getting comfortable before-"

"Yeah, I get it." The blonde snaps a little too sharply than she intended.

And it takes Callie by surprise. "It's only for a year, Arizona." She says softly, her hand coming to rest a top her girlfriends. "I mean, it's going to suck, but we can get through a year living that far apart."

"A year?" Arizona questions with confusion.

"Well, yeah. Once my intern year is over you'll have graduated and then we can continue right where we left off." Callie says with a smile. "And you won't even have to go through the hassle of looking for an apartment. I mean, you were nearly pulling out your hair when we were looking for this one. So it'll be-"

"_If_ I pick Seattle." Arizona interjects, her tone as cold as ice.

"Well, why wouldn't you?" The Latina asks. "It's one of the best intern programs in the nation."

"_One _of the best. One. Keyword there, Calliope." The blonde replies.

"Why are you being like this?" Callie can't understand why Arizona is suddenly so aggressive.

"Because I'm not your wife." Arizona snaps, not even realizing what she is saying until it's already said and it takes them both by surprise. "I have my own ambitions, Callie. I have my own list of programs, my own dream hospital in mind and I can guaran-damn-tee it's not in fucking Washington." A silence falls between them despite the intensity of their locked gazes. And it's Callie who blinks first, her eyes falling to the form in front of her.

"I guess I was expecting my girlfriend to talk to me about all of this instead of assuming I'd follow you like a fucking puppy." The blonde growls, hopping down off her chair and heading towards the bedroom. Turning back just inside the bedroom door, she adds, "Oh, and it's not just a year. It's five. Five years of being 3000 miles apart. So forgive me if I'm not happy about that." And before Callie can say another word, the bedroom door swings shut with a slam, signaling that this discussion is officially over. For now.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright peeps, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"Hey Joe, another round, please?" Arizona asks the bartender, then turns back to her friend and continues their conversation. "I don't know, Teds. Sometimes I kinda wonder how we made it, you know? Like… we met on the subway. We barely said ten words to each other before she was fingering me _right _there."

Two more glasses appear in front of the pair of women, and Arizona blushes when she looks up to see the man attempting to appear like he hadn't just heard what he heard. But as soon as that smooth gin and bubbly tonic hits her tongue Arizona's worry starts to fade away.

"Stop talking like that." Teddy sighs, her head perched on the arm propped atop the bar while her tongue fishes for the thin red straw. "If you two break up because of this stupid fight then you're just… stupid." A chuckle slips from pinks lips and Arizona notes that, as usual, the third round is her friend's tipsy point. "You're my aspirational couple, so if you and Callie can't make it then what chance is there for me and… whoever I end up with."

The sound of the Joe's front door opening doesn't make it through the steady din of the bar, and neither woman see both of their significant others walk in.

It doesn't take but a second for speckled green eyes to spy the two blonde's seated at the bar. "You didn't tell me Teddy would be here." Addison hisses while sending a less than thrilled look to Callie, but Callie's gaze is focused on the other blonde head, the one she just knows is her girlfriend. …Her very pissed off girlfriend.

"I didn't know." Callie replies weakly. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, we're here and I need a drink." Addison grumbles. "I'm going to go snag that table," she says, pointing off towards the booths. "Get me a vodka tonic, yeah?" Callie just nods and heads towards the bar, weaving through the crowd of after-work partiers and still-summering med students.

It's only when Arizona, turned towards her friend, notices that Teddy perks up that she peeks over her shoulder to find her girlfriend standing beside her. Callie offers the blonde a smile, and Arizona just returns the smile in kind before returning to her drink with her friend. They haven't said all of two words since earlier today, when Arizona blew up at the Latina then locked herself in the bedroom. Neither seems prepared to break the ice, and both hoped for a night out with their friend to get some distance, only to end up at the same place yet again.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Teddy groans sarcastically once Callie retreats to her booth with a drink in each hand. And then she notices the flash of red seated across from the Latina and sneers, "Well fuck me."

"Pass." Arizona mumbles, and then both down their drinks in a single gulp and signal for another.

Neither group makes an attempt to seek the other out, but from across the bar more than a couple looks are sent, each feuding couple spying on their significant other from a distance. Whenever a blue eye meets brown, or green meets green, they each look away as if they've been caught staring at a complete stranger.

An hour passes, and still no contact is had. When Joe arrives at the booth with a round of drinks neither Callie nor Addison ordered, the Latina's heart jumps at the thought of her girlfriend having made the first move. But then Joe gestures to a couple of guys in the opposite corner, and Callie's hopes fall yet again.

After four drinks, and a pretty well formed buzz going, Addison says, "Alright. Wish me luck."

"Why?" Callie questions.

The redhead slides from the booth, teetering a bit on her heels before finding her balance, and replies, "I'm getting lucky tonight." She gives her friend a touch on the arm then turns her attention towards the pair of blondes at the bar, intent on finally breaking the stalemate between Teddy and herself.

"At least one of us is." Callie mumbles to no one. Rather than sitting alone and drinking herself stupid, Callie downs the rest of her beverage and stands. She had hoped tonight would have allowed her to think some things out, try to pull together some of her thoughts for when Arizona was finally ready to talk. But that hasn't happened, not when she and Addison have been stealing glances towards the bar all night, so Callie decides it's time to just go home.

Blue eyes track Callie's exit and Arizona immediately feels guilty. They haven't been this off since… ever. Not even a 'hello'. Not even a 'goodbye'. But she's not in the wrong here, Callie is. Callie should have talked to her, discussed their future with her instead of just assuming. And just as quickly as the Latina made her exit, Arizona is left when both Teddy and Addison seek some privacy to talk, leaving Arizona alone at the bar with her thoughts, her anger… and her guilt.

Another drink appears in front of her, and Arizona traces the arm up to strong shoulders, then a heavy chin, and finally dancing brown eyes. He's handsome, by any standard, but not flashy. A strong build and friendly smile, and an obvious confidence that allows him to approach a stranger in a bar.

"Hey there." He greets the blonde, and Arizona just smiles. "You know, where I come from it's a sin for a beautiful woman to drink by herself."

"Guess I'm lucky I'm not where you're from." Arizona replies coolly, and the man laughs, obviously thinking she meant it as a joke.

"I'm Charlie." He says, leaving the drink on the bar and offering his hand to her.

With a deep breath, Arizona takes it and replies, "Arizona."

"Arizona." He echoes, almost as if he were tasting her name on his tongue. "Unique. I like it. …Anyways, Arizona, how about you and I spend a little-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Chucky." And if it weren't for her sullen mood, Arizona would have laughed at how affronted the man looked. "I'm gay." She watches, and waits for that little tidbit to sink in. And when a light flickers in those brown eyes and a smile starts to creep across his lips, she adds, "Not _that_ kind of gay. I'm gay gay. The only threesome I'd be interested in would be with my girlfriend and Michelle Rodriguez."

While Charlie is still in shock, Arizona downs the rest of her gin and tonic and stands. "But thanks for the offer, Chewy." A sharp clap on his back and the blonde turns on her heel. She spares only a glance towards Teddy to make sure her friend is alright, then leaves.

At the apartment, Callie stands barefoot in the kitchen, her black silk robe secured around her pajama clad body, and dips a spoon into the half eaten tub of cookie dough ice cream. She replays today over and over in her mind as the ice cream melts in her mouth. She woke up to the soft kisses of her wonderfully glistening girlfriend. They made love, then spent the morning in bed. And then, in the blink of an eye, it all went downhill. Now she's standing alone in the apartment, picking out all the cookie chunks of Arizona's favorite ice cream despite how much the blonde hates it when all the cookie pieces are missing.

The sound of keys in the door makes Callie's heart leap, and not in the usual way. Arizona storms through the front door, slamming it shut behind her, with an unreadable look on her face. Her strides are just a bit sloppy, thanks to the gin coursing through her veins, but her feet are sure.

"Hey, ba-" The rest of Callie's words are cut off when hands reach out and cup her face, pulling her in for a hard kiss.

The spoon clatters to the counter forgotten and Callie is pushed back into wall, a grunt of surprise being swallowed up by the blonde's hungry mouth. She can taste the cool evergreen on Arizona's tongue as well as feel her own buzz quickly heating her body. Hands pry Callie's grip loose of Arizona's neck and pin them above, allowing Arizona to skim the tender flesh of the Latina's jaw and neck.

"Arizona." Her breath is ragged and her mind is swirling from the sudden mixture of alcohol and sex. "Baby-"

"Shut up." Arizona whispers. She's not in the mood for words.

"Baby, please-"

Teeth sink into Callie's lower lip and she whimpers before Arizona's tongue swipes at the angry red marks. Fair hands slide back down Callie's arms and down her sides until they land on curvaceous hips. She pulls them forward, grinding Callie's center against her own, before forcibly spinning the woman around.

Callie braces herself against the wall as hands explore her front, cupping her unrestrained breast and grinding against her ass. Heated breaths wash over her neck and she can feel the unadultered hunger in her girlfriend's touch. She's turned again, and in an instant Arizona's lips are on hers again.

They stumble their way around the corner, hands tugging at the knot keeping Callie's robe closed, and shuffle towards the bedroom. Black silk falls in a heap just outside the threshold, and the Latina's worn sleep shirt is quickly tossed only a foot inside the room. Somewhere in the back of Callie's mind she knows that if she tries to fight for control Arizona will fight even harder. And for some reason that thought excites her, so she tries to turn them so that Arizona is the one with her back to the bed, but the blonde puts up a hell of a fight.

A firm shove makes Callie fall back onto the mattress and she is quickly mounted by her girlfriend, lips and hands as hungry as ever. Tanned fingers try to touch, wind themselves in blonde hair or work at getting Arizona's shirt off, but Arizona isn't having that and instead pins Callie's hands up near the head board. Their bodies move, writhe and grind against each other's, a denim clad thigh pressed firmly against Callie's center.

Finally Arizona has had enough of fighting for dominance and abandons her hold on Callie long enough to reach for the bedside drawer. The moisture in Callie's mouth evaporates when the shiny silver handcuffs glint in the lamplight while brown eyes dilate even more. She allows her arms to be guided back above her head, this time not fighting it, and a shiver runs down her spine when the teeth of the cuffs ratchet down until there is no way for her to escape.

Now that her prey is no longer able to touch, Arizona sits back on her knees and stares at Callie. Blue eyes are as dark as Callie has ever seen them and the air is filled with a mix of anger and passion, but Callie knows she's safe. Arizona wouldn't hurt her, not like this. So she lets the blonde do what she must.

Fingernails scrape down caramel flesh, following the curves of Callie's body until Arizona reaches her pants, and pulls them down long legs until Callie is completely naked and exposed to her. But instead of touching the Latina, which Callie so greatly desires, Arizona instead backs off the bed and stands before her girlfriend as she slowly stripes from her own clothes.

Brown eyes stare down her body and watch as the blonde crawls back up on her hands and knees from the foot of the bed until their naked bodies are molded together and their lips are dancing against one another's. Arizona can feel Callie's excitement against her thigh, heat and slickness collecting against her flesh while the blonde palms and kneads a heavy breast.

Just as Callie is getting into it, Arizona pulls away, leaving her girlfriend straining against her cuffs. She straddles the woman, the blonde's arousal smearing over Callie's stomach, and then inches higher and higher. Arizona's scent overwhelms Callie's sense and brown eyes roll back in her head. Her mouth waters and her head strains forward, wanting to taste the woman, but Arizona stops just out of reach. …And then touches herself.

"Oh fuck…" Callie groans.

"You see this?" Arizona taunts, running her fingers through her folds and collecting her juices on them. "Do you want to taste me, Calliope?"

"Yes. Damn it, yes, Arizona." Again she tests the strength of her restraints but stops when she can feel them digging into her wrists. "Please, baby."

"You really think you deserve to taste me?" Arizona's fingers part her lips and give Callie a perfect look at her clit peeking out from beneath it's hood. "Fuck, I feel so good. Don't you want to touch me, Calliope?" Her middle finger rolls the sensitive nub and Arizona's hips buck against Callie's chest.

The only thing worse than Callie not being able to touch Arizona is that she can't touch herself. A fire burns between the Latina's legs, and yet all she can do is strain against the cuffs and clench her legs together. It's torture. Pure torture. And Arizona knows exactly what she is doing.

"Oh fuck, I'm close." Arizona groans, her arousal dripping from her sex and dribbling down onto Callie's chest. Her fingers disappear within her and the blonde's moan travels through her body, passing through her flesh and being absorbed by Callie's desire.

Her hips buck, seeking something, anything. But it's futile. All Callie can do is watch, and try to will herself towards her own release. And it nearly happens when she gets and up close view when Arizona's orgasm finally hits her. Strong legs quake beneath the unraveling blonde and Arizona has to tip forward to brace herself against the headboard. All Callie can see is Arizona, a fair hand furiously stroking herself, blonde hair draping around them, two heaving breasts bouncing with each ragged breath, and Callie's arms tug even harder against her cuffs.

The world finally comes back into focus again, her sex haze lifting and leaving only the alcohol haze in its place, and Arizona turns her gaze downward. Dark, dark brown eyes stare back up at her, the closest to black Arizona has ever seen them, and Arizona can feel the Latina's lower half squirming for relief. On shaky legs, the blonde crawls back, down Callie's body, until they are face to face. Both are breathless and unable to form words. With a broad tongue, Arizona laps at the juices that have come to the expanse just above Callie's breasts, then locks lips with the woman in a deep and passionate kiss.

A small, cold piece of metal is placed in one of Callie's restrained hands just as pink lips part from hers. And with just a wink, Arizona rolls off the bed and disappears into the bathroom, leaving Callie to finish herself off while the blonde showers and the ice cream melts.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Gotta say I'm very surprised in yalls reaction to the last chapter. I totally didn't write it to make Arizona out as a bitch, but to show that even while in the middle of an ongoing argument they still have that kind of passion for each other. Apparently that got lost in translation, my apologies. Moving on….

AN2: This chapter is short, I know. But it's needed before I can move towards wrapping this story up. Some of you, unkindly might I add, stated that it appears I've grown bored with this story. Again I want to point out that this was only supposed to be a one shot, now it's nearing 50 chapters. But I've come to a point where I no longer know where to take it, so I will be concluding it soon. Within 5 chapters, I'd say. Now, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

It's just after ten when Callie finally hears some movement coming from the bedroom. She's been up for a couple hours, using that time to gather her thoughts about what happened yesterday. Both morning and night. This isn't their first fight, but it's their first major one. And though Callie could be upset at the way Arizona has reacted to it, Callie knows that that is how the blonde processes. She gets angry, and then she holds it in. Maybe it's the way she was raised, the strict military upbringing where crying was a sign of weakness. Or maybe Arizona is just stubborn… which is the way Callie finds herself leaning towards.

Another ten minutes and the bedroom door finally opens to reveal a very disheveled blonde. Her eyes are barely open, each ray of light sending a bolt of pain straight through Arizona's brain, and her hair closer resembles the mess of an eagle's nest than anything else. Her sleep shirt is inside out and backwards and her joints grind with each tiny movement she makes.

From the far couch Callie gives the obviously hung over woman a quick up and down. "You look like ten miles of bad road there, sweetness." Even with the pet name, her tone is hard and distant.

"Stop yelling at me." Arizona mumbles. She has herself braced against the doorframe and only risks letting go with one hand to reach for the kitchen counter. Her steps are slow and weary, and Callie is sure that the slight glint of sweat collecting across the blonde's brow has something to do with the wretching and toilet flushing that she heard just a moment before.

"Sleep well?" Callie asks, her gaze falling back down to the open book in her lap.

Arizona just gives a groan of pain then drinks directly from the flowing kitchen faucet. Doubled over, her stomach decides to punish her again and Arizona is assaulted with another wave of sickness.

Her grudge put on hold, Callie is up and by the blonde's side in a second, her hand rubbing soothing circles over Arizona's back. "Alright, honey. Let it out…"

When she's sure the last of the bile has cleared itself from her system, Arizona takes a mouthful of water and swishes it around her mouth. The world seems to be spinning a bit too fast for her at this moment so turns and slides her back down the cabinets until she's on the cold and calming floor. Her girlfriend fills a glass of water and hands it to the groaning blonde, then takes a seat across from Arizona and waits until the woman is able to speak again.

Blue eyes open again and a rush of guilt and shame rushes across Arizona when she sees Callie staring right back at her. "Thank you." She whispers, bringing the glass up to her lips and taking a tentative sip.

A minute passes, only the sound of the city outside their windows being heard. Then, "I'm sorry." It's barely a whisper, but Callie hears it because she saw Arizona's lips move.

"That wasn't fair." Callie says coldly.

"I know." Two hands cover Arizona's face, her not wanting the woman she loves so much to see her struggle to control herself, but when her hands drop a tear makes its slow descent down her cheek. "I know. I'm sorry, Calliope. I… I don't know what- Fuck." Another tear falls and Arizona's lower lip betrays her when it starts to tremble.

She could just let Arizona fall apart, and a part of her wants to do that, but the other 99% of Callie that adores the blonde makes her scoot across and wrap a protective arm around the emotional woman.

"I got scared." Arizona manages through shaky lips. "I saw you leaving me, forgetting about me and just turning into this rock star of a surgical god who never looked back."

"That's ridiculous." Callie murmurs.

"I know that!" The blonde cries, "But I just- I don't know. A year is a long time and thinking about not having you right next to me was like a… a knife right in my chest. I mean, what happens if you meet someone, Calliope? Some hot resident with big boobs and goo-goo eyes that-"

"That wouldn't happen-"

"But it could." Watery blue eyes turn up at brown and in that moment Callie can see every insecurity Arizona has ever had. "I trust you, I do. I trust you with everything but… when I think about being away from you for even a year… It makes me sick."

Callie takes a deep breath. "Then I won't go." Arizona shrugs away from her and sighs in frustration. "I'll defer a year. Apply next year, to the same places you-"

"Jesus- No! No, Callie. That's-that's not what I want either." Another bout of nausea whirls around in Arizona's stomach but she pushes through. "You need to do what you want to do. If that means going to Seattle for your internship, then that's what you need to do. We both said going into this that there will be a time when we have to put our professional lives first, right? So… it's that time." She looks over to Callie and finds brown eyes staring straight ahead, almost as if Callie were in a world of her own, so Arizona takes a caramel hand between her own. "I just didn't realize it'd be this soon."

"It's only a year." Callie whispers, like if she says it enough it'll make it easier. "And not even that, really. I mean, with your breaks? I won't be getting any time off but you can visit during your Christmas break, and summer. Spring break maybe we can sneak away to a little bed and breakfast somewhere for a night? That wouldn't be too bad, would it?"

They each tip their heads against the counter to where they're looking at each other and Arizona answers, "No." She brings Callie's hand up to her lips and gives it a peck, careful to keep her lips tightly sealed. "I love you, you know that, right?"

A smile appears for the first time in twenty four hours, and Callie says, "I do."

She leans towards Arizona but the blonde leans away. "No, you don't want to kiss me. I just-"

"Yeah, that'd be totally gross." Callie purrs, then presses her lips against her girlfriend's. "Now, come on," she grunts, hauling herself to her feet and reaching out to assist the blonde. "Let's get you cleaned up and _then _we're going to have a chat about that little stunt you pulled last night."

A blush rips through Arizona's face. "Yeah, about that…"

"Oh, no." Callie interrupts with a grin, leading the still cringing woman through the bedroom and into bathroom. "It was hot, don't get me wrong. But I think it's time for some pay back."

* * *

AN3: Again, I apologize for how off the last chapter was, which is why I've put this out so quickly. I hope you continue to read and not let one bad chapter ruin the entire story. And as always, thank you for reading!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the excessively long wait but my life has been a bit busy lately. It's settling down again so hopefully regular updates will resume. A portion of this chapter was requested by mcbirdy over on tumblr, though I believe she goes by 'fuckyourobbins' since the last couple episodes of the season. (Which I am just pretending didn't happen. Yes, denial. It's awesome) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 50**

It's quiet. Peaceful. The only sound heard besides the occasional by-passer outside is the flipping of papers, two women deep in thought. The semester has started, and as always it started off at a run. Only a month into the school year and already their relationship has taken a backseat to their studies. Of course Callie and Arizona are still a couple, still madly in love, but their full blown rolling fire of intensity has been reduced and set aside to simmer. It's not what they want to happen but they both knew it was going to.

A blue eye peeks over the rim of her reading glasses and Arizona catches her girlfriend's gaze. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing." Callie replies with a smile then looks back down at her own work.

A minute later and the blonde feels eyes on her again, and when she looks up from her textbook she catches Callie's eye yet again. "Why are you staring at me?" She questions.

"I'm not staring." The Latina rebuts, chuckling at the huff of frustration coming from the other end of the couch.

They go back to studying but Callie can't keep her gaze from Arizona for long, and she finds herself smiling as a fair finger twirls a lock of blonde hair and a delicious lower lip is pulled between white teeth. It's these little things that makes Callie fall deeper and deeper in love with every passing day.

She's caught, yet again, in the act of staring and Callie smiles at bright blue eyes. "You're cute when you concentrate," she says innocently then turns her attention back to her notes in her lap.

It's a simple sentence. A compliment. Something that happens quite often between the two women, but for some reason this one is different. Maybe it's because of the way Callie seems to glow in the soft light of their apartment, or maybe it's because they haven't done much more than kiss and hold hands for weeks, but the notes in Arizona's lap cease to hold any interest for her. And now it's Arizona that can't seem to take her eyes off of Callie.

So instead of trying to force the information into her obviously resistant brain, Arizona tosses her notes onto the coffee table in front of her and scoots closer to her girlfriend. Callie can feel the blonde's warmth layering her left side, but dark brown eyes remain focused on the textbook in her hands. A thumb and forefinger pinch just enough material of the Latina's loose necked shirt to pull it down off a tanned shoulder. That inch of flesh shimmers in the lamp light and pink lips gently press against it, while Arizona takes a long and deep breath in. Callie's scent invades the blonde's lungs completely, and Arizona sighs in satisfaction.

"I thought we were studying." Callie murmurs, playing it cool despite the growing heat between her legs is anything but.

"I was, but then you distracted me." Arizona replies, her hand now flat against her girlfriend's bare thigh and inching further and further south with each passing word.

A small smirk plays at Callie's lips. "Sounds like a personal problem to me, sweetness."

"Hmm. Well…" Another inch of softness appears across Callie's shoulder and Arizona's lips taste that as well. "I guess I could always go to our bedroom and take care of it. …Personally." The roughness in the blonde's words sends a shiver down Callie's spine, and brown eyes finally look up from her notes to find normally sky blue eyes now dark as the deepest sapphires in the world. "Since I wouldn't want to distract _you _from _your _studying."

A beat passes, one where each woman is waiting for the other to break, and then Callie finally says, "That'd be great." She turns back to the notes in her lap, leaving a slack-jawed and stunned Arizona hanging like a sheet in the wind.

Arizona waits, sure that she must have heard Callie wrong, but when brown eyes never skip a beat as they dance across her notes Arizona huffs, "Fine!"

She bolts to her feet, intent on making a show of doing just what she said, but Arizona doesn't make it a foot before Callie reaches out and tugs the blonde back down into her lap. "Come here, crazy." She purrs, and then lips are quickly upon lips.

Hands tangle in hair and teeth nip at fleshly lips until they've worked themselves up into a heated frenzy. Arizona's weight in Callie's lap does little to help the burn that has settled between her legs and the feeling of the Latina's hands cupping the back of Arizona's neck and caressing the bare skin of the blonde's stomach goads her on even more. Suddenly it seems like months since they've had sex, and not the weeks it actually is. Deft fingers make quick work of Arizona's top and Callie's lips immediately change course, craving the taste of her girlfriend's nipple against her tongue.

After some shifting Callie moves her way atop the other woman and both hands firmly cup pert breasts as her mouth dances between two alert, pink buds.

"Mmmm." Arizona moans, her back arching up against her girlfriend.

"That feel good, baby?" Callie's words coming out rough and gravelly. Her lips continue their work on the blonde's chest while her right hand snakes down between them and slips beneath the thin running shorts Arizona is wearing as pajamas.

It only takes a touch to feel how aroused the woman is and it makes Callie want more. Liquid sex quickly coats two fingers, and with her lips now hungrily devouring Arizona's, Callie enters the blonde completely.

"Yesss!" Fingernails dig into caramel shoulders and Arizona's head tips back in pleasure.

Callie's fingers drive in and out of her girlfriend's sex while her lips attack any inch of skin she can find. Arizona's neck, her jaw, her shoulder. All of it becomes victim to the nipping and scraping of white teeth as skilled fingers push the blonde closer and closer to release.

"Deeper." Arizona grunts, and she can feel Callie straining to comply. "Please, deeper. Calliope, fuck, I need-" But the way they're sprawled out on the couch limits the Latina's movement. It only takes a few seconds for them to switch positions before Callie is lowering Arizona onto her hand. Heat surrounds long, strong fingers yet again and Callie sits back as she feasts her eyes on the blonde grinding against her lap.

"Jesus- You're so wet." Callie moans. Her left hand braces against Arizona's waist while her right continues to be used by Arizona's frantic thrusts.

The blonde can feel tightness pulling her in abdomen so she increases her urgency against her girlfriend's fingers. She gets to the point where she can't hold herself up any longer so Arizona tips forward, her arms bracing on either side of Callie's head, and uses her hold to drive against the woman's hand even harder.

"Oh god-"

"Fuck. You going to come on my hand, baby?" Callie growls, left hand now cupping a breast that is mere inches from her face.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck, Calliope- I'm- I'm-" Then there's a pop, and Arizona lets out a howl of pain.

"What?" Callie asks, her ministrations ceasing immediately. "What? Arizona, what happened? Did I hurt you?" But Arizona doesn't seem to be hearing her, instead the blonde is frozen in pain. "Arizona, talk to me."

Finally Arizona manages to get out, "My back." Her words are weak and breathy. "Some- something happened."

"Can you move?" Callie asks, her left hand returning to her girlfriend's bare waist in attempts to aid her.

"No! No, don't touch." Arizona pleads through clenched eyes. "Oh god- Calliope, it hurts."

"Tell me what to do." By now every ounce of heat and sexiness has left both women and Callie is focused on helping her girlfriend-as naked and dripping as she may be.

"I- I don't know." She tries to push off of Callie but just the smallest weight pushing against her back sends a sharp pain up and down Arizona's spine. "Ow! Damn it."

"Ok. Ok, um… How about I push you up and you just keep your body rigid, ok?" Callie offers and Arizona nods tightly, taking a deep breath as she prepares to brace herself.

Slowly they move. Callie's arms and legs shake as they bear the blonde's weight but the Latina is able to get both of them to their feet without Arizona having to do any of the work.

"Ok, you stay here. I'm going to go get you some clothes then we're going to the hospital." Callie says once she's sure Arizona can at least stand on her own power.

"What? No!-" Arizona reaches out to grab the woman but another streak of pain hits her, making her freeze on the spot. "Ow! Damn it. -No, I'm not going to the hospital."

"Arizona-"

"It's just a strained back, that's all. All I need to do is rest it. Really. Now, help me into bed so I can lay down."

Callie grabs a hold of Arizona's arm as the blonde begins to shuffle her way through the apartment. "Arizona, you're going to the hospital. It _could _be a sprained back, or you could have blown a disc. You don't know what-"

"Calliope." Arizona whines, still half naked from their interrupted interlude. "Please. Don't make me go. I can't even make it out the door, let alone downstairs, into your car and to the emergency room." Teary blue eyes turn up toward brown and Callie can feel the blonde's powers slowly chipping away at her.

"Fine." Callie sighs, her right arm stretching around Arizona's back and taking even more of her weight as she leads the crippled woman into their bedroom. "But you're going to see a doctor, whether you like it or not."

With some teamwork, more so on Callie's side than Arizona's, they manage to get a shirt back on the blonde and get her into bed. It takes all the pillows they have to get her propped up into a comfortable position, and even then Arizona still can't manage to relax. Whenever she tries her spine shifts, bringing on even more red hot pain that begins in her toes and washes its way up through the rest of her body.

"Who are you calling?" Arizona questions when Callie comes back to the bedroom with her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Addison." She answers. When she hears the line connect Callie launches in. "Addy, hey. It's Callie. I know it's- Damn it."

"What?"

"Her voicemail." The Latina growls, trying the red head yet again. And again the call rolls to voicemail. "She must be working. Maybe if I call the hospital, have her paged, she can-"

"Callie, honey…" Arizona sighs, "It's alright. I'm alright. Really. I just need some rest, and support for my back. There's no need to bother Addison. She has more important patients to take care of."

But Callie isn't soothed. In her mind there are no more important patients than Arizona. So her fingers scroll through her list of contacts again until she finds another, one she's sure will come if called despite it being the middle of the night.

"Who are you calling now?" And the lack of answer from her girlfriend is more than enough for Arizona to figure it out. "No. No, Calliope. Don't you even think-"

The line connects and Callie answers, "Hi, Mom? It's Callie."

* * *

Forty five minutes after placing her call to her mother, Callie stands at the foot of the bed while she watches Arizona being examined by Boston General's Chief of Surgery. It's a little bit of an overkill, but frankly there is no other doctor Callie would most rather be taking care of her girlfriend than Dr. Lucia Torres. Even the death glares that are being shot from blue eyes are worth it if it means Arizona is given the all clear by one of the most renowned surgeons in the country.

As soon as that telltale snapping of gloves being pulled off echoes around their bedroom, Callie asks, "So?"

"Well, without doing any tests I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure that it's a minor lower back strain." Lucia answers, standing from the edge of the bed where she was performing a cursory exam on Arizona. "What were you doing when you strained it?" She asks professionally.

"Exercising." "Moving furniture." Both Arizona and Callie answer at the same time.

A smile sneaks across Lucia's lips but the woman doesn't comment on her daughter's and, hopefully, eventual daughter-in-law's shoddy excuses.

Trying to move past the embarrassment, Callie asks, "So, strained lower back? That's not too bad, right? What do we need to do?"

"You tell me." Lucia replies, turning her attention to her daughter. "You're in your last year of clinicals, mija. What would be your treatment?"

"Uhhh… Ice it for 20-30 minutes every three to four hours for the first two days. Then once the swelling has gone down, treat with heat. Keep injury supported and, if needed, physical therapy to maintain muscle tone of the area." Callie answers while Arizona shifts yet again in hopes for trying to find some sort of relief.

"Good." The Chief says proudly then pulls her prescription pad out of her doctors bag. "I'm also going to prescribe you a mild muscle relaxant, Arizona. Your muscles are seized up pretty tightly and this will just help them to relax a bit, plus it'll let you get some sleep." A few broad sweeping strokes of her pen and Lucia tears the slip from her pad. "I believe I saw a 24 hour pharmacy down the corner. I'll wait while you go get it filled."

"Oh, Dr. Torres, that's not necessary-" Arizona starts.

"Hush, child." Lucia says motherly, then turns her gaze back to her daughter. "Go on, Calliope. We'll be fine."

Blue eyes silently plead with her girlfriend to not leave her alone with Lucia, but Callie is also being hit with the classic Torres glare. The glare that has been groomed and perfected through years and years of battling not only two unruly daughters, but hundreds of interns, residents and attendings the good doctor has been working with since the moment she herself became an intern.

And, because she knows she can always soften Arizona up with kisses and sex, Callie yields to her mother's desires and grabs her purse. "20 minutes." She promises to the furious blonde.

The front door opens and closes, and Arizona sinks down into her pillows at the thought of being trapped with Callie's mother overwhelms her.

A couple minutes pass and Arizona mutters, "You know, you really don't have to stay, Dr. Torres. It's late. Or, actually, it's early. I'm sure sleep is a rarity for you so if you-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Lucia sits at the edge of the bed and lays a soft, warm hand on top of the blonde's. It's strange how different it is from that of a few minutes ago. While before it was still gentle, Lucia's touch was professional and focused. Her gloved hands examining Arizona's body just as they have done for nearly three decades. And in a blink of an eye they've turned to mothering hands, nearly as comforting as Arizona's own mother.

"So…" She sighs, settling in to wait a while. "Exercising, huh?"

"Kill me now." Arizona groans, her eyes closing while she silently pleads to the heavens for the bed to open up beneath her and just swallow her whole.

"You know, even as a child Callie was a strong girl and would need to be reminded to go easy while playing with the other kids. When she gets going, sometimes it's hard for her to stop." For ten minutes Lucia tortures Arizona like this, and she knows damn well what she's doing. And with every passing moment the blonde's blanket gets pulled further and further up over her head in hopes of hiding away, but Dr. Torres is intent on getting her money's worth from this late night emergency visit. So much so that Arizona nearly yelps with joy when she hears the apartment door open, and Callie enters the bedroom to find a beet red girlfriend and a smirking mother.

"Alright girls." Lucia announces once Arizona has taken her first pill and been set up with a fresh ice pack. "I think my work here is done. Arizona, be sure to rest. Don't try… _exercising_ again too soon." This time both of the younger women's cheeks get set fire to. "And if you're not feeling any better after three day_s, _I want to see you again so we can get some tests done. There is a small chance you may have pinched a nerve, in which case you'd need a minor outpatient procedure, but I very much doubt that that is the case."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres." Arizona says heavily. Despite being ribbed for the better part of a half hour she knows Lucia is only having fun with her.

"And Callie," She adds as mother and daughter are walking to the apartment door. "You take care of that girl, you hear me?"

"I will." Callie replies with a smile.

"I mean it, mija. And I'm not just talking about her back." Her words have grown serious and Callie's demeanor has darkened as well. "She's a good one. She's good _for you._ And I know I speak for both your father and myself when I say that you've changed since you've been with her. For the better. I can see it in your eyes. Just being in a room when the two of you are in it… It's good, mija. So don't let it go to waste." Deep brown eyes stare into deep brown eyes and Lucia waits until that moment when she feels her daughter has understood. It's not a physical thing, it's nothing Callie does. But it's a feeling, something that happens inside her daughter's soul that signals the woman's understanding.

"Now, give me a kiss."

Arizona shifts in the bed yet again, trying to find the perfect pillow to place at the small of her back while she waits for the drugs to take effect. Already there is a slight warmth building in her cheeks. It hasn't even been two hours since hurting herself and already she's tired of the pain, so the blonde is very much looking forward to the delicious haze of numbness Dr. Lucia Torres promised to give.

The groaning of wooden boards beneath naked feet makes her look up. "She gone?"

"Yep, she's gone." Callie says warmly. After carefully crawling into bed next to her girlfriend, she wraps an arm around Arizona and softly brushes back silky blonde hair. "How you feeling, killer?"

A tongue swipes across tingling lips and Arizona answers, "High. And much better." The vision before her blurs slightly, and the blonde isn't sure if it's thanks to her medication or her exhaustion, but she doesn't really care at this point. "I'm sleepy."

"Then you should get some rest." Warm lips leave a kiss on Arizona's forehead and Callie starts to get up.

"You're not going to sleep with me?" Arizona half whines.

"Well, _someone_ stole all the pillows." The Latina plays, making the half doped blonde giggle. "And besides, you know how I sleep. I'd probably end up kicking you right out of bed and you'd land right on that lame back of yours. So I think I'll just bunk on the couch for tonight."

The pout Arizona makes is nothing short of childish, but somehow the blonde is able to pull it off. "At least stay until I fall asleep?" She mumbles, weak fingers tugging at the front of Callie's shirt to keep her from going.

She makes a show of sighing in mock frustration, adding in a theatrical eye roll just for good measure, but Callie easily slips back into position beside her girlfriend. "Only because it's you." Callie whispers.

By now Arizona's muscle relaxant is in full effect and she can feel sleep clawing around the peripheral of her consciousness. "Sing soft kitty to me." She mumbles, and now it's Callie turn to laugh. Though she's not surprised, 'The Big Bang Theory' _is _one of Arizona's go to shows when it comes to TV/couch/makeout marathons.

So with one arm tucked beneath Arizona's head and the other slipped beneath the covers to caress the blonde's stomach Callie begins to serenade the half sleeping woman in her arms.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." And even before the last 'purr' is sung a soft snore slips from between pink lips.

After one last kiss to Arizona's forehead Callie carefully disentangles herself from the sleeping woman and tiptoes to the door. A flick of a finger and the bedroom becomes dark, only a sliver of moonlight streaming in from the living room windows highlighting eerily blonde hair. With a whispered good night to her love, Callie curls up in her own little made up bed and drifts off to the snores coming from the other room and the words of her mother replaying in her mind.

She was right. It _is _good.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Sleep. Peace. Deep breathing and nestled bodies. It's quiet in apartment 519, as it always is at one thirty in the morning. The occasional blasted stereo rolling down the street vibrates off a lone bedroom window where the Boston half moon shines an eerie glow across two dreaming women. A long, smooth, caramel arm is wrapped around a trimmed waist and is tucked close between two covered, milky white breasts. Even in sleep pink lips brush the knuckle of a tanned index finger, and a slight fright from a dream makes one body shift closer to the other.

And then a phone rings.

Arizona awakes with a start. Her world is blurred and only half real. At first she thinks she must have imagined the noise, as evident by the still sleeping Callie lying right beside her. But then the phone continues to ring, jarring her semi-conscious brain even more.

"That's Tim." Arizona grumbles. The very loud Reveille ringtone leaves very little doubt otherwise.

"Remind me to kill him the next time he visits." Callie grumbles.

In the dark, blue eyes slowing adjusting in the low light, Arizona manages to pull her cell phone from its charger on the nightstand.

"Tim? What? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Through one partially open eye Callie watches for hints of distress across her girlfriend's features. "What is it?" She asks after twenty seconds have passed and Arizona still hasn't said anything.

"The baby is coming!" Arizona squeals. Even in the darkness Callie knows the woman's face is alight with her best smile. "Tim, have you called Mom and Dad yet? Or her parents? …You need to. I can call Mom and Dad if you want but you need to- Ok. Yeah. …Yeah. Ok. We're coming now." Callie's choice in the matter is taken away when Arizona playfully shoves Callie out of bed and gestures for her to start getting dressed. "Love you, too. I'll see you soon."

By the time Arizona hangs up Callie is already half dressed. The bedside lamp blinds them both but they force their bodies and minds to wake. There's a slight chill in the air, as only an early September morning can bring, and Callie smiles to herself when Arizona grabs one of the Latina's leather jackets and shrugs it on without a second thought.

After several failed attempts at finding an open coffee shop, Callie and Arizona finally make it to the hospital and up to the maternity ward. It's quiet up there, and Callie seems to be the only one who finds it amusing that even the babies are sleeping at this hour.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone." Arizona whispers to the night nurse manning the nurse's desk. "Timothy Robbins."

"Mother's name?" The nurse asks, halfway exasperated.

"Um, Daniela… Something." She says. "I don't know, but the father is my brother so-"

A blond head appears around the far corner and two tired blue eyes meet a matching pair. "Hey, baby sis." Tim sighs when he pulls the shorter blonde in for a tight hug. "I'm gonna be a Daddy."

"Yeah you are." Arizona replies. She pulls away and asks, "How she doing? Did you call her folks yet?"

"Yeah, they're on their way. So are Mom and Dad. They said they'll be here in around four hours. Which is good, I guess. Dani's doctor says she has a while to go before she's ready." Tim chews at his bottom lip and casts a glance towards Callie and back to his sister. "If you two want to go back home I-"

"No, don't be ridiculous." Arizona interrupts. "We're happy to be here, really." Her eyes dart to her girlfriend. "Right, Callie?"

"Of course we are." Callie answers with a smile. "We wouldn't be anywhere else, really, Tim." She watches as relief floods the soon to be father and Callie knows that she and Arizona are here for the long haul. "Alright, well, there's a coffee cart down on two that's open 24 hours. I'm going to go grab us some fuel and you, Tim, you get back to your baby momma."

He gives his sister's girlfriend a hug and then disappears again, leaving only Callie and Arizona behind in an empty, half-lit hospital hall.

"Do you want me to-"

"No." Callie says, her fingers interlacing with Arizona's. "I got it, sweetness. You stay here, keep that brother of yours calm. I'll be right back." She pulls the blonde close and kisses her.

"If there happens to be like-" Arizona kisses Callie again. "-a cookie or-" Kiss. "-a cupcake-" Kiss. "-or something lying around…" Another soft, teasing kiss against smiling lips.

"You got it, babe." Callie steals one last kiss and then heads back the way they came in search of much needed caffeine and sugar.

But that caffeine and sugar doesn't help much. Hours pass and both Callie and Arizona end up dozing off on the only halfway comfortable couch afforded to the loved one's waiting room. Action happens all around them. Just down the hall a mother gives birth to her twin baby girls while two other lives slip away in the emergency room floors below. Daniela's body slowly readies itself while Tim waits anxiously at her bedside.

The next time brown eyes flutter open and Callie lifts her head from Arizona's shoulder she finds a very excited looking Barbara Robbins sitting in one of the chairs beside her. The woman is doing her best to appear calm and collected, but the fast tempo of her bobbing knee reveals just how anxious she is to meet her very first grandchild.

"Barbara?" Callie grumbles. "When- when did you get here? What time is it?"

"A little after four, dear." The older Robbins woman answers, then leans in closer and whispers, "My husband is a little more excited than he lets on. I was sure he was going to kill us both on the drive here."

At the sound of her father giving his signature clearing of the throat Arizona wakes with a jolt. "That's not my squirrel!" She yelps, then blushes when all eyes turn to her.

Tim arrives soon after with yet another baby update, and then all parties return to their seats to wait out the already stubborn infant who seems to be taking his sweet time coming to the world. Barbara grills Arizona about her schooling while Daniel attempts to chat up the father of the woman his son has placed in the hospital tonight. It's no one's ideal circumstance but everyone is trying their best. Only Arizona knows, who naturally ended up telling Callie as well, that her brother has actually been seeing Daniela for a while now. Whenever he gets a weekend off or a few days leave he travels to Boston, where Daniela is now living and going to school, and spends time with her. He hasn't given up much, but Arizona is she can hear a smile in his voice whenever they talk.

"And what about the whole… internship situation?" Barbara asks, tactfully as only a mother can be. "You said Callie was intent on going to Seattle, if she got in. Is that a program you're interested in as well?" A beat passes, one where the pressure of her mother's question stuns Arizona enough to not answer. "Because Seattle is a long ways away, dear. Long distant relationships aren't easy. When your father and I were younger, right around your age actually, he was sent on a three year tour while I stayed home- we weren't married, you know, and my parents had very strict morals- well, we almost didn't make it. We didn't, not that time."

Arizona's mouth drops in shock. "What?"

"Barbara." Daniel sighs. "Leave the girls alone."

"They need to know, Daniel. Sometimes love isn't enough." She turns back to her daughter and adds, "I couldn't do it, honey. He was so far away, for so long… Not everyone makes it. You need a plan, honey. I know it's your life, Arizona, yours and Callie's, but you need to talk about it."

"We have." Arizona mumbles, her eyes down and watching her fingers worry at the jacket's zipper. "We're-We'll just- Coffee. I need coffee." She pops up from the couch, being sure to not make eye contact with anyone. "I'm gonna- I'll be back."

It's not until she makes it to the elevators that Arizona realizes Callie has followed her.

Callie approaches her girlfriend slowly, smiling despite the force the blonde uses to smash an already lit down button again and again. "Mind if I join you, sweetness?" She asks.

"No, it's fine." Arizona answers shortly.

They wait. In silence. Like two strangers would wait. Faced forward, watching the elevator move through the floors. It's still early but the hospital has grown more and more active as dawn draws nearer. A handful of tired looking young interns and residents disembark when the doors open with a ding, leaving an empty carriage for Arizona and Callie to step into.

As soon as the doors slide shut Arizona says, "I'm sorry. She just… got to me."

"I know, babe." She doesn't hug Arizona, or try to smother the blonde in affection. Callie only offers her a hand, one Arizona takes in a vice grip.

They make it to the coffee cart and order their second cups of the day, but neither are in a hurry to get back. So they walk. Down one hall and up another, through department after department. Sometimes hand in hand, sometimes apart, sipping their coffee in silence. More than once a nurse gives Callie a friendly smile, and she returns it in kind. Their cell phones remain on, just in case, but they never ring.

"I could go to Seattle." Arizona says when they're halfway through the dermatology wing. "I could. I like rain. And green. And…" Callie comes to a stop and faces the blonde, knowing that this is just the start. "And constant mold. It'll be like living in a giant shower, right?"

"Arizona-"

"I don't want to be the one, Callie." She huffs.

"'The one'?" Callie's usually pretty good at keeping up with the blonde, but Arizona has lost her right now.

"Yeah. I don't want to be the one that ends us. That makes the decision that ends up putting that last nail in our coffin." The coffee in her stomach has turned to acid and Arizona ends up dumping the rest of hers in a trash can. "Because if you go to Seattle and I don't then… I'm the bad guy, right? Or if you don't go to Seattle. Say you go to Philly, and I don't. Or New York, and I don't. What if you stay in Boston, for me, but I end up going to… Bumfuck, Alaska. Then I'm the bad guy just because I don't follow you."

"Well… I doubt Bumfuck, Alaska will have any openings in their intern program. So we're safe there."

A tiny smirk pulls up a corner of Arizona's lips despite herself. "Callie…" She says, exasperated.

Callie chuckles playfully. "Look, Arizona, it's all going to work out. You don't have to follow me, really. I'll follow you. Anywhere. Even… Bumfuck, Alaska."

Now the smile starts winning and slowly creeps across the blonde's face. "Really?" Arizona asks. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, sweetness." Callie whispers, stepping in close to her girlfriend and playing with the front of her leather jacket, which has remained over Arizona's shoulders since leaving their apartment going on five hours ago. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Heads tip to the side and they can feel each other's breath on their face, but just as their lips come together a flock of interns stumble past them with arms full of charts and terrified looks on their faces. And Arizona is sure one of them was carrying a foot.

"Come on." Callie says, then takes Arizona's hand and pulls her the opposite way. Thanks to the intimate knowledge she has of her mother's hospital, Callie quickly finds the room she's looking for.

"What are we doing?" Arizona whispers when she is pulled into the dark, quiet room. As soon as the door closes behind her, Arizona is pushed back against it. The only light comes from the glow of a lit up hospital sign streaming in through a small window looking out from the backside of the hospital.

"Have I told you how sexy you look when you wear my jacket?" Callie purrs. Her lips not even an inch from the blonde's ear. Hands slip beneath the cool leather and run up Arizona's back just in time to feel the shiver run down the woman's spine. "And do you know how long I've been picturing you wearing my jacket? _Only_ wearing my leather jacket?"

"Christ-" Arizona knees have begun to quake just as they always do under the full force of Callie's husky voice. "Calliope, we shouldn't. N-not here."

The sound of a lock closing echoes like a shot.

"Why not?" Callie whispers.

Lips find lips, as they always manage to do even in the darkest of dark, and words no longer seem relevant. Instead, longings are expressed by needy fingers, fears shown by hungry eyes, and promises sworn by soft, deep, soul-warming kisses.

Clothes pile on the floor while two half naked bodies fall to a well used cot covered with hospital bedding. Once again the outside world fades away, and the only thing that exists for Callie and Arizona are each other, in their bubble of bare flesh and rising body temperatures. A smooth stomach surrounded by the softness of a well worn leather jacket sets Callie's fingertips on fire. Her lips trace that small indentation up from Arizona's belly button, up to just below her scrunched up shirt, and then to parted, panting lips.

And hand dips between Arizona's legs and a moan bubbles up from her chest. "Calliope…" She's rewarded with two long, strong, confident fingers slowly entering her, forcing blue eyes back. "Fuck- baby…"

"Talk to me, sweetness." Callie whispers, her body tipped off to the side of her girlfriend and treated to the view of Arizona's whole body laid out beside her. "What do you want?" Her fingers retract from her lover's heat, and then enter again. Her rhythm builds, arousal collecting in Callie's palm and coating Arizona's thighs, until both turn breathless.

Arizona pulls Callie atop her, needing more. Wanting everything. Callie's hips work against the blonde's, her thrusts growing stronger and stronger until the bed beneath them quakes with each movement. Callie's own need grows so fierce that she pleads for Arizona to touch her, and with ease Arizona slips two fingers inside her girlfriend as well. With each thrust, each grind of Callie's hips, both women are pushed closer and closer to release.

A drop of sweat beads down Callie's forehead and drips down onto Arizona's bottom lip where Callie licks it up again before nipping sharply at that lip.

"Fuck!" Arizona hisses. The sting of her lip is nothing compared to the fire rolling up from her center. Something is pulling inside her, like a coil being wound tighter and tighter. "I'm close, baby. God, you're going to make me come. Don't stop, please. Please. Don't stop." As her release nears, Arizona's fingers within Callie curl forward to where each thrust Callie's hips deliver those fingers hit the woman's sweet spot over and over again.

It's Callie who falls first, tightening around Arizona's fingers. Her ragged breath washing the blonde's neck and strained moans of pleasure quickly tip Arizona as well. Their bodies tremble, muscles spasm. Whimpers and cries mix together as a siren wails just outside.

Callie's arms give way and she collapses atop her sated girlfriend. No words are said while rapid heartbeats slow and ragged breathing evens. In the low glow of the room brown eyes take in the glistening skin beneath her, the way blonde hair mats against a slick forehead. A lazy smile now appears across Arizona's face and Callie uses the little strength that has returned to prop up on an elbow and kiss that adorable little smirk.

A slightly shaking hand reaches up and combs through sweat dampened black hair.

"I love you…" That's all she's got.

But it's enough for Callie.

A soft, slow kiss is shared, one in which all those silent promises are sworn again. And then pinky promised. Hearts crossed. Blood let. Spit shook. All of that occurs within that one soul-unifying kiss. And then sleep overcomes the two lovers, one naked, tanned body twisted and wrapped around the other.

Until a phone rings. Again.

And again Arizona is the first to wake, immediately lost in her strange surroundings. A thin sheet has been pulled up just below her naked chest where a strong arm has wrapped around her, Callie's face nestled against the soft pillow of Arizona's breast.

"Callie." She whispers. "Callie. …Calliope, wake up, baby."

"Hmm?" Callie moans, giving her body pillow a squeeze before cracking an eye.

"Come on, sweetie. We fell asleep. That's probably my mom calling. Come on, we need to get back."

Five minutes later, and Barbara's third attempt at getting her daughter on the phone, Arizona and Callie finally hit the maternity ward and join the party of waiting grandparents that have amassed. If anyone recognizes the telltale signs of hot and passionate lovemaking ruffling either woman's appearance no one mentions it because only a minute later an ecstatic Tim comes from behind a delivery room door.

"It's a boy!" He announces with tears in his eyes. He tells his family that his baby boy is healthy, and strong (and definitely a Robbins in the truest of manly ways). Daniela's parents ask how their daughter is and Tim gushes about how strong she was.

He leads everyone into Daniela's room, where the new mother is blissfully numb and dazed, and they wait. And finally the wait comes to an end when the bassinet is brought back in with a perfectly clean, and perfectly healthy newborn wrapped snuggly in a fluffy blue blanket and topped by a matching blue beanie.

The new papa takes his son into his arms and says, "I'd like you all to meet Aaron Timothy Robbins." At the news of her grandson having her son's last name, Barbara's silent tears no longer become silent. She takes the little life, less than an hour old, and holds him just as she held her son so many years ago.

Arizona waits her turn, knowing that grandparents take precedence over aunts, but finally Tim turns to his sister, his baby in his strong arms. She wipes a happy tear from her cheek and takes hold of her nephew for the first time.

"He's absolutely beautiful, Tim." She whispers, Callie peeking over her shoulder to see the tiny little face. And it's in that moment, with a newborn life in her arms and the love of her life's hands at her hips, Arizona sees her life unfold before her eyes. A life with Callie. And tiny humans. With blue eyes and dark hair like Aaron's. And she knows that they'll make it, no matter what. Because they're meant to be.


End file.
